Unexpected Destinations
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Making a choice to become a hero is a tough decision! Now in the ME universe trying to save  a story set in stone for the good... but will the changes I make be the right ones? or will they lead to its destruction...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Discliamer: I do not own Mass Effect Or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I mention belong to their rightful owners.**

"_**Ever get the feeling that life is just an observation into our innerselves?"-unknown**_

I yawned as I tried to keep myself awake. It was almost time to close. I hated working these late nights. No one ever came in here the last hour before close unless it was some crazy person looking to sell shampoo or something or just someone drunk the usual.

I sighed looking at the clock again. My names Will and I've been working at this pizza place for 4 years ever since my college life went to hell. It's a long story and I really don't want to think about it right now.

"Hey Will. What are you doing after we close?" Sarah asked walking up. I looked at her. She was pretty only 2 years younger than me. I myself am 24. She had long brown hair with those big brown puppy dog eyes. "I'm probably going to just go home and pop in Mass Effect as usual." I said turning back to the clock.

I heard her sigh "That's all you do that's all you ever do.. You sure you don't want to come have some fun at Erica's party?" She asked giving me a smile. I turned back to look at her.

I knew she was interested in me but to put it blank I've never been one for relationships. I've only had one girlfriend in my life even then I wasn't too interested. I wasn't gay or anything I just never felt the need. I kept myself busy with other things in life. Sarah and I had been friends for about two years now and that was all I wanted from her.

"Sorry Sarah... You go have fun alright. Just make sure you can work tomorrow or Terra will have your ass." I said.

She looked slightly hurt my rejection of her but it quickly disappeared and a smile was put in its place. "Don't worry I can hold my liquor" She said turning to walk away.

**************1 hour later***************

I dragged my feet through the door. It was midnight and a Saturday to mention that. I was so glad I had the Sunday off. I closed the door and walked over to the kitchen. I turned to the counter and looked at my answering machine. 1 message flashed and I hit the play button.

"Will...It's Stacey. I know you probably won't bother calling me.. But they are having a small ceremony to honor our parents next Saturday please come... please Will... It's hard on me too... but its been 4 years... Will.. call me ok." I stared at the machine listening to my sisters chocked up voice.

I sighed and walked over to the couch taking off my shoes and socks and putting them by the side of it. I turned on the TV and Xbox and hit play game once the dashboard came into view.

I had been working on one of the side missions in the first game. I had both games but one thing I did constantly was go back and play the first and use that same character in the 2nd.

I watched the screen. It was the briefing after Liara had been Rescued on Therum.. I looked the dialogue in this game it was so awesome. My favorite romances from the games was Liara number 1 and Miranda in the 2nd game.

I sighed leaning back as I walked my Shepard to go see Ashley. I paused the game and yawned. I decided to grab a shower and PJ's before stretching out on the couch. I would probably fall asleep playing it as usual.

I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower. I turned the water on, undressed, and stepped in.

I sighed as the hot water hit me and I let it soak in.

Suddenly the everything started to shake 'oh shit earthquake'

I put my hands against the shower wall. Suddenly there was a bright flash. I closed my eyes against the light that was stinging my eyes.

I felt something heavy hit me and I slammed down into the tub. I grabbed at what ever hit me and strangely it felt soft. I squeezed what ever it was still having my eyes closed and I heard a loud Moan.

My eyes snapped open to stare at the back of... of... wait a sec... I was staring at Raven colored hair. My face turned red as I noticed that my hands were on her chest.

"What the hell?" I said out loud.

I heard a gasp and the Woman bolted upright and turned looking at me "Miranda?" I said.

Her eyes widened in surprise "How do the bloody hell do you know me?... where am I?" She said looking around.

It was then I noticed that the woman had no clothes on. My eyes started to travel down her body when she seemed to realize the same thing.

"Turn your head this instant!" She yelled.

I turned my face toward the wall as she stepped out.

I stood and did the same. I noticed her staring at my body also. I couldn't help but smirk as her eyes lingered on my lower half for a moment.

She had wrapped a towel around herself. "Where are we?... This doesn't look like the Normandy or Citadel." She said.

I looked at her while wrapping a towel around myself also.

I started walking for the door. I stopped and turned to her "You want some clothes?" I said.

She stared at me for a moment before nodding. I walked down the hallway. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that she was following. I went into the guest room and pulled open the closet.

I pulled out a shirt and pair of shorts and handed them to her. "These were my sisters when she stayed here about a 2 years ago." I said handing them to her. She nodded and walked towards the guest bathroom.

I went and threw my PJ's on. I walked back to the guest room.

My mind wondered to Stacey.. My sister and I used to be real close... at least until about 4 years ago when mom and dad...

I snapped my attention back as Miranda walked in wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a pink shirt that said "Too Hot" I had to laugh inwardly at that.

"These garments seem to fit but they look ancient." She said.

I sighed "Follow me" I said heading out of the room.

I walked to my front door opened it and stepped out. She came up to the doorway and I heard a gasp. I turned to see her eyes wide and a hand over her mouth.

"We are on Earth?... But it doesn't look right. I don't see any shuttles I..." Was all she was able to muster.

I wasn't sure what to tell her but I decided to be honest. "What would you say If I told you that you were in an alternate dimension and in the human year of 2010." I said looking at her.

Her eye twitched and she fell backwards passing out.

**A/N: I decided to try something different when it came to self inserts and what not. I'll probably be writing the next chapter to this next week. I've got a lot on my plate already. Take care everyone :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

I lifted the woman up and struggled towards the couch. For supposedly being the perfect woman she sure as hell weighed a ton.

I grunted as I put her on the couch. I grabbed a cushion and placed it under her head. I went to the hallway closet and grabbed a blanket and spread it across her.

I glanced at her and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed some OJ and poured it into a glass. I was just finishing it up when I heard feet and turned to see her staring at me.

"How the hell did I get here?" She demanded.

I started to reply but with quickness that totally surprised me she was in my face and slammed me against the refrigerator. "I don't want excuses... where the hell am I?" She asked glaring daggers at me.

"I thought I already showed you!" I yelled back. She was really starting to piss me the hell off.

"This is a trick isn't it... Cerberus is paying me back for betraying them!" She said.

My mind spun "Wait... so you came here after you told The Illusive Man to go to hell and destroyed the collector base." I said.

She stared at me a moment before grabbing my head and slamming it against the fridge. I groaned in pain.

"How the hell do you know that if this is 2010?" She demanded.

I looked her in the eyes. "I'll show you!" I said pushing her backwards.

She glared at me as I turned and headed to the living room. I could feel her eyes boring holes in my head.

I walked over and turned on the TV. She seemed a bit confused but kept her guard up.

"In my world everything that you know is a lie... It's all part of a video game called Mass Effect!" I said.

She stared at me "This looks nothing like any I know.. Except... wait... Shepard... Garrus? TALI?" She was shouting by this point.

Her eyes were screaming with rage.

"This may explain some but how the hell do you know me and how do you know about the collectors!" She demanded.

I walked over to my shelf and grabbed ME2 and popped it in. And the strangest thing happened.

She plopped down on the couch and stared bewildered at the TV. Strangely enough my last save point was at the confrontation with Niket dealing with Miranda's sister Oriana.

I glanced at Miranda as I saw a tear come to her eye when Niket was killed. But then I saw her smile when the reunion happened between the two sisters.

I decided it was best to turn it off now after having made my point.

She let her head hang for a minute or so before turning to me. "So my whole life is a lie?" She asked. I wasn't sure if she was really asking me or maybe some higher power.

"Not necessary... It's been believed for years that alternate dimensions may exist and that it may be possible to cross into those." I said trying to reassure her.

She looked at me a moment before for the first time a genuine smile crossed her face "Thanks for trying to keep me positive." She said.

I smiled and nodded back. "So I may know you but let me introduce myself I don't think that I have yet. Names Will *****" I said extending my hand.

She stared at my hand a moment before taking it and shaking it. "Want something to drink? I got OJ, Milk, And Soda in the fridge." I said.

"umm... which ever you decided is fine." She said staring off into space.

I got up and fixed her a glass of milk and handed it to her. She sniffed it and took a drink. Her face went through so many expression before it settled on amazement.

"This is amazing!" She said looking at the milk. "You don't have milk in your universe..?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid. Of course we do its just so sterilized from having to go through so many processes that its pretty much got no taste at all." She said.

"Right... I understand." I said.

She nodded and finished the milk.

I looked at the clock. Holy Crap it was 3 am. I wanted to go shopping tomorrow afternoon. I can still do it but I want to get some sleep. I loved to sleep late on Sundays when I had them off. So hopefully if Miranda let me sleep my day would go as I had planned it.. well a little different now that she was with me. I realized then that she probably would be going a lot of places with me.

"Listen... No one can know where you came from!" I said.

She gave me a look "Why?"

"Cause they'll think your crazy and throw you in the mental ward!" I said.

"Fine... But I'm not changing my name!" She said.

"Fine but were changing your last name to maybe thomas or something. I don't know right now I just want to get some sleep I've had a long day at work." I said heading towards the hallway.

I glanced to see her following me "Where will I be sleeping?" She asked curiously.

"The guest bedroom of course" I said walking into the same room we had been in earlier.

She walked over and sat on the bed. She bounced a few times. "This won't due.. Find me another Bedroom!" She demanded.

"There is no other bedroom!" I said.

"What about your room? Surely you don't sleep here or on the couch!" She said.

I looked at her "No way your sleeping in my bed." I said. Having heard myself say that I realized that any guy in his right mind would die at the opportunity to have a woman as hot as Miranda to sleep in their bed.

She got up and walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. Oh Crap she was heading in the direction of my room.

I walked out of the guest room as she opened the door to mine and stepped in.

I followed her as she walked around the room looking as if she was inspecting it.

I'll admit I'm a geek sometimes.. The collection of various star wars and transformer toys on my bookshelf probably admitted that fact.. not to mention the stack of comic's in the corner.

I was always the stay at home kid and my sister was the total opposite.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed she had stopped and was leaning down to pick a magazine up from under the corner of my bed.

'Oh Crap'

With the speed of sound I snatched the magazine and chucked it behind my dresser in one quick motion.

I turned to face her and she had a smirk on her face. Before I could mumble anything she turned and continued looking around.

Finally she sat on the edge of the bed and bounced a few times. She smiled "This will due.. now go sleep somewhere else." She said stretching out on my queen sized bed.

"Oh hell no!" I said walking over to the bed. She looked at me and made a face "If I can't sleep here I sure as hell am not sleeping on that thing you call a couch!" She said.

I gritted my teeth trying to hold my anger in. She stared at me a moment before smiling.

"Relax... After all judging by the looks of your room. I'm sure this is probably the first time this bed has ever had a woman this hot sleeping in it or any for that matter." She said smirking and giving me a wink.

I lost it "Screw This!" I said turning and storming out door while slamming the bedroom door.

I eventually found myself on the couch again.. I picked up the xbox controller and started to play ME1 again.

I sighed as I stretched out on the couch. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

**************Sunday Morning**********

I groaned as I opened my eyes. God my neck was killing me.. I realized I was at an odd angle on the couch. I sat up and heard my back pop.. I yawned.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some OJ. I sat down at the table and tried to wake up. I kept having the strangest feeling that I wasn't alone.

The phone rang making me jump scattering my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said picking it up.

"Hey Will It's Terra."

I groaned.

"Relax I'm not asking you to come into work.. But do you think you can stop buy and drop a few pizzas off to my daughter and her friends. They're having a small party for one her friends." She asked.

I sighed I really was a push over sometimes "Sure... What time?" I asked.

"I'll have them ready in an hour. See you than!" She said hanging up.

I groaned and looked at the time on the microwave 'HOLY SHIT' it was noon and I was just getting up.

I started to head towards my room when I heard the doorbell.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Eric what's up?" Sarah said stepping into the house.

I stared at her for a moment "Sure come right in!" I said sarcastically.

She made a face and walked into the living room. She was carrying a bag.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked slightly curious.

"Well since your being a Jerk already I won't give you your birthday present. I just wait till your birthday This Saturday and give it to you then.. How's that?" She asked and immediately regretted it.

"Will I'm sorry... I forgot forgive me.. I know you don't like birthdays anymore but I just wanted to get you something ok... I'm sorry for mentioning it." She says sitting down the bag and turning to leave. I grab her hand "Wait... It's ok.. It's been 4 years.. I can deal with it." I said. She smiles at me.

She was about to say something else when a voice interrupted.

"For crying out loud can 't someone get some peace and quiet!" Miranda yelled walking into the living room.

I looked at Miranda and my mouth just about hit the floor.

She was wearing one of my T-shirts and a pair of my boxers. I glanced at Sarah who was staring at the woman as well. If Miranda noticed she didn't say it.

She turned to me "Will I'm going to get a shower.. Than I need to go shopping to pick up some clothes since I don't have any." She said turning back to the hallway. "Oh and I hope you got deep pockets I'm expensive." She said with a smirk before turning and heading back to my room. My eyes never left that glorious ass of hers.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Sarah screamed.

I stared at her slightly taken aback. "Huh?" was all I was able to muster.

"What the hell do you mean Huh? Who the fuck is that?" She screamed again.

I started to reply but she cut me off. "I've been friends with you for two years. You know I've been interested in you for over a year... And it was always I'm busy with that.. I want to be friends... You go have fun Sarah.. Blah Blah Blah... And than I come to your house and your sleeping with a whore like her?" She screamed insanely.

I wasn't sure what to do.. The calm Sarah I had always known was going nuts in my living room.

Suddenly a very pissed off looking Miranda stormed back into the room.

"You need to shut the hell up little girl." She said glaring at Sarah.

Sarah growled and took a step towards Miranda. I grabbed Sarah's shoulders and pulled her back.

"Since you've liked him for over a year and nothing's come of it. Why don't you give it up. It's obvious that he has better tastes... Like me for example!" She said walking over to me.

I was slightly taken aback and even more surprised when Miranda Grabbed the back of my head and Pulled me into a kiss. My eyes went wide with surprise. Man I was trying hard to fight my bodies natural instinct right then.

Finally she broke the kiss and turned to look at Sarah while smiling. "See honey... He wants a real woman... not some lost puppy that just to frightened to even say anything." Miranda said. And with that she headed to get her shower.

I stared after Miranda for a second before I turned to Sarah when I felt a hand strike my face. I grabbed my face as I looked into the eyes of a crying Sarah. "Your an asshole you know that!" She cried.

Before I could say anything she was gone out the door.

"Your a real Bitch ya know that!" I yelled down the hallway towards Miranda.

I turned and walked over to where Sarah had dropped the bag.

Inside was a card which surprised me given how big the bag was. It read.

_I was going to get you something cool... but nahhh your cool already.. So I give you my unending friendship buddy-Sarah._

I sighed and turned to head towards the room to grab my clothes.

**A/N: Well that's ends chapter 2. Next should be up sometime this week or early next. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks.**

_**Life is a puzzle.. its up to us to solve it-unknown**_

I drove silently towards my workplace. I hadn't spoken a word to Miranda since we left. I was still pissed off at her about Sarah but she seemed to not care at all in fact since I pulled out of the driveway she had her face plastered against the window staring at everything we passed.

I couldn't but help chuckle. She was acting like a little kid.

"What's so funny?" She said throwing me a glare.

I laughed again " Your just a kid in a candy store. You can't get enough huh?" I said.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. I noticed she had changed into the Khaki shorts and the pink shirt from yesterday. 'of course you moron that's all the clothes you could find for her'. I mentally slapped myself.

Finally we arrived at my work place "What are we doing here. I want to go shopping." She said crossing her arms.

"I have to do an errand for my boss real quick and then well go." I said. As we got out I noticed the slight chill in the air. I always did like the Summer Early fall weather. I also noticed then by looking at Miranda's chest that she didn't have a bra on. My face flushed red and I quickly turned and headed towards my workplace.

As We walked in I saw several heads turn to look at us including my boss. I made my way to the counter.

"Wow Will I didn't know you had a girlfriend and one that is extremely gorgeous I must say." Terra said.

I started to tell her that she wasn't my girlfriend but Miranda cut me off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My names Miranda." she said extending her hand out to Terra.

I looked at her slightly puzzled but she just kept smiling and talking to Terra.

"So you still need me to drop off those pizza's." I asked.

She looked at me than her eyes widened. "I'm sorry Will I meant to call you and tell you not to worry about it. I got Tom to run them over there for me." She said.

"It's cool.. ready to go Miranda?" I asked. She nodded and waved bye to Terra.

Once we got outside I turned to Miranda. "So why did you tell them that your my girlfriend?" I asked.

She looked at me and smirked "Don't get your hopes up lover boy. I just didn't want people to constantly hound me about why i''m staying with you. This will make things easier." She said.

We were about halfway across the parking lot when I heard Terra calling out.

"Will!" She said running up to us.

"Yeah?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"Stacey called." I immediately tensed. "I just wanted to tell you that I gave you this weekend off... just in case you wanted to go. Will you should go" Terra said.

I nodded and headed for the car.

Miranda stood there wondering what was going on "Make sure your there for him this weekend. It's always a tough time for him." Terra said before turning and heading back to the building.

I stared at the dash as I heard the car door opened and Miranda slipped into the seat next to me.

"Will is everything ok?" She asked.

I turned and looked at her. She actually had genuine concern on her face and in her tone.

"I don't really want to talk about it at the moment... but thanks for asking." I said before starting up the car.

*************SHOPPING**************

Dear god I hated shopping with women... especially with Miranda. I was currently holding 3 boxes while carrying four bags in my hand.

We stopped and I turned to look at the store in the mall. "Miranda this is a Bikini store. You probably won't even be able to wear one until next year." I said.

"Duh... But they've got a clearance sale." She said before heading into the store. I grumbled and headed in behind her.

Just like every other store we had been to so far all the males in the building heads turned to look at Miranda as she walked through the various aisles. I could see a few men who were with their girlfriends get slapped or punched for looking. I couldn't help but smirk at that. After all I was accompanying this beautiful woman today.

After about 20 minutes of her searching she had picked out about 3. I turned and started for the counter when she stopped me.

"Wait silly I've got to try them on first. You wait over there." She said pointing to a chair near the dressing room.

I sighed and sat the boxes and bags down near the chair. I sat down and waited.

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Miranda. My eyes almost jumped out of my head. I'm pretty sure I heard a whistle followed by a slap from some other gentleman that had been caught staring by his girlfriend.

She laughed. "I take it by your reaction you like it?" She said. All I could do was nod while staring.

After about 30 minutes of this I was glad when she finally came out dressed again. I was walking kind of awkward towards to counter.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah... it's just your little display raised a few things." I said.

She looked down and she immediately blushed and started to laugh. I quickly covered myself with a bag as she paid for the items.

**************sometime later**********

Miranda had insisted we go to a restaurant and eat. I didn't really want to but she kept at me so I eventually gave in.

We were now heading threw my door and back into my comfort zone.

I glanced at the clock. Wow 9 already?. Time fly's when your having fun I guess.

I decided to get a shower.

After wards I got dressed in my PJ's and headed for the living room. Miranda was nowhere to be seen so I grabbed a movie off the shelf and popped in and sat down on the couch.

I had chosen a romance of all movies I had. I wasn't sure I just felt like watching it right now.

Soon Miranda came in the room. She had apparently went to change as she now had a light shirt with a pair of PJ shorts on.

She came over and plopped right down beside me.

We watched the movie for awhile and then it got to the a part where there was a huge car wreck and I felt my body tense up. Before I knew it I was crying.

"Will what's wrong?" I turned to see Miranda leaning in close to my face with concern on hers.

I didn't say anything for a minute and she sat back down in her spot.

"It happened about 4 years ago. My parents were proud that I had got accepted into a very prestige college. It was a great honor for my family. They wanted to surprise me and decided to drive to see me on my Birthday. I didn't have a clue as to what they were doing. They had wanted to keep it a secret... About two days later I got a call from a police officer informing me of what happened. Apparently they were driving one night while it was raining and some drunk driver had side swiped them causing their car to veer off the road and hit a tree killing them both. After that I guess Is when I kind of locked myself away. I quit college and came back home. Stacey handled it better than I did. I guess cause she had a boyfriend to lean on. I at the time had nobody. So I had let everything sink in on me. Eventually I got to the point where I rarely talked unless it was if I was asked a question." I said.

Miranda was watching me and listening.

"I guess that's probably one of the reasons why I ignore advances from women like Sarah. And the outside world." I said.

She regarded me for a moment before getting up and grabbing the blanket on the chair that I had used earlier to cover her with. She came over and sat down next to me and draped it over both of us. She then snuggled up close to me "Since apparently I'm your girlfriend now I'll just have to be there to support you." She said.

I looked at her "Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded "Now shut up and just enjoy the fact that a hot piece of ass has herself all up on you." She said before closing her eyes and laying her head on my shoulder.

I turned my attention to the movie. It was a part where the girl had confessed she loved the guy and he was kissing her.

I turned back to Miranda. I stared at her face. Those big pouty lips. Without realizing it I was inches from her face. What the hell I leaned into kiss her when I heard her speak.

"Don't even think about it!" She said without opening her eyes.

I sighed and leaned back watching the movie. Slowly my eyes closed and I soon drifted off to sleep.

***************the next morning*************

I groaned as I heard knocking. I also felt something heavy on me.

My eyes widened as I noticed that apparently Miranda and I had both shifted during our sleep so that I was fully stretched out on the couch with her lying on top of me with the cover covering us both.

I heard the lock click and my front door opened.

"Will are you..."

I looked up to see my sister staring at me. "Umm... hi sis" I managed to say. I had forgotten that I had gave Stacey a key just in case of emergencies.

I felt Miranda squirm and grab my manhood. I gasped and tried to shift but she squeezed harder.

"This is mine..." Miranda mumbled in her sleep.

"I think I'm going to go get something to drink" Stacey said closing the door and heading to the kitchen.

I turned back to Miranda "Wake up!" I said.

She moaned and started rubbing her body against mine. It sent electricity flowing through my body.

"Mmmmm.. you like that don't you." She said.

"Miranda quit playing my sisters in the kitchen." I said.

She sighed and got up turning to look at me "Your no fun!" She said before heading down the hallway.

I got up and headed to the kitchen to see my sister sitting at the table.

"I was going to ask why you haven't called but from what I saw you've been preoccupied." She said giving me a wink.

I raised my hands and started protesting "It's not what It looks like. We were just watching a movie and we fell asleep together ok."

She chuckled. "Your always so modest brother dear. I must say you've bagged yourself a real looker."

"I haven't bagged anyone." I said realizing how stupid I sounded I face palmed causing her to burst into fits of laughter.

Finally she stopped. "So why are you here?" I asked.

She looked at me with a seriousness written on her face "You never answered my calls so I figured I would surprise you." She said.

"I hate surprises" I replied.

"Exactly... that's why I came here ahead of schedule." She said. I nodded.

"So where are you staying?" I asked.

"At Crystal's... She was happy to have me over so we could catch up." She said.

"And your job?" I asked.

"Vacation days." She simply replied.

I was about to say something else when Miranda chose that moment to enter the room.

Apparently she had went to get changed and even put makeup on. For what reason I had no clue.

"Hi.. I'm Miranda.. Will's girlfriend" She said extending her hand to my sister.

My sister shot me a smirk before shaking Miranda's "I'm Stacey. Will's sister" She said.

"Wow. I love your accent." Stacey said.

"Thank you." Miranda said heading for the cabinet to get a glass for some juice. I found my eyes glued to her backside.

I felt my sister elbowing me in the ribs. "She's gorgeous bro. I don't know how you got her but keep her she seems nice enough." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Anyway.. Are you going to come Saturday?" She asked taking a seat back at the table.

"Of course he will and I'll be there to support him" Miranda said making her way over to me and putting her arm around me.

My sister smiled. She got up and gave me a big hug. "Thanks Bro. You need to finally accept it. I'm glad your finally starting to move on with your life." She said looking at Miranda. "I was starting to really worry about you being by yourself all the time Will. But now I see your in great hands." She said squeezing my neck harder.

"Well I've got to go. I'll see you around. Crystal and I are going shopping later." she turned to Miranda "Your welcome to come if you want" She said looking at the Operative. Miranda smiled "Of course.. that sounds great."

"Great I'll see you about 6 tonight.. Later Will.. Try to not get worn out to bad before you go to work." She said throwing me a smirk and heading to the door.

As the door closed I turned to Miranda "I'm going to get a shower" I said stomping off towards my bedroom.

I stood in the shower thinking about everything. My life was sure becoming interesting.

Suddenly the place started shaking again. 'not again'

There was a bright flash and once again I felt myself hit the tub hard as something heavy landed on me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of a very surprised looking Kasumi.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter Hope you all enjoyed thanks for everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners. **

"Um.. Hi" Was all I managed to say.

Kasumi's innocent like face was inches from mine. She looked at me clearly baffled "Hi" She replied.

She leaned back and it was then I noticed she wasn't in her usual outfit. 'duh Miranda wasn't either' I mentally slapped myself. Kasumi seemed to be looking at me as if you would a mental patient. I looked at her clothes she had a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on. They looked like PJ's. 'was she sleeping?' the thought ran through my head.

"Where am I and why am I wet?" She asked while I just realized the shower was still on.

I quickly reached behind her and turned it off. I got up and jumped out to quickly throw a towel around myself. I turned to see her smirking.

I blushed. I was about to say something when the door opened "Will are you ok I heard a loud noise?" Miranda said but stopped when she saw Kasumi.

"Miranda?" Kasumi asked. "Kasumi?" Miranda mirrored. Both women stood looking at each other before I broke the silence. "Would you like some dry clothes. Miranda might have an extra outfit." I said.

Miranda's eyes snapped to me and I instantly knew she didn't like sharing and apparently Kasumi knew this as well "Don't worry I'll just borrow a few of your clothes." She said looking at me.

Miranda started to say something else but I held up my hand "Let's let her get some clothes before we play twenty questions." I said.

"It looks like you could use some as well" She said letting her eyes drift over me.

I caught Miranda's scowl out of the corner of my eye. "I'll be in the kitchen." The Operative said before turning and leaving.

Kasumi and I quickly followed heading to my room.

I tossed her a pair of shorts and shirt. "Thanks" She said as she made her way to the bathroom to change.

I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen. I saw Miranda sitting at the table staring off into space.

"You ok?" I asked. "Yes.. why do you ask?" She said regarding me with a cold look.

I flinched a little. "I was just wondering. You looked like something was bothering you." I said.

She stared at me unmoving for a moment before her face softened.

"Will I..." But she was cut off as Kasumi walked in "So anyone care to tell me why were in the year 2010?" she asked.

"How... How did you know?" I asked.

"Well there's a thing called a calender that you have hanging on your wall. And by the date on your cell phone." She said handing it to me.

"Oh and by the way some of those pictures you might want to erase.. I don't think your girlfriend would like those kinds of pictures of me." She said.

I looked at her perplexed "Sorry I was fiddling with it and I took a pair of rather indecent exposures you might say for a laugh." She said letting out a chuckle.

I laughed with her while Miranda regarded us both with a cold stare.

"There's something else you should know." I said and I explained the whole Mass Effect thing.

For her part she seemed to be taking it pretty well as she stood there and listened without interrupting.

Finally she let out a sigh "So... were stuck here?" She asked turning to Miranda.

"As far as I know yes." The Operative replied.

"One other thing do you remember what happened before you got here?" I asked.

She paused for a second to remember. "I was on my couch reading one of my old romance novels when I felt a weird pulling sensation. There was a bright flash and then I was on top of you in the shower." She said.

"Interesting." I said rubbing my chin.

We sit in silence for awhile until I break it. "well I have to go to work soon. I'll be home around 5. So I should be able to see you off on your shopping extravaganza with my sister." I said smiling.

Miranda nods at me.

"Oh and If you decide to go to a restaurant... please let me know so I don't have to cook a lot of food." I said.

She nodded once again. I turn to Kasumi "So what are your plans if you don't mind me asking... and before you do anything it's fine if you use Kasumi as your first name but find something alternative for your last ok? And no stealing remember this isn't your universe." I said looking her in the eye.

She smiled "Sure thing." She said.

She turned and walked into the living room.

I looked at Miranda who was ignoring me for whatever reason I didn't know. I sighed and went to get dressed.

When I came back into the living room Both Miranda and Kasumi were watching my TV. I looked at the screen and almost laughed to see a soap opera on.

Both women were concentrating hard on what the actors on TV were saying. I chuckled and said a goodbye as I left the house.

***************later*********

As I made my way up to my door my mind shifted back to work. Sarah still wasn't talking to me but kept giving me dirty looks. I really didn't care anymore. I wasn't a child and I wasn't going to buy in to her guilt trip. I didn't understand why she was so pissed at me. I had told her several times that I wasn't interested. I just wanted to be friends and I still do. 'women are so complicated' I mused as I walked through the door.

I turned to see Kasumi still sitting on the couch watching some sort of wrestling program.

"Where's Miranda?" I asked.

"Your sister picked her up early. Said she'll call if you have to cook." She said turning to him and smiling.

I nodded and went to get changed. I normally would have showered but I was starting to get a little paranoid of the shower for obvious reasons.

I made my way into the living room and snatched the remote and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey!" Kasumi said.

"Sorry but watching big sweaty men wrestle isn't my idea of entertainment." I said switching the channel.

Things are quiet for awhile before I turn to Kasumi "So did my sister ask about you?" I asked a little curious.

"Miranda told her I was a friend of hers staying with you two for a little while." She said.

"Your taking all this easy to say the least." I said.

She turned and looked at me "I'm just trying to make the best of the situation. Though I must say I'm surprised at Miranda though. She seems to have taken a liking to you." The thief said offering me a smile.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well you must be denser than I thought. She was obviously jealous because I showed up.. didn't you see her reaction earlier to my arrival?" The Thief said.

I nodded and drifted into thoughts as we watched a movie that was on.

Eventually I fixed Kasumi and I some dinner and we ate in silence as we watched some action film that was playing.

Time drifted by and I noticed the clock said 10pm. I was just about to pull out my cell and call Stacey when I heard the key in the lock and the door open.

I heard laughter as three women stumbled into the house.

I got up and made my way over to them. I immediately noticed that they were drunk.

"Your all drunk on a weekday?" I asked.

I was greeted by giggles. I rolled my eyes "Kasumi see if you can help Stacey onto the couch." I said.

"You can take them to the guest room.. I prefer the couch if you don't mind." Kasumi said walking over to us.

I nodded and turned to Crystal "How did you all get home?" I asked.

"Taxi.. I parked my car at the club. I know the owner so don't worry it won't get towed." She said within a moment of clarity before bursting into a fit of giggles.

I looked at Miranda who was drunk and giving me strange looks. I shrugged it off and guided Stacey and Crystal to the guest room with Kasumi's help.

After leaving the guest room I walked up to Miranda who was still standing in the same spot.

"Come on!" I said grabbing her shoulder and leading her towards my room.

As I opened the door I felt a hand pinch my backside.

"Ow.. what the hell?" I said.

I turned and Miranda pushed me hard. I stumbled and fell onto the bed. I started to get up when Miranda in a few quick strides closed the gap and climbed onto me straddling my waist.

I froze and didn't move. She leaned down and locked her lips with mine. I felt electricity flow through my body.

"Ah... mmm... I seem to have found something." She said reaching her hand down in between us. I gasped as she grabbed my manhood.

She kissed me again before breaking it and leaning back.

"Now... You've been a good boy right.. I'm going to give the good boy his long overdue reward." She said taking her shirt off with one quick motion.

I stared wide at her body. As she started to unhook her bra I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her and rolled her on her back and stood up.

She sat up and stared at me "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm sorry... but I can't... at least not while you are drunk.. I'd feel bad about doing that to you." I said.

She glared at me furry written on her face. "GET OUT!" She screamed.

"I.." She jumped off the bed grabbed me by the arm and roughly pushed me out the door slamming it behind me.

I sighed and made my way to the living room where Kasumi was.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Miranda wanted Sex. But I can't with a drunk person. It's against my moral's" I said heading to the closet.

"An honorable thing... She won't be so mad in the morning. Your a good guy.." She said.

"Yeah and that's the problem." I said while grabbing a blanket.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiosity written on her face.

I sat down and leaned back in the chair while pulling the blanket over me.

"Haven't you heard.. nice guys finish last." I said closing my eyes.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. And movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone :D**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I glanced over to see Kasumi sitting up watching 'Surprise' a Chick Flick.

I yawned "Ah.. its good to see you awake." She said.

"How long you been up?" I asked sleepily.

"About an hour... made myself some breakfast... caught the stove on fire though!" She said.

I stared at her "I'm joking I had some cereal." She said.

Things were quiet for a moment before she spoke "You should get a shower... you stink."

I sighed. "Fine... but so help me if a krogan lands on my ass your cleaning up the mess." I said getting out of the chair and heading down the hallway.

I slowly opened my door and peered in. I saw Miranda's form sprawled out on the bed. She was still out cold. 'good' I made my way over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and headed back out of the room closing the door quietly. I sure as hell didn't want a pissed off and hung over Miranda on the warpath.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at the shower. I took a deep breath and made my way over to it. I turned on the water and waited. Nothing happened. 'I'm being an idiot'

I shook my head and got undressed and stepped in.

The water felt good and I let myself relax as I scrubbed my head. I was just about done scrubbing my body when the ground started shaking again. 'surprise surprise'

There was a flash and I grunted as something hit me and what do you know I'm on my back in the tub again. 'seriously this is getting friggin annoying' My train of thoughts were interrupted as I stared into a pair of blue eyes. My eyes widened even further when I took in the rest. "Liara?" 'Holy Shit a real life Asari in my bathtub.'

She looked at me curiously "How do you know my name Human?" She asked.

I noticed that she had no clothes on. 'Of course these things would happen when I'm in my twenty's why couldn't they have happened when I was a teenager'

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to her. I was about to speak when the bathroom door opened. I turned expecting Kasumi only to see my Sister staring wide eyed at Liara.

"Um... Hey sis!" I said managing a weak smile. She screamed and ran for it. I jumped out of the tub and yelled for Kasumi to grab my sister and keep her calm. I turned back to Liara and tossed her a towel while I grabbed one also. "Come On I've got a few things to explain." I said to her. She nodded and followed me out in the hallway. I could hear Stacey struggling with Kasumi. I quickly went in my room grabbed a shirt and shorts for Liara darted back out before Miranda awoke.

"Here Put these on." I said. She nodded and dropped the towel exposing her body. 'You know what I'm not even caring about being bashful anymore' She slid on a shirt and the shorts and followed me into the living room where a very livid Stacey was still struggling trying to get out of an arm lock by Kasumi.

Stacey calmed some when she saw me but started to freak out again when she saw Liara.

"What the fuck is that thing!" She screamed.

"Stacey calm down... everythi..." I was interrupted as Crystal walked in. "Hey what's go" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Liara. She promptly passed out on my living room floor.

I sighed and turned back to Stacey. "Listen I can explain everything... will you sit down and listen." I asked.

She stared at me "Your being controlled by Aliens somehow." She muttered.

I frowned "Come on Stacey be serious"

I turned to Liara "I guess you'll want to hear this also" She nodded.

I turned on the TV and put Mass Effect in.

Liara sat down and the couch and was stunned at what she was seeing. Stacey already knew about the game from someone apparently but was still shocked at the resemblance to Liara and the one on the screen. She finally calmed down a bit but stayed far away from Liara. "What the hell is going on Will?" She asked angrily.

"Yes... Will is it?... please explain" Liara said looking at me.

So I related to both of them about the appearance first of Miranda than of Kasumi and now of Liara. Stacey stared at me with her eyes wide.

"So you lied to me about Miranda?... and you lied also Kasumi?" Stacey said rounding on the Thief.

Kasumi shrugged "Well what can I say?" she said.

I was about to say something else when Miranda walked into the living room rubbing her eyes "What the hell is it with all the noise seriously!" She said.

She stopped when she saw Liara "Liara... how?" She asked looking at me.

"Another Teleporting shower incident." I said.

"I'm afraid you all have me at a disadvantage.. You all seem to know me but I do not know who any of you all are." Liara said looking around.

My eyes widened in surprise "What do you mean?... you don't know Miranda or Kasumi?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

I look at Miranda "You don't remember your hunt with Shepard and the rest of the crew of the original Normandy... or your hunt for the Shadow Broker?" Miranda asked.

She shook her head.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I asked looking at her.

"I was on Therum working at my dig site. I was in the process of bathing in one of the camps portable showers when the ground shook and there was a flash. Than I was on top of you." she said looking at me.

Miranda gave me a glance. "This changes things..." Miranda muttered. 'Boy she had no idea oh wait yeah duh' I mentally slapped myself.

"Are you hungry?" I asked turning back to Liara.

In response her stomach growled and she blushed. Which for her made her face take a deep blue almost purplish tint to it.

"It appears that I am." She said. I held out my hand and she grabbed it and I pulled her to her feet. "Come on I'll show you the kitchen." I said turning to go in the kitchen.

"Just wait a damn minute were not done here!" Miranda said.

I turned to look at her "What are we going to do about them?" She said gesturing to Stacey and Crystal. Crystal was still passed out on the floor. "It's ok that Stacey knows... well let Crystal think it was all a dream. I'll hide Liara before she wakes up." I said.

Miranda's face changed into a scowl. "You want to hide her huh?...You men are all the same no matter what dimension... An Asari drops out of the sky and you all just want to stick your pricks in them.. your no different!" She said before storming off towards my room.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that your mate is jealous." Liara said.

"She's not my mate or whatever!" I said quickly.

Stacey looked at me "I really don't care who are what your banging... Right now I need some food. We will sit down and talk more once we've had some breakfast." She said heading towards the kitchen.

Liara followed Stacey into the Kitchen.. I turned to Kasumi. "Help me get Crystal back into the guest room." I said looking at the Thief. She nodded and we carried Crystal back and placed her in the bed. "Thanks" I said to Kasumi while closing the door.

She nodded and left for the living room. I turned and headed for my room.

As I opened the door I saw Miranda sitting on the bed glaring me down.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked.

I shut the door and faced her crossing my arms "What the hell was that back there!" I said gesturing toward the living room.

"I don't know what your talking about!" She said turning her head to the side.

I was starting to get aggravated "You know what I'm talking about... You seem to have already made up your mind that I'm going to screw Liara!" I said.

She winced as though I had slapped her. "Why the hell are you acting like this? We've known each other for what a few days now.. and your acting all possessive over me." I said.

She growled "Get the fuck out now!"

I didn't budge.

"If you find some Asari more attractive than me than go Fuck her Brains out I don't give a crap! I hope you both have a good life!" She snarled.

I reared back "What the hell? What made you say that!"

She glared at me.

Finally I lost it and with a few quick strides I was at the edge of the bed. This seemed to surprise her as I heard a gasp. I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

She struggled at first but than relaxed and wrapped her arms around me.

I broke the kiss and leaned back to look at her. "Screw it!" I said she looked puzzled and I pulled my shirt off and kissed her again.

I grabbed her backside and squeezed causing her to moan. I nibbled on her ear causing her to throw her head back and let out an audible sigh. "Lock the door!" She whispered in my ear.

I got up and locked the door and walked back to the bed. She looked up at me with a peculiar look. She reached up but I stopped her and she looked a little frustrated "Teasing me again?" She asked.

"No... I just want you to know before we do this... are you sure you want this?.. what happens if a day from now you all go back to your dimension... do you think we both can deal with the heartbreak?" I asked her.

She stared at me for a moment "We don't have to think about it.. well deal with it when the time comes... for now get your ass over here!" She said pulling her top off.

I stopped "Um... go easy on the rookie ok!" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You mean you never?... are you sure?" She asked eyes wide.

I chuckled "Yeah I'm sure... It's been on my to do list!"

She smiled "Time to cross it off then!"

**************Stacey***************

She sat there across from Liara staring at the blue woman. Liara shifted under her gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked looking at Stacey.

"Just trying to understand you better?" Stacey replied shoving some eggs into her mouth.

"Wouldn't that be better answered by asking me questions instead of staring at me!" Liara replied.

"Maybe... but everyone has there on way." She said getting up and placing her plate in the sink.

"I think I'm going to go check on Will see if he's alright." She said walking past the table.

She saw Kasumi sitting on the couch watching soaps and she continued heading towards her brothers room.

As she got near the door "What the?" She stopped and listened. 'was that moaning?'

She moved closer to the door and sure enough loud moans were coming from within. Her face quickly turned red as she spun and headed back to the living room.

Kasumi looked up as she entered "Your face is red!" Kasumi stated.

"Well you would be to if you just heard your brother having sex!" She said before stomping off into the kitchen.

Kasumi smiled.

******************1 hour later***********

I lay in the bed exhausted alongside Miranda.

"That was awesome!" I said smiling.

"Eh... could have been better." She said.

I gaped at her "What I'm kidding." She said chuckling.

"Well I'm going to get a shower.. I'll be back." I said grabbing a pair of boxers off the shelf and heading out the door and to the bathroom.

Now that I think about it.. I think my being on cloud 9 so to speak at the time was probably the reason I forgot about the shower.

Because as soon as I was done scrubbing low and behold the ground started shaking again.

There was the usual flash.. and "Ugh!" The usual person landing on me.

I opened my eyes and that's when I realized things just got really complicated as I stared at two silver orbs hidden behind a purple tinted visor "Tali!" I exclaimed

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I reference belong to their rightful owners. **

*************Stacey************

I stared at the blue woman again.. I can see I'm finally getting on her nerves "Why do you kept staring!" She asked.

"I've got a question!" I say.

"Very well ask it but please stop staring!" She says.

I smile "Your sure comfortable around us Humans!" I say.

She nods. "I'll admit I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species and given the situation its an understatement." She said. I nod.

"So you dig up old bones and stuff right?" I ask her.

She sighs "While that is a crude term for what I do yes." She said.

"Humph.." I mutter.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say.

She was about to say something else when the house started to shake. I grabbed the table but it was over before it began.

"Weird!" I said. She nodded.

I started to move when suddenly I was thrown off my feet as the ground started to violently shake. I crawled under the table and was joined by Liara.

Glasses and plates... everything was falling off the walls and shelves. There was a bright flash so bright I cried out from it and shielded my eyes.

After what seemed like forever the shaking stopped and I opened my eyes.

I tilted my head as I looked on in confusion as to what was standing before me. It was the strangest pair of legs I'd ever seen.

Suddenly the legs moved and I saw a talon or a hand I didn't really know grab the edge of the table and I suddenly was staring at what looked like a dinosaur with a weird blue eye thingy.

"Liara? Is that you?" The dinosaur creature asked.

"Who are you?" Liara asked beside me.

The dinosaur chuckled "Don't tell me you forgot your old shipmate Garrus." He said chuckling more.

"I'm afraid I've never met you." Liara says. He looks slightly puzzled. "Come on Liara.. we spend some time hunting for Saren and then taking down Soverign... two years later we helped you kill the shadow broker and you took his place... 3 years after that we defeated the Reapers thanks to Shepard.. and a year after that you and Shepard had your first child." He said.

Liara's eyes widened and suddenly rolled back in her head as she passed out.

I turned to the dinosaur... no wait Garrus "I think we should get my brother now!"

***************Will************************

I stared at Tali "Um.. Hi!" I said.

She sat back and looked at me. "Who are you? Where am I?" She said looking around. I stared at her Environmental suit. It was exactly like the one she wore in the first game.

"Lets head to the living room and I'll explain everything" I said getting out of the shower and throwing some clothes on.

We headed out the door with her falling in behind me. As I entered the living room I stopped dead in my tracks "Garrus?" I said staring at the tall Turian.

"You must be Stacey's brother Will." He said. 'how the hell did he know my sisters name'

Suddenly Stacey popped out from behind him. "Hey Will... This is Garrus.. and guess what he's from a different time in their dimension as well." She stopped talking when she saw Tali.

"What is that?" She asked pointing.

Tali started forward when I jumped in front of her "Her name is Tali Zorah nar rayya!" I said throwing daggers at my sister.

Tali tilted her head to look at me. "You know my name?" She asks.

I nod "I know all about you Tali.. I know about your pilgrimage as well." She jumps startled at what I'm saying.

"I'm a little overwhelmed at everything.. can someone please explain to me what's going on?" She says putting a hand to her visor.

I walk over to the TV which seems to have become a regular thing for me and popped in the first Mass Effect.

I explained everything though I left out parts of the second game including the human reaper and Tali's father dying.

Finally I stopped and Tali and Garrus stared at me "So... what happens after that?"

"I'm afraid I do not know." I said honestly.

They were quiet for awhile before Garrus spoke up "Well just have to find out when we get back." He says.

I see Stacey about to say something but he silences her with a glare. 'strange' I think to myself as I glance in between them.

I notice Kasumi walk out of the kitchen handing Stacey an Ice Cream Sundae. "Where's mine?" I ask. "The kitchen go fix it." She says walking past me and sitting on the couch.

Suddenly something hits me "We've got a really big problem... How are you two going to eat?" I ask staring at them.

"Don't worry I have a few food items stored in my pouch.. should last about a week." Garrus answered.

"I also have some food for awhile stored in various pouches." Tali said.

I nod and let it drop.

Garrus gets up and walks over and sits on the couch near Kasumi and snatches the remote. "HEY!" Kasumi cries.

"Sorry... I've got to see if any action vids are on!" He says flipping through the channels.

Stacey plops down in the Chair and starts to watch the show also. "Stacey... I just realized what happens when Crystal wakes up?" I said.

She shrugs and I rub my head and head into the kitchen. 'this is really starting to get out of hand'

I sit at the kitchen table and put my head down.

I hear footsteps on the tile but they sound strange. I look up to see Tali looking at me. "Is everything ok?" I ask looking at her.

She nods "I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me." She said.

"Don't worry my sister can be an ass sometimes." I said.

She nodded and took a seat at the table. "So do you remember what happened before you came here?" I asked.

She nodded again "I was tracking a small patrol of geth when there was a bright flash and suddenly I was here." She said.

'so she came here before the citadel and everything.. wow'

"You weren't afraid to be alone during all this with the geth?" I asked.

She shook her head "My people created the geth.. after 300 years of exile we fear little when it comes to them.. if we feel anything its hatred for them." She said her voice taking on a cold tone.

I decided to brighten the subject. "So tell me about Quarian culture and customs." I said smiling at her.

She tilts her head and looks at me curiously "I don't think I've ever met an Alien that has asked that of me." She said.

I laugh "First time for everything." I say.

She laughs. 'it sounds rather musical'

We chat for awhile and before I know It its 4 o'clock. "Crap I think I'm going to have to call in sick today!" I said looking at the clock.

She tilts her head "You don't look sick!" She declares.

"Yeah well I think I need a day off after everything that's happened today." I said getting

up.

"I see... well I'm going to head back into the living room.. it was nice talking to you." She said turning.

"No problem.!" I said grabbing the phone.

I call my boss and tell her that i'm really sick. At first she doesn't believe me but eventually she gives in and tells me to take the day off.

I sigh and hang up the phone.

I hear footsteps and turn expecting Tali again only to see Garrus walking over to me.

"Will... we need to talk" He said.

"Um.. ok... about what?" I said.

He glances around and motions for me towards a corner of the kitchen.

He looks around making sure no ones within earshot. He then related to me everything that he had told Liara. "Ok... so your from 4 years after the Reapers attack. What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

He looks around again "Because that's not when I came here... I really came here 12 years after the collector attack.." He says.

I stare at him "Why lie about it than?" I ask looking very curiously at him.

"When Shepard destroyed the Reapers she did it with technology that she found on a world that we eventually found out to be the Reapers Origin. It was ancient. It took us two years to find it.. After searching for 6 months we eventually came across a device that with a little ingenuity on our part we were able to hack the Reapers. We set them to self-destruct. Nearly all the ships were destroyed.. nearly all except for one..." He said. "Harbinger!" I said. He nodded.

"It took nearly 200 ships to defeat him.. but the price wasn't that high compared to what it would have been if all the reapers had survived. Eventually it came down to two ships that destroyed Harbinger. One was the Normandy SR2 commanded by Shepard and the second is was the Quatock... Captained by you.." He let the words hang.

I stared at him "Your joking right? How Is that even possible?" I ask him.

"You had confided in me years before of your origins... after the battle we discovered some sort of gateway that the original creators of the Reapers had built. It apparently was a last solution to try and flee their creations only they never got to use it. And it had remained hidden for millions of years until we came across it in our search. Shepard and a select few knew about it including you of course.. You asked me to approach it some years in the future and activate it to find you.. though you didn't specify as to what would also happen. There were apparently several unknown varibles." He said gesturing towards the living room. I nod.

"So... what happens to Miranda?" I ask. He looks at me "You know I can't tell you that... I do not want to alter the future in my dimension anymore than I already have." He said.

I nodded... though my thoughts lingered on Miranda 'damnit this is why I didn't want to get involved'

I growled frustrated before looking at him "So how do I get there?" I ask.

"In two days there will be a dimensional opening.. we all must through... it will return everyone to their original times and places. Everyone must get through or it could cause major complications to my dimensions time line." He said looking at me.

I stare at him in silence. He regards me for a moment before getting up "I know its a lot to take in Will... but think about this.. if you don't go you could possibly be dooming my universe to extinction by not coming." He said.

I stared at him "Think about it Will... you have two days to decide.. I won't force you to go." He said looking at me one last time before heading into the living room.

I sat there at the table thinking. I wasn't really that upset at going.. It's just I would have to leave behind my old life.. what about Stacey... what about Sarah... what about anyone I've ever cared about... what happens to them? I put my head on the table and let out a loud sigh... I didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners. **

**Thanks everyone.**

Two days went by in no time. I had decided to go through with it. Though Garrus wouldn't tell me when I would arrive in the Mass Effect Universe.. for some reason he was keeping quiet about that.

I had called my boss to let her know that I was quitting and she had gotten very upset about that. She was a friend after all. I told her that I had decided to move in with Stacey and try going back to school which she cheered up at.

I asked Garrus to keep quiet about this to Stacey and everyone else. I still wasn't sure what to tell Stacey yet. After Crystal had left which I'm extremely thankful she bought the whole dream thing Stacey announced that she was staying with me for the rest of the week.

I spent some time with Miranda but nothing close. Strangely I found myself talking to Tali a lot. She had an amazing personality and I loved hearing her talk about her people.

Finally it was almost time...

I packed a backpack and headed to the living room. Garrus had asked everyone to gather so he could explain. Everyone was shocked none more so than Stacey.

"What the hell Will? Why do you have to go?" She said with anger showing on her face.. I felt bad "Cause its the only way to save their universe. Shepard can't do it alone!" I said.

She clammed up as Garrus explained that we were to go one at a time into the portal once it opened. Yes apparently this one well be able to see. I was silently glad that I wouldn't be going through no more traumatic shower incidents. I snapped out of my thoughts as Garrus mentioned my name.

"Will you and Tali will be the last two to go through." He said.

"Ok.." Was all that I said.

I tried to talk to Miranda but she was being cold to me for some reason so I once again found myself talking to Tali and I spent some time with Stacey.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. A few pictures fell off my living room wall and crashed on the floor. There was a loud roaring noise and suddenly a bright flash and blue light? There was a glowing blue hole of some sort floating in my living room.

"Alright listen up. Once your near enough to the vortex you'll be enveloped by its field which will pull you in. Be careful and good luck." Garrus said as Miranda walked up first.

She turned and gave me one last look. I thought I saw her smile as she came close to the vortex and suddenly she was enveloped in its field and disappeared.

As Kasumi walked up Garrus made his way over to Tali, Me, And Stacey. "Here I'm uploading something to your Omni-Tool Tali. And this Will is yours. Your very own Omni-Tool with something I programed myself into it. Just make sure you play it after you get through on the other side ok Tali?" He said looking at her. He turned to Stacey and handed her a strange small square box of some sort. "This is something to remember us by." He said.

"Oh and one other thing!" He held up some strange device and there was a flash and he slid it back into a pouch.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Photo of a young version of you for incrimination purposes." He said smiling. I shook my head.

Stacey thanked him and her eyes locked with mine for an instant before she turned away.

Liara stepped up to the vortex and quickly disappeared. I turned to Stacey when the ground shook violently suddenly and we were thrown violently to floor. Unfortunately Stacey was thrown into the Vortex. "STACEY!" I screamed as she vanished.

I rushed towards the Vortex. As I got near it I felt a hand grab mine. I turned to see Tali's hand on mine as I reached the Vortex and the field engulfed us both. The last thing I remember at the moment was staring at garrus who had his arms crossed and he was smiling?

******************************later******************

"WILL!" A voice yelled.

I grunted and rolled onto my stomach. 'man my floor felt like rock!'

"WILL GET UP NOW!" The voice yelled again.

I opened my eyes to stare at red soil. 'what the hell?'

I quickly pushed myself up and back onto my knees and looked around. I was on some strange alien world. Suddenly I started coughing and grabbing my throat. I felt a hand grab me and jam a mask onto my face and I started taking deep breaths.

"Easy.. not so fast or you'll make yourself sick." A voice said.

I turned to the voice "Tali?"

"Yes Will its me. We have to get to my shuttle now before the Geth make another round. They'll be looking for their lost trooper soon." She said gesturing towards a shuttle parked a good distance away.

I slowly got to my feet with her helping me. Suddenly I remembered 'Stacey!'

"We've got to find my sister." I cried.

"Will I don't think she's here. Your the only one that appeared with me just now. If she was going to be here she would have already." Tali said.

I felt my shoulders sink. "Where is she I wonder?" I said aloud.

"We can discuss that later. Let's get to the shuttle and leave or we won't be around to find out." She said tugging at my arm.

I nodded and we started walking towards the shuttle.

As we reached the shuttle I heard some strange metallic noises. I heard a crack and I grunted in pain as something ripped through my shoulder. Tali grabbed me and pushed me inside as she jumped in slamming her fist on the door. "Keelah Hold On!" She said jumping into the pilot seat.

"What?" Was all I managed to say as the Shuttle rocked violently and I was thrown back against the wall as it rocketed upwards climbing to break the planets gravity.

If this wasn't serious It would be comical now at the way I was plastered onto the back wall of the shuttle. Finally I felt the thrusters ease up and I promptly hit the floor hard.

Tali hands blazed over the controls and finally she came back to me as I sat up holding my shoulder.

"Keelah it went right through your shoulder. I'm surprised your not crying in pain right now!" She said amazed.

"My dad taught me to keep a tight lid on yourself when in a serious situation." I said before breaking out into a small chuckle which I regretted as the pain shot through my shoulder.

"Let me take a look at it. Take your shirt off!" She said.

I smiled "Aren't I supposed to say those lines?" I said chuckling again.

She growled at me "Stop making stupid jokes you Bosh'tet!... now do it so I can have a look at you." She said though I could tell she was only being half-serious.

I pulled it off and sure enough there was a hole in my shoulder and the blood was coming out fast.

"Do you have any gaze, pads, and disinfectants?" I asked.

"I have Medi-Gel that will work!" She said looking a little offended. "This isn't primitive Earth!" She said slapping a Medi-Gel pack onto my shoulder causing me to wince in pain.

"You could be a lot nicer with that ya know." I said.

"Just be glad that I helped you Will." She said sitting back on her knees and placing her hands in her lap.

I felt like an idiot "Your right I'm sorry.." I said.

She was quiet at first "Your welcome.. though we really should get you to a Doctor before the Medi-Gel wears off. I've already set a course that once we hit the relay well be at the Citadel within 20hrs. The pack should hold for a little over a day but that's stretching it. I've heard that the Citadel has a really good Doctor in the wards and its cheap." She said.

"Dr. Michel!" Her name flashed in my head as I recalled the first game. "Listen we can go see her but we have to make sure we steer clear of Fist and the Shadow Broker. Once I get patched up we need to get to Shepard!" I said.

She looked at me curiously "Why?.. Maybe Fist can help us" She said.

I gawked "Didn't you pay attention to what I said and showed about the game?"

She wrung her hands "Actually I just listened to you talking instead though I don't really remember what you said... I was... preoccupied." She said.

I let out a loud sigh "Oh well... well at least we can bypass the whole Fist thing and get to Shepard instead."

She nodded and was about to get up when her Omni-Tool started beeping. "What is it?" I asked.

She looked at it puzzled for a second before pressing a few buttons "Garrus left some message apparently... yes that's right remember he said for me to open it once we got through... And it looks like it was time stamped for this exact time!" She said her voice sounded even more puzzled.

She turned and waved her hand at a vid screen on the wall and suddenly Garrus image appeared.

"Will... Tali... If your reading this than your already on your way to the Citadel. Listen Will remember when I said everyone had to go through one at a time. I knew that Tali and you would even up together during her mission to get the Geth data. You told me after all err.. or least your future self did. I also knew about Stacey going through as well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry that I can't tell you to as when she appears in this universe.. I do not want to alter the time line to much or it will have catastrophic consequences on the future. So you need to keep with the flow of the game so to speak which yes includes you dealing with Fist even though by this point as you told me down the road you wanted to run straight to Shepard." Garrus said.

I looked at Tali as she stared at the screen than I turned back to the viewer.

"Will you must also know that If you recall I flashed a device at you three before you went through. It's so that your memory would be preserved... I had to flash myself before I went through the first time and as well as my return trip. Will... none of the ones that came through will remember you... even Miranda!" He said.

I felt a pain in my chest as my heart broke. "God damnit!" I screamed jumping to my feet. I was upset if only I had known I would have tried to say more. Instead I spent more time with Tali.. I looked at her and she backed up a little. 'No I'm not mad at her... its just damnit'

"Tali I'm not mad at you... I'm sorry for my outburst!" I said.

She stayed still for a moment before she stepped forward. "It's ok Will."

I nodded and turned back to the viewer "Will I made this recording before I came through. There's someone that had wanted to give you a message himself." Garrus said.

Suddenly the image changed and it was "ME?" I said aloud.

Sure enough it was me but an older version and judging by the way I looked Battle hardened and scared. There was a jagged scar across my left cheek. And there was a strange Tattoo of some kind on the right side of my face.

"Will!... It's good to see myself again" I or He said chuckling. His face turned serious than "Will you'll face a lot down the road but know that everything has a purpose and your part of it now. Take care of yourself. Oh and Tali" He turned to her and spoke some strange words that I had never heard before and the vid winked out.

I turned to Tali which according to her body expression and the fact that she was clinging to my arm about to break it made me wonder what He had said to get her so worked up.

"What did he say?" I asked finally getting her to let go of my arm.

She was quiet for a moment "He said stay by Will.. He'll lead me to hope! Will he said it in the ancient tongue of my people... also that tattoo on his face.. It's an ancient Quarian Symbol for 'Love. New Begging. Hope. And Future' My people used to tattoo it on their faces when they cherished their mates more than anything." She said.

"Now that does make some sense Garrus told me a few days ago in private that I would be captaining a ship called the Quatock. It sounds Quarian am I right?" I asked looking at her. She nodded.

"So apparently somewhere down the line I join the Quarian people and get a Quarian mate... Well as long as she's good with cooking that's all that matters." I said chuckling until I felt a hand smack me in the head.

"Stupid Bosh'tet! You men are all the same.. no matter what species!" Tali said getting up and sitting back in the pilots seat.

I smiled and got up and slowly sat in the other seat being careful not to hit my shoulder on anything.

"Shouldn't you be lying down on the cot by the back?" She asked.

"True.. but you would get lonely.. and besides I like hearing you talk. So tell me more about engine drive cores!" I said.

I couldn't help but smile as she jumped in surprise but started firing off facts about engines as the glow of the relay came into view.

I let my mind wonder as she talked. Life sure was strange. It always threw something at us.. now I just got thrown a huge Curve Ball.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I reference belong to their rightful owners.**

"_**life is a highway... we all breakdown at some point."- unknown**_

*************Med-Clinic**********

Dr. Michel was taking a sip of coffee when the med clinic doors opened and in walked a injured Human leaning on a Quarian for support.

"Doctor he needs medical treatment immediately. I managed to patch him up some but I'm no Doctor." Tali said helping Will to a table.

Michel grabbed him and both women helped him up onto the table. Michel pulled off his shirt and quickly removed the medi-gel patch and layed the man down on the bed.

"Listen go to the cart over there and bring it here." Michel said pointing towards the corner. Tali nodded and did what she was asked to do.

Michel pulled on some gloves and went to work on the man. She pulled out a needle and injected him with something knocking unconscious as she worked. She soon repaired some damaged done to the shoulder and managed to close the wound up. She slapped a new pack of medi-gel onto it and covered the wound. Finally she leaned back and let out a sigh.

She walked over to the sink while pulling off the gloves. She washed her hands and turned to the Quarian.

"So... tell me what happened?" She asked looking at the Quarian.

"I... We were on on an uncharted world doing some um... research when we were attacked by Geth. We defeated some of them and I managed to get some data. And its important data. So important that the person that's accused on it will be hunting us down. Do you know anyone we can get the data to in exchange for a place to hide?" Tali said.

Tali hated not telling the whole truth but she knew she really had no explanation to think of about Will. They didn't have time to work on a cover story. She turned to look at the Doctor as the woman began speaking.

"I may know someone.. He's an agent of the Shadow Broker.. Well discuss that later right now your friend needs to rest. I'm curious what is your relationship with this man?" The Doctor asked.

Tali searched her brain trying to find an answer but the Doctor stopped her thoughts.

"Hey listen... I'm ok with the whole mixed species thing. I just never heard of a Quarian/Human couple before.." Michel said.

"WHAT...NO!" Tali's face burned with embarrassment as she wrung her hands furiously.

Michel decided to change the subject. "I noticed you were carrying a bag... looks like an old 21st century backpack. I've seen a few of those in old Earth vids." The doctor said looking at Tali.

Tali relaxed grateful for the change of topics. "It's his.. He's into collecting old Earth history memorabilia." Tali said thinking quickly.

Michel nodded and turned to look at the man "You did an ok job with the medi-gel by the way." Tali nodded thinking the Doctor.

"By the way how did you get past C-Sec security and surely they would have noticed an injured Human?" Michel said turning to face Tali again.

"I know of a few private docking ports. Our shuttle was small and I know how to avoid their censors." Tali said looking away.

Michel nodded "Very well.. I'll see if I can set up a meeting with Fist for you. He's an agent of the Shadow Broker here on the station." Michel said heading off to her small office.

Tali went over and sat with Will while the Doctor talked to someone on a vid screen in her office.

Finally the Doctor came back "I'm sorry Tali but it looks like Fist isn't available until tomorrow. That should at least give your friend some time to heal. The dose I gave him will speed up his healing some. Though trust me he's going to be in plenty of pain with his shoulder wound but he should still be able to handle himself." Tali nodded in thanks to the Doctor who went to work on some OSD's that were laying on a counter.

**************The next day**************

"Hey..." Tali jumped slightly as she turned to see me staring at her.

"Hey.. I didn't think you'd be up this soon." Tali said.

"Trust me I didn't want to get up but your snoring was driving me nuts!" I said chuckling a bit as she huffed.

"Next time I'll let you walk or let you die.!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Calm down I was just having a bit of fun with ya.. I'm sorry if I offended you ok?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded and I saw her visibly relax "So... what's the status on Fist?" I asked.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" She said. I nodded.

"Our meetings in 8 hours. So you better be ready by then." Tali said getting up from her chair.

I watched her walk towards the office and I sighed. My mind drifted to Stacey.. 'Damnit where are you.' I thought about Miranda... 'You won't even remember me will you'

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Tali brought some kind of container back over and sat it down near the bed.

She pulled back the lid and I jumped back causing my shoulder to flare "What the hell is that?" I yelled.

She looked at me curiously "Food!"

****************************Chora's Den**********************

After Tali convinced me to sell some of my old Earth stuff some like my old mp3 player and cell phone and a few others to a volus merchant I was able to get some decent armor and even a pistol and sniper rifle. I had glanced at something that caught my eye on the shelf. "Ahh... you like it I take?" The merchant said eying Will. "Yep.. how much?" I asked. "2,000 creds!" The merchant said.

I glanced at it one last time "I'll take it!"

I strapped the large Krogan knife to my side and left with Tali by my side. As we got close to Chora's Den I scanned my chit to see what was left on it. According to the chit I still had 300,000 creds left. I smiled to myself as we approached the door.

As soon as it was opened the music was pounding like a hammer on an oil drum.

"Damn this shit is loud!" I said looking around. Tali nodded and we made our way into the club.

We made our way towards the back to see a large Krogan bodyguard staring at us.

"What the hell do you want?" He huffed.

"We have a meeting with fist!" I said.

He smiled "Fist will see the Quarian alone human... those are his terms."

I growled "Bullshit..." I said placing my hand on my pistol.

"Will. I will be fine.. Wait for me until I get back!" She said turning towards the Krogan.

I growled "Just so you know.. I will be killing you personally soon!" I said before heading off into the club. Behind me I could hear the Krogan chuckling at my comment.

I grabbed a drink from the bar and took a seat at an open table in the corner. I had just started drinking my drink when an Asari came up.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She gestured to the table and than to herself. I raised an eyebrow "You can't speak?"

She looked sad for a second and nodded. I felt bad for her.. 'damn never thought I would meet an Asari that couldn't talk.'

Once again she gestured to the table and than to me. "I'm not sure what your asking" I said.

She pointed to another table where another Asari was giving some Turian a lap dance. My face flushed.

"Oh no.. it's ok.. I think I'll just sit here with my beer." I said smiling. She nodded and turned to leave when I stopped her.

"You know you don't have to leave" I said. She turned and looked at me. She regarded me a moment before she patted her pocket. "Ahh... Don't worry I'll cover your expenses." I said and she nodded.

She took a seat across from me and I sat a OSD pad on the table that I had bought at the shop as well. She looked curiously at it.

"It's so you can type whatever you want to say" I said smiling at her. She nodded.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

She paused for a moment before grabbing the OSD pad and typing something on it.

"**Eve" **She held the OSD out to me.

"Wow interesting name of an Asari. But great just as well." I said smiling. She smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any family? Why are you working at this place?" I asked gesturing around at the club.

She looked sad for a moment before she began typing on the OSD again.

"**My Mother was killed a long time ago by Batarian pirates that had seized our freighter. I lost my voice that day thanks to a Batarian that had crushed my vocal chords. I would have died If it had not been for a passing Asari warship that had picked up our distress signal and opened fire on the Pirate ship. It took some time for me to recover thanks to the various injuries I had endured. Unfortunately they couldn't repair my vocal cords. And as for working here... not many will hire an Asari that cannot speak. "** She handed me the OSD.

"I understand what its like to lose someone.. I lost my parents in an accident. And my sister Stacey is missing. I'm hoping I can find her somehow" I said my thoughts drifting to Stacey.

I handed it back to her and she got up and typed something **"I'm sorry about your parents. Here's my contact information. If I hear about anyone with your sister's name I'll send you a message." **She handed me back the OSD.

"Thanks I guess I should tell you what she looks like." I said chuckling a little and she joined me in a laugh.

After giving Eve Stacey's description I pressed a few buttons on my Omni-Tool as I sent a small payment to her.

I saw her eyes go wide at the amount and I turned to leave when she grabbed my hand. I turned and she stared at me and gestured to her Omni-Tool.

"Don't worry. Use it to help yourself find a better employment for yourself.. Hell you might even be able to start a small business. Be careful." I said smiling.

She looked like she was about to cry. She grabbed the OSD from my hand and furiously typed something on it.

"**I will pay you back somehow." **I read what she had typed.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep yourself safe." I said smiling at her again.

She smiled than started looking around paranoid like. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you..." I was cut off as she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. She took the OSD and typed something before handing it to me as she turned and left.

I looked down at the OSD **"Sorry for looking all crazy. My boss doesn't take kindly to physical contact. The other patrons would get upset at them not getting the same treatment. But you know what I don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm telling the Bartender to go screw himself and I'm getting on the first shuttle out of here. Thanks for everything and If I do run across your sister I'll let you know. Thanks.."**

I sat back down and in chair and continued to wait for Tali with my thoughts going across everything again.

Finally Tali came striding up to me "The meetings in two hours! Lets go" Tali said.

I nodded and turned one last time to give the Krogan bodyguard a glare before I left with Tali.

*******************Fist's Office***********

Grat walked into Fist's office and stopped. "You wanted to see me boss?" The large Krogan asked.

"Saren is sending some men to kill the Quarian and retrieve the data. I want you to go with them. I'm not really concerned about the Quarian.. but the man is another matter." Fist said staring at Grat.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Grat said smiling.

"Good... Meet up with Saren's men near the back alley's entrance in less than two hours." Fist said turning back to his Terminal.

Grat smiled. He turned and left thinking about the different ways he would torture the Human before he died.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. How will Eve's part play out? What will happen now that things have changed a little? Find out next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

"Must you eat like that? People are staring at us!" Tali said to me as I crammed some kind of muffin in my mouth while chugging some soda of some sort.

We had went to get something to eat. I had been starving since we got here. Tali had opted to just eat some kind of nutrient paste in a tube. I on the other hand had crammed heaps of food into my mouth as fast as I could which apparently the manager considered some kind of sacrilege and promptly freaked out and tossed us both out saying something about stupid Human's and Vagrant Quarians.

As I continued to munch on my muffin I turned to Tali. "I really don't give a crap what other people think. I don't care if they look at us odd. How I see it they're just jealous their not walking beside this hot piece of Quarian booty!" I said laughing with my mouth full.

She growled and elbowed me hard causing me to choke on my muffin. It was an odd sight then Tali giving me the Heimlich maneuver in a crowded corridor. With various onlookers staring perplexed at the sight of us.

Eventually we made it to the alley with about 15 minutes to spare.

"Tali you have grenades on you right?" I asked her.

"Yes.. why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

I smiled "I've got an idea!"

15 minutes went by and finally we heard footsteps and turned to see a Turian and two Salarians followed behind him.

"Do you have the data?" He said looking at us. He went to put his hand on Talis helmet and I grabbed his hand. He glared at me.

"Listen pal the lady doesn't want to be touched." I said glaring at him.

He jerked his hand and stepped back "You just made a big mistake Human." He said.

"Oh really?" I said and clicked the detonator that I had in my other hand behind my back.

Suddenly a crate that was near the two Salarians went off like a small nuke 'ok maybe it was a bad idea to plant seven grenades on that thing.. overkill?'

I grabbed Tali as the force of the blast sent us flying against a wall. I pulled her in front of me as I hit the wall hard with my back. I cried out in pain.

Everything seemed to go eerily quiet and I looked down to see Tali clutching onto me for dear life.

"Tali you can let go now." I said moving to get up.

I surveyed the damage. 'DAMN' came to my mind at the carnage. It looked like WW3 had happened in this small alley.

I saw a few bits here and there of the two Salarian's. 'but where was the Turian' I heard a click and I grabbed Tali and dove for cover behind a crate that had survived the blast somehow.

I peered out to see the Turian bloodied and banged up pretty bad holding a pistol and shooting at us.

I brought my Pistol off my side belt and looked at it than at Tali.

"What is it?" She asked as she pulled her shotgun out and primed it.

"Um.. I've actually never fired a gun before.. how do I load it?" I said.

She stared at me with what I would assume as complete shock.

She grumbled and hit a button and cocked it. "Now just point and shoot at the bad guy ok?" She said firing a blast over the crate towards the Turian. 'damn that shotgun's loud as hell'

I leaned out and held the pistol steady and fired off a few shots. My hand hurt like hell.

"You Bosh'tet you have to hold it with both hands otherwise the recoil with fracture your wrist!" Tali yelled as she fired another volley of shotgun rounds over our cover.

"Right... just like all those action movies back home!" I said. She tilted her head a little as I leaned out of cover and got off a few shots one even hit grazed the Turian's cheek. He cursed and aimed at me. Tali fired off another volley as I leaned back into cover.

"Well this could go on forever any ideas?" I said. She looked at me and suddenly the ground shook.

"What the hell?" I was yanked hard by my collar and thrown over the crate and was crashed into a wall hard.

"WILL!" Tali screamed. She went to make a move but the Turian's constantly firing kept her suppressed.

I grunt in pain holding my sides as I stared up at a large Krogan 'the bouncer from the bar?'.

"Well Well Boy.. you still think you got what it takes to kill me?" He said smiling.

I grabbed my hand over my mouth. "You scared boy?" He asked laughing.

"No... its just you stink so bad" I said.

He roared and charged at me. I waited to the last second and rolled out of the wall. He brought his foot around quick and with a grunt kicked me straight at the Turian. Boy was he surprised when I landed on his head.

I grunted and turned to move when the Krogan grabbed me from behind and yanked me up and slammed me back down. I grabbed the Turian's pistol and spun firing it at the Krogan's chest.

He started laughing. "Really boy? It's going to take more than that to kill me!" He roared slamming me against a wall hard. I heard something crack as I felt the blood trickle out of my mouth. I grabbed the blade at my side and yanked it free.

"Ohhh Little man's got a big knife! I'm shaking here!" He said laughing.

He launched himself at me and I tried to dodge but he was to quick and grabbed me by the throat pinning me against the wall as he slammed me back against it.

I struggled to breath as I felt my vision start to darken. Suddenly I heard a shotgun crack and the Krogan turned towards Tali.

"Your dead Quarian!" He roared. I struggled hard as I raised the knife up as he turned back to me. I brought it down hard into his head crest. 'the funny thing about a Krogan knife I realize now.. Is it was made specifically to kill Krogan's'

He roared and dropped me as he staggered back trying to yank the blade out. 'holy shit! He's still alive?'

"Tali toss me the shotgun!" I yelled as the Krogan grabbed the handle was yanking at the blade.

Tali tossed me the shotgun and then suddenly she turned as footsteps were heard approaching.

I looked down at the shotgun.. 'ok what was it Tali hit again' I looked up to see the Krogan and finally yanked the knife free and was turning to glare at Tali. He started making his way towards her. 'screw it' I hit some kind of red switch.

"HEY DIPSHIT!" I yelled causing him the spin around. "Come and get me you sterile bastard!" I challenged. He roared and charged me. I jumped out of the way as he collided with the wall. He turned and I Jammed the Shotgun into his Mouth. "Got a headache... here's the cure!" I said.

Tali tilted her head as she stared at the flashing red light on her shotgun. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Wait Will you have it on..." She didn't get to finish as I pulled the trigger and half the Krogan's head exploded and I was shot like a bullet backwards crashing through a crate on landed hard on the floor.

Tali immediately rushed over to me. I slowly sat up though I felt like I had maybe a few broken ribs. "Wow... can I do it again.. that ride was awesome!" I said trying to smile.

Tali punched me in the shoulder. "OW! That's my hurt shoulder!" I cried. She simply huffed.

"I hate to interrupt... but what the hell happened here?" A dark haired man stepped forward. I peered at the man closer 'Kaiden?'

I turned to look at the rest of the newcomers. Sure enough there was Ashley, Wrex, Garrus 'man I was going to kick his ass in the future' and finally my gaze landed on Shepard and I felt my heart stop. While Shepard was certainly a military woman she was indeed beautiful. She had jet black hair that had loose strands hanging in her face that had piercing blue eyes staring out from under them.

She seemed to notice me staring "Are you going to tell us what happened? Or are you just going to ogle me all day?" She asked.

I heard Kaiden and Garrus chuckle. I felt my face flush and than I felt an elbow in my side. I cried out again as I felt my ribs scream in agony.

"Damnit stop doing that!" I yelled at Tali who simply crossed her arms.

"Are you hurt?" Shepard said kneeing down to me.

"Look around.. what do you think?" I said sarcastically. This caused Wrex to roar in laughter.

"I like this Human.. he's got style and a sense of Humor" Wrex said looking around at all the carnage.

Shepard looked at him than turned back to me "Let's get you to Dr. Michel's office.!" She said grabbing me and helping me to my feet.

"Oh great I just got out of the hospital!" I said as she threw my arm over her shoulder and we turned to head out of the alleyway.

Tali turned to Shepard "So let us go ahead and get introductions out of the way."

********************** one hour later ***************

I was once again laying on the hospital bed with Dr. Michel working over me. Over to one side was Tali telling Shepard about the data she has.

"OW!.. easy Doc!" I said turning to look at the Doc.

"You certainly like getting banged and shot up apparently. Your extremely lucky that your ribs were just cracked and not broken. There All done. Just give yourself at least a week and you'll be back to a hundred percent" She said.

"Thanks Doc!" I shifted to listen to the conversation going on.

"Thank you for helping us but we really should do this somewhere else." Tali said to Shepard.

The Commander nodded. "Well head to Ambassador Udina's office. He'll want to hear this." She said.

Tali nodded and Shepard made their way over to me "Can you walk?" Tali asked.

"Yeah... just help me up to my feet." I said sitting up holding my ribs.

Dr. Michel was going over some scans with her Omni-Tool when she suddenly stopped.

"That's Odd" She said glancing at me than at the Omni-Tool.

"What is it Doctor?" Shepard said.

Dr. Michel turned to look at me "I didn't get a chance to scan you earlier but now that I had the time I did. But it doesn't make sense. How can you not have any immunizations. And it looks like any medical care that you've received in the past was primitive." She said.

I gave a quick glance and turned back to the Dr. "It's a long story Doc.. but do you think you can do something about the immunizations?" I asked.

I glanced to my side to notice that Shepard was watching me. 'shit... she already suspects something.'

"I'm afraid that I don't have all the necessary shots that you'll need." She said.

"Don't worry Doc.. we have someone on the Normandy that can take care of it for Will." Shepard said looking at me.

I turned to the Dr. "Thanks for patching me up. It's been nice meeting you and so fourth..." I said smiling.

"No problem.. its my job!" She said turning and heading to her small office.

Shepard turned to me "Will.. I'm sending You, Garrus, and Wrex on ahead to the Normandy. I'll forward your clearances. I'll need Tali to present the evidence for Anderson and Udina." She said before turning and heading back over to Kaiden and Ashley.

"So That means I got the Job Right?" I said trying to sound funny. She simply nodded.

"See you soon Will" Tali said turning and heading out the door with the three alliance marines.

************************ 5 hours later**************

I sat on the medical bed. Dr. Chakwas was very nice. She called me down about 2 hours ago and started working on my boosters and immuno's. 

"Does it normally take this long?" I asked. I liked the Dr. from the game but I hated hospital rooms.

"Not normally no... but we've had to do a lot of work on you Will." She said.

"I wasn't trying to sound ungrateful Doc... sorry." I said.

"Not a problem." She said running a scan over me again.

I heard the door open and Shepard stepped inside carrying my backpack?

"Dr.. Could I have a word in private with Will?" She said regarding me with a cold stare. I mentally gulped.

"Sure thing Commander" Chakwas said heading out of the room. As soon as she had left Shepard turned and locked the door.

"Care to explain who you are?" She said making her way over to me and stopping a few feet near my bed.

"I thought I explained that when we introduced ourselves?" I asked.

She growled and started to pace. 'crap Shepard was looking kinda renegade right now'

"I had Kaiden and Chakwas run a full background on you. I thought it odd that someone on the Citadel of all places would not have had any immuno's. You don't exist anywhere?. I headed for engineering to see if Tali could shine some light on you when I noticed your Back pack laying in a corner of engineering. Tali was quite adamant about it that it had your personal belongings in it. That I shouldn't touch it. But you want to know something Will? I'm trying to stop a crazed Spectre from destroying the Galaxy. I must know that I can trust my people!" She said while reaching in my backpack.

She pulled out my wallet and tossed it to me. 'OH SHIT! Why did I bring my wallet.'

"I think it's time that you explain who you are and how you came here!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support. Thanks everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any music or movies I may mention belong to their rightful owners.**

I sat there on the med bed staring at Shepard. I couldn't lie to her she would see through that... but what would happen if I told her the truth... I decided to not tell her everything to an extent.

I sighed "Very well Shepard I will tell you what you want to know."

She stood there as I explained how I got here and so forth. I left out the part about Miranda though. She didn't need to know that. After I finished she stared at me.

A couple of minutes went by as she stared at me. I started to get really uncomfortable until she finally broke the silence.

"Can Tali back your story?" She asked in a curious tone.

I let out a deep breath that I had been holding. "Yes... Though I must ask that for the time being only you know about this. The future is never certain and I was warned about changing it too much. I probably already changed a lot now that I've told you. We have to be careful though. I may know a lot... but that was in a different universe. Who knows how much is different here!" I said staring at her.

She nodded "I agree. Though I will seek you out from time to time for information on what were about to encounter."

I nodded "So... does that mean I get to stay on the Normandy?" I asked.

She smiled "Of course... Though I want you to head down as soon as we depart to the cargo hold. I will be sending Ashley who should already be getting set up by the weapons lockers to go over the firearms that we carry and to start with your training as well." She said as she started to turn.

I quickly slid off the bed. But as soon as I touched the floor I got extremely dizzy and flailed out trying to catch myself. Shepard turned and grabbed me.

She stared down at me with concern "Are you ok?" She asked.

I stared to nod when I heard a loud roaring noise. I jerked back and grabbed my ears as it started to get louder.

I stared at Shepard as she started to shake me. But I couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly everything went black.

XXX

I opened my eyes only to see that I was standing on Eden Prime.. 'what the hell?' I turned and saw Shepard get pulled in by the beacon. Everything happen accordingly only this time I saw the Normandy pick up Kaiden, Ashley, and the unconscious Shepard. I watched them load Shepard onto the Normandy and depart. As the Ship heads into the Atmosphere I hear a noise and 'Garrus?' appears out of the blue vortex in front of the beacon.

I openly gape as I see him mash a few buttons on the bottom of the beacon. I see him bring something out of a pouch and place it in some kind of compartment. He turns towards me and nods before stepping back into the blue vortex and disappears.

I blink and suddenly I'm standing in front of the beacon.

I move closer and I notice a faint green light coming from a small hole near the bottom of it. I touch the hole and the hidden compartment opens and a drawer of sorts slides out to reveal some strange green crystal that was glowing.

Ok I've seen a ton of horror movies so I should have known better to grab it but yet I did and the result wasn't what I expected.

I reached down and picked up the Crystal. It glowed brightly and started to literally crawl onto my skin. I tried dropping the crystal but my hand wouldn't budge. I started to panic as the green light had left the now dull looking crystal and was wrapped around my arm. I flailed my arm but it didn't budge. It glowed brightly and suddenly it disappeared.

I started to relax when I heard the roaring noise from earlier. My eyes shot wide as a vision burned itself in my mind. I saw flashes... of machines... The Reapers... I heard myself scream as Sovereign appeared before me. It started to come closer and I felt a growing blackness consume me.

XXX

I slowly opened my eyes to notice that I was still in the Med-Bay but I was laying on the

bed.

I turned my head to notice Shepard and Chakwas going over something on a vid screen. I slowly sat up and turned towards them but then I stopped dead in my tracks.

I gaped at my hand as green light glowed brightly around it. It disappeared and I stared at my arm. I turned it and noticed a tattoo on the underside of my arm. I started at it. It was a strange dagger with a circle and some strange words I had never seen in my life written in the middle of it. There were black lines running from the tip of the dagger and they crisscrossed my entire arm running up into the sleeve of my shirt that I had on.

I turned my head towards Shepard and Chakwas as I heard my name mentioned.

"Ok Doc I understand that He didn't have that tattoo 4 hours ago... but what do you mean you've notice increased Brain activity?" She asked staring the gray headed Doctor down.

Chakwas regarded her with a calm face. "You can check the scans Shepard. It shows a dramatically increase in his cerebral functions."

Shepard cupped her chin and wondered into thought.

I tried to speak but my throat felt very dry. I turned and noticed a cup a couple of tables over. I raised my hand toward the table as I moved to slide off the table when the cup shot forward into my hand. I gasped loudly catching both Shepard's and Chakwas attention.

"Will are you ok?" She said stopping a few feet from me as my body glowed green brightly.

I turned to her with a look of complete shock as my body continued to glow. "I... I do not know Shepard." I gasped.

At that moment the Med-Bay door opened and in walked Tali "Doctor I was just wondering how..." She froze as she noticed me.

Shepard glanced at her than at me. Suddenly the glow vanished and I collapsed to my knees on the floor.

Tali reached me first grabbing my shoulders "Are you ok Will?" she said. I noticed a very worried tone in her voice.

"I... I am fine." I said slowly getting back to my feet.

Shepard stared at me for a moment before turning to Chakwas "Will he be ok doc?" She asked.

"Physically he's fine... but other wise i'm really not sure.." She said.

"I'm fine... may I go train now?" I asked looking at Shepard.

She regarded me for a moment before turning to Chakwas who simply nodded.

"I think it best if you get some rest... You've been through a lot obviously. I've assigned you quarters on the crew deck." She said.

I looked at her puzzled "No sleeper pod?" I asked.

She chuckled "No.. We only use those if were on stand-by during combat situations. I realize a lot may be different so try to get used to it ok." She said giving me a smile.

I smiled in return and nodded "So am I cleared to go?" I asked.

She nodded. I turned and headed towards the door with Tali in tow when I stopped and turned to Shepard.

"Shepard... one more thing!" I said explaining to her about the beacon and Garrus placing the crystal there at the base of it.

She placed her hand on her chin and brewed in thought for a moment before looking up "I'm not sure what to make of it. But let me know if anything like that happens again ok?.. on don't be afraid to tell Chakwas if your experiencing any discomfort. I know you only wanted us three to know but I had no choice since after the moment you grabbed your head you had passed out." She said looking at me.

I nodded and turned heading out the door.

Once I was gone Shepard and Chakwas once again broke into a discussion.

XXX

"Will... Shepard said for you to get some rest!" Tali said walking behind me as I entered the Gym.

I glanced around at the equipment and saw a few male and female crew members talking and exercising amongst themselves.

"I know.. but I can't sleep.. I need to do something." I said heading over to a weight bench.

Now I wasn't a six pack kind of guy but I had always kept myself in rather good shape. I believed my dads philosophy of always keeping in good health.

I stopped at the bench and began taking my shirt off when I noticed Tali openly staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked her smirking.

This seemed to snap her out of some kind of trance and she started stuttering and wringing her hands furiously.

I chuckled and pulled my shirt off when I heard her gasp.

"What?" I said turning to her.

She pointed her finger at me "Your back and arm!" She said.

I glanced down and noticed that the tattoo didn't just cover my arm but covered my whole right side of my upper body.

"That's some sweet ink man!" I turned to see a female crew member approaching me.

She stopped and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said smiling back.

"I've got a few but nothing that extreme! Names Emily.. Emily Turner you?" She said offering her hand.

"Will... Will ******" I said shaking her head.

She nodded and smiled once more "A couple of us are wondering if you wanted to play some skyllian five later?" She asked.

"Sure..." I said.

She left making her way back over to a treadmill. I turned back to the bench and sat down and turned to Tali.

"You going to watch me work out?" I asked her.

She growled "Bosh'tet!" before turning and heading for the door. I simply sat there before I laid down and began lifting the weights.

"You have to be careful around women... no matter what the species." Emily said walking up and stopping beside me.

I chuckled "Trust me I know!" I said.

She chuckled while pulling up a chair and spinning it and plopping down.

We chatted for awhile before I finally felt fatigue take over me. I stopped and sat up.

"So what time is the card game?" I asked looking at her.

"It's in 5 hours just after we grab some grub later in the mess. You can join us there as well" she said smiling again at me.

She certainly was an attractive woman. She had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I smiled "I just might... but for now I need to get some sleep." I said getting up.

"It was nice to meet you Emily." I said before heading towards the door.

I finally found my room and after locking it I simply plopped down on the bed and passed out.

**A/N: Thanks for all the support everyone! I decided to try something different by using X's to replace the different breaks. So if you don't like I'll go back to the original way. Thanks everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may mention belong to their rightful owners.**

**One week later...**

The days had went by fast we were now arriving at the Knossos system to rescue Liara. Shepard had sought me out a yesterday to ask about what well encounter and I went over the details with her about the geth, laser, and the krogan battle master. Over the last few days I had also wound up each night playing Skyllian five with Emily and a few other crew members. One was a cool guy name Jake. He was a bit of a comedian of sorts always trying to get us to laugh so he could have a peak at our cards. I often found myself in engineering sitting in the corner and watching Tali and the rest work on the engine. Every now and then Tali would glance back at me and I could swear she was smiling.

Now came Therum and Shepard called at meeting in the cargo hold as we approached the planet.

"Listen up everyone I'm taking Wrex, Ashley, and Will on this trip." She said looking at me.

Tali stepped forward but Ashley quickly spoke "Commander... are you sure about this? He's still not trained enough for field work and probably won't be for awhile." She said casting a glance back at me.

My thoughts drifted back to several training sessions over the last few days. To say Ashley was tough was an understatement. I don't think I had ever spent so much time on my ass other than playing video games in my life. I caught on to the pistols pretty quickly but the shotgun was another issue. I then had decided to try the sniper rifle and what do you know I actually had pretty decent accuracy with it. Ashley than worked on hand to hand and pretty much gave me the ass whopping of my life each time I tried to attack her or defend.

She enjoyed it I could tell as she often was seen smirking at each take down.

I often saw Emily and a few crew members watching the training sessions. Though I saw a few making bets as to how long I could endure before I quit.

My thoughts snapped back to the present as Shepard spoke "He's trained enough for the moment. And better to get his feet wet now than panic when the endgame begins!" She said giving Ashley a stern look.

"Yes Mam" Ashley said nodding and stepping back into line.

Shepard turned to the rest of us "Now... From what Joker is telling me there's strange readings coming from this location." She said bringing up a small hollow map over the table we were gathered at.

"Looks like some kind of Prothean structure." Garrus said.

Shepard nodded "Your right.. According to Intel there is a Protean ruin that several Archaeologists are currently working on the ruin. Dr. T'soni is one of them." Shepard said stepping back from the table.

"Commander... what if she's working with Saren like her mother?" Kaiden asked.

Shepard looked at me for a moment before answering "I don't believe she is LT. It would make no sense for the Geth to be searching for her if she was allied with Saren." Shepard said leaning and placing her elbows back on the table.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kaiden glancing at me 'shit... he's suspicious of me now'

"Alright everyone when we hit planet side well head there in the Mako" Several groans were heard "Listen... I promise I won't drive too crazy ok?" She said smiling.

"Well there goes my breakfast!" Said Ashley before heading off the weapons locker to grab her gear.

I chuckled a little but I was also nervous about the drop. I wasn't so much worried about the Mako as I was worried about dying.

"Will.." I turned to see Tali walking up to me.

"Hey girl what's happening?" She paused and cocked her head staring at me puzzled and I started laughing.

"Must be a Human thing!" She muttered.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing... just wanted to tell you good luck and don't die!" She said wringing her hands together.

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly. "Don't worry! I got a badass soldier and a tough ass Krogan watching my back. I'll be fine"

She stopped wringing her hands "Will... I..." She was interrupted as Shepard yelled out 10 minutes to depart.

I turned back to Tali "Thanks.. I will be fine" I said heading towards the Mako. I had gotten halfway there I turned back to look at Tali who was standing there watching me go.

I turned only to run smack into Emily causing us both to go down in a heap with her landing on top of me in a very awkward position.

I started to apologize but Emily just laughed "Wow... Now I do like it rough sometimes... but serious no armor it chafes."

My face turned red as I quite literally tossed her off me and made for the Mako.

I climbed aboard and was greeted by Wrex's laughter "You Human's and your mating displays. Ours are a little rougher!" He said getting into the seat by Shepard.

"Shut It!" I said my face still red. I looked around the Mako and noticed only two other seats.

I guess that mean's I get stuck sitting across from Ashley.

As the doors of the Normandy opened up I felt my body tense.

"Easy... You'll do fine!" Ashley said offering me a smile.

I nodded and gripped my seat as I waited for the moment.

Suddenly I heard the sound of metal clamps being released and the sensation of falling took over.

"SHIT!" I yelled and I could hear Shepard and Wrex laughing up front.

"YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA!" Ashley yelled grabbing onto two handles attached to the ceiling I did the same as I felt the G-Forces hammering against me.

I looked toward the front of the Mako and out the window of the cockpit as the planet's surface was growing extremely fast.

"Um... are we going to stop any time soon?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Shepard turned her head to the side and smiled "Yep... when we hit!" She said laughing causing the color to drain from my face which brought a roar of laughter from Wrex.

When it seemed that we were about to hit I brought my hands together.

"What are you doing?" Ashley said raising an eyebrow.

"Praying!" I said.

"Now?.." She asked puzzled.

"Well If I'm going to die I would at least want to go somewhere nice!" I said closing my eyes.

"Maybe... maybe not but its a bad idea to take your hands off the bars." She said.

"Why?" I said opening one eye.

Suddenly the thrusters of the Mako fired causing its nose to roar upward from the force sending me crashing into Ashley who merely grunted and wrapped one arm around me holding me from flying anywhere else.

Finally the decent slowed and the Mako hit with barely a shudder as it came to rest on the planets surface.

"Alright kids place your trays in an upright position and remember thank you for flying air Shepard!" Shepard said from the cockpit of the Mako.

I groaned from my position with my head jammed up against Ashley's.

Her eyes widen "What the hell are you sniffing me for?" She asked.

"I like your perfume." I said getting off of her.

She stared at me with a 'what the hell?' expression plastered on her face.

"long story.. I'll tell you about it sometime." I said offering my hand.

She took it but stared at me non the same.

"Alright kids let's get this party started!" Shepard said gunning the accelerator.

XXX

We trudged up the hill after killing off a ton of Geth as we finally came within sight of the compound.

My face was streaked with sweat and dirt not to mention the numerous cuts from either barely missed shots or cuts from slamming into cover against the razor sharp rocks of this planet. I reached up and tapped my eye piece. I had gotten one from the Alliance soldier in the cargo bay a few days ago and with Garrus's help had loaded my mp3 playlist... it was currently playing **Megadeth's- Addicted to Chaos**.

"Shepard!" I said stopping her in her tracks.

I motioned and she jogged over to me leaving Wrex and Ashley casting us curious glances.

"What?" She asked. "Ambush.. including a Geth Armature!" I said.

She nodded and grabbed her grenades and armed them.

"What's with the secrecy?" Ash asked giving me a inquisitive look as we caught up with them.

"I have a gut feeling that there's an ambush coming.. it's too quiet!" I said.

"Maybe... but why keep it a secret?" She asked.

I scampered trying to answer that when suddenly we heard a roaring noise and looked up as a Geth drop ship rushed by over head and dropped geth including an Armature.

"Shit COVER!" Shepard yelled as everyone dove for cover as the Armature launched a blast at the spot that she had previously occupied.

"Take out the troopers and Ghost's first!" She yelled.

Ashley and I landed into cover and began opening up on the various Geth. I felt a shot hit my shield draining it instantly as I dove back into cover. "Shit Sniper!" I yelled.

"Dead!" Ashley yelled firing off a shot of her sniper riffle blowing the head off said sniper.

Soon only the Armature remained. "Focus Fire!" Shepard yelled.

We began to unload on it. I saw a huge flash as Wrex launched a carnage blast at the Armature. It rocked backward hard but stayed upright.

Shepard took that time to throw four grenades and detonated them as they got near the Armature's head which blew the head off and sent it flying into pool of lava not far off. The Armature collapsed into a heap and was quiet.

I turned to Shepard "Let's rescue the good doctor shall we?" I said smiling. She smiled in return and nodded.

XXX

As we made our way down the tunnel I spotted a geth trooper. I brought my fist up and motioned for everyone to stop. "Trooper!" I said.

Shepard nodded and motioned for Ashley to take it out. She pulled out the sniper and put a slug threw its optic's causing its robot head to explode into sparks as it stumbled and fell over the side into the Abyss below.

"Nice girly!" Wrex said pushing her aside and making his way down the tunnel.

"Girly!" She growled but Shepard put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

As Wrex got near the bottom shots started wringing out from the walkway bellow as a few Geth that were hidden opened fire.

Wrex growled and to our surprise ran toward the railing and jumped over the side and landed on top of one of the Geth crushing it in the process as he rounded and jammed the shot gun against the other Geth's head and pulled the trigger sending it to robot heaven or hell as its upper half of its metallic body exploded into a million pieces.

We came to the railing just as he looked up as he placed the shotgun on his back "You guys coming or what?" He said before walking off.

Ashley turned to me "Damn!" She said and I nodded.

We opted to not take the direct course like Wrex did and instead took the normal route. When we arrived he was leaning against the elevator door and he was Sleeping?.

He stirred when we got close and stretched "Took you long enough!" He said before hitting the button on the elevator.

Shepard chuckled as she made her way towards the elevator. I walked up the railing and glanced over. I felt someone slap me on the back causing me to scream as I grabbed at the railing which brought a chuckle from Wrex.

I whirled and stared at Ashley who was laughing "Dare you to spit over the side?" She said winking at me before heading to the elevator. I glanced one last time before joining them in the elevator.

XXX

As the lift stopped we exited onto a walkway. Only one other elevator and we made our way towards it when four Geth drones rose up and began firing at us.

We dove into cover and quickly extinguished their metallic lives.

We entered the next life and Shepard hit the button "The one thing about Prothean technology... it's built to last!" Ashley said.

Suddenly there was a loud grinding noise and we saw sparks start shooting out everywhere as the lift groaned to a stop.

I turned to Ashley who stared at me "What it wasn't me I swear!" She said.

I shook my head while hitting the button I jumped down the few remaining feet to the metal walkway below.

I heard a voice 'Liara!' I quickly moved past a few beams while hearing Shepard call after me when I came up to the barrier.

There she was with her back to us.

"Help... wait... oh thank the Goddess I'm trapped I can't get out!" She said.

"Don't worry were here to help!" I said looking around.

Suddenly I felt a tingling in my body as my body flared green. I'm not sure why but I felt a pulling towards the barrier.

Shepard and the rest arrived at the moment and stopped short. I heard Ashley gasp as they stared at me "Will?" Shepard asked. I motioned for her to stay quiet as I closed my eyes and placed my hands against the barrier.

The green Aura around me flared brighter and suddenly green streaks shot through the barrier and hit the console swirling around it. The light grew bright and shot back and into my hand.

Suddenly the barrier flickered and died dropping Liara to the ground and letting us through.

I walked up to her and held out my hand. She stared at me wide eyed as I quickly realized that I was still glowing green. I calmed myself and that made it disappear.

I smiled "Come with me if you want to live!" I said quoting an oh so famous line.

She nodded and took my hand just as shots rang out from the ground below the walkway as a half dozen Geth opened fire.

"Open up people!" Shepard said letting her Assault Rifle bark.

The gun fire continued for another few minutes until a stray shot hit the switch for the mining laser causing it to activate which brought a huge chunk of rock down blocking our exit.

"Crap what do we do now?" Ashley asked turning towards the Commander.

"There is an elevator back here... at least I think its an elevator. It should take us to the main floor." Liara said.

As we got near the controls the ground started to shake.

"The laser must have triggered a seismic event!" Liara said worriedly.

Shepard hit her com "Joker we need pick up immediately!" She yelled.

"Roger that Commander! ETA 8 minutes!" The pilot said letting the com die.

"If I die in here I'll kill him!" Wrex said as the lift began to move.

XXX

As the lift stopped and dust billowed everywhere we all turned to see a Krogan approaching with nearly a dozen geth following. An energy barrier appeared behind him as he came to a stop.

"Hand over the Asari Human!" The Krogan said.

Shepard looked at me than at the Krogan "Nope... how bout I hand over a few bullets instead?" She said whipping her arms from behind her back and tossing a couple of grenades at the Krogan as we all dove for cover.

The Krogan jumped out of the way but three Geth weren't so lucky as they were ripped apart from the explosion that the grenades created.

Everyone opened fire on the Geth as Wrex slammed into the Krogan and they began fighting one on one.

I heard a cry as I turned to see Liara clutching her leg. I reached out and grabbed her and dragged her into cover beside me.

"How bad?" I asked. She winced and looked at me "It's not serious it just grazed my leg!" She said.

I nodded and leaned out of cover putting a bullet threw a Geth's optics. It jerked and collapsed into a heap.

Soon only the Krogan and Wrex remained engaging in hand to hand. The Krogan charged at Wrex who dodged as the Krogan slammed into the wall and staggered back. Wrex whipped out his shotgun and jammed it against the back of the other Krogan's head.

"See you in the afterlife brother!" Wrex said pulling the trigger making the Krogan's head explode.

Suddenly the ground started shaking violently.

"Move!" Shepard said heading towards the exit. I turned to see Liara limping.

I grabbed her causing her to cry out as I slung her over my shoulder and bolted after everyone.

I could feel the heat all the way as we headed towards the exit.

Finally we cleared it as a huge blast poured from the entrance.

I came to a stop at the base of the stairs and turned to Liara "You alright?" I asked.

She stared at me "I am fine...err... what's your name again?"

I let out a chuckle "Names Will... I have a habit of rescuing Damsels in distress!"

She chuckled. I turned to Shepard and the others as they came up to us.

"Will... when we get back to the Normandy after the briefing I want to have a few words with you!" She said. I nodded.

"A few words! What the hell was that in there?" Ashley exclaimed pointing her finger at the entrance to the cave.

I stared at her "What do you mean?"

"What the hell do you mean what I mean? That whole glowing green and switching off that ancient and I mean ancient piece of Alien technology." She said taking a step towards me.

I simply stared at her "Answer me god damit!" She said moving towards me when Shepard jumped in between us.

"This isn't the time or the place. Well discuss everything when we have a chance." Shepard said as the ground started shaking more.

We saw the Normandy come into view.

"Um... Will... you can put me down now!" Liara chimed. "Oh right!" I said.

XXX

The first thing we did as soon as we got onto the Normandy was head to the briefing room which doubled as the communications room.

As we all took our seats I noticed Tali quickly taking a seat beside me. I turned to her and smiled.

Liara took the other seat on the opposite side of me. I turned to Tali to notice her narrowing her eyes at Liara. It was strange but I could tell even behind the mask that she was doing this cause her eyes shifted closer together.

"Is everything alright?" I asked Tali.

She jumped slightly and nodded before turning back to the front of the room as Shepard trudged and plopped into the single chair in front.

As Shepard started speaking I found my mind wondering back to earlier when Liara had be trapped behind the Prothean barrier. I still wasn't sure as to how I was able to shut it off.

Suddenly I heard my name called.

"Will!" Shepard said again as I looked at her.

"Yes Commander?" I asked.

"We owe those gathered around us an explanation as to what happened down there" She said clearly not liking this at all but knowing that to hide anything would cause discontent amongst those in the room.

"Commander?" I said again raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and stood up.

"I know this isn't the way we wanted it but I believe we can trust those around us!" Shepard said quickly getting up and switching on some kind of blinking device.

"It's a scrambler!" She said sitting back down.

I nodded and took a deep breath "Well I guess I shall..."

They stared at me curious.

"Well! Say something!" Ashley said leaning forward.

Suddenly I fell to my knees as images flashed threw my mind. I grabbed my head and screamed as I saw the slaughter of billions.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone :D Anyone wondering how Emily will play in... well you'll just have to stay tuned right? :D or what happened to Eve? Or his sister? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may mention belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone.**

Shepard and the rest watched in horror as Will grabbed his head and screamed before he collapsed onto the floor.

No one moved at first. Shepard looked around noting the different stares that were directed at Will.

Tali rushed forward turned him over placing her fingers to his neck. She quickly looked up at Shepard "We need to get him to medical immediately!" She said her voice betraying her emotions.

Shepard nodded but before she could move Wrex stepped forward and hefted Will up and promptly stomped off towards the Med-Bay.

XXX

I opened my eyes feeling very groggy. I looked around the room but what stopped my gaze was a familiar Quarian sitting in a chair close to the bed reading something on her Omni-Tool.

"Good morning err or night what ever time it is!" I said causing her to jump slightly.

"Will!" She said jumping up and placing her hands on my bed.

"You've been out for over 10 hours. We were getting very concerned for you. What happened?" She asked.

My mind flashed to all the horrors I had seen "Can you get me something to drink Tali?" I asked sitting up.

She nodded and went over to a cabinet grabbed a cup and searched for something.

My mind shifted again to what I had seen. It seemed like an endless loop of Prothean's and other races getting systematically wiped out.

My train of thoughts were broken as Tali place a cup in my hand and told me to drink. I took a sip and started to cough.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking at me.

"What is this stuff?" I asked feeling the burn in my throat.

"I'm not exactly sure but it had Serrice Ice Brandy written on the bottle" She said cocking her head to the side.

I started chuckling "Tali that was Alcohol" She gasped "Oh I'm sorry!" She said apologizing.

"It's fine Tali... what happened? The last thing I remember was standing up in the debriefing room." I said looking at her.

Shepard chose that moment to enter the Med-Bay and make her way over to us.

"You ok Will?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine..." I said.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked.

Suddenly the vision I had flashed threw my mind as I felt my body glow green. Tali and Shepard took a step back.

I calmed myself quickly and turned to Shepard. "I remember now... It was a vision of some kind.. maybe it had to do with my interaction with the crystal." I said.

Shepard cupped her chin and furrowed her brow. "Maybe... what did you see?" She asked.

I stared at her a moment before answering "People dying.. millions... They were Prothean's and other various races being snuffed out in their Apex." I said.

She nodded "Chakwas told the rest of the crew that you were over taxed and blew a fuse of sorts. It'll hold for now but next time try not to do that in front of everyone." She said.

I nodded.

"Well I need to get back to the CIC so we can set course for our next destination." She said turning.

"Where are we heading next?" I asked curious.

"We received a distress call from a planet in the local Sparta system called Edolus... know anything about it?" She asks.

"Yes... Kahoku's men are there but their dead. The distress beacon that your picking up was place directly on top of a thresher maw nest." I said.

"Well that's just lovely..." She said turning and leaving the room.

I turned to Tali only to find her asleep with her head laying on the bed. I get off the bed and pick up her up and slide her on the bed. She needed it more than I did as I head for the door and to my quarters.

XXX

I quickly get dressed and step out intending on heading for mess when I come face to face with Emily.

"Hey! What's up?" She says a bit to cheery.

"Um... not much you?" I ask trying to slide past her.

"Hey!" She says grabbing my arm. I turn to look at her "Yes?" I ask.

"Glad your ok... heard there were a lot of Geth down there." She says I nod.

"If... If you ever need anyone to practice with besides Ashley I can help. I'm trained very well with the sniper." She said offering me a smile.

I smile in return "Thanks that's a great idea and I bet your not as cruel when it comes to mistakes" I said letting a chuckle escape.

"And just what makes me so cruel" I turned my head to stare directly into Ashley's who had come up behind me.

I turned to see Emily give a quick salute and disappear. 'great I'm stuck with this psycho'

"Well... you are a bit hard on me" I said deciding on telling her the truth.

She regards me for a moment "I have to be. If you screw up people die. It's plain and simple." She said shoving past me.

She stops at the end of the corridor "Cargo bay 20 minutes." She says over her shoulder before heading off.

XXX

The next few days went by fast. Luckily thanks to my warning Shepard had be prepared for the Thresher maw and we were now heading back to the Citadel so Shepard could speak with Admiral Kahoku about the fate of his missing men and for some supplies.

I was currently sitting in my room upgrading my play list and buying some new songs for my eye piece when my door slid open revealing Liara.

My eyes widened in surprise "Can I help you?" I asked.

She walked in and turned shutting the door before turning back to me.

"I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me.. If you hadn't it's no telling how long I would have been trapped there. I probably would have died soon from lack of food and water." She said while taking a seat on my bed next to me.

I couldn't help but gaze at the young Asari. She was indeed beautiful. I shook my head trying to get the image out when I noticed her staring at me curiously.

"What?" I said.

"You and I both know that there's more to what went on that some mental exhaustion that Chakwas and Shepard claim. Shepard ordered Ashley not to say a word about what went on down on the planet and as far as Wrex well... he's Wrex" She said matter of factly.

I nodded.

"There's another reason I came by. I know you were having visions... memories.. whatever I know the signs from melding with Shepard to see her vision." She said.

I nodded once again not really sure where this was going.

"If you'll allow me.. I can meld with you and maybe help you understand some of those images." She said.

I stared at her for a moment thinking about it "Can you just only look into those visions or will my past be open to you?" I asked not wanting anyone else to know who I really am.

She nodded. "I'll only see your past if you want me to." She said.

I thought it over for a few minutes before nodding "Very Well... do it" I said.

She got up and locked the door which brought a curious expression to my face as she sat down.

"It is unwise to disrupt the meld" She said.

I nodded.

I glanced at the clock which read 10pm. After find out the Normandy's cycle I had insisted on a clock with the time in my room. It wasn't really standard anymore but I had insisted which Shepard had acknowledged.

"I want you to look at me... clear your mind" She said placing her hands on either side of my face. I jumped slightly at her touch. Her hands were amazingly smooth and felt really soft.

I found myself staring at her face as my body seemed to move on its own as I shifted closer to her. Her eyes closed for a second and when they opened they were black "Embrace Eternity!" She said.

XXX

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was laying in some kind of field. I turned and noticed her sitting beside me. I quickly got up and offered her my hand.

As we both stood I turned to her "I.. I don't understand" I said.

"You need to think of those vision's so that well see. Your mind is very strong willed. For some reason I am unable to access your memories directly." She said sounding very puzzled.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the visions. Suddenly I feel a shift and I hear Liara gasp as I open my eyes to stare at horror.

I'm overlooking what was probably a once great city being annihilated by Reapers. Some people of a species I didn't even know ran past screaming and crying. Suddenly I heard a boom and turned to see a Reaper that seemed more massive than the rest that were slaughtering the city rise out of nowhere cutting off the stars and blackening the sky.

"**I AM HARBINGER! YOU CANNOT HIDE!" **It billowed.

I gasped as Husks came over the hill and began attacking the people that had ran past us earlier.

"Those fucking monsters!" I yelled raising my hand and pointing towards the husks.

Suddenly My body flared green and light launched itself from my hand and hit the husks which exploded.

I saw one of the Aliens turn to me. It was a female.. She looked almost human. Though had strange colored hair and was a good foot taller than me with orange colored skin.

She came over to me and touched my head. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and smiled at me "Well meet again!" She said kissing me on the cheek before turning and heading off towards some kind of ship in the distance.

As she ran I noticed a crystal very similar to the one I had touched that Garrus had placed in the Prothean beacon hanging around her neck.

I stood there shocked. How the hell could I interact with them if this was a vision? I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Harbingers booming voice again.

"**YOU WILL CHANGE NOTHING! BE GONE!" **It yelled and I grabbed my head as I felt pain. I closed my eyes and thought about home.

Suddenly I felt everything shift and I opened my eyes to stare at myself in my bathroom.

"Oh wow I totally did not mean for this to happen" I said turning to Liara as I saw her blush as she stared at my other self's nude form.

There was a flash and she appeared or at least her other half. I heard her gasp in surprise beside me as she stared at her counter part.

She turned to me "We've met before?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded "It's a long story but you might as well search the rest of my memories since you know this now." I said.

She did just that and the memories flashed before and soon stopped when I saw my sister get sucked in by the vortex and vanish.

XXX

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in my quarters aboard the Normandy. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 5 am and it was nearly time for the crew to wake up. I yawned and turned onto my other side and came face to face with a sleeping Liara.

Crap It all wasn't just a dream. "Liara wake up! You have to leave before..." I was interrupted as the red light on my door turned green and it opened to reveal Shepard who quickly stepped in but stopped when she saw me and Liara laying in the same bed.

She raised her hand stopping me as I broke into an explanation "Save it.. I know why Liara came here." She said which caused me to let out a breath I had be holding.

"How did you know I would come here Commander?" Liara asked.

"Your a smart woman and very curious. I knew your curiosity would get the better of you." She said taking a seat in a chair across from us.

"Shepard I think there's something you should know!" I then explained everything about the vision including my interaction with the Alien female.

She sat there clearly baffled "I'm really not sure what to say.. but anyway well be arriving at the Citadel in 6 hours. Try to get some kind of sleep I'll let Ashley know that your not feeling well so that should keep her off your back for a little while." She said chuckling while getting up.

I nodded as she left. I turned to Liara who had gotten to her feet as well. "I'm sorry I could not help you more Will. Given time I may be able to help you if you encounter more visions." She said before nodding and heading out the door.

I sighed heavily and lay back across my bed. 'wow I just got mind played by an Asari... encountered a cute but strange Alien woman in my dreams... and things seem to only be getting stranger'

I got up and made my way for the Shower.

XXX

As Liara left Will's room a lone figure stood watching in the shadows down the corridor.

There was silence for a moment as the figure watched Liara disappear around the corner before She brought her Omni-Tool up and quickly after activating several bypass codes opened a secure link.

"What do you have for me?" A male voice said on the other end.

"I've heard several crew heard talk of Green energy surrounding and coming from Will ****** as per your request last time I've been inter grating myself more with the crew especially him. I believe he can be very useful to us and our cause." She said.

"Anything else?" The male voice asked.

"One thing. I've learned that Shepard knows that Kahoku's men were set up. It may be possible that Kahoku will warn her. Do you wish for me to take care of her?" She asked.

The line was silent for a moment before the voice spoke again "No.. No matter what happens leave her be. She's at least trying to do something right for humanity." The male voice said.

"Understood Sir! Anything else?" She asked.

"Yes.. get close to this Will! Find out his background... where he came from... how he possess such great power. Do what ever you have to I don't care just get the job done without him or anyone finding out you work for me is that clear?" The voice said.

"I understand Sir" She said and the com died. She smiled She actually kind of liked the man he was a curiosity to her. It would have been a shame if her boss had ordered her to kill him so soon.

She stepped out of the shadows and quickly made her way to his door. She looked around and quickly stripped down to her underwear and sports bra. She stashed her clothes to the side of the door way and hit the switch causing the door to open.

She quickly stepped inside and was greeted by Will who had just stepped out of the shower with the Towel still tied about his waist.

"Emily? What..." He didn't get to finish as she closed the distance snatching the towel off and tossing him onto the bed.

She quickly jumped on top of him and pinned his arms down. With one quick motion she pulled off her sports bra and he stopped struggling to gaze at her chest.

She smiled 'boss did say by any means necessary'

She locked her lips with his.

XXX

Meanwhile somewhere else in the galaxy a lone figure sat staring at a few terminals. There was a bright star in the background shining behind him. His Omni-Tool beeped and he turned as one of the vid screens brought an image up. It was Commander Shepard.

"What role will you play my dear?" He said to himself while tapping his cigarette into the ashtray by his side.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH! Interesting twist huh? Emily's working for Cerberus no one could see that coming huh lol. And for the female Alien. A bit of her story will show up in the next chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and all your support.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any music or movies I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

She knew the end was coming... All the other colonies had gone silent. Her people had made a terrible mistake when they created the machines. At first her people rejoiced at their greatest creations. Living Mechanical ships that could think on their own.. that could travel far outside the relays that her people had created long ago to use to get from system to system. It was referred as a new age of discovery and wisdom amongst her people. But than things changed. The machines turned on their masters. War began. They were evenly matched for years until the machines got the upper hand somehow and soon her people began to fall back in the war. Soon only her colony and one other remained.

Her colony was one of a few remote ones that her people had discovered. It was quite beautiful in its own right. She turned and stared up at the sky as glowing lights exploded in the heavens.

She would flee with her father. Her mother died a few years ago in an attack on their home world. Her father was one of their most promising scientists and had quickly took the offer to find a way to destroy these machines just like the remainder of her people. He had been the kings brother and had taken the role as leader when her uncle was killed.

She watched as the ships exploded. Some were the Machines.. But most were her peoples dying hope going up in flames.

Suddenly the room shook and she was thrown to the floor.

"Tella!" Her father roared as he stumbled into the room.

"Father!" She cried getting to her feet and rushing over to him. He was covered in blood and was holding a gaping wound in his side.

"Father... Please!" She began to cry.

He touched her face "Fear not my child your time has not yet come. It has been foretold." He said smiling.

She cried more and he wiped away the tears "Here... Take this!" He said bringing a strange green crystal out from beneath his robes and handing it to her.

"What is it?" She asked tying the crystal to a string and lowering it over her head onto her chest.

"It is one of a few that hold the key to destroying the machines" He said.

"I'm not sure I understand father." She said feeling slightly confused.

"Everything will be explained." He said handing her a data chip.

"Go... Now to my ship before it is destroyed. Insert this chip and it will explain everything." He said his voice getting more ragged.

"Father just hold on.. I can get the royal guards to move you to the ship" She cried.

He smiled "It is too late for me my child. It is too late for our people... but maybe we can save those that come after us." He said as his hand started to slip from her face.

"Goodbye my angel... One day you shall join me in the great beyond... but now go!" He said as his hand dropped to his side.

"FATHER!" She cried holding his close and her tears flowed.

Finally after awhile she calmed down and stood up. "I will find a way to honor you father. I will find a way to destroy the machines." She said turning and heading for the door.

As she entered the hallway she saw people running everywhere screaming, dying, crying. She could barely hold herself up from the horror that her people were enduring. Just as she started walking two of the royal guards greeted her.

"Princess. Your father asked us to escort you to the shuttle!" They said coming to attention before her.

She smiled and nodded as they turned and headed down the hallway quickly with her in tow.

As they exited into the courtyard a blast hit in front of them catching both guards sending them flying against the wall of the palace wall with a sickening crunch.

"Go!" One of them said coughing up blood.

She nodded and made her way up the hill with several of her people following her.

A strange flicker caught her eye and she turned but didn't see anything. Suddenly she heard one of her people scream and turned to see Dragya's. They were some new form of foot soldiers that the machines had created in the last few years to fight her people on the ground.

Suddenly she heard someone scream from behind "You MOTHER FUCKERS!" The voice screamed.

Before she turned green light erupted around the Dragya's and then suddenly and violently they exploded.

She turned to see a strange being with another equally strange being staring at her. She slowly made her way over to them.

The one being had strange fur on his head. What caught her attention was his eyes. They held a mystery that intrigued her the moment she saw them.

She turned to notice his companion.. A female with a tentacled head and was blue skinned.

She turned back to the male and placed her hand to his head.

Suddenly a rush of images flooded threw her mind. Including the meeting with a Turian who he called Garrus. The acquiring of the crystal. Suddenly the image shifted and she saw herself standing with the Alien.. She felt her skin prick as she leaned in towards him whispering something and she saw him smile. Another figure approached and she couldn't make out who.

The image shifted again and she saw Tollga. It was a planet that her father said he had been working on a secret project for use against the machines.

She realized then that she needed to head to Tollga. That there was a way to destroy these machines. She had seen it in his mind.

She stepped back and smiled at the man. She leaned down close and kissed him on the cheek. She felt the heat flush threw her lips as she made contact with his skin. It was a strange feeling but she enjoyed it. "Well meet again!" She said as she stepped back before turning and running towards her fathers ship.

She glanced over her shoulder one last time to see the man and his companion flicker and vanish.

As she got in the ship she hit the controls for the door and yelled to the AI "Dev take off immediately!"

"Yes Your highness!" The AI chimed as she latched herself into her chair.

As the ship ripped threw the atmosphere and into space she saw the full extent of the horror that had happened to her peoples remaining fleet. Every ship was destroyed except for a few that had kept up the useless battle.

She quickly inserted the chip and a hologram of her father appeared.

"Tella... If your watching this than I am dead. I wish I could be with you but I can't." The voice said.

She tried to hold back her tears but they fell regardless.

Suddenly the shutters of the view ports closed and she sat slightly puzzled.

"I know how strong willed you are my daughter. I know you want to take the fight to the machines.. You would throw your life away my child. You must be patient.. Your time has yet to come." His voice said.

Suddenly she heard hissing and turned to see gas pouring into the room. She started to choke and cough from the gas.

"Dev! Shut the gas off immediately!" She yelled to the AI.

"I am unable to do so. Your father programed a new set of directives into my primary code!"

As she fell to the floor clutching her throat she coughed "And what directives would that be!" She said as she felt her eyes growing heavier.

"To ensure your survival. I was programmed to wake you from cryo once a species has the shown the ability to fight the machines." The AI said.

She growled as the darkness started to grow. "But that could take hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of years! What about power issues... repair?" She choked finding it hard to breath now.

"That has been taken care of!" Suddenly two robots detached themselves from the wall and made their way over to her. With little effort they lifted her and placed her into the sleeping pod.

She turned her head slightly as the door to the pod closed and sealed itself.

"Farewell father..." As she drifted off into her long slumber her thoughts drifted to the man she had seen that had saved her from the Dragya's. She smiled as her body froze in the position that it would take for a very long time.

XXX Present time

Emily thrust her tongue into Will's mouth and she felt him harden beneath her. She smiled. He wanted it just as much as she did.

She started to reach down when he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off of him.

She stared at him "What's wrong?" She asked.

He glared at her "I'm sorry but I can't!" He said getting off the bed and standing by the door.

She was genuinely hurt and frustrated just the same. She would find a way to get information out of him.

She sighed and got up and slid her sports bra back on as she made her way over to him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry.. I should have asked first... I'm sorry that you don't find me desirable!" She said letting her head tilt with fake remorse.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He turned and pulled her to him.

"I do find you desirable... it's just that... things are complicated. Your a beautiful woman trust me.. It's just that I can't.. I would still like to be friends though" He said smiling down at her.

'great... she was still in his confidence and he had bought the bait. Time to reel him in'

She let her hand slide down his bare chest and gripped his manhood as she smiled at him.

"You sure you can't?" She asked giving a slight tug which he quickly grabbed her hand and stepped back.

"Very sure!" He said his face flushed.

She chuckled. "Very well!" She said opening the door.

She stepped out and the door quickly closed behind her. She sighed and pulled on her T-shirt and pants that she had stored near the door. She would find another way to get the information. She turned and headed down the corridor.

Tali had came around the opposite path. She had wanted to speak with Will about the engines. He seemed genuinely interested in everything she had to say. What she saw made her freeze and take a step back into the shadows.

She watched as Will wearing nothing open his door and Emily step out wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She watched the woman sigh and start whistling as she pulled on her clothes. Emily soon left and Tali stood there staring after her.

She growled. What was he doing with that woman?. She needed to find out.

XXX

I sighed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and took a seat on my bed. While I did find Emily quite attractive I really didn't have any feelings for her. I felt bad for letting her down but I can't help how I feel.

My thoughts drifted to Miranda but strangely enough Tali's image kept appearing in my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile at the Quarian. She was a good friend. We got along so well.

Suddenly my door opened and in stormed Tali.

"Hey Tal..." I was greeted with a slap across my face.

"You stupid Bosh'tet!" She yelled.

I grabbed my face where her hand had connected "What the hell Tali?" I exclaimed.

"Did you sleep with that slut!" She yelled.

I stared at her confused "Who?" I asked.

She growled "The slut I just saw coming out of your room!"

I got pissed and stood up towering over her. "She is not a slut! And for your information I did not sleep with her. Now leave so I can finish getting dressed!" I yelled causing her to flinch and take a step back.

"But... But I saw you naked and she only had bra and panties on." Tali stuttered.

"She showed up like that. I had just got out of the shower. She wanted me but I didn't. Now leave. I'm way to pissed off now to discuss anything more." I said leading her towards the door.

She turned as she stepped out into the hallway only to be greeted with the door closing in her face.

She had royally screwed up and she knew it. She should have had more trust in him. They were good friends. And why was she so pissed when she had believed he had been with that woman.

She sighed and trudged towards the elevator to engineering. She needed something to take her mind off everything.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your support. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I reference belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone :D**

Tali stood there shifting slightly from foot to foot and growled in frustration.

"Are you ok Tali?" She jumped and turned only to see chief engineer Adams.

She relaxed a little. "Yes it's just that I think I made a mistake and I'm hoping Will can forgive me." She said.

"May I ask what happened? If you don't want to talk you don't have to. You just seem very frustrated with what ever is bothering you." He said.

She wrung her hands together. She always did when ever she was embarrassed or nervous. "It's just I thought something was going on between him and another crew member but apparently I was wrong. But I acted aggressive towards him and in the process made a complete and utter fool of myself." She said hanging her head down.

To her surprise Adams chuckled "Don't be ashamed my dear. You like him don't you?" He asked.

She glanced at the man before letting her head lower back down "I... I do not know. The one thing I'm sure of is he's a great friend." She said.

Adams smiled. "Go with your heart my dear. Don't try to rush things. I learned that mistake. It's why I'm now married to my second wife." He said chuckling a little.

She laughed and she felt the tension leave her "Thanks Adams. I'll let you go so I can get back to work" She said turning and heading towards the terminal.

Adams stood for a moment before smiling and shaking his head before making his rounds with the various engineering crew.

XXX

I opened the door to engineering and glanced around. Sure enough Tali was in her usual spot. I walked over and took a seat in the corner like I usually did.

After awhile she turned and noticed me. I simply sat there. I wanted to talk to her and apologize about my behavior earlier.

She turned back to her work.

I sighed and started to get up when she turned and made her way over to me. I sat back down as she sat down next to me.

"Will... I want to apologize for my behavior. I should have faith in you as a friend." She said letting her head hang a little.

She gasped in surprise as I grabbed the bottom of her helmet and lifted her face up to look at me.

"Don't ever feel ashamed Tali for letting your emotions show. It's what makes us alive." I said smiling at her.

She seemed to relax visually.

"I also want to apologize for my behavior. I was just caught off guard at your anger at me." I said.

She tensed up again "I'm sorry about that." She said again.

"No problem... still friends?" I said offering my hand.

She stared at it for a moment before taking my hand.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled.

I quickly pulled Tali out of the way as a tech carrying a crate dropped it and it tumbled past us.

I felt my heart pounding in chest as I slowly started to relax.

I noticed then that I had pulled Tali on top of me and her visor was mere inches from my face.

I could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her body felt like it was shaking.

I stared at her bright eyes and leaned my head towards her visor.

Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed herself off me and got up.

"Thanks... Thanks for saving me right than... I... I need to get back to work." And with that she turned and headed back to the terminal.

I sighed and got up and headed for the elevator.

I stopped when I saw Wrex looking at me so I made my way over to him.

"What's up Wrex?" I asked.

"Not much. Just itching to crack some skulls." He said smiling.

I chuckled "I hear ya. I want to kick some ass as well."

He chuckled "Yeah I've seen your handy work" He said indicating what happen In the alley on the Citadel.

I shared his laugh "Yeah... I didn't know shotguns packed that kind of punch"

He nodded.

"Take care Wrex" I said heading towards the elevator.

As the elevator opened I came face to face with Emily.

"Oh hey" She said.

I nodded and moved to get in the elevator when she stopped me.

"Sorry about ya know." She said hanging her head down.

I felt bad "It's ok... still want to help me train?" I asked.

That perked her up as she beamed her bright smile again.

"Sure wanna practice some now?" She asked.

I nodded and followed her back through the hanger bay to the weapons locker.

I glanced at Ashley who was standing at her usual post and she nodded as Emily and I grabbed a sniper rifle with some blank clips and headed to the practice area near the back of the hanger.

The one thing I had noticed since I boarded the Normandy was at how huge it was compared to the game. How the game didn't cover everything in a sense.

The hanger was enormous compared to what you see in the game. I only wondered at what the Normandy SR2 would look like.

We took up our positions and began training as Emily going over various details with me.

It turns out she actually was a really good shot.

"No No here let me show you" She said putting her arm around me and her face next to mine.

"Aim... take a deep breath... hold it... as you feel the crosshair stop pull the trigger. You'll get a shot in every time." She said turning her face to me and smiling.

We practiced for awhile longer before we soon grew tired and wound up sitting down and chatting for a bit.

"So... do you have any family?" She asked.

"Yeah... I have a sister" I said letting my head hang in thought.

"Is something wrong?" She asked placing her hand on my arm. I didn't jerk my arm away or anything I just sat there thinking.

"She's missing and I'm going to find her. Maybe on this journey with Shepard I will" I said.

She nodded. "I'm sorry that your sister is lost but I'm sure you'll find her" She said offering her smile again.

I nodded my thanks and we talked for a little while longer before Shepard came over the com.

"I need all senior staff to report to the briefing room in 15 minutes!" She said letting the com die.

I turned to Emily "Well that's my cue to leave. Thanks for the practice. I enjoyed talking" I said to her. She nodded and smiled.

As I passed Ashley who fell into step beside me I turned to her "Sorry for being an ass." I said.

She was silent for a moment before nodding.

As we all got in the Elevator I stood in the back with Tali.

I turned to her and smiled she simply nodded. But I noticed her wringing her hands together.

XXX

We stepped into the briefing room and Shepard looked up at us. "Good everyone have a seat and I'll start." She said.

We gathered and the door locked as the lights dimmed a bit. An Image appeared on the large vid screen on the wall behind the com station.

I was amazed and I had always wondered about that screen. I mean you only see it once at the beginning of the game when it displayed the distress call from Eden Prime.

Images of Feros began to appear and scroll as Shepard started going on details about the mission.

"I've been informed that the colony Zhu's Hope founded by the ExoGeni Corporation has gone dark. I don't know for certain whether Saren is involved or not. But Anderson and Udina asked me to make it a priority at the moment since its dealing with Prothean ruins. I'm not sure if many of you are aware but the colony's built inside an ancient Prothean skyscraper." She said turning to us.

Liara looked excited at the prospect of dealing with Prothean ruins. Everyone else though either seemed not interested or just not really understanding. I almost laughed when I saw that Wrex was asleep.

"It's a five day journey so everyone you've got a few days off so take it while you got it. We don't know what well encounter when we get there. Ashley I want your training with Will to continue in two days time. Liara I want you to gather a report on anything that you've coming across dealing with Feros with what ever Prothean data that you have." Shepard said as the two women nodded.

"If we find any Geth I'll just crush em like normal" Wrex said smiling as he shook himself awake.

"Alright crew Dismissed" Shepard said turning and hitting the switch as the lights brightened.

I hung back as everyone filed out of the room. Tali glanced at me once before she left and I nodded.

As the door closed Shepard looked at me and nodded as we made our way towards the back of the com room.

She put the little scrambler device on the little platform and activated it.

"What can you tell me?" She asked.

"There will be Geth lots of Geth though there not the main problem. It's the Thorian." I said remembering the god awful plant.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a sentient plant life form can control the minds of individuals if they ingest its spores. ExoGeni knew about the life form which is the reason they founded the colony in the first place." I said.

She looked concerned "What about the colony? Are they aware of it?" She asked.

"No not Zhu's Hope but Well come across a distress call on the Skyway. Well have to go to the ExoGeni headquarters to take out a Geth ship that is latched onto the side of it. It's their main base of operations. Once we take it out they'll deal with them. There are a few other things we can do before we head to their headquarters that will help the colony once we take care of the Geth and The Thorian such as fixing the water and taking out a Geth transmitter." I took a deep breath and Shepard chuckled as I stopped talking.

"The thing is The Thorian is controlling the minds of the colonists. ExoGeni used them as tests subjects. They wanted to see what kind of control the Thorian could exert over them." I said.

She nodded "Well have to make sure we don't harm them. I won't let innocent people get hurt simply because they are not themselves."

I smiled.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"There are a few things But I cannot tell you everything as I've said before. I've probably said to much as it is." I said.

She nodded "Thank you Will"

I nodded in return.

XXX

The next few days were fun I'd have to say. I'd somehow convinced Tali, Emily, and even Liara to play a few board games with me. Though bear in mind that the board was a flat holoscreen.

Emily was growing frustrated as She kept landing on my property and I was taking all her cash.

"Gah! Why is your rent so much?" She exclaimed and we all let out a chuckle.

After another round of Emily's protests we decided to just play Skyllian Five which seemed easier for everyone except me who was currently loosing horribly.

"So... want to make things interesting?" Emily said letting an evil smile grace her features.

I raised and eyebrow questioningly "Like how?"

"Who ever loses has to tell a secret about themselves" She said grinning.

I stared at her a moment and turned to Liara and Tali.

"I have nothing to hide." Liara said.

"I'm not getting involved in this." Tali said.

"Well that just leaves you Mr. handsome!" Emily said throwing a wink in with it.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Tali shift in her seat and cross her arms.

"Very well!" I said.

Ten minutes later Emily was raking in her winnings as Liara and I groaned.

"Alright spill the beans! Will you first" Emily said.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Where did you get those tattoo's?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to discuss that anything else?" I asked sitting up in my seat.

Emily puzzled it over a minute before smiling "Alright you won't go for something easy so try this! Have you ever had Sex?" She asked.

I had been drinking something and started choking which Liara quickly started patting me on the back.

"Why the hell are you wanting to know that?" I exclaimed in between breaths.

She beamed her smile at me "A girl likes to know things" She said winking.

I stared at her a moment "Alright yes I have" I said.

I noticed Tali look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Wow! How many times?" Emily asked.

It was my turn to smirk "Sorry you only get one question and you already asked it"

She sighed.

"I'll admit I have never. My studies always have preoccupied me" Liara said letting her face turn a deeper blue. She was blushing it was cute.

Emily didn't really seem interested in that at all and we eventually went back to just playing normally.

Eventually We all grew tired and headed off to our various quarters to get some sleep.

XXX

I was dreaming of my sister. It was when we were little when our parents had taken us to the beach for summer that year. It was one of the best moments of my life. I had never had so much fun at the time. My dream changed and suddenly I saw my sister screaming as she fell into the vortex and vanished. It then changed to Harbinger controlling my sister. **"YOU WILL FAIL!"**

I screamed as I bolted upright panting heavily. I grabbed my head and groaned trying to quell the ache that was throbbing in my head.

The com on my door buzzed.

"Come In" I said not bothering to look up.

"Will?" Emily said.

I looked up at her and she seemed really frightened about something.

I immediately sat up "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Can I lay with you for a few minutes?" She asked.

I thought about it for a moment. She looked really scared about something. We were friends and I care about my friends.

"Sure!" I said.

She quickly came over and crawled under the covers beside me. She shifted and pressed her back against me.

I had to groan inwardly a little as her backside was jammed against my manhood.

I shook my head to clear it "What's wrong Emily?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I had a terrible nightmare.. about my brother." She said as she started to cry.

I quickly turned her over and pulled her against me "Don't cry please... tell me what happened." I asked wiping the tears away.

"When I was a little girl my family and others were traveling to a colony on the border on one of the colony ships when It was attacked by Batarian pirates. Almost everyone was killed. They kept the women and children so they could sell as slaves. I remember my parents stashing me in a vent and blocking it so the pirates couldn't find me as they went to search for my brother. I heard screaming soon and peaked out to see a Batarian shoot my father as my mother threw herself over his body as the blood pooled around him. I wanted to scream but I kept quiet. I than watched in horror as one of the pirates grabbed her from behind and she started to beg him to not do that. He grunted in reply and they started to rip the clothes off of her when my brother ran in holding a knife. He jammed it into one Batarian's and turned to the other but it was too late as the other brought his sidearm up and put a bullet into my brother killing him. My mother screamed and the Batarian turned and punched her in the head knocking her out. The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out from the horror I was seeing was the Batarian dragging my mother out the door." She said as she broke down crying again.

I hugged her tighter and began stroking her hair. "I'm sorry about your family. My parents died in a car crash a few years ago. It still haunts me. Mostly because they were on their way to see me to celebrate on my accomplishment on getting accepted into a prestige college. But because of some stupid drunk driver their dead now." I said.

She sobbed some more and put her arm around my neck and pulled herself closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating between us. It felt like my bed was on fire and I was the turkey roasting on it.

"Emily... what happened to your mother?" I asked.

She stopped crying for a moment and looked me in the eye. The look that she gave me had pure hatred in it.

"I later found out that after they had their fun with her they threw her in an airlock. She screamed and cried begging them not to as they hit the switch for the outer airlock and she was spaced!" She said with venom in her voice.

I cringed back at that "Oh God Emily that's horrible. I'm so sorry" I said feeling the tears fall from my eyes.

"I told myself that one day I'll find the Batarian's that did that to my family and I'll make them pay. I'll make them pay" She repeated those words a few more times as her eyes seemed to drift off.

"Emily I know what happened to you was horrible and I can't even begin to imagine what your life was like since then. But I can tell you this from experience If you let it eat at you you'll loose the good person you are and become a hollow shell of yourself." I said.

She stared at me.

"You seem like a very great person and you hide the scars that you have on the inside well with your cheery personality. I believe in you Emily and I know you can pull past all the hate and anger." I said letting a smile form on face.

She stared at me for a few moments before she smiled and nuzzled her head into my neck.

After a minute I realized that she had fallen asleep. I sighed and went to move but she groaned and pulled me closer to her crying out softly.

I relaxed as my eyes started to get heavy. As I felt myself drift off into sleep my thoughts fell on my sister.

**A/N: So there you have a little of Emily's past revealed and you can also understand why she joined Cerberus with her hatred against Batarians. I want to think everyone for reading and enjoying the story. I'll see you all next time :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

After that night Emily and I seemed to become great friends. As I had told her again I just wanted to be friends as my heart belonged to someone else.

She seemed to understand and she was the same person but sometimes when I glanced out of there I thought I saw a different person. A more open person not the cheery eyed persona she portrayed.

I had resumed my training with Ashley and she thoroughly enjoyed planting me on my ass a lot. Despite all this I was getting better.

I also noticed that Tali started coming to my training sessions and watching me train with Ashley. Emily attended as well and often yelled out pointers.

Before I went to bed those few days before we hit Feros I spent time sitting in Engineering and talking with Tali. The strange thing is it was becoming so natural to be around her. It's like I've known her all my life. She was like the shy girl next door.

And now I stared out the view port of my room as Feros loomed below us. I sighed as I got up and quickly got dressed heading for the cargo bay.

XXX

As the elevator opened I saw everyone by the lockers gearing up. I nodded to Shepard who returned it as I opened my locker and started suiting up.

Soon we were all ready and we made our way towards the elevator.

As we all waited in the elevator during its trip up Wrex suddenly spoke "I hope no one cuts one or were all dead!" He said chuckling.

I heard Ashley comment on how gross that was but Shepard and Kaiden chuckled.

"Oh My! Why would someone cut someone?" Liara asked her voice almost comical at her child like innocence.

Wrex roared in laughter at that and we all soon joined him.

As everyone settled down Shepard spoke and her voice was serious "I want everyone to make sure you keep on your toes. We don't know what we may encounter. Don't let your guard down no matter what!" She said glancing to us all. "Understood" came the reply from us.

As we exited the elevator and made our way towards the airlock I nodded to Emily who passed us. She smiled and nodded in return.

As the outer airlock door opened we stepped out to a world that truly showed its age. Everywhere around us were decaying ruins of the once mighty Prothean Empire. Gone were the glorious days of this once fine planet. Now it was over crowded with ruins and choked with dust. We started heading up the walkway adjacent to the ship when a man came running up to us.

"Fai Dan wants to speak with you now!" He said sternly.

Shepard crossed her arms glaring back at the man "Who is Fai Dan?" She asked.

Before the man could reply a rocket exploded into the back of him killing him instantly.

'shit I forgot about the ambush at the beginning of this mission'

"Take cover!" Shepard yelled as everyone dove for cover.

I fell into cover beside Garrus and we both quickly unslung our snipers and aimed at the Geth.

I lined one up in my sights and pulled the trigger. The bullet went threw its glowing optics and exploded out the back just as the Geth next to it's head exploded as well.

I glanced at Garrus who glanced at me. I held my fist up has he bumped it with his claw before turning back and yelling "Scoped and Dropped!" as a round from his sniper tore another Geth's head off.

I chuckled and turned back searching for my next target.

There was a metallic screeching as several Geth went flying overhead and over the side of the walkway and down into the abyss. I turned to see Liara who was still glowing from her Biotics duck back into cover. 'hell yeah'

I pulled the trigger making another Geth go silent. I looked over to my right to see Tali and Shepard using team work as they ducked in and out of cover as Tali would launch overload and Shepard would pop up to put a bullet through the Geth's head that Tali had just overloaded the shields on.

Finally there was only two Geth left and Wrex roared coming out of cover with his shotgun bared and charged the Geth. If I didn't know any better it looked like the Geth took a step back in fear. He grabbed the first one and slammed it into the other one before slamming his foot down on both and jamming the shotgun against the firsts chest and pulling the trigger in two quick bursts ripping both in half as white liquid sprayed over him.

I don't think I've ever seen a more scarier sight than when Wrex turned towards us covered in Geth blood with the light from the sun at his back as he grinned painted a pretty horrifying picture. 'mental note don't fuck with the Krogan'

He chuckled at us "Well? Let's go we've got more killing to do" He continued to chuckle as he moved towards the stairwell.

I glanced at Shepard and she nodded and we followed behind the towering Krogan.

We encountered a few Geth hoppers in the stairwell but with Kaiden and Liara's Biotic's they were quickly dispatched.

As we came to the entrance of the colony Shepard signaled for Wrex to hang back as she took the lead. She didn't want the colonists to think they were about to get slaughtered by some murderous Krogan.

As we rounded the corner we came across a makeshift barricade with two women with Assault Rifles on the other side aiming at us.

Shepard held up her hands and walked forward slowly. They watched us for a moment before they relaxed and gave a sigh of relief.

"Fai Dan is on the other side of the complex near the tower entrance. He'll want to speak with you!" A black haired woman said.

XXX

As we came up to the so called leader of Zhu's Hope I couldn't help but think that if things went right he would off himself. Maybe we could prevent that when it came to it.

Shepard and the man spoke a few words before the woman standing near him started yelling about Geth and that's when Fai Dan spoke the oh so famous words "Protect the Heart of the Colony!" He yelled running for cover.

"Liara Singularity!" Shepard yelled as the Asari nodded and launched the Biotic attack into the passage way cause the five Geth troopers inside to start swirling in the air from its affects rendering them totally helpless as we all stepped inside and ended their existence with the rounds from our various guns.

As we made our way into the entrance of the tower taking out three Geth along the way we came into a large chamber that had a huge gaping hole in the roof.

A sniper round impacted the wall next to me as I yelled and jumped into cover as everyone else followed suit.

As we started taking out the various Geth there was a loud roar as we looked up to see a Geth drop ship settle overhead and started dropping Geth.

"Damnit! Reinforcements!" Shepard cried.

"Fine by me.. just more to kill!" Wrex said launching a carnage from his shotgun that tore a Geth juggernauts arm off. As the Geth turned to look at its missing arm Wrex sent another blast at its head blasting it clean off.

Soon the remaining Geth were destroyed and the Geth ship moved off.

As we headed back down the stairwell we came out into the grounds around the compound of Zhu's Hope. Fai Dan came running up to us.

"Thank you Commander Shepard! Those Geth have been hounding us for days." He said.

"Do you have any idea what their after?" Shepard asked raising an eyebrow.

The man started to sweat a bit "I'm not sure. Were a simple colony nothing major." He said.

She nodded but I noticed her casting a quick glance in my direction.

"They have a main base at the ExoGeni building across the skyway. Perhaps if you destroyed their base of operations they'll stop coming." Fai Dan said.

Shepard nodded "Do you require any kind of assistance around the colony it looks in pretty ruff shape. I noticed power and water issues on the way in." Shepard said.

He nodded "Yes we do need help. We would do it but every time we try to go into the tunnels we've encountered nothing but Geth. Some how they've been able to plan their attacks from the tower every time we attempt to go into the tunnels." Fai Dan said.

Shepard nodded "There's probably a transmitter of some kind down below."

She turned to us "Ok listen up!" She barked.

We all focused on her "I'm splitting up the team. I'm going to send a few of you into the tunnels to help with the colonies needs as the rest of us head up the elevator to the skyway and see if we can deal with the Geth problem at the ExoGeni building." She said.

"I'm going with you!" Wrex stated giving her a look.

"Well I was going to put you on my team anyway but step right over." She said.

"Kaidan and Garrus your with me the rest go with Will to the tunnels" Shepard said.

Ashley groaned but a look from Shepard silenced her.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about your horrible driving this time!" I said causing Wrex to chuckle.

"Thanks! I'll make sure your along for the ride next time" Shepard said turning with the others and heading towards the stairwell.

We followed and soon parted ways as we passed the elevator that Shepard and the others walked into.

As we got near the stairs I turned to Ashley "Since your the most experienced and superior officer wanna lead the way?" I asked waving my hand out.

She gave me a look before shoving past me. Suddenly we heard screaming as a man came into view yelling about Geth in the tunnels but then he was cut short as a sniper bullet silenced his screams.

"Open Fire!" Ashley barked as Tali and I dove for cover and opened fire on a hopper.

Tali used her overload to fry its shields causing it to go immobile for a moment that gave us the chance to destroy it.

Liara quickly cast her Biotic's and opened fire with her pistol on another hopper.

We encountered a few more Geth as we made our way down until we finally came to a walkway overlooking a rather large and ancient aqueduct.

"This is amazing... It's truly inspiring that the Prothean's built such a thing" Liara said her eyes wide with amazement.

"Yeah Yeah sight seeing tours began in two hours." Ashley said.

"So what are we supposed to do again?" I ask Ashley.

She growls "Find some power cells, Get the water back on, and Find the Geth transmitter." She said.

I nodded as we crossed the bridge and came to an opening. As we stepped down I pushed Tali out of the way just as a rocket exploded in our previous spot.

She looked at me wide eyed as we scrambled up into cover and started firing at the incoming Geth.

Ashley starting popping up and down sending sniper rounds through various Geth. I unloaded on a few with my Pistol as a few got close to us. Tali focused on frying their shields and even hacked a destroyer that started attacking its brethren.

Liara cast a singularity at the remaining Geth and we began picking the helpless machines off one by one.

Soon they were destroyed and we all breathed a sigh of relief. I glanced out of the corner of my eye as I noticed something.

"Tali come here for a second" I said walking over to a white colored box with various codes of data flowing over it.

"Is this one of the water switches were looking for?" I asked her.

She began typing away with a furious pace. I couldn't help but be amazed at the speed her hands were moving. I watched as she shifted from foot to foot as she typed. I didn't realize it but my gazed wondered to her backside but apparently Ashley did as she elbowed me in the ribs and I snapped my gaze back up to Tali's head.

"Done! There should be two more terminals to unlock than the water will be back on" Tali said turning to us.

"Good work" Ashley said nodding and heading down the pathway.

Tali wrung her hands together for a moment before saying her thanks and heading after Ashley.

There was another white terminal near the exit to the small tunnel that Tali quickly unlocked faster than before.

She was amazing at hacking. I reminded myself to ask for her help with my omni-tool when we were back on the Normandy. I wanted to learn how to do some hacking.

"There's a room to the right side here" Ashley said as we stepped out onto another walkway.

Straight in front of us was a walkway leading across to a door over the aqueduct. To our left was another opening that led into another tunnel similar to the one that we had just exited out of.

"I say lets go right first it's closer!" I said. Ashley and Tali both nodded as I walked up to the door.

The door opened as I stepped up to it and I led the way into a wide chamber.

'wait a minute... somethings wrong.. i'm forgetting something'

Suddenly we heard growling and as I started to turn as something heavy slammed into me knocking me to the ground.

'oh hell I forgot about the Varren'

I heard Ashley and Tali yell and began unloading on the pack of Varren as I rolled and landed on my back with a Varren on top of me snapping at my face.

I grunted trying to force it off. I turned my head quick as it slashed a claw but I wasn't fast enough and fire exploded on the side of my face. I cried out and jabbed a finger in one of its eyes. It howled in pain and staggered back a few steps but that gave me the opportunity as I grabbed its neck and twisted snapping it.

I pulled out my pistol and began unloading on the few remaining Varren as Liara's lift ability caused them to hover making them easy pickings.

As the last one died we heard a loud growl and looked up to see a rather large Varren charging us. All four of us unloaded our guns to it as it quickly dropped and skidded to a stop in front of us dead.

As Ashley turned towards a broken down vehicle of some kind Tali rushed to my side. "Oh My God Will Your Face!" She yelled causing Ashley turn back and I heard the Chief gasp.

I tried to speak but found the pain in my face unbareable.

My hand went up to the side of my face but Tali quickly grabbed it and yelled for Ashley to hurry.

I was confused as I felt my head start to spin. I turned to Ashley as she approached and I felt something jam into my neck. Before I could protest it was jerked free causing me to cry out.

"Will lay down for a moment" Tali asked pleadingly.

I sighed and lay back onto the ground as I felt a growing sense of exhaustion overtaking me.

"Stay calm Will.. Everything will be alright" Liara said taking a seat at my head.

Her left hand rested on my forehead and it strangely had a calming effect on me. I cast a glance at Tali to see her staring at the Asari before Ashley barked at her causing her to snap out of whatever she had been doing.

"Here your going to have to stitch it than apply the Medi-Gel patch." Ashley said handing the kit to Tali.

"Why... why do I have to do it. Why not you?" Tali stuttered.

"Fine I'll do it" Ashley said taking a seat by my head.

'what the hell was going on. Why couldn't I move my jaw. I could feel pain and a strangely sensation on the left side of my face.'

I felt pain at first as Ashley began working on my face but once she applied the Medi-Gel I felt my face go numb and I relaxed.

As Ashley finished she turned to Tali and Liara. "We need to finish up down here and get back to the ship. He'll be fine for now." Ashley said.

"You want us to leave him here?" Tali said growling catching Ashley by surprise.

"No! Someone can stay with him." She said.

"I'll Stay!" Tali said immediately but Ashley just shook her head.

"I need you to unlock the last of the water terminals. And besides your overload and hacking with be the best for the remaining Geth that were bound to run across. Liara will stay with him" Ashley said.

Tali's gaze focused on Liara and I could have sworn I heard a feral growl come from her.

"He will be safe I assure you Tali'Zorah" Liara said trying to reassure the young Quarian.

After a moment Tali sighed and nodded.

As the two women walked towards the door Tali stopped and turned towards me one last time and nodded before stepping out of the room and the door closed.

XXX

Time seemed to be standing still as I lay there stretched out on the ground for what seemed like eternity.

Liara had closed her eyes and while keeping her hands on my forehead began meditating.

I felt my strength start to return some but I still felt exhausted.

"I am sorry about your sister" Liara says out of the blue.

I turn and look at her "I can tell you cared for her very much. Perhaps one day you will indeed find her." The Asari said smiling down at me.

I tried to say a reply when the door suddenly opened and in walked Ashley and Tali.

Tali quickly closed the gap and dropped to her knees beside me.

"How are you Will?" She asked.

"M... fine..." was all I could manage to say. I winced slightly as the wound on my face throbbed.

"Well head back to the Normandy to get Chakwas to work on him properly." Ashley said.

Tali and Liara both nodded.

"Joker!" Ashley said hitting her com.

Only static echoed from her com.

"Things just got worse" Tali said looking to our left. We all turned to see a 'creeper' walk out of the shadows and stumble towards us.

**A/N: thank you everyone for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

"What the hell is that thing?" Ashley exclaimed holding up her rifle as the creeper staggered towards us.

"Trouble! Kill it!" I said crying out at the pain in my jaw.

Ashley didn't hesitate and unloaded on it shredding it to pieces. She walked over to the pile of steaming goo and turned her nose up at it.

"By the goddess I have never seen such a thing!" Liara exclaimed.

"Trust me I don't think it will be the last one" I said looking at the pile.

Ashley raised an eyebrow but before she could reply we heard more moaning as three creepers appeared out of the shadows.

"Shit! We need to make our way back to the colony!" Ashley said.

I nodded but I knew that the Thorian had taken control of the colonists by now.

"I'll cover the rear! Tali you and Will take point. Liara cover us!" Ashley said leading her AR bark as we made for the door.

We encountered a few Geth on our way back towards the colony but very few. We even came across a few fighting with creepers.

Finally we passed the Elevator that led to the Prothean skyway when Ashley stopped us as we rounded the corner and saw a few creepers crouching.

"It's more of those weird zombie things!" She said.

"So.. we just do like we've been doing. Turning them into goo!" I said.

She nodded and turned the corner letting her AR rip em to pieces.

As we moved up to the archway AR fire erupted against the wall across from us.

"What the hell do they use guns now?" Ashley cried as she dove into cover.

I took a quick glance and saw two colonists.

"No! It's the colonists somethings wrong with them. Their firing on us." I said.

"Well they leave us no choice than" Ashley said.

"No! We cannot kill them. Shepard would be seriously pissed. Besides something tells me there's more going on than we know of." I said.

She growls in frustration before finally nodding.

"So what do you have in mind than if we can't harm them?" Ashley asks placing a hand on her hip.

I turn to Liara "When I tell you to use lift ok? But control it so they float up slowly" I tell her.

She nods and gets into cover beside me.

"GO!" I yell and she jumps out bringing up her Barrier and fires a lift at the two colonists who start to scream as they begin floating up.

I come out of cover running and I come around and grab both. I grab their heads and slam them together knocking them out.

Liara comes up quickly and kneels to check their pulses. "Their alive!" She says.

"Great so we got a plan of sorts!" Ashley says as She and Tali make their way up to us.

"Let's get to the colony" I say nodding to Ashley.

Were greeted with more creepers as we descend the stair wells until finally we come to the entrance to the colony.

We dive into cover as gunfire greets us. I do a quick peak to see four guards behind barricades.

"We need to take them out. Liara use lift!" I said she nodded.

Liara stepped out her Barrier flaring from the rounds of the colonists AR's. She launched her Biotic attack as the colonists screamed Ashley and I ran towards them.

Ashley used the butt of her AR to knock her two out as I proceeded to head bash the other two.

As soon as they were down gunfire erupted again this time coming from the side of the colony. We dove into cover as we spotted two more colonists advancing on our position flanked by several creepers.

"Open fire!" Ashley barked.

The creepers exploded under the barrage bullets that we were spitting at them. I turned to the Liara and nodded towards the colonists. She nodded and launched her Biotic's as the Colonists were lifted Ashley ran towards them and quickly knocked them out.

Soon we came to the large open area near the back of the settlement when I noticed a large amount of creepers gathered around a crane control console. I quickly ducked into cover and motioned for the others to join me.

"Alright Ash I've got a plan. You and I will be the heavy hitters while Liara and Tali cover us." I said looking at the woman.

She stared at me for a moment before nodding.

As we ducked out of cover we quickly began our assault on the creepers. They started to rise as we mowed them down. We slowly made our way towards the console tearing apart the creepers along the way.

"I've got this feeling that something isn't right" I said trying to force the feeling away.

"I know what you mean" Ashley said looking around as we neared the console.

Ashley stepped up and began typing away at it. "Crap! It's got a lock. Tali can you hack it?" She asked.

Tali nodded and stepped forward to begin her hack.

Suddenly we heard roaring and we immediately brought our weapons up as creepers started to swarm from every direction. 'holy shit!'

There was a ton of creepers I mean the game did not have this kind of scale.

They moved in a wave towards us. "Open Fire!" Ashley yelled.

We started mowing them down but they kept coming. I could see Liara using a combo of Biotic's and pistol to kill the creepers. Tali had abandon the console and stood beside me killing creepers.

Finally the wave started to subside but than we heard more noises this time closer. Ash and I turned as more creepers started coming from the barricade behind us. "You two keep them off our rear!" Ashley yelled to Liara as she and I turned and unloaded on the new creepers.

Mowing them down I noticed my ammo counter getting emptier by the moment. Ashley seemed to notice to as I saw a look of worry cross her features as she glanced at hers.

I heard a noise from my side and I turned to see a creeper had broken through our line. I turned to fire but it's head exploded. I turned to Ashley who gave me a smirk. I smiled but then I saw a creeper fast approaching her rear. "Ashley!" I yelled pointing.

She turned but it was to late as the creeper was on her and began to spit its acid. She jumped out of the way but the acid caught her chest. She cried out in pain as I lifted my gun and blew the creepers head off.

I turned noticing that their were no more creepers coming towards us from the barricade as I made my way over to Ashley.

"AH Get it off Get it off!" She cried as the acid ate through the armor. I hit the switch to make the chest piece disengage but nothing happen. 'must have fused the circuits'

"Tali! Quick hack her suit and disengage the locks!" I said.

Tali rushed over and quickly hacked the lock as I grabbed the chest piece and yanked it away.

We were lucky to get the armor off in time. Though the acid had ate through her shirt and had started to make her skin blister. I stared at the bright red flesh and winced. She was definitely going to feel that in the morning. I looked around noticing that there creepers had either stopped coming or were all dead. But I knew that this was far from over.

I looked down at Ashley as she coughed and winced in pain. I pulled out a medi-gel pack and applied it to her stomach causing her to cry out at the stinging sensation.

"Damnit! There goes my well tanned stomach!" She said.

"Relax! You'll be turning heads before you know it!" I said chuckle.

"I'll be turning heads alright. Oh look there's that girl with the freaky scar!" She said and quickly apologized as she looked at the wound on my face. "I'm sorry!" She said.

"It's fine! Let's get you to your feet!" I said offering my hand.

As she got to her feet I slung her arm over my shoulder to help support her as she stood unsteady for a minute or to.

It seemed at the moment that Shepard chose to arrive. I glanced as I saw her and the rest approach.

"Damn! You guys had more fun than we did" Wrex said chuckling.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked with concern noticing Ashley's and my wound.

"Yeah well live skipper!" Ashley said coughing.

Shepard nodded "Get back to the Normandy and get patched up. Were going to finish this." She said as she made her way over to the console.

"Mam! With all due respect I'd like to continue on the mission" I said causing a very surprised Ashley to cast a curious glance at me.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Your in no shape to continue" She said.

"Do you see the destruction we've caused?" I said waving my hand indicating the numerous piles of goo everywhere.

Shepard crossed her arms as a very stern look came onto her face. "First! your face is barely holding together. Have you even realized the extent of damage to the side of your face." She said as if she was scolding a child.

I winced at her but stood my ground.

"Second! When we are on a mission you will follow my orders understood?" She said.

I glared at her "Fine!"

"I'm not trying to be a bitch but once you realize that I only have my crews best interest at heart you won't be angry anymore." She said.

I sighed realizing she was right. "I'm sorry" I said.

She nodded "Get back to the ship and report to Chakwas." She said and then turned to Liara and Tali "You two fit to continue?" She asked.

They both nodded "We do need some ammunition though" Tali said.

Shepard obliged and handed her and Liara some clips.

"Shepard can I have a quick word with you before you go?" I asked as Tali walked up and began hacking the console.

She nodded and she and I walked off to the side.

"What's up? you have to be careful or this will look suspicious." She said glancing towards the group.

"You'll have to fight waves of creepers including a cloned Asari commando." I said.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "The Thorian is a huge plant creature and you'll have to destroy various nodes to make it drop into the abyss killing it." I said.

"Is there no way to negotiate?" She asked.

I shook my head "It's angry at what Saren did to it. He gave the Asari commando as a trade for the information. It's called the cypher and its a key that will help you understand the vision more that you received from the beacon on Eden Prime." I said.

She nodded "How will I get it then if I have to kill the Thorian?" She asks.

"Once you kill the Thorian an egg sack of sorts will burst realeasing the Asari. Her name is Shiala. She'll meld with you giving you the cypher." I said.

She nodded. "Anything else?" She asked.

"Yes... She'll ask you to let her stay and help the colonists to right all the wrong she's caused them. Make sure you do. Trust me she'll become a valuable asset to the future of this colony." I said as she nodded.

She turned but I caught her arm "One more thing... once everything is done and before we leave may I speak to Shiala alone?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow "Sure but I fail to see why"

"Trust me Shep!" I said smiling.

She nodded as we made our way over to the rest.

"What was that about?" Kaiden asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had to give the crewman here a stern talking to. He's very hard headed and I told him to stop staring at my ass. I know it looks good but geez enough already!" She said jokingly causing Wrex and Garrus to roar in laugher.

I could feel my face burning "I'll get you for this Shepard!" I said trying to hide my blush.

Liara stood perplexed "Must be a Human thing!. Is it common for your species to have a fascination with the rear end of a female?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence as Wrex and Garrus looked at each other before bursting into laughter again.

I walked over to Ashley and placed her arm around my shoulder again. "Good luck Shep!" I said turning with Ashley and heading towards the entrance to the colony. I could feel Tali's gaze on my back the whole way.

XXX

"OW!" I yelled as Chakwas worked on my face.

"Well If you'd stop jumping every time I have to press the needle you wouldn't cause me to jerk my hand." She snapped.

I quickly shut my mouth and sighed.

"There! Done!" She said.

I nodded and slid off the table to my feet.

"Your going to have a nasty looking scar Will. I'm sorry but If you could have gotten here sooner the scar might not look so bad." She said.

"Well we tried but ya know waves of zombie plant things were in our way. But thanks Doc!" I said.

She nodded.

As I stepped out of the Med-Bay I was greeted with a hug by Emily who quickly stepped back glancing to see if anyone had saw her.

She gasped as she stared at my face. "Oh my god Will!" She cried.

I chuckled "Thanks! Now I feel even better." I said sarcastically.

She punched me in the shoulder before chuckling herself.

I made my way over to the mess with her following. I grabbed a tray of food and sat down as we began talking.

After awhile I felt my eyes get heavy. "I think I'm going to catch a quick nap. I'm exhausted." I said yawning while getting up.

She giggle and nodded.

She followed me to my quarters where she gave me a hug and headed back down the hallway.

I walked in my room and quickly stripped my clothes off and jumped into the shower. I felt like I really needed to scrub the stink of that goo from the creepers off.

After I finished I slid a shirt and shorts on before climbing into bed and letting my eyes close.

XXX

Emily walked into her quarters and went to change when her Omni-Tool beeped. She quickly pulled a small device from a hidden compartment in her closet and activated it.

She turned to her Omni-Tool and after doing several encrypts she activated it.

"It's been awhile my dear? What do you have for me?" The man on the other end asked.

"He has a sister... and apparently she disappeared and he's searching for her." She said.

"interesting..." The man said letting the line go quiet for a moment. "What else? Do you have any information on his abilities?" TIM asked.

"I haven't gotten him to divulge that yet. But I will continue trying." She said.

"Excellent my dear. You'll go far if you keep this up." He said.

"Thank you Sir!" She said.

"I leave you now. Update me if anything comes up when you can." He said cutting the line.

She sighed deeply and sat down on the bed. She was feeling horrible and she didn't know why. She was doing the right thing right? She was doing this for the good of Humanity. But she was starting to think of Will as a close friend. Would she be able to kill him if her boss ordered her to?

She sighed and stretched back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

TIM took a swig from his glass before relaxing back into his chair. 'something was different in her voice. She tried to hide it but I could tell. Anyway he has a sister... it's something I can use'

"Were you listening my dear?" He asked while staring at the star shinning brightly in front of him.

The clacking of heals was heard and a hand rested on his chair.

"Everything Sir!. We'll begin searching for her immediately!" Miranda said smiling down at TIM.

"See that it is done! Use whatever resources you need. I want her found!" He said before taking another swig of his liquor.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. I apologize that it's been awhile since I updated but due to the holidays and increasingly long work hours i've found it difficult to find time to update. Thank you everyone for continuing to read my story :D have a great day. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

The door chime sounded loud in my ear as I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Come in!" I muttered.

The lock on my door turned green and the door slid open revealing Shiala.

I quickly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I am sorry If I have disturbed you but Shepard insisted that I see you now since the Normandy will be leaving in 6 hours." She said calmly.

I nodded.

"Have a seat" I said gesturing towards a chair in the corner. She nodded.

"So how can I help you?" She asked.

I watched her for a moment before speaking "So... Do you know where I'm from?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I saw a glimpse of your conversation with commander Shepard in her mind. I'll admit it is hard to believe but stranger things have happened... but that is not why you asked to see me is it?" She asked.

I nodded before getting up and I started to pace.

"I need you to give me the cypher as well!" I said pausing to look at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise "Why?" She asked.

I pulled my shirt of which caused her eyes to widened at my tattoo.

I began to explain about the crystal that I encountered and that I somehow could interact with Alien technology. So far it's only been Prothean but I have a feeling there's more that I haven't discovered yet that I'm capible of now.

"I'm not sure how but I am." I said looking at her.

She got up and walked over to me. She ran her fingers over the tattoo along my arm which caused it to glow.

Her eyes widened "Amazing." She whispered.

"I'm not sure how the cypher will help me... but I believe it may hold a key that can point me in the right direction to where I can go." I said.

She nodded. "Very Well... We will begin"

I nodded and stepped close to her as she brought her hands up.

"Relax Will... Embrace Eternity!" She said with her eyes going black.

XXX

Tali walked through the hallway towards Will's room. She wanted to make sure he was ok. The wound to his face had been bad but Chakwas had assured them all that he was fine but was left with a permanent scar unless he had the cash to have it surgically removed.

She glanced up as she got near the door and noticed the button green. She went to knock when the door opened and she was greeted with Shiala standing there.

"Tali'Zorah?" Shiala asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was coming to check on Will? And you?" She asked.

"I was helping him with a problem but from what we've learned I don't think I really helped at all." She said. And with that Shiala bid her farewell and left.

Tali turned to look at Will who was sitting on the bed holding his head.

"Are you ok Will?" Tali asked.

"I'm fine Tali" He said.

She nodded. She suddenly felt like she didn't belong and started to turn when he stopped her.

"You don't have to leave... in fact I could use some company for awhile... someone to talk to if that's ok with you." He said.

She smiled and walked in letting the door close.

XXX

"So what did you want with Shiala?" Tali asked curiously.

"I asked for the cypher" I said turning to look at Tali.

"What? Why? I thought it only helped with Shepard's vision?" Tali asked puzzled.

"Indeed but it is also Prothean knowledge. I was hoping it had something that I could use to find whatever I'm supposed to find!" I said holding my head again.

The meld had left me with a pounding headache.

"Are you ok Will?" Tali asked.

"Yeah... I've just got a headache.. I think I'm going to lay down for awhile." I said.

She nodded and got up "Take care Will" She said. She paused at the door giving me one last look before leaving.

I sighed and laid back on the bed closing my eyes.

XXX

"_Emily take cover on the left! I yelled as we dropped into cover next to the door._

"_Ready?" I asked giving Emily a smile she nodded._

_I hit the switch and we burst through the door with our guns blazing mowing down Batarian slavers._

_A couple managed to pull their pistols out and start blasting but they were quickly silenced._

_Finally the last body dropped and I ran up to the crate in the center of the room and started to hack it._

"_Will! Are you sure this is your sister?" Emily asked._

"_I'm not totally positive but the data we intercepted had mention of her but nothing more... this is all I have to go on!" I said my face hardening._

_Emily nodded as the lock disengaged and turned green._

_I tried to fight the overwhelming feeling that I might finally see my sister after so long._

_I hit the button as the lid slid off only to stare in shock "What the?"_

I bolted upright in my bed panting heavily. My com was going nuts so I leaned over and hit it.

"Will where the hell have you been?" Shepard asked a little irritated on the line.

"Excuse me but what?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"Tali said you were going to lay down for a bit. That was 8 hours ago and you haven't been responding to our hails." She said.

I sighed not really wanting to discuss the dream I just had "Sorry Shep The headache must have been worse than I thought. I'm a heavy sleeper sometimes" I said.

She sighed on the line "Very well just make sure that you find a way to ensure that you can be woken on the first few rings. I'd hate to have to come down there and drag your sorry ass out of bed. Now get dressed and be in the coms room in 15 minutes!" She said letting the line go dead.

I sighed and got up to get dressed.

XXX

I walked into the com room as everyone else was already there and seated. I glanced around for a chair but not seeing any I walked over and stood beside Tali.

"Nice of you to join us!" Ashley said making a face.

I stuck out my tongue and Tali laughed.

"Well if everyone's done playing childish games its time to discuss the next mission." She said as the lights dimmed and the vid screen on the wall lit up revealing Noveria.

"Now According to the information that we've been given. There are reports of Geth interests on Noveria. Our job is to go there and find out what we can and see if its a lead on Saren. And if possible to eliminate the Geth that we encounter." Shepard said.

We nodded.

"Now for the team I'll be taking Will, Liara, Tali, and Ashley!" Shepard said as groans rose from Garrus and Kaiden.

"HA! Figures Females stick with each other" Wrex said.

"It's not just that" Shepard said smiling "They're a good balance for a team for this mission. Besides if you haven't noticed Will is not a chick!" Shepard said.

Wrex regarded me for a moment and than huffed.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Now make sure your all wearing Thermal gear. It's going to be cold people! Well be there in 6 hours. Dismissed." She said.

As everyone filed out I hung back to talk to Shepard.

The doors closed and Shepard hit the switch to lock it.

"What info do you have about what well encounter on Noveria?" She asked.

I inhaled deeply "Shepard grab a chair!"

XXX

After explaining everything to Shepard I headed to the mess to grab a bite to eat before I went to the hanger to get ready.

As I sat down and started to eat a tray dropped hard across the table opposite me I looked up.

"What's up lover boy?" Ashley said giving me a wink before digging into her food.

I sighed but than stopped ~wait... lover boy what the?~

"Just what do you mean lover boy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She smiled "Oh come on don't act like you don't know!"

I stared at her "Don't know what?" I asked.

"I was told through the gossip hotline that someone saw Emily wearing only Bra and panties come out of your room. I must say you move fast for a rookie!" She said.

My eyes widened in shock. "Just how the hell did you hear about that?" I asked.

"Ahhhh! So it is true than!" She said giggling. "So did you two ya know?" She hinted.

I felt my face go hot "NO! We didn't she wanted to but I turned her away. I think of her only as a friend."

She frowned "You turned down an attractive woman like that... what are you stupid or something?" She asked giving me a puzzled look.

"Listen I don't want a lecture. I already had one that night thanks to Tali who came in soon after Emily left yelling at me about the whole thing." I said.

Ashley seemed to shift instantly. One moment she was happy go lucky the next she was staring at me with cold eyes.

"Why was she mad at you?" She asked with a coldness to her voice that I found a little unnerving.

"She was just upset because she thought I had slept with Emily which I didn't and after explaining that to her she calmed down." I said.

She growled and stood up leaning towards me "So let me get this straight. You'd rather sleep with that bucket head than a female of your own kind?" She asked.

"Wait! what do you mean?" I asked.

"It's obvious that She has a thing for you and so do you for her. I can't believe you'd want to date outside your own species!" She said giving me a look that could turn a person to stone. I got really pissed than.

"Listen I don't know what the hell you think your talking about but Tali and I are just friends. And even if I did have a relationship with her what the hell would it have to do with your approval of me dating outside of my species. And if you ever call her that name again you'll have to remove my foot from so far up your ass your be crapping pancakes for weeks!" I yelled glaring back at her.

We both glared daggers at each other before a cough interrupted us. We turned angrily to see Shepard glaring daggers at us with her arms crossed over her chest. We noticed than that the rest of the mess had come to a stand still as everyone stared at us.

~shit!~

"YOU TWO MY QUARTERS NOW!" Shepard yelled heading towards her quarters.

Ashley looked at me before turning and heading after Shepard. I quickly followed.

As I walked in behind Ashley letting the door close Shepard rounded on us both.

"I want to know what the hell was that all about?" She asked angrily.

Shit! Shepard looked really scary when she was pissed.

Both of us looked at each other before turning back to Shepard.

"It was a misunderstanding that is all Commander!" Ashley said.

"Really?" Shepard asked with her arms crossed.

I decided to try something and hope it works.

"Shepard if I may. Can I speak to Ashley in private?" I asked.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at me surprised while Ashley looked at me curiously.

"If its a quick death your looking for be my guess. I'll be in the mess" She said heading past us and letting the door closed.

"Well?" Ashley asked giving me a look.

"Why do you have such a dislike for other species?" I asked.

I already knew the answer but I didn't want to give that fact away.

After a few minutes of silence she sighed and sat down on the bed.

She explained to me about her distrust came from the fact that her family name held such dishonor because of what her grandfather did. He was the only human to surrender to another species during the first contact war.

Since her family name has been held in such dishonor that no Williams had ever been given a promotion because of it.

"Ashley that Is the past. I understand that Is difficult to let it go but you have to. And before you say that it still affects you. You must realize this. Your on a mission with the first human spectre to save the galaxy pretty much. If there's anything that can give honor back to the Williams name its this." I said giving her a small smile.

She regarded me a moment before smiling.

I walked over to her and held out my hand "Friends?"

She regarded me for a moment before nodding and taking my hand.

"Now lets go tell Shepard everything's ok!" I said heading towards the door.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone! **

The first thing I noticed about Noveria as soon as we stepped out of the airlock was how damn cold it was.

"Geez Shepard don't these suits come with heaters or something?" I asked the Commander as we made our way along the ramp heading towards the security checkpoint.

She glanced at me "Actually its working right now. If it didn't you'd know trust me!"

I nodded.

We approached the two women and the Turian at the checkpoint.

"Stop right there!" The blond woman shouts!. ~ahh Kaira Stirling! I can't wait to knock your ass down a peg.~ My mind blares as I turned to the other woman.

"I am Captain Maeko Matsuo. I'm sorry but weapons are not permitted on Port Hanshan." She says.

"I'm a council spectre." Shepard says.

"Whatever! You think were idiots!" Stirling shouts.

"Do you really want to know the answer that?" I ask causing Shepard and Kaira to shoot me a dirty look.

"Sgt. Stirling secure their weapons!" Matsuo orders.

Immediately our weapons are up and trained on the two women and Turian. Liara's biotics flair brightly around her as well.

"Captain Matsuo stand down! We've confirmed their identity. Spectre's are allowed to carry weapons here." A voice over the loud speaker says.

I glance at Shepard who's watching the woman like a hawk. Finally the Captain backs down as does Shepard.

"Hope the rest of your stay is less confrontational Spectre!" Matsuo says walking off.

As Shepard heads through the doors I hang back catching a look at the Normandy and the cargo area of the port. It really is massive in comparison to the game. I feel like this is all a dream. I feel a hand grab and my arm and I turn to see Kaira griping my arm with a look that could kill.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask.

"You all think you can hide behind the fact that she's a spectre your idiots. Well meet again!" She says giving me a cold look.

She moves her hand away but I grab it again causing the Turian a few yards away to raise his gun. I lean in close towards her.

"And when we do I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with your ass! There's nothing that I can't stand more than a dirty cop!" I let her hand go and jog to catch up with Shepard and the rest. I can feel Kaira's gaze burning a hole through my armor as the doors slide shut.

As I walk up to the group I see Shepard and Liara off to the side in quiet conversation.

~Shepard's giving her the "I trust you speach huh!"~

"What was that about?" Ashley asks me as I walk up to them.

"Nothing much! She was just tossing out a threat or to!" I said not really caring about it.

"She threatened you? Why?" Tali asked.

"She's an idiot what does it matter. And besides I can't stand dirty cops!" I said.

Ashley raised an eyebrow "How can you tell she's a dirty cop?" She asks.

"She has a 10 on the bitch factor was my first clue!" I said. ~that and the fact that I've played this mission countless times back home.~

"Alright everyone I'm going to go and see this Administrator Anoleis that Gianna informed me about. The rest of you can scout around and find out any information that you can without getting yourselves into trouble." She said as we followed her through the corridor before it opened out into a large open area with several people coming and going.

"Sure your going to be ok Skipper?" Ashley asked.

Shepard smiled at us "I'm a big girl Ash. I kick ass and take names on a daily basis."

And with that she walked off down the stairs leaving us standing there.

"So... What do you all want to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to see if any of the guards have any info. What about you Will?" Ashley asked looking at me.

"I think I'm going to head to the Hotel Lounge and chill" I said.

She nodded.

"I'm going to head with him... if no body minds" Tali said with her hands fidgeting.

A small smile actually crossed Ashley's face. "Sure you guys have fun.. what about you Liara?" Ashley asked glancing at the Asari.

"I think I will stick with you Ashley if that is ok? I do not think it is a good idea for me to be alone right now with Geth and who ever else Saren has working for him looking for me." Liara said.

Ashley nodded "See you guys later" She said heading off with Liara following.

I turned to Tali "Let's go Chill!"

She cocked her head to the side "But it is freezing outside... are you sure that's a great idea?"

I started laughing and turned to head toward the lounge.

XXX

We had been at the lounge for about half an hour when Shepard walked in with Ashley and Liara following.

She made her way right over to where Tali and I were sitting.

"So how did your talk go?" I asked not really caring since I knew the answer.

"Waste of time! I'm looking for a Turian named Lorik Qui'in. Gianna his secretary told me he might be my ticket through all this political crap that's going on here." She said sitting down in a chair across from us.

"Oh you mean that guy?" I said pointing across the room.

She looks and moves to get up but I stop her "Don't bother!" I say tossing her a keycard.

"What's this?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I decided to have a talk when we first came in here with him. I found out who he is and apparently Anoleis has office on lockdown because Lorik has evidence proving that Anoleis is corrupt. Right now apparently Anoleis has thugs searching his office looking for it. I agreed to help him deal with the problem and he agreed for the garage pass." I said.

Her brow furrowed "I wish you would have discussed this with me first. I don't like shooting if I don't have to."

"Yeah I know but were in a hurry and this is the only thing I could find unless any of you have any alternatives?" I ask looking at them.

Their silence is enough to confirm what I said.

"Very well lets go!" Shepard says turning around.

As we make our way to the elevator Shepard turns to me and motions for the rest to get in.

"You need to tell me about the small stuff as well!" She whispers in my ear.

"Relax Shepard I was just trying to speed things along!" I said back to her.

She nods and we get in the elevator.

XXX

As the elevator slid open revealing Lorik's office two guards confronted us.

"What are you doing here this is a restricted area?" One of the guards asked.

"Listen! Do you really want to play with us. You mess with council spectres and you never live to tell the tale. Now I suggest that you and your friend get the hell out of here before we paint the walls with your blood!" I said smiling evilly. ~ahh sometimes I just wished that there had been renegade options in the first game~

Shepard glances at me surprised and Ashley does the same.

The one guard a woman looks terrified "Don't worry were not getting paid enough to die!" She says running past us.

The other a Turian glances one last time at us before leaving as well.

"See Shepard that was easy!" I said.

"COVER!" Shepard yells diving as a bullet hits the floor near us.

Guards start swarming our position fast as we whip our guns out firing at them.

"You just had to say it was easy didn't you!" Ashley says beside me in cover.

"Hey I like being dramatic ok!" I said chuckling a little.

XXX

After fighting through various guards we finally come to his personal office and move inside.

Tali hacks his computer and downloads the file.

"Got it Shepard!" She says.

"Great job Tali that's why your awesome!" I said smiling at her.

Her eyes glow brighter.

We leave the office but come to a stop when we see Kaira Stirling and several guards waiting for us.

"You! You know what we do to cop killers on my world!" She said scowling.

"Those guards were corrupt and they fired first." Shepard said calmly.

Kaira turns her gaze to me "I said that we would meet a again and this time I will kill all of you!" She says.

"Do you remember what I said as well? If not here's a reminder!" I said whipping out my pistol and firing a round putting it through her skull.

The stunned expression on her face is etched as she falls forward onto the floor dead.

I turn to the rest of the guards "Wanna play?"

They look at each other and start firing at us. ~idiots~

Liara whips out a Singularity catching five of the guards and we take them out as four more guards come up the stairs guns blazing.

Tali overload their shields I yell jumping into cover while firing my pistol Hollywood style.

I whip out my sniper as Shepard unloads on one guard while flinging a grenade at another then ducking into cover.

I line my sights up on a guards head and BAMN I pull the trigger "Scoped and Dropped!" I yell out.

"Sounds like your stealing Garrus's lines... he won't be happy!" Ashley teases while firing her sniper at the last guard.

"Ehh he can bite me!" I say back.

"Alright that seems to be the last of them lets get this to Lorik so we can get out of this god forbidden place!" Shepard says holstering her pistol.

XXX

As we walk into the lounge I'm actually kinda glad that Shepard decided to help Gianna convince Lorik to testify against Anoleis.

I walk over to the bar with Tali as Shepard and the other two walk over to Lorik.

"Bartender Give me a glass of water" I say to a Turian standing behind the counter.

"Water huh? Lightweight?" He asks.

"Nah On the job!" I said glancing towards Shepard.

He nods.

Tali leans on the bar and that's when things get chaotic.

"Hey you stole my chit didn't you!" A drunken Human comes up to Tali yelling at her.

I jump off my stole and stand in front of Tali.

"You got a problem pal?" I ask.

"What are you defending this scum for? Their..." He never got a chance to finish as my fist connected with his jaw.

He hit the floor and I kicked him hard in the stomach.

I picked him up and held him towards Tali "Now why don't you give the lady an apology?" I said while twisting his arm.

He mumbles an apology and I let him go while kicking him in the rear.

Tali stands there staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I've never... I've never had anyone stand up for me like that" She says.

"It's nothing. I can't stand racist pricks!" I said while gulping my water down.

I put the glass down and grab Tali's hand which causes her to jump slightly.

"Let's go. Shepard's waiting on us." I said pulling her behind me.

I can feel her eyes staring at the back of my head the whole way.

Thanks everyone! I hope to get the next chapter out soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone for all your support!**

**Firefights, Freezing Cold, And the little things...**

"Did I mention that it was cold?" I ask Ashley as I glance in her direction while holding my arms about my chest trying not to turn into a Human Popsicles.

"You've mentioned that several times Already!" She says groaning.

I groan as I crawl back under the Normandy with Shepard and Tali as we try to fix the broken part of the Mako.

~It's funny. We Managed to get the pass while convincing Lorik to testify against Anoleis who we got to watch being dragged from his office by Gianni. We then fought a ton of Geth in the garage and encountered more including a few Armatures and Turrets but nothing managed to take us out as Shepard wisely just plowed right by them most of the time. But no it was a friggin rock. A friggin rock that we hit by accident and broke something on the Mako's stability bar.~

I sighed heavily in frustration as I continued to work. I had no idea what the hell I was doing but being the only guy I was being used for the heavy lifting.

"Will hold this in place while I weld it!" Shepard said.

I lifted the metal bar up and held it while Shepard welded it. I glanced at Tali as she was working over her Omni-Tool furiously trying to make sure it was in operating as good if not better than the old one that it was replacing.

"Done!" Shepard called and slid out from under the Mako.

"Great Job Skipper!" Ashley said giving Shepard a pat on the back.

"Thanks Now lets get inside and get the damn heater back on!" She said getting into the Mako.

"Come on Mr. Whiny!" Ashley called walking towards the back of the Mako.

"What did you call me?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You heard me" She said casting a smirk over her shoulder at me "Hurry up Mr. Whiny!"

"That's it!" I reached down and scooped up some snow and made a snowball. I threw it as hard as I could at Ashley. She turned and ducked as the snowball sailed past her and hit Shepard squarely in the face.

"Oh Shit!" I said.

"Now if you two are done playing around get your ass's in the Mako NOW!" She barked.

"Yes Mam!" Ash and I said at the same time.

As I took my seat in the Mako I saw Tali trying to hold in her laughter at Ash and I.

"Go ahead and laugh har har har!" I said causing both Tali and Liara surprisingly to burst in to fits of laughter.

As I took my seat Ashley turned to me "It's always good to have some humor before the storm hits so to speak."

I nodded. ~How Right you are my friend.~

XXX

As we rolled up to the Garage we saw a burning wreck of a Grizzly blocking the outer door of the garage.

"Let's head through the side entrance!" Shepard said pointing towards a door to the side.

We made our way into the small side room when I scanners jammed.

"Geth!" Tali said pulling out her shotgun.

"Let's kick some ass!" I said pulling out my sniper.

"Totally" Ashley said while slinging out hers.

Liara looked a little nervous pulling out her pistol.

We approached the door and it slid open to revealing about half a dozen Geth and two Krogan.

"Ash Will focus on the Krogan. Don't let them get close!" Shepard yelled out while ducking into cover.

Ashley and I ducked into cover.

Liara whipped out a singularity that pulled three Geth into it.

A few blasts from Tali's Shotgun and Shepard's pistol and they were headed for the scrap heap.

I aimed my sights up at one of the Krogan's head and pulled the trigger. The Krogan stumbled for a second before regaining his balance and continuing forward.

~Damn! I forgot these things are hard to kill~

I cocked the lever sliding another round into the chamber. I pulled the trigger again aiming for its head. The round hit causing the Krogan to go flying backwards onto the ground. Just as I was about to celebrate it started to get up.

~Not this time Buddy!~

I quickly loaded another round and put another bullet into his helmet. This time I saw the bullet go flying out the back of his head and impact the wall. With a grunt the Krogan fell over dead.

I sighed and turned to Ashley who was smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

She motioned forward and I turned to see everyone looking at me "Took you long enough!" Shepard said with a smirk of her own.

"Screw all of you!" I said getting to my feet.

Shepard raised an eyebrow "Not literally!"

I saw Tali and Liara both visibly relax at that.

I sometimes forget that I'm not dealing with Human's at times.

XXX

We came into a mess hall of some kind and immediately took cover as Geth started firing at us.

Liara launched a Singularity pulling two Geth into it as we started to fire on the rest of them.

I put a bullet through the last Geth and we all stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Let's..." Suddenly there was a loud grinding noise and we all started looking around.

"That doesn't sound like the Geth!" Ashley said.

"I agree Close Quarter Weapons!" Shepard called out.

We all switched to our Pistols except for Ashley who whipped out her AR and Tali who was gripping her shotgun like it was going to leave her.

Suddenly little green things ~Rachni Soldiers~ came at us from everywhere.

"Open Fire!" Shepard yelled.

I fired my pistol at two of them and as soon as the rounds hit they exploded.

"Shit their explosive!" Ashley called out as she slammed her back against mine and we started to blast away.

As the last shot left my pistol I heard screeching and turned to see to Rachni soldiers coming from the hallway up the stairs.

"Shit! Kill those bugs!" I yelled training my pistol on the first one and firing.

Liara whipped out a singularity and the rest of us made short work of them.

"What the hell were those things?" Ashley said.

"Rachni" I said.

"How do you..." She started to ask but I cut her off "I've studied a lot of history" I said.

"Very Interesting Will... perhaps we can have a discussion about it sometime?" Liara asked.

"Sure as long as the majority of what you ask Is about Human history. That is my area of expertise." I said smiling.

She blushed and nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tali clinch her shotgun a little harder.

"Let's roll everyone!" Shepard called heading for the stairs.

"Flirt!" Tali says falling into step beside me.

"Just making new friends. I don't have many here remember" I say as we follow Shepard into the elevator.

XXX

After getting the power back on and everything back up and running we were now in the tram heading towards rift station.

"I think I'm going to have to wash my armor for days to get all the bug goo off of me!" I joke.

"Yeah well just remember that your armor shrinks!" Shepard laughed.

"So how long till we get there?" I ask.

Shepard looks at the display on the tram for a second before turning back to me. "About 30 minutes or so." She says.

I nod and lean back against the seat.

My mind drifts to everything that has happened to me. It's just unbelievable that I'm really here. That my sister is still missing.

~Damnit! Where are you Stacey?~

XXX

Elsewhere...

Planet: Azbog...

"What do you have for me Dawson?" Miranda asked from her Terminal.

"Mam! It looks like we found her" The young Cerberus officer said excitedly.

She raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes mam... but" He said hesitantly.

She frowned "What?"

"Well it's just that given the situation" He stumbled his answer.

"Just send the info to my terminal!" She growled as he keyed up his Omni-Tool.

She turned to her terminal to study the data when she suddenly gasped in shock "That Can't be right!" She exclaimed.

XXX

Location: Just beyond the rim

A long ancient ship waited in in the void. The AI on board the ship would bring the ship in after the Machines had left to replenish its supplies and to repair itself. It repeated the cycle every 50,000 years as it had learned the Machines pattern. Being careful not to be noticed by the machines. It monitored the constant traffic that all the Galactic Civilizations poured out over the years. Waiting... Waiting for that one cycle that was different.

It scanned through the channels and thousands of images at a frightening pace. Until it stopped on an image of a man.

It recognized the image taken from Tella's mind. It was curious.. She often dreamed of this Human. It had data on more than 1,000 sentient species that had come and gone thanks to the Machines.

It played back the conversation she had with the Human in its memory banks. It soon came to a conclusion.

It was time.

As the engines powered up and the nose of the ship turned towards the edge of the galaxy the AI's now dozen robots moved about the ship quickly checking systems.

As the AI Dev moved through the systems of the ship It came into a chamber and checked the readouts on its most precious cargo.

The eye of the camera turned to see a smiling, sleeping, and very much alive Tella.

It would soon began the process to bring her out of cryo.

The ships thrusters kicked in and it began its Journey to find this man... this Will ******. For according to Tella's memory He held the key to destroying the machines.

**A/N: Thanks everyone this chapter was a tough write lol. Everyone should check out Mass Effect: The Outsider by Sarge 1995 its an enjoyable read. Thanks everyone take care and till next time :D**

**And on a side note to those that read my other story Strange Times I haven't abandon it I'm just having a bit of writers block with it and with my work schedule its hard coming up with ideas for it. Thanks everyone :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

"_Will..."_

"_Will..."  
_

"_WILL WAKE UP DAMIT!"_

_I jumped and shook my head slowly sitting up. I turned and was staring at this strange woman._

_She had orange skin and green hair that had streaks of purple in it._

_My eyes seemed to loose focus for a moment as I tried to remember who this was. Suddenly images flashed through my eyes. Harbinger... Husks... This woman... _

"_It's time!" She says leaning over me._

"Will!"

"Will..."

"WILL! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" Shepard yells causing me to jolt awake.

"Huh? What happened?" I ask my hand going for my gun in the process.

I look to my right to see Tali shaking her head and looking off to the side and Ashley chuckling.

Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

Ashley smirked "you were calling out for someone in your sleep"

I was puzzled "Who?"

"Someone named Tella!" Liara said.

My mind instantly recognized the name and the woman it belonged to. It was at that moment my body flared green brightly and I grabbed my head in pain.

"By the Goddess!" Liara said placing a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong will?" Shepard asked.

I held my head wincing in pain as I continued to glow brightly. At that moment the tram stopped and the pain disappeared.

I sighed as I felt whatever happen was gone.

Shepard had an eyebrow raised at me "Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded and moved for the tram door before I felt a hand grab mine.

"Will... who is Tella?" I turned to see Tali holding my hand.

"She's someone from my distant past. I guess all this just has me thinking of home ya know." I said.

I hate lying. Especially to Tali but to be honest I really didn't know who this woman was as I had only seen her once in that vision. A vision which I'm starting to believe was something more.

"Well... Ok.." Tali said letting go of my hand "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said.

I nodded my thanks and headed for the door where the others were waiting.

"Took you two love birds long enough. Now lets get moving!" Ashley said causing me to blush.

"Keelah! It's not like that!" Tali said while wringing her hands together.

Ash turns to me but I was walking towards a door off to the side of the tram.

~Isn't this the door that you exit after you defeat Benezia?~

I held up my Omni-Tool towards the locked door and began to hack it. I wasn't the greatest but this lock wasn't hard at all.

The door slid open and I made my way down the stairs.

I felt footsteps behind me and turned to see Shepard jogging up to me.

"What ever happen to wait for everyone else?" She asked.

"Sorry! I was just into the whole breaking and entering thing!" I say smiling.

"You've got to start following orders mister!" She says.

The door slides open to Reveal Benezia standing in front of the Rachni Queen. To say she was surprised to see us is an understatement.

She stares at us dumbfounded for a moment before composing herself and walking to the top of the stairs.

"Do you know what its like to be a mother?" She says.

~Oh boy here we go~

"Listen lady. I think the whole I'm going to destroy you speeches by Villain's are a bit cliched. So blah blah blah your going to destroy us with your OH so god like powers so just save us the incredibly long boring speech and get on with it!" I say taking a step forward.

"Will Shut The Hell UP!" Shepard says glaring daggers at me.

I glance at Shepard for a moment before turning back to Benezia who is regarding me with a cold but puzzled expression on her face. She then looks at each of us but stops when she sees Liara standing alongside us.

"Do you really think bringing my daughter here will change anything?" She asks.

"What your doing is evil mother! How could you ally yourself with a monster?" Liara asks.

~ok that definitely was different from the game~

I can see Liara fighting back tears.

"Commander Shepard. Have you ever faced a Asari Commando before? Few have" Benezia began.

Before anyone moved Benezia launched her stasis attack catching everyone in it. Though surprisingly I was unaffected.

I glance around at my fellow teammates who are watching me but frozen in place. I turn to stare at Benezia who is boring holes into me.

She yells out a command and the doors open and Asari Commando's flood the room.

The stasis disappears and everyone drops to the floor for a second before Shepard gets to her feet and is jumping into cover.

I turn to jump into cover when I'm hit by something and I go flying across the room and slam hard against the wall.

"WILL!" I hear someone yell.

I struggle to get to my feet as it feels like I have a few broken ribs.

Suddenly I feel a boot connect with the side of my head and I cry out in pain.

I groan in pain as I open my eyes to see Benezia standing over me. She lifts her foot and crashes it down on my chest causing me to cry out as she starts to put pressure on my ribs.

I hear a gunshot go off near me and I see Benezia stumble than she turns to face who ever shot her. This was my chance.

I grabbed her leg and jerked hard causing her to topple over and hit the grating of the walkway we were standing on hard.

She started to get up but I jumped on her back and slammed her against the grating again.

She struggled again but I held on as she actually managed to get to her feet. She struggled trying to grab me and pull me off but then suddenly she stopped.

She started running towards the Queen's tank and I quickly realized what she was trying to do. At the last second I jumped as she turned and slammed backwards into the tank.

I rolled and got to my feet and quickly brought my fist up and with a punch connected it to the side of her head.

She grunted and fell to the floor.

She lay there unmoving so I turned to see what everyone else was doing and to my surprise they had managed to take care of the Comando's and the few Geth that had joined the fray.

I turned back to see Benezia slowly standing up. ~this bitch is tough... damn~

I pulled out my pistol but she held up her hands.

"Stop! I don't have much time. I've manged to isolate apart of my mind from being indoctrinated against Sarens whelm." She struggled to say.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Shepard asked coming to stand beside me.

"You will have to! There isn't much time. I've sent him the coordinates for the Mu Relay." She said.

"What's the Mu Relay?" Ash asked.

"More importantly where does it lead to?" Shepard asks.

"I am unsure of where it leads but I do know that It was lost over 4000 years ago." Benezia said.

"How do you loose a relay?" Tali asked.

"Over 4000 years ago a near star when supernova and pushed the relay out of its orbit. It was lost for centuries until the Rachni discovered it. Unfortunately the Krogan's destroyed the Rachni so it was thought to be lost forever. But this Queen has the genetic memory of her ancestors. I took the location from her mind... I was not gentle." Benezia said looking ashamed for a moment.

She handed Shepard an OSD "This is the coordinates for relay. You must hurry before..." She screamed and grabbed her head.

"MOTHER!" Liara moved towards Benezia but Shepard blocked her path.

"I am sorry my daughter... I.." She struggled and stumbled backwards falling against a beam along the wall.

She slumped to the floor and looked up at us.

"Forgive me for what I have done.." She started.

"Wait! Maybe there's something we can do!" Shepard stated moving towards her.

"There is nothing you can do... I can't hold on any longer. I am dying... goodbye my little wing!.." She said her head started to fall but not before she said "they said their would be light... why?" was all she said as she stopped speaking and Benezia was still.

"MOTHER!" Liara yelled and rushed over to her mother dropping to her knees in the process.

She started screaming as tears poured down her face.

I walked over to her. "Hey... Hey come here!" I said pulling her up. She turned and buried her face in my shoulder.

It felt weird pulling the Tali scene from the second game where she finds her father but I guess Liara needed a friend.

I turned to see Shepard looking at the Rachni queen as the body of one of the commando's started to twitch and move.

As the Asari rose and started for Shepard she quickly turned and aimed her pistol at the zombie like Asari.

The Asari moved against the tank when she started to speak.

"This one will serve as our voice. We cannot not sing in these low places. Your music's are colorless." The Asari spoke.

Shepard looked up at the Queen who was watching us.

"Are you controlling her?" Shepard asked.

"Yes!" The Asari replied.

"How are you controlling her?" Shepard asked.

"Our kind sings through the touches of thought. Pluck the strings and the other understands. This one is weak. But she is ending. Her music is bitter sweet." The Asari said.

My mind started to drift off to other things as I held my arm against my ribs which were killing me.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the Queen speak once more.

"Will you release us... or destroy us?" The Asari asked.

Shepard walked up to the console and seemed to contemplate it for a moment before looking up at the queen.

"I will not condemn your species to extinction. Your free to go!" Shepard said.

"You will release us? We will not forget this Shepard" The queen said.

Shepard hit the button and the chamber started to rise and soon the queen disappeared from view.

"Tali take Will back to the tram and see if you can patch up his injuries. The rest of us will head down to the hot labs and see what we can do about the remaining Rachni!" Shepard said.

We nodded and I started to limp towards the door when I felt Tali's arm come around me.

"Let's get you patched up!" She said pulling one of my arms over her shoulders and helping me up the stares.

I looked over my shoulder towards Shepard "Good Luck!"

She nodded.

XXX

I lay back against the seat of the tram with a medi-gel pack around taped to my side.

"That will have to do until we get back to the Normandy!" Tali said sitting beside me.

"Thanks Tali" I said letting my eyes close.

"No problem Will" Tali says.

As I feel my mind drift off I suddenly hear a voice in my head.

"_Hello Will"_

"_What the? Who is this?" I ask in my head._

"_It is me Will... The Rachni Queen"_

_~No friggin Way!~_

"_What do you want?" I ask._

"_You will find another crystal soon Will. Be careful Soverin will soon be aware of your presence. And he will come for you." The Queen's voice echoed in my head._

"_Why? Why will he come for me?" I asked._

"_Because you hold the key to destroying them. Goodbye Will!" _

__And just like that I opened my eyes and the voice was gone. I turned to see Tali laying her head against my shoulder sound asleep. I smiled and rested my head against the headrest.

~I wish Shepard would hurry up~

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your support.**

**If anyone's a fan of Stargate they should check out VexMasters- Stargate: Galatic Imperium. Its an awesome story. Thanks everyone :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. I own my OC's.**

**Thanks everyone.**

As we exited the airlock back onto the ship all hell broke loose as Wrex stormed up to Shepard.

"Shepard! What the hell have you done? You let the Rachni live!" The Krogan roared.

"Stand down Wrex!" Shepard barked.

They stared each other down in silence for a few moments before Wrex finally turned and stalked off.

"You ok Commander?" I asked.

She looked at me "I'm fine. I'll go talk to him." She said walking off.

I was so glad to get back on the Normandy. Noveria was just too damn cold.

I headed towards the door leading down to the elevator. I wanted to get out of this goo covered armor and get a hot shower.

I walked into the armory room and started stripping off the pieces of armor. I noticed several pieces of armor were melted somewhat.

"Will! You got a moment?" I turned to see Shepard standing there unhooking the latches to her armor.

"While I appreciate that you know a lot of things about what's going to happen. It still doesn't hurt to follow my lead." She said.

I turned to look at her "If this is about my hacking the door and walking on through than I'm sorry." I said.

She nodded.

She said something then that totally caught me off guard "Did you think it was a great idea for me to release the Rachni Queen?"

I looked at her for a moment before answering "Yes! I believe they will be a valuable asset to us in the future commander."

She smiled.

"Thanks.. Sometimes it's hard making these choices. The council instead of being happy I didn't commit genocide chastised my actions for releasing her." Shepard said looking down in thought.

I was puzzled this wasn't like the normal Shepard from the game. She actually seemed more Human I guess you could say.

"Screw the Council! Their so caught up in their own foolishness that they can't see the bigger picture. And besides the Rachni paid for their mistakes. The least we could do is not condemn them for what their ancestors did." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me a moment before nodding "Thanks Will"

"Commander! There's a message coming in from Anderson for you!" Ashley said walking up to us.

Shepard nodded and headed out.

Ashley turned to me as I unhooked the last piece of armor and was now standing in my t-shirt and boxers.

She raised and eyebrow at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She shook her head and walked off.

I got dressed and headed to my quarters.

As I got near the door I saw Emily.

"Will! Glad you made it back ok." She said beaming at me.

"Thanks. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Just waiting on you. I'm done with my shift you want to catch a bite to eat and maybe play some skyllian five?" She asked.

I smiled "Sure. Just let me get a shower and I'll be there in a bit."

She nodded and walked off.

XXX

I just turned off the water when the Com beeped "Attention All senior staff report to the briefing room." Shepard said.

I sighed and got dressed.

When I arrived at the briefing room I was once again late.

"Your starting to make this a habit Will" Shepard said glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Commander!" I said taking a seat.

As the door closed Shepard turned to us.

"What I'm about to reveal to you all does not go beyond this room for now. I recently received a classified message from Admiral Kahoku." She said hitting a few buttons on her Omni-Tool.

"_Shepard... I don't have much time. I've found out who was behind the attacks on my men. It's a group called Cerberus. They worked for the Alliance but now they've gone rogue... I have to hide. Their on my trail. I'm sorry Shepard." _The Admirals voice cut out.

"What does this mean commander?" Kaiden asked.

"The Admiral also sent Co-Ordinates to a Cerberus facility on a planet called Binthu in the Yangtze system of the Voyager cluster. I've already informed Joker to set course." Shepard said crossing her arms before continuing.

"I know your probably wondering who Cerberus are. They were part of the Alliance but no more. They've turned rogue with the intention of furthering their own goals for the good of Humanity so to speak." Shepard said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Ashley spoke up "Well take them down mam!" She said.

"Thank you Ash. Now everyone get ready. Well be there in three hours. Dismissed." She said.

As everyone left I hung back as usual and hit the lock for the door after everyone left.

"What can you tell me of this Cerberus base?" Shepard asked taking a seat as I took one across from her.

"There will be three facilities. I'm not sure which one has Kahoku though. I know that in each they will be experimenting on Rachni, Thorian Creepers, and Rachni Soldiers." I tell her.

She looked at me for a moment before asking me a question that I knew was coming "Is Kahoku dead?"

I looked at her for a moment before nodding "But they didn't experiment on him. They gave him a lethal injection."

She nodded and looked down.

It was quiet for awhile before she spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure if things would go like they did. Some things are different. For all I know he could still be alive." I said in my defense.

She nodded "Let's get ready. It's time for some payback."

"Yes Mam!" I said getting up.

XXX

As the Mako hit the planet's surface Shepard brought up a holo of the terrain.

"Well be hitting this base first." She said indicating a facility on the left.

I turned towards Wrex "You ready big guy?" I asked smiling.

"Ask me that again and I'll crush your skull!" He said growling.

Shepard had brought Wrex, Ashley, and Liara with us for this trip. I grabbed the handle above me as the Mako rocked hard.

"Is that rocket's or your driving?" I asked Shepard.

She glanced over her shoulder and gave me a look causing Ashley who was in the gunner's seat to start laughing.

"Whatever! Were at the first facility." Shepard said.

I looked out through the windshield to see sure enough to rocket turrets on top.

With a couple of bursts. Ashley blew them to bits.

Shepard pulled up the Mako alongside the facility and we all piled out.

"Alright internal com's only. We do this fast and silent." Shepard said.

We nodded and headed for the door.

Shepard hacked it and we took an elevator down.

XXX

As the elevator opened Ashley and Wrex moved out flanking both doors. Shepard and I were next followed by Liara.

It was quiet.

There was a door at the end of the hall and we moved through it.

We came out into a huge room that in the middle was some kind of force field with several Rachni soldiers inside.

We flanked out and looked around.

"Their all on the other side." Ashley said looking at her mini map on her omni-tool.

We started to move but I stopped Shepard.

"Commander I got an Idea. Wait here!" I said moving out.

"Will!" She hissed through her com but I ignored it.

I quietly made my way up to the force field and after using my omni-tool to hack It the force field dropped and I double timed it back.

Sure enough we heard shouts and yelling as the Rachni soldiers began attacking the Cerberus personnel.

"While that was a good idea let me know what your going to do next time ok?" Shepard said moving out.

We swept in Ashley, Shepard, and Liara flanking right while Wrex and I went left.

I fired my sniper twice killing the remaining Rachni soldier.

The three remaining Cerberus soldiers looked up just as Wrex fired a carnage catching two of the soldiers while the third didn't have a chance to pull his gun up as a sniper round went through his helmet.

"Nice kill Ash!" I said as they walked up.

"Look around for some kind of access terminal. I want to know everything that they were doing here." Shepard said as we spread out.

After a few minutes I hear Liara call out.

"Commander! I've not found anything. There must a central hub in one of the other facilities." She said stepping away from a terminal.

Shepard nodded and we headed out.

XXX

The second facilities held Rachni workers and we still didn't find anything. I was starting to think that maybe Kahoku wasn't dead.

That was my thought as the elevator in the third facility stopped and we approached the door on the opposite wall.

Once again we were greeted with a force field and this time it was thorian creepers.

I hit the switch on the terminal and as the chaos ensued we swept out bringing our guns to bear on the Cerberus soldiers.

I put a sniper bullet through ones head while Wrex brought the butt of his shotgun down on one guys head while cocking it at the same time and firing a blast point blank at another ones head causing it to explode in a shower of red.

We moped up the remaining soldiers and the last thorian creeper as we turned to Admiral's Kahoku's body laying in the middle of the containment area.

Shepard rushed over and knelt to feel for a pulse. After a moment her head dropped down.

"He's dead" She said slowly getting to her feet.

I held my head down for a moment as did everyone else... even Wrex.

"Come on this is the last facility they should have something." Shepard said with a look that could kill etched onto her face.

We made our way into the hallway and once again came upon a fork in the road so to speak.

"You two take the left! Well take the right!" Shepard said moving off with Ashley and Wrex in tow.

"Roger Commander!" I said moving off to the left with my pistol out and Liara following me.

As we entered the room it looked just like all the rest so we began searching for some kind of terminal that might be hidden.

I knew the room Shepard went into had the main terminal for Cerberus but I kept getting this feeling that there was something in here that I needed to find.

"Liara you check the right side! I'll check the left!" I said and she nodded.

I started moving along the wall hoping that maybe there was some kind of terminal interface that I could use.

As I was moving my hands along the wall I stopped as my arm began to glow.

"_Here!"_

I snapped my head around looking for the voice only to see Liara busy searching the other side of the room.

"_Here!"_

I looked around once again only to see no one.

Suddenly my hand touched a point on the wall and a hidden door slid open. I stared puzzled.

~what the hell is going on? This wasn't in the game!~

I slowly walked into the room. It was small no bigger than your average bedroom.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Liara standing there.

"By the goddess! What is this?" She asked taking a step into the room.

The interior was silver in color. The walls, floors, and ceiling were all silver with a few narrow beams of light shining from the ceiling.

I looked to the far side of the room to see a terminal. I made my way over to it with Liara following.

As I stepped up to the console and began sifting through the data something caught my eye.

**Subject: Stacey *******, Location: Unknown**

"_Per The Illusive Man's request we've been tailing Ms. ****** for some time now but have not been able to get close to her. Any agent that has tried has wound up dead. Were working on other ways to procure Ms. ***** so that we can ensure Will ******'s cooperation. If we cannot procure her and Will becomes a threat. Our agents are ordered to terminate Will at the earliest possible time as he may pose a threat to our cause for human dominance in the galaxy." _**End Log: Acting Official of Base Alpha Delta Gamma: Thomas Paine.**

"There after my sister and I! Why?" I asked aloud more to myself than anyone in particular.

Suddenly an alarm started to blare from the terminal and it winked out as alarms started to ring out all over the base when suddenly a VI's voice rang out over the com's.

"Warning! Warning! Self Destruct Activated. All personnel have 10 minutes to evacuate."

"We must leave at once Will!" Liara said grabbing my shoulder.

"But this could help me find my sister!" I pleaded to her.

She looked at me a moment "Will! The terminal has been fried. Any information you wanted is gone. They know were here and this base is about to be destroyed. You have other opportunities to find her I'm sure."

I stood a moment before nodding.

As we raced out of the room we ran into Shepard.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled.

"I'll explain it up top. But for now we need to get the hell out of here before this base blows sky high!" I yelled as our little band ran for the elevator.

XXX

We stared at the monitor in the Normandy as we sped away towards space as the Cerberus base exploded leveling about half a square mile.

"Will! Meet me in the briefing room alone in 10 minutes! You've got a lot of answer for!" Shepard said moving off towards the elevator.

"Good luck!" Ashley said placing a hand on my shoulder before walking off.

I saw Tali approaching me. "Will! Are you ok? What happened?" She asked placing her hand on mine which made me jump a little.

"I... Can we talk about this latter in private? I don't think this is something I want everyone to hear right now." I said glancing around as various crew members were staring at us.

She nodded and I left to see the commander in the briefing room. I glanced over my shoulder to see Tali staring at me.

XXX

"Explain to me what happened Will?" Shepard said with her arms crossed as she stood across from me.

I sighed and began "I kept having a nagging feeling that I was being drawn to something. I thought I heard a voice but I wasn't sure. Than my hand hit a hidden switch and the room opened up. Shepard this is not supposed to happen. That room didn't exist. It's as if someone knew I would be there personally." I said.

She raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"The terminal that I accessed had no locks or anything and it contained classified data regarding surveillance and tracking on My sister and I" I said looking at her.

The look of shock was plastered on her face "There after you two why?" Shepard asked getting up to her feet and walking over to me.

" I do not know. But as far as I know according to what I was able to read before the terminal fried is that they haven't been able to capture my sister yet. And if they can't use her they'll find a way to eliminate me." I said looking up at her.

She was even more shocked "Will! This is serious. Until this is taken care of I'm afraid that you'll be staying on the ship if we dock at the Citadel or any other public locations that involved civilian's. It's for your own good. Now could you think of any reason they want you or your sister?" She asked.

I raised my arm as I began to glow "I think this is reason enough!" I said.

Her brow furrowed "But how? How did they know about this?" She asked.

"I think the answers obvious Shepard... we have a spy on board." I said looking into the commanders eyes.

XXX

Emily felt the buzz of her omni-tool. She excused herself from her workstation stating that she had to use the restroom.

As she quickly ducked into a storage room she activated her scrambler and did several encryptions before activating her omni-tool.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of my shift. I don't want to get caught!" She whispered.

"I'm well aware of that! They now know that were after Will and his sister." TIM stated.

Her eyes widened in shock "What? How?" She asked.

"I let them know through my own means." TIM said.

"Why?" She asked.

She heard a chuckle on the line "My dear you have a lot to learn. The best way to find someone is have them find you." TIM said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Her eyes widened in surprise. They were setting a trap for Will.

She turned back to her omni-tool "What do you want me to do sir?" She asked.

There was a pause on the line before he spoke again "I've given my teams one week to capture her if they cannot and I haven't contacted you within seven standard days I'm ordering the termination of Will ******" He said.

Her hand shook and she tried to steady it. "Sir... Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" She asked trying to not let the quiver in her voice make itself known.

"I'm quite sure! It is becoming obvious that he cannot be swayed to our cause once this is over. T chey most likely will turn him over to the Alliance brass. And we cannot let that happen!" TIM said.

She stared at her omni-tool not saying a word.

"Now they will be no further communications as by now their suspicious that someone is leaking information on board. Do not let yourself be caught! That is all" He said as he disconnected the line.

She stood there staring at the wall.

~One Week!~

~In one week I might have to kill the man that I've become to call my friend~

Meanwhile...

TIM sat in his chair staring at the star as he took another swig of his liquor when the hologram of Miranda appeared.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" She said.

"Yes... what is your status?" He asked taking a drag and puffing out the smoke.

"We believed that we had her sir but it was a decoy." Miranda said looking away slightly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"A Decoy? Explain?" He said with a tone that could shatter windows.

"We believed we had located her but when my team went in they found a dummy which soon after exploded killing most of the squad that went in to retrieve her." Miranda said.

He looked at her coldly for a moment before speaking "Than that is most unfortunate... where is she now?" He asked.

Miranda bit her lip before answering "She stole a transport and managed to jump through the relay"

He squeezed the glass in his hand causing it to shatter "Do you know the trouble that I've gone through tracking her down! The sources that I used so that you could find her?" He roared getting to his feet.

"I am sorry Sir! I will not fail you again." She said her voice quivering slightly.

He surprised her by smiling "Don't worry my dear. Your one of my best and brightest. I'm reassigning you my dear."

She looked shocked but nodded. "I will do my best Sir!" She said.

He turned his back and she turned to switch off the transmitter when he stopped her.

"There is one other thing my dear. I do not believe that Emily will go through with the order!" He said glancing over his shoulder at the Operative.

Miranda's eyes widened in shock "But Sir. She is one of our best. I trained with her." She stated.

He turned to her "I can tell by the last transmission that her faith is straying. I'm issuing a new order if she doesn't pull through as ordered." He said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Sir?" She asked slightly confused.

"If she fails than I'm ordering the termination of both Will ***** and Emily Turner!" He said cutting the line.

Miranda stood shocked for a moment before cutting the power on her end.

**A/N: Wow! This is the longest Chapter I've written in awhile. Well its snowing over here so I had the time lol. Take care everyone and enjoy :D**

**Story Advertising: Cry Witch- by Xenolord. It's a left 4 dead story. It's a pretty good story. **

**Take care everyone. I'm thinking of doing a crossover story after reading a few others but I plan on that latter. For now take care everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I Do Not Own Mass Effect Or Any Of It's Characters. Those Belong To Bioware And EA.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**A/N: This chapter is sort of a filler so enjoy!**

Shepard and I had just stepped out of the briefing room when Joker came over the com.

"Commander the council is on the line. They have a high priority message for you regarding Saren." He said.

"Very Well. I'll take it in the briefing room." She said. She nodded to me and than turned to head back into the room.

I made my way to the elevator. As I passed by Emily's work station she turned to me "Sorry I got called back to duty to handle a few things. Johnson's got a cold of some sort. Rain Check?" She asked.

I nodded and gave her a small hug before stepping into the elevator.

As the doors were closing Liara came running up and jumped inside as the door closed. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've been watching action movies haven't you?" I said chuckling a little.

As she leans over gasping for breath she chuckles "No... I know this thing is so slow that I didn't want to have to wait for another hour to get on." She said as she stood up and turned to me.

I nod and lean back in the corner as I close my eyes. I can feel the hum of the elevator when it stops suddenly. I open my eyes to find Liara's face right in front of me.

"Liara what the?" I gasp as she grips my chin and tilts my head upwards.

I'm totally confused "Liara! What the hell are you doing?"

I feel the elevator start moving again.

She presses me into the corner as I stare dumbfounded at her.

She leans in close to me and whispers in my ear "Were being watched! Meet me in my quarters."

I tilt my head slightly to look at her and it puts me in a rather unfortunate predicament as the elevator door opens and Ashley steps in and has a look of surprise on her face.

"I'm... Sorry If I'm interrupting anything" She says as her face blushes.

"No... Not at the all. Will had something stuck to the back of his shirt that is all" Liara said nodding before turning and leaving the elevator.

Ashley stepped in as I stepped out "Your a real animal huh?" She said giving me a smirk.

I whirled on her "It's not like..." I didn't get a chance to finish as the elevator doors closed.

I sighed and made my way towards the med-bay and to Liara's quarters.

XXX

As I stepped in I noticed it was nothing like the game at all. Instead of the bleak quarters with the simple terminal. There was a bed and probably a hundred books of various species lining the walls.

"Please forgive me if what I did in the elevator was embarrassing but as I was standing up I noticed a hidden surveillance device in the ceiling of the elevator." She said while gesturing to a chair across from her.

"Ok. But was it really necessary to be all up on me?" I asked.

She smiled and I shifted a little uncomfortably in the chair. "Do not worry Will. You are attractive but I think you and I both know who I'm interested in." She said smiling.

I let out a sigh of relief but did a double take "So your interested in the Commander huh?" I asked a little surprised but not really.

She nodded "I'll admit she's quite a fascinating individual" Liara said nodding her head a little.

I nodded.

"Anyway. You said you noticed a surveillance device?" I asked.

She nodded "I believe we are being watched on the Normandy. I do not know if they are anymore and It would be unwise to do a ship wide search since that would alert the individual that is behind it to our knowledge of their existence."

"I agree. But the Commander already knows. I explained to her what happened on the planet and we deduced that their was a spy on board." I said.

She nodded once again and was about to speak when Shepard came over the com.

"Attention all senior staff to the Briefing room ASAP." She said cutting the com.

Liara and I looked at each other before heading for the door.

XXX

As we stepped into the room Shepard turned to us "Well it looks like your not late for a change Will!" She said smiling.

I nodded and took a seat as Garrus was the last one to arrive. Shepard turned on the Holo and it displayed Virmire.

~This feels too soon~

I let my head fall slightly as Shepard started to go over the details I found myself drifting off into deep thought.

"Will. Are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Tali grip my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

She waited patiently for me to talk "Yeah I'm fine"

She nodded before I turned back to Shepard as she finished talking.

"Well be arriving in 6 hours. That is all!" She said.

As everyone started to file out I kept myself planted in my seat. Tali noticed and paused looking at me.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah? You always hang back to talk to the commander. Don't tell me you two are an item?" Ashley asked teasing.

"Ash!" Shepard warned even though she knew Ash was only joking.

"I see." Tali said nodding and heading out the door.

I sighed. I would deal with this later.

I turned to Shepard "Someone is going to die!" I said.

She looked startled "What do you mean?"

I then explained to her what would occur with Ash and Kaiden.

She frowned "There must be some other way. Maybe detonate it remotely?" She asked.

~wait a minute~

"Your right Shepard! We have time to prepare a remote detonator for it!" I jumped up and grabbed the commander in a tight hug.

After a moment I pulled back "Sorry.."

She chuckled "No Problem. Let's get to work immediately!"

"Wait! There's one more thing. I know it would probably be better to just drop the nuke on it after we help the STG forces but there's another Prothean beacon in the facility. As well as a possible data relating to the Krogan Genophage that will prove extremely valuable to the Krogan race." I said.

She nodded "Very well. But what would stop the Geth from simply disarming the bomb?" She asks.

I thought for a moment before responding "Simple. We don't leave it in the open. We can store it in a room and seal the door with a torch to prevent them from getting to it. We've still got some of those Auto turrets on board right? We can set them up outside the room to give us time to get the hell out of there when were ready"

She nodded and turned to leave but I grabbed her shoulder causing her to give me a puzzled look "Is there more?" She asked.

"While Liara and I were in the elevator we discovered a hidden camera in the ceiling. So I think its a definite now. We have a spy. Question is how do we find out who it is?" I asked.

She gripped her chin in thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders "I'm really not sure at the moment but they most likely will be on alert if they notice anything different than normal on board the ship. So for now we go about our daily routine like nothing has changed until we can be sure who the spy is. We don't want to tip our hand to soon." She said and I nodded.

XXX

I exited the elevator and made my way for engineering to look for Tali. I found her in her usual spot at the console typing away.

"Hey... you got a minute?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me. She was quiet for a moment before nodding and stepping away from the console. She followed me over to a corner were we sat and looked at each other.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes! Why do you ask?" She said.

"It seemed like you took Ash's joke seriously. Why did you act like that?" I asked.

She began fidgeting with her hands before she looked up at me "It's just that..."

"Hey guys what's up?" Emily asked walking up to us.

"Not much. You?" I said.

"Bored! I'm going to hit the hey in a few hours and I was wondering if you wanted to spar before I did?" She asked.

"What about you Tali?" I turned towards her.

"I've got some more work to do before I sleep. Maybe another time." She said.

I sensed some frustration in her voice. "Tali. You sure?" I asked.

She nodded and got up and went back to her work station.

I started to move towards her but Emily started tugging on my hand. "Come on! I wanna get a good workout!" She said dragging me after her.

XXX

I stood outside the locker connecting the different parts of my armor together and checking my shield generator. You can never be too careful.

"You ready for some action?" Ash said coming up to me already suited up.

I nodded as I clipped the last peace on and began gathering my weapons. I glanced at the soldier.

"How you holding up?" I asked.

She smiled " do you ask?"

I shrugged "I just figured nothing could shake a hardened veteran like you."

She coughed and started laughing "Whatever. Sure things bother me but I don't let them affect my mission at all. You have to be strong and brave in the face of danger."

"Geez.. Your sounding like a Saturday morning special." I started laughing after she hit me in the shoulder which she soon started laughing also.

"Let's go kick some ass!" She said turning.

XXX

Shepard decided to take everyone this trip around so the Mako was a little cramped to say the least.

Though I wasn't complaining much since Tali had to sit on my lap with the seat belt strapped across us both.

Ashley and Garrus kept giving me shit eating grins which I promptly flipped them the finger when Tali wasn't looking.

"Alright! Were going to hit in 3... 2...1..." Shepard yelled from the front as the Mako slammed onto the ground.

We were rocked hard and thrown forward but the seat belt kept us from flying out of our seats unfortunately I slammed us back against the wall or more precisely me hitting the wall and Tali slamming into me.

"Everyone alright?" Shepard asked. We all muttered our yes's.

"Let's kick it!" She yelled flooring the pedal.

**A/N: A little shorter than the last but to be honest I hate the first part of Virmire. The whole driving bit was boring. I just drove through everything. Even on Insanity. So the next chapter will take place with the assault. And what Will happen when they come across the beacon? Find out next time. Thanks everyone!**

**Story Advertising: Fighting for a Purpose V2 by erttheking**

**It's a Star Wars Halo crossover which its actually really good. I have to tip my hat to ert. **

**Thanks everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks Everyone.**

To say it has been a bumpy ride is an understatement. I had several bruises on the back of my head as well as my shoulder trying to cushion Tali from hitting the wall of the Mako.

"Last Gate!" Shepard called out from the drivers seat.

As we round the corner she brought the Mako to a quick stop as I heard Ash whistle.

"That's a lot of firepower mam!" She said.

I looked out the window and sure enough the gate was loaded with about 50 Geth and there was a Geth Colossus in front of the gates which was aiming straight at us.

Shepard floored it and we accelerated towards the Colossus "Ash Target it's legs." Shepard yelled.

Ash nodded and started unloading the cannon on the Colossus's legs. After 3 hits it began to buckle while a forth brought it crashing to the ground.

Shepard slammed on the brakes before shifting the Mako in reverse.

"Commander! What are you doing?" I asked.

Shepard glanced back at me and winked.

"Oh hell NO! Everybody hold on tight!" I yelled.

Shepard hit it and the Mako rocked forward heading straight towards the Colossus as it started to raise its head.

"Your not doing what I think your doing!" Ash yelled out.

Suddenly we hit the Colossus and the Mako roared up it's spine. Shepard hit the thrusters at the last minute the Mako shot forward propelled threw the sky.

We cleared the bridge as the ground started coming up fast.

"Hold on tight! The thrusters stopped working!" Shepard yelled.

I gripped Tali tighter as she buried her face mask into my shoulder.

We hit the ground hard jarring all of us. Wrex's seat belt broke and he went flying into the back of the Mako.

"You ok Tali?" I asked as I unhooked the seat belt.

She nodded. Wrex got up all the while spitting out several explicit profanities at Shepard who simply shrugged and stepped out of the Mako.

I was beginning to notice how badass Shepard was I stepped out I was surprised to see that we had landed close to the Salarian camp.

I also noticed several rifles aimed at us.

"Halt!" One Salarian yelled.

"And if I don't?" I asked smirking.

He cocked his rifle in response.

"Boys! Boys! Let me handle this" Shepard said walking forward.

"I'm Commander Shepard! The council received a message from the STG forces operating in this area." She said pausing to look at several faces.

One Salarian came forward while taking off his mask. "I'm Captain Kirrahe. I'm in charge of this regiment." He paused for a moment looking at us "Where is the fleet I requested?" He asked.

Shepard raised an eyebrow "Sorry but the transmission they received was to garbled to make anything out clearly. I'm sorry but were all that your going to get" She said frowning slightly.

His head seemed to droop for a moment before he looked up at Shepard with fire in his eyes. "I've lost half my men in this battle. Saren has the base heavily fortified with a legion of Geth. And that's not the worst part. He's breeding Krogan. They must be destroyed."

Shepard was about to respond when we heard the loud rumbling feet of Wrex approaching.

"How is that possible?" He asked staring the Salarian down.

"Saren has found a cure for the Genophage. It must be destroyed." Kirrahe said.

Wrex frowned which in it's own right was disturbing. "I don't think so." He said taking a step towards the Salarian.

"It's a weapon and it must be destroyed. We don't want another mistake like the Krogan being made." Kirrahe said.

In the blink of an eye Wrex had his shotgun out aiming at Kirrahe's head. Guns went up up as both Kirrahe's team and ours pointed weapons at each other.

"Wrex! Stand Down!" Shepard barked while aiming her pistol at another Salarian.

Wrex growled "We are not a mistake!" He bellowed before dropping his gun and walking off down the beach.

I heard Kirrahe let out a deep breath "I hope he doesn't become a problem." Kirrahe said.

"I'll talk to him." Shepard said.

"Good. When you get back we'll go over a plan on how to assault the base." Kirrahe said turning to walk away but Shepard stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. We already got a plan." She said smiling.

XXX

I was glad that Shepard convinced Wrex to continue the fight. We stuck with a similar plan to the ones that Kirrahe had during the game but this one was going to be a little different. Shepard ordered Ash to go with Kirrahe as the rest of us made our way into the jungle off to the side of the base.

We disabled the Geth's communications and destroyed both the Satellite up link and the refueling station for the Geth fliers before we finally starting converging on the base. Every now and than we picked up com chatter from Kirrahe's team.

As we approached an open area I saw three Krogan and two Geth standing on the walkway outside the base.

I pulled out my sniper and nodded to Shepard.

I aimed at the nearest Geth. With the pull of the trigger the flashlight head exploded in a shower of sparks. As they started to move I quickly whipped the sniper around to the other Geth platform and did the same.

By now the Krogan were advancing on us. I squeezed three shots off into one Krogan's head dropping it like a rock dead.

Shepard and the rest began firing on the other two as they approached. I swung my sniper around again to assist them.

We made our way through the outer part of the base before descending along a few over hanging walkways as we came up to a building with several terminals right outside of it.

Tali stepped up and started typing away. "I've got data on the entire security network for the base. Just a moment... Commander I can either disable the alarms and reroute them towards Kirrahe's team. Though if I do that it will make things more difficult for them. I could also make the alarms go off on this side of the base it might give the other team an edge." Tali said.

"Sound the alarms. The other team already has enough to deal with." Shepard said cocking her pistol.

XXX

We fought through Geth, Krogans, and crazed Salarian's. Along the way Shepard managed to find some data regarding the Genophage cure. I wasn't too surprised when she handed it over to Wrex. Though the look on his face was priceless as he clearly didn't expect this.

We made our way across a high walkway when we entered a small room we saw an Asari hiding under a table.

"Please don't shoot me." She cried.

"Come out and you won't be harmed." Shepard said while keeping a firm grip on her pistol.

"My name is Rana Thanoptis. I'm an Asari neurospecialist." She said her voice quivering.

"Why are you here?" Shepard asked.

"I was studding the effect's of indoctrination for Saren." She started to ramble.

My attention started to wonder until I heard Shepard tell her she better start running cause she was going to blow this place sky high.

I chuckled as the frightened Asari ran past us "You enjoyed that too much didn't you?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.

Shepard flashed me a smile.

XXX

We exited the elevator and made our way across another high walkway. We encountered two Geth who we quickly tore apart and made our way into his lab.

There was the familiar walkway leading down to the Prothean beacon as well as the catwalk that ran above it to the interface for Sovereign.

We made our way down behind Shepard. "You guys wait here!" She said taking a step forward.

She was pulled in by the beacon and I knew she was receiving the last part of the vision.

As she dropped to the floor she gripped her head and moaned. "You ok Commander?" Garrus asked kneeling down next to her.

She nodded and held out her hand as he gripped it and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on let's go" She said making her way a little shakily up the walkway.

I turned back to the beacon and walked towards it. Strangely it was glowing mix of purple and green not like it was before when Shepard used it.

"Will? What are yo..." I heard Tali began but she didn't get to finish as I felt this force pull me towards the beacon and I slowly lifted up.

"Shepard!" Tali yelled causing everyone to turn.

I heard footsteps rushing across the metal but I knew they could not do anything for me.

Slowly I felt a prodding that became more forceful and then I felt it as strange energy burst from the beacon and slammed into me.

Tali watched in horror as this strange light hit Will and he slumped to the floor.

XXX

I opened my eyes and looked around. I sat up and realized I was in a bedroom though I could tell it was on a ship as I looked out the window to see a green planet below.

I heard a groan and turned to see a figure laying beside me. I took a deep breath as I stared at this gorgeous woman beside me. She wasn't Human as I could tell by looking at her. But I had never seen her race before.

She rolled over and opened her eyes to look at me "Did you sleep good my love?" She said reaching out with three fingers and stroking my face.

Wait!... three fingers... "Tali?"

She sat up while leaning on her elbow "Is something wrong?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I was still trying to take her appearance in. She had black hair that ran to her shoulders. Her silver orbs studied me as I gazed over her body. Her violet skin darkened a little as my gaze wavered over her chest.

"Tali... how did I get here?" I asked finally breaking my gaze away and looking at her face.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"The last thing I remember was being pulled in by the beacon on Virmire." I said.

She looked at me for a moment and started to respond when I gripped my head in pain.

I blinked as the room was gone and I was now on the bridge of a ship.

"Sir! We have the advantage. I say we press the attack." A voice said off to my side.

I turned to see the strange woman from my previous vision and dream standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Err... what's going on?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side and started to answer when another voice cut in. A very familiar voice.

"Will! Please you have to help me! I don't have much time. Their after me! I'm sending you these co-ordinates. Go there and you'll understand why I can't be captured." The voice said to my right side.

I turned to look when the pain flared again in my head.

XXX

"Stacey!" I yelled bolting upright.

"Will! Are you ok?" I turned to see Tali talking to me.

I nodded and slowly got to my feet.

"What happened Will?" Shepard asked.

I looked at her a moment and shook my head. "I'm really not sure. I think it was a glimpse into my future."

"Any valuable information?" Shepard asked. I shook my head.

I turned and walked towards the beacon. "Will!" Shepard called out but I shrugged it off as I knelt in front of the beacon.

I placed my hand on the same spot I remembered from the last one and a moment later the area glowed around my hand and the compartment opened up revealing another crystal.

~I should have known Garrus had been here!~

I removed the armored glove from my hand and gripped the crystal. "Are you sure that's a wise choice?" Tali asked me.

I smiled at her and picked up the crystal. There was a moment where nothing happened and then there was a blinding flash.

When I opened my eyes the crystal had vanished.

"WILL!" Tali shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"That mark that was on your arm. It's covering half your face now!" She exclaimed.

I sat there thinking about it before getting to my feet.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me!" I said heading up the ramp.

Everyone hesitated but followed me. As we got near the top the hologram of Sovereign appeared.

"**YOU ARE NOT SAREN!" **It bellowed.

"Congratulations! We have a winner!" I said walking up to the hologram.

It looked at me for a moment before a growl that literally shook the room was heard.

"**I DO NOT KNOW HOW YOU POSSESS THE KA'TAR BUT IT WILL NOT DO YOU ANY GOOD! THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR RACE IS AT HAND! I AM THE VANGUARD OF YOUR DESTRUCTION!" **It bellowed again.

"What do you want from us? Why are you doing this?" Shepard asked.

"Every 50,000 years your kind appears through the Giant Mass Relay known as the Citadel." I heard gasps but continued "I know the Citadel is a trap Sovereign. Just like I know this time will be different. This time we will destroy your kind... starting with you!" I said pointing a finger at the holo.

There was a growl again this time it got louder to the point where the room was shaking like crazy.

"**THE PROCESS WILL NOT BE STOPPED. YOUR EXTERMINATION WILL CONTINUE... STARTING WITH YOU!" **It roared as all the windows in the lab exploded showering us with glass.

As we were getting up Joker came over the com.

"Uh Commander! I don't know what you did that that ship of Saren's just pulled a maneuver that would tear one of our ships in half." The pilot said.

"Joker meet us at the designated spot! Were getting the hell out of here." Shepard yelled over her com.

"How did you know what it was going to say?" Tali asked me.

~Crap think fast~

" Vision remember!" I said pointing to my head. She seemed to buy it and nodded as we turned and walked towards the elevator.

As we made our way into the elevator I glanced at my omni-tool and sure enough the co-ordinates that Stacey had given me were highlighted.

~I'm coming Stacey!~

**A/N: Thank you everyone for enjoying. Stay tuned.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone.**

We met up with Kaiden as the Normandy deployed the bomb.

"Commander! Bombs ready! We just have to stick it inside." Kaiden said going over an OSD.

Shepard nodded and turned to discuss something with Garrus when our coms beeped.

"I repeat were under heavy fire! We are not going to be able to make it to the rendezvous spot!" Ash said over the com.

Shepard turned to look at us when Kaiden spoke up "It's ok Commander. We still need a little more time to get the nuke ready"

"I can't leave you here by yourself Lieutenant" Shepard said frowning.

"Commander. I'll stay here along with a few marines if you want!" I spoke up.

She looked at me a moment and nodded.

Tali walked over to me "Will... try not to get yourself killed!" She said staring into my eyes before walking off.

I turned to Kaiden "Let's get this party started!"

XXX

Shepard had been gone about 30 minutes. We managed to secure the bomb inside a storage room in one of the areas near our LZ.

"Kaiden... are you ok?" I asked giving the Lieutenant a glance as we walked back towards the fuel containers.

Kaiden in my opinion looked sick. It's as if he was battling a bad cold or something.

"I'm fine... its just... headaches" He said rubbing his brow with the back of his hand.

I nodded remembering that part about him from the game. As we step out into the open we hear a roar and look up as a Geth drop ship appears.

"Crap.. COVER!" I yell as we quick jump into cover as the Dropship deploys several Geth units.

The three marines that are with us are gunned down while attempting to get into cover.

I blast one through the optics as Kaiden uses his Biotic's to slam one into another causing sparks to fly as the two units drop not moving.

As I duck back into cover I turn to Kaiden "This is not good my friend. They out number us 3 to 1. We need back up in a hurry!" I say to him as I prime a grenade.

I glance out of cover and see four troopers near one of the fuel tanks. I pop up quickly tossing the grenade at the tank before dropping back into cover as my shields take a serious pounding.

Sure enough the explosion rocks the ground as Kaiden and I pop up firing at the ever approaching Geth.

I glance at my ammo counter and its starting to run dry and there's still about 20 or so Geth approaching us. ~crap I didn't want it to end like this~

I glance at Kaiden who has started using his Biotic's more and the strain is showing on him as his face is covered in sweat.

I send another bullet through a Geth's optic's as I hear the Joker over the com. "I repeat we have Ashley and the Salarian's team aboard." The com cracks out.

~Damnit! The stupid Geth are jamming our coms~

I glance over the small wall that were behind to see that its now down to 15 Geth and their practically right on us. I switch to my Pistol as I peak out of cover to fire.

I hear a gasp and turn as Kaiden collapses next to me. I look at his face and sure enough he's out cold. ~the strain was too great... damnit~

I grab his pistol and load a clip and peak out of cover firing both. ~Ok! Now I feel like a badass or something~

I managed to hit two as I drop one pistol and arm a grenade. I toss it over the cover as it explodes killing 4. I glance quickly and see about 5 clustered around another fuel tank. I prime another grenade and toss it at the fuel tank. The Geth glance at it as it attaches to the tank before it explodes ripping them apart in the process.

~Alright four left~

I grab the other pistol again and start working on the remaining four geth who are maneuvering to try to out flank me. I fire a couple of shots silencing two as another pops out and fires a shot that breaks through my already worn down shield and it pierces my armor tearing through my left hand.

I scream in pain as I drop the pistol from my left hand which goes limp. I duck back into cover and thanks to a lot of action movies I've watched I manged to reload and after popping back out of cover I take care of the two remaining geth.

I sigh as I stand up and out of cover. I look at all the dead geth and shake my head. I glance at Kaiden as he starts to groan a little.

"IMPRESSIVE!" A voice says behind me. I turn bringing up the pistol but I'm too late as I get literally thrown through the air and slam into the wall across the area hard.

My vision is shaky as I slowly lift my head up to stare at non other than Saren. ~What the hell? Why didn't get go after Shepard?~

He walks calmly over to me and points his pistol at me "While I do not understand why Sovereign is concerned over such a bug like you it makes me wonder. Why? Why is he so concerned with you. I was about to take out Shepard when he ordered me to dispose of you. So I ask you why? What is it about you that has an omnipotent being worried over someone insignificant as you?" He said cocking his pistol.

I stared at him.

He growled and slammed the pistol hard against my face causing my head to explode with fire.

I slowly sat up wiping the blood from my face. I stared at him once again. He growled and started to raise his gun when I held up my hand for him to stop.

"Fine! You want to know? Here it is!" I said slowly standing up.

He waited patiently as I pulled an empty ammo container out of my pouch on my belt and handed it over to him.

"Do you think i'm an idiot? That's an empty ammo container!" He growled leveling the pistol at me.

"No! It was... but now it has the means of destroying Sovereign inside." I lied.

He looked at me for a moment before reaching for it. As he grabbed it I took my chance and dove for his pistol.

He jerked back but I had already latched onto the pistol and we hit the ground hard and rolled fighting for the pistol.

He kneed me in the side and I groaned in pain but didn't let go. I countered with a kick to the Turian equivalent of nuts and he gasped in pain.

My victory was short lived as he headbutted me hard causing stars to flash before my eyes. This gave him the opportunity to wrestle the pistol from my grasp.

"That was extremely stupid! Now you pay for that mistake with your life!" He said getting to his feet.

I can do nothing but lay there. My face is cut and bleeding in several places, My left arm is hanging useless at my side, and I'm pretty sure I have a broken rib or two.

Suddenly a loud alarm goes off. ~What! The bomb's been activated.~

I glance off to my side to see sure enough Kaiden has his back against the small wall and is typing commands on his omni-tool.

Saren growled and walked closer to me putting the gun to my head. "Goodbye Human!" He says.

I close my eyes as everything that has happened in my life flash before my eyes. My childhood memories, Me graduating high school, my parents dying, Stacey disappearing, Miranda, and... Tali... Tali is all I can think about as I hear a gunshot go off.

I keep my eyes closed for a second than I realize that I'm not dead. I open my eyes to see Saren stagger back and is glancing furiously behind me. I risk a glance and see Shepard and the rest firing on our position.

Saren glares at me "This isn't over!" He declares as his little hover cart I guess that's what you call it floats down and he steps on it and it quickly rockets towards the sky.

I hear the sounds of boots and turn as Shepard and the squad make their way over to us.

"Oh My God! Will you have to hang in there!" Tali says.

Dear god it sounds like she's crying.

I reach my hand out and in a surprising move touch her face mask. She jerks back slightly but than relaxes when she realizes I'm not trying to take it off or anything.

"Listen! We can save all this for latter but right now we need to get the hell out of here!" Shepard said as the Normandy appeared above us. I nodded and than promptly pass out.

XXX

I groggily open my eyes. I slowly turn my head and what I see catches me by surprise.

There's Emily asleep in a chair with her head resting on my bed.

"I see your awake. I was worried for awhile" I look over to my right to see Shepard smiling down at me.

I try to smile but the pain in my face is to much and I groan in pain.

"Try not to move to much. You quite literally got your ass kicked down there by Saren" She said jokingly.

"Hey... I did put up a fight... even by myself after Kaiden went down." I said and then immediately tried to sit up. Shepard moved with swiftness I had only seen on the battlefield and held me down.

"Relax! Everyone's fine!" She said trying to reassure me and it worked as I slowly relaxed.

I heard a mumble and I glanced at Emily as she shifted in her sleep and sighed.

I glanced around and noticed there wasn't anyone else in the med-bay.

"How long have I been out?" I asked turning back to Shepard.

"About 10 hours!" She said folding her arms across her chest.

I sigh and lay my head back against my pillow "What's our position right now?" I ask glancing at Shepard.

"Were heading to the Citadel! Their actually going to do something for a change" She says.

"Don't! We need to go to the Ilos now!" I said looking at her with determination in my eyes.

"Why? Wouldn't having the Citadel backing us up be a help in this situation." She asked frowning.

I glanced at Emily but seeing that she was still asleep I turned back to Shepard.

"Because they will put the Normandy on lock down. They don't believe you about the Reapers Shepard. And Udina will turn his back on you. We need to go now while we still have a fighting chance. If we wait too long Saren will use the conduit to get past the defenses of the Citadel!" I exclaimed.

She seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before she looked up at me. "I've never played strictly by the book... so... alright. Well head for Ilos" She stated firmly.

I managed a smile "Thank you Shepard!"

Shepard nodded "Now it'll take us six days to get to Ilos from our current position so your on forced leave until we get there. You get some rest. I can't have one of my crew members taking it easy while the rest of us save the galaxy now can I?" She said smiling.

I laughed and grabbed my ribs "Sure thing Commander!"

She started to turn when I stopped her "One last thing!... Were going to need plenty of explosives... we've got a huge door to blow through"

She nodded and left the med-bay.

I sighed and lay my head back against the pillow. I started to doze off when the med-bay doors open and in walks Tali.

She comes over and stops next to my bed. "Are you ok Will?" She asks and I can tell her voice is quivering a little.

"Yes... why?" I ask.

She starts to wring her hands together and than looks at me "I thought I had lost a dear friend to me down there. You've been one of the few people to ever treat me like a person outside of the fleet and for that I'm thankful." She said.

I smiled "Thank you Tali... but... are you sure your not trying to say more?"

She looks at me a moment before letting her eyes glance towards the floor. "Will... I... I don't know if it would work between you and I... you deserve to have someone that you can be with..." I started to speak but she stopped me "Please Will.. let me say this" I nodded and she continued.

"I admit Will I have feelings for you... as I know you do for me. But now is not the time for this. I'm still on my pilgrimage and your still trying to adjust to this galaxy... not to mention the fact that your still searching for your sister." She said her hands wringing together again.

That being said my thoughts drift back to the data on my omni-tool for a moment before I glance back at Tali.

I sigh and grab her hand causing her to jump "It's ok Tali. I understand!"

She looked up at me "Will... there will come a time and a place for us... but right now its not. Please don't be upset about this.." She said her voice betraying the tears she was holding back.

I smiled back at her. "Tali... when the time comes... I'll be waiting for you" I said squeezing her hand. I was starting to think she didn't understand when she suddenly squeezed my hand back.

"Thank you for understanding Will" She said nodding slightly.

Our conversation drifted into various topics before I yawned and sighed.

"Well Will I'm going to let you get some rest.. and I see that Emily is snoring as you call it" Tali said pointing towards Emily who sure enough was snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

I laughed and Tali did the same.

"Goodbye Will... and I'll see you around?" She asked.

I nodded "Of course!"

She nodded once more and left the med-bay.

I sighed as my thoughts sprang up.

~I can't believe it... I'm falling for Tali...~

I closed my eyes as sleep claimed me.

While I didn't know it at the time but a certain person had heard every part of our conversation.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for enjoying this story. **

**Story Advertising: Another Boring Day NOT! By Jeril Dragonsoul. **

**This is one of the first stories that I read when I first became a member of FF net back in the day so to speak so it is an older story. But I enjoyed it non the less. And its a DBZ story so if your a fan enjoy. See you all next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

I was very thankful for the advanced medical technology of the future.. or at least in the Mass Effect universe. It took a few days but the doc managed to repair my broken ribs.

While I didn't mind being laid up in med-bay... mostly considering the fact that Tali joined me frequently and we discussed various things. Emily was surprisingly around a lot also. She constantly asked me if I was alright which I reassured her that I was fine.

Finally after 3 days Dr. Chakwas released me and I was under strict orders to rest and recover before we hit the Mu Relay.

I was in my room when my door opened and Shepard walked in.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" She asked.

I nodded.

"So... tell me. How are you holding up?" She asked.

I smiled. "I'm doing good Shep. I'm actually kinda glad you came by."

I explained to her the situation with the OSD containing the co-ordinates that my sister had given me. Shepard sat down on the bed beside me and placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"So far... this is the only time I've actually heard from my sister since I've been here... even if it was a dream or vision." I said looking at her.

She nodded.

"While we can't do anything about it right now. Well see to it when all this is over with." She said gesturing upwards at the Normandy.

"I'd appreciate it" I said smiling.

It was my turn to ask the questions "So... how are YOU holding up?" I asked her.

She smiled "As well as I can be given the situation you know."

I nodded ~how right you are commander~

"Still though... It's nice to know that this business with Saren will be ending soon. I'm seriously looking forward to some R&R" She said as she placed her hands on the bed and leaned back against the wall.

"I normally would agree... but I just feel like I can't rest until I find Stacey!" I said leaning back against the wall beside Shepard.

"Tell me more about your sister Will" Shepard said. I glanced at her only to see her eyes still closed.

I nodded and began telling her about a time when my sister had got mad at me for putting shaving cream in her hand while she was sleeping and tickling her nose causing her to smear it all over her face.

Shepard laughed and I told her some more. Soon I realized that the commander had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. I sighed and looked down at the commander.

"Sweet dreams" I said getting up and letting her lay on my bed.

I was starving so I headed to the mess.

XXX

The next 3 days went by fast and Shepard didn't seem embarrassed by the fact that she had fallen asleep on me. I personally think she needed the rest. For one thing she was always go go go kind of person and I was seriously worried she would burn herself out before all this was over with.

I was sitting in my quarters scrolling through some songs when Shepard came over the Com "Were 9 hours out from the Mu Relay. All personnel will report in 6 hours to their designated workstations. Enjoy the little time we have before the endgame begins people. Were going to Kick Saren's ass and then toss him into the sun if we can!" She said over the com. I heard a great number of cheers ringing out up and down the corridor outside my room.

I selected Inhale by Stone Sour and hit play on my omi-tool. I leaned back and closed my eyes when I heard a knock on my door. I said come in and the door opened revealing Emily standing there.

I looked at her questionably "Everything ok?" I asked. She looked kinda nervous about something.

She nodded and sat down on my bed. " I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out some before we hit the relay. You know It might be the last time that... we get a chance to spend together having some fun." She said her voice betraying her.

I sat up and turned the music off. "What's wrong Emily?" I asked.

She looked down for a moment before speaking "It's just that... I wish I had met you earlier in my life... perhaps.. things would have been different."

I watched her for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. She burst into tears and held me tight. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her but I could tell that something was tearing at her bad.

I gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her away from me so I could look into her eyes "Emily! Is there something your trying to tell me?" I asked.

Her lip quivered as she spoke "I...I..wo... " She was struggling to get it out.

"It's ok... you can tell me" I said smiling at her.

She took a deep breath "I want you to come back safe. There are many people that care about you... including me." She said getting up and heading for the door.

"Emily!" I called but she was out the door in a flash.

…...

She let out the breath she had been holding as she leaned back against the wall outside his door.

She couldn't do it. She had received the signal to kill him and she couldn't do it. She looked down at the small almost invisible knife hidden in her sleeve. One jab and he would be dead. She couldn't do it and now she would be branded a traitor to Cerberus.

She sighed and stood up and started walking down the hallway towards her quarters. She almost confessed to Will about who she really was and and who she was working for but she couldn't do it. She was afraid of how he would take it.

She decided that she would tell him once this mission was done and then she would go into hiding if she could. Because she knew that no one betrayed Cerberus and lived.

XXX

As I walked through the hallways towards the hanger bay my armor made loud clanking sounds. I rather enjoyed it though. I felt like I was a knight from the medieval times.

I walked into the hanger and saw Shepard and the rest attaching their weapons and pistols to their persons.

"When this is over and done with were going to have a serious talk about your being late all the time" Shepard said with a smirk on her face.

I chuckled "What can I say... I like to be fashionably late"

That got a chuckle out of Shepard and Ash.

I grabbed my pistol and sniper from my locker and after giving them a check over loaded them and attached them.

We headed towards the Mako and climbed aboard.

"So... Jokers going to drop us into a target area the size of a small car huh?" I asked surveying everyone.

The humans in the group chuckled while the rest looked puzzled.

"What is a car?" Tali asked causing me to chuckle.

Tali for the most part had once again been forced to sit on my lap due to the limited space inside the Mako but now I was starting to believe it didn't bother her anymore.

"Hold on tight!" Shepard yelled from the front.

I heard the clamps release and the Mako dropped hard. We were going faster than I thought could be possible as the Mako plummeted through the atmosphere of the planet.

"Firing thrusters!" Shepard yelled and the Mako jerked hard upwards causing several people to get thrown back against the wall.

I held Tali tight as several warning lights started flashing in the Mako.

"What the hell is that?" Wrex asked.

"Were coming in too fast! Hold on everyone!" Shepard yelled.

There was a moment or two when it felt like eternity and than wham the Mako hit the ground hard and we jerked hard against our restraints.

I heard a click and the small bomb that we had put together to blow the door broke lose from the straps restraining it and slid across the floor to come to a stop in front of me.

I felt my face visibly pale as I stared down at the bomb.

"Alright everyone out!" Shepard said getting out of her seat.

"Um... Shep!" I said pointing at the bomb.

She looked at me and smiled. She walked over and patted the boom making all of us do a sharp intake of breath.

She chuckled "Relax it's not armed yet!" She said dangling the primer key in front of us.

~I swear Shepard your just too evil some days~

Wrex and Garrus placed the bomb near the door while we all piled back in the Mako.

"Shepard! We've got Geth coming up behind us." Ash said as the Mako started to back up away from the bomb.

"Show em our teeth Ash!" Shepard barked.

Ash let a barrage of fire from the Mako's guns before hitting the switch letting loose the Cannon tearing apart three Geth that it hit.

"I'm blowing this door!" Shepard yelled.

There was a beep than a massive explosion that rocked the Mako.

As the dust cleared I clearly saw that the door had been blown apart. "Let's kick it!" Shepard roared flooring the Mako.

"My god what are all those pods on the wall?" Tali asked.

"Stasis pods I'm guessing. Perhaps they tried to preserve themselves before the end came?" Liara let the question hang as they continued through the winding tunnels firing at various Geth in their path

Suddenly they saw some sort of barrier ahead.

"Shepard Stop!" I called out.

Shepard hit the breaks and the Mako skidded to a halt.

We piled out and I pointed towards the elevator. " We need to go in the elevator Shepard" I said.

"I don't like this." Wrex mumbled.

"I agree Shepard... and how do you know it is safe?" Kaiden asked looking at me.

Shepard choose to ignore this and turned to all of us.

"Wrex! I want You, Garrus, and Kaiden to watch the Mako and keep our position fortified. Were going to head down in the elevator." Shepard said walking towards the elevator.

"Be careful Commander!" Kaiden said as Shepard hit the button in the elevator.

"This place feels very old" Tali said.

~Tali.. you don't even know the half of it.~

As the elevator came to a stop the door opened revealing an extremely enormous room.

I glanced down the walkway. ~Yep! There's Vigil~

As we approached the degraded VI appeared.

"You are different than those that passed by recently. The taint of indoctrination is not upon you." Vigil said.

He started to drone on about the Citadel being a massive relay that opens into dark space allowing the Reapers to ambush the seat of the Galactic governments for millions of years. It droned on for another few minutes before it gave Shepard the data packet that contained the codes for taking control of the Citadel.

Suddenly he stop talking and I glanced towards the VI

"This one... is also different..." It seemed to hesitate which was strange.

I took a couple of steps towards the VI in curiosity.

"There... was something left for you... I was told..." Vigil stated.

Shepard looked at me and I shrugged. Shepard faced the VI "Who left what for Will?" She asked.

"I... do not know... that part of my memory core was erased... but It said it was another piece the the puzzle that you are close to solving." It said.

The VI winked out and a door on its console opened revealing yet another crystal.

"What the hell?" Ash's asked.

I reached for it and Shepard grabbed my hand "Are you sure that is wise Will?" She asked in concern.

I smiled "It's nothing new by now Shep!"

She nodded and let my arm go.

I grabbed the crystal and instantly there was a flare of bright light. I heard a cry from those behind me as the light temporary blinded them.

I felt a rush of energy as best as I can describe it when just as quick it was gone and I felt myself falling to my knees gasping for air.

"Will! Are you alright?" Tali said rushing to my side as she had recovered enough.

"I'm fine!.. We need to go stop Saren!" I said walking towards the elevator.

As we boarded the elevator and hit the button Shepard turned to me "Will! What Is going on?" She asked a little confused.

"Ask me when all this is over cause by then I'm pretty sure I'll know... for now I'm just saying that I'm winging it ya know!" I said giving her a smile.

She stared at me a moment before nodding "I just hope you don't get us killed!" She said.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Up next the end of ME1 and a whole new saga starts and things are going to change for some of the characters. What changes you ask? Stay Tuned! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone.**

We sped down the different water ways searching for the conduit until finally the area opened out and we saw it.

"Shepard! There it is!" Garrus said.

"Yeah... but look at all the firepower guarding it." Ashley said staring at rows upon rows of Geth.

"Shepard... Floor it! Don't stop for anything. It won't matter if we don't get to it within the next 60 seconds!" I said gripping her shoulder.

She glanced at me and nodded "Hold on tight!" She said gunning it.

"Ash! Fire only the machine gun at anything in our way! The cannon will only slow us down!" I yelled over the roar of the Mako's engine. She nodded and grabbed both controls for the machine gun.

Shepard swerved past a colossus and we somehow managed to dodge another when we were hit by a blast.

"Keelah! Kinetic Barriers down to 20% Shepard!" Tali yelled while furiously trying to get the barriers back to a hundred percent.

"Hold on!" Shepard yelled as we hit the ramp.

I saw the blue light envelop the Mako as we neared it when there was a flash and I closed my eyes.

XXX

I felt like we were free falling. I opened my eyes to see three Geth right in our path. ~Holy Crap! We made it to the Citadel~

The Mako crashed down hard obliterating the three Geth before rolling and coming to a stop against a wall.

I glanced around as different lights flickered on and off inside the Mako. "Is everyone alright?" I asked.

There were a few grunts and yes's but I didn't hear Tali. I turned looking around when I noticed her feet sticking out from under several weapon crates near the back of the Mako. "TALI!" I yelled making my way towards the crates.

I began frantically pulling them off of her when I heard her groan. "Tali... are you ok?" I asked.

"Keelah... That was quite the ride." She said. I chuckled and offered my hand pulling her up.

"Let's move it people!" Shepard said kicking the door open.

We all piled out and looked around. "Over there!" I pointed towards the elevator. As we neared the elevator the husks that were on the spikes descended and came at us. We promptly blew them apart.

"Let's go!" Shepard said as well all piled into the elevator. "This is going to be a tight fit!" I said jokingly. Wrex glared at me.

As the elevator zoomed up I turned to Shepard. "So... having fun yet?" I asked with a smile. She chuckled.

Suddenly the elevator jerked to a halt. "What the hell?" Ash cursed.

"Tali. See what you can do" Shepard said gesturing towards the elevator control panel.

Tali nodded and got on her knees to work. After a minute or two she sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard! Normally I can hack anything but this system is more advanced than I thought. It's going to take me at least thirty minutes to hack it." She said.

"Damnit!" Shepard cursed "By then It'll be too late." She turned and looked at the window of the elevator "Everyone... grab your helmets." She said aiming her pistol at the glass. I reached out and grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"I've got a better idea!" I said letting go and making my way over to the control panel.

I placed my hand on the panel.

"If Tali couldn't hack it what makes you think you can?" Wrex snorted.

I ignored him and closed my eyes feeling for the energy that I knew was there.

~There!~

I felt the energy course threw me and into the elevators systems. I heard the click as the elevator unlocked and began its process of speeding to the top.

I opened my eyes as everyone looked at me "What?" I asked.

"Um... great job!" Ash mumbled.

XXX

As the elevator stopped we piled out and took up positions to the left and right.

"Clear!" Ashley called and we began making our way up the steps when shots started ringing out and we all dove for cover.

"Geth!" Kaiden yelled.

"Open up on em!" Shepard yelled letting a few rounds of her pistol go through the optics of a geth soldier.

I pulled out my sniper and lined up a shot. I held my breath and pulled the trigger as the round tore a geth soldier in half. ~Damn!.. I love upgraded weapons~

The shooting stopped and we looked around. I looked at Shepard and she nodded as we dashed our way up the stairs just as Saren turned to look at us. He smiled and stepped backwards dropping off the platform.

I looked at Shepard and she raised an eyebrow at me. We heard a whirring noise when suddenly Saren's little platform rose into the air and he threw a grenade as we all dove out of the way.

It exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. I heard Kaiden curse as a piece lodged into his shoulder.

"Ash! Take care of Kaiden!" Shepard said stepping out to meet Saren face to face.

"You don't have to do this!" Shepard shouted.

"Yes I do.. Thanks to our last encounter on Virmire Sovereign had begun to doubt me. He corrected that mistake." Saren said looking up at Shepard.

I stepped out beside Shepard "Saren.. you don't have to do this!" I yelled at him. Shepard glared at me for interrupting.

"Saren... you have to fight his control!" I said.

"I... gahhh!" He yelled grabbing his head.

"We... cannot... fight" Saren struggled to say.

"You can fight it.. don't give up!" Shepard yelled.

"I'm sorry Shepard!" He said.

In one quick motion he brought the pistol up to his head and pulled the trigger causing the back of his head to explode. He staggered for a moment before he fell backwards crashing through the glass that surrounded the control terminal.

We stood there for a moment before we quickly dashed up to the control panel. Shepard brought up her omni-tool and quickly began accessing the interface.

Suddenly Joker came over the com "Commander! I'm sitting here with the entire Arcturus fleet. Unlock the relay so we can jump through. We can concentrate solely on Sovereign or help the Destiny's Ascension... what are your orders commander?" He said as the line cracked a little.

Shepard looked at me and was about to say something when Ashley interrupted. "Commander! Forget the council... they did nothing to help us!" She cried.

"Even so we have to think about the big picture here Shepard! Were going to need the council." Garrus said.

Shepard thought about it a moment before she turned her back to us and accessed the control terminal. "Joker... I'm unlocking the relay! Save the council!" She said.

"I hope this doesn't bite us in the ass in the future!" Ashley grumbled.

Shepard turned to us and motioned towards Saren's body down below "Make sure he's dead!" She said.

Ash and Liara started making their way down through the broke glass. Shepard looked at me and I shook my head. She nodded and brought out her pistol.

I saw Ash put a bullet through his head when suddenly the ground started shaking. ~Here it comes~

The rest of the glass panels around the terminal exploded and the big slab of stone that was in the small garden tipped and fell over as Shepard stumbled and fell through landing on it. I jumped down as Tali slipped and fell through behind me. I quickly spun and caught her in my arms.

"Um... thank you" She said her voice cracking a little.

I smiled.

Suddenly we heard yelling and turned as red light started to flood Saren's body and it jerked and spasmed. It's body stood up and it started to mutate as the neck grew from the body and the arms and legs became longer and larger with sharp claws on the end.

"Kill it!" Shepard said firing on it. She quickly ran down the slab and jumped off. She hit the ground rolling and dove into cover.

"Damn! Somebody's watching action movies again!" I said diving into cover.

"Shut up and fire!" Ash said jumping into cover beside me.

The new version of Saren started jumping all over the place firing blasts at each of us. Suddenly the cover that Ash and I were hiding behind was hit and we were sent flying backwards. I hit the ground hard and skidded to a halt.

I started to get up when I was slammed back to the ground. I looked up and to my horror the mutilated Saren was on top of me.

"**You! You will die first!" **It spoke.

~Sovereign! What the fuck?~

It raised its claw and brought it down swiftly. I quickly grabbed at the claw and held fast struggling with it.

**"You cannot win" **Sovereign spoke.

"Bullshit!" I said back.

I heard a couple of rounds hit Saren's back as I struggled with the monstrosity. It turned and fired a couple of blasts at my would be rescuers causing them to dive back into cover.

It turned back to me. **"It is time to finish this"** It said as the glowing part in its mouth began to light up.

~Fuck~

I grabbed at its head and pushed.

It was then that I felt the energy again. This time it was stronger... overpowering to say the least.

XXX

Shepard gasped and quickly reloaded. Damnit she had to get that thing off of Will. She peaked out of cover ready to fire again when she stopped and stared.

There was Will gripping Saren's head and his body was glowing the familiar green. Only this time the tattoo's on his face were glowing.

Suddenly Saren's body twitched and screamed as green energy flooded into it.

The ground started to shake "What the hell is going on!" Wrex yelled.

"By the goddess!" Liara exclaimed.

Shepard turned back to Will and was shocked as Saren and Will slowly rose into the air and green energy was spreading throughout Saren's body and began spreading into the floor below them.

"Commander! I don't know what you did but something's happening to Sovereign out here!" Joker's voice cracked over the com.

~What?~

She quickly hit her com "What's going on Joker?"

He responded quickly "There's all kind of green energy swirling around it. It's letting off this terrible roar that's coming across our channels. I'm not exactly sure what's happening but I think it's pissed off." He said cutting the channel.

Shepard turned back to look at Will.

"Commander... we have to do something" Tali said making her way over.

Shepard stared at Will "There's nothing we can do" She said.

Suddenly the body of Saren started to jerk violently.

"What's happening now?" Garrus asked bringing up his AR.

"I'm not sure... be ready for anything!" Shepard said raising her pistol.

And anything was the case as Saren's body suddenly exploded.

Everyone gasped and ducked but nothing happened.

Shepard looked back up as where Saren's body was there was now a glowing ball of energy. It was red and glowing. There was a loud cry as it suddenly turned green.

The ground beneath them shook violently one last time and became still.

The glowing ball suddenly hit Will and he threw his head back and screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Ashley screamed as everything began to float around them including themselves.

"Hell is if know!" She yelled struggling to grab a hold of something.

She watched as the energy from the floor poured upwards into him.

"Shepard! Sovereign's dead. There was this massive surge of that green energy before it jerked violently and released it's clamps from the tower. Were now ripping it apart" Joker said.

Shepard could hear the happiness in the pilots voice but she was not concerned with that at the moment.

They had floated out from the small garden and were now floating above the control terminal.

She watched in wonder as Will suddenly stopped and landed on the walkway next to the control terminal.

Everything else dropped then including them. With a loud grunt she hit the floor hard.

She scrambled to her feet and made her way over to Will who was apparently accessing the terminal.

"Will! What are you doing?" She said raising her pistol. She wasn't taking any chances.

He turned and glanced at her and she gasped. His eyes were green balls of light.

"I... I have to do this Shepard." He said turning back to the terminal.

He placed his palm to it and suddenly the chamber exploded into light as an extremely huge holographic display popped up showing various star systems.

XXX

"What is this?" Shepard asked looking at me.

"I...I.." I struggled to say.

I looked up at the massive map as a cursor appeared and began rapidly search threw the different planets and systems.

"Keelah! Shepard it's a massive data base." Tali said walking over.

"For what?" Shepard said looking at her.

"By the looks of it there are literally thousands of planets and quite a number of systems that we haven't explored yet. This is a gold mine for sure" Liara said walking over.

"I.. I have to find it" I said staggering back. The display vanished as I stumbled and fell into Shepard's arms.

"What? What are you trying to find?" She asked.

"The key to our survival!" I said as I felt a blackness creep over me.

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Things are going to get crazy in the next chapter probably as new beginnings and farewells began so to speak. See ya next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone.**

Three weeks... It's been three weeks since the attack with Sovereign and things were still kind of chaotic around the Citadel. Since we were hailed as heroes by all the races the team was granted a few weeks leave.

There were a few things though. The holographic display that I had accessed couldn't be brought back up for some reason. I know the council had technicians pouring over it 24/7 trying to come up with a way to access it again. The were determined to get a hold of the data that I had accessed.

Now comes the other problem a day after the battle I was thrown in a security cell. Shepard and my team protested strongly at this act but the council said I was a security risk. Yes apparently since I had the ability to access the citadels control system without access codes I was a liability.

It's been three weeks and I haven't seen Shepard or the others since. I was given meals twice a day by a polite and rather attractive Asari.

About a week into my incarceration they tried interrogating me to no avail. They tried several tactic's that would be considered severe. I'm pretty sure the Human government wasn't aware of the treatment that I endured as the majority of interrogation I received was by Turian military officials.

Two weeks into my incarceration they tried a different tactic using an Asari to meld with me but their plan backfired. When she tried to meld I felt the energy in me flair up. I heard her scream for hours after they took her out of the room. Apparently what ever happened when she tried to meld with me drove her mad.

Now I sat on my small cot thinking about everything that has happened. I miss everyone. I miss Shepard, the Normandy... I miss Tali.

Three weeks... and life has been a living hell...

XXX

I heard the door opened and I looked up as several alliance officials entered including an admiral.

"Will ******! It's so nice to finally meet you" He said smiling at me.

I already didn't like this guy. The feeling I kept getting from him was creeping me out.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He smiled even wider " I think you would have been happy to see us. After all I'm pretty sure your stay here hasn't been that great... now has it?" He asked.

I really wanted to knock that smug look off his face.

"Just tell me what the hell you want ok!" I snarled.

The men around him brought their guns up but he quickly ordered them to lower them.

"Now Now Let's be nice shall we..." He paused before continuing "Will ****** Your being transferred to a maximum security prison on Titan."

"What! You really think the council races will just hand me over!" I growled taking a step forward.

He laughed "Son... Humanity is on the council now thanks to your team and yourself. After we saved their ass's their more than happy to oblige us." He said.

"Why?" I almost whispered.

"Your a prized commodity now Son! Your life is over as you know it. Boys secure him for transport... Oh and Will" He paused as I stared him down "Your going to make a valuable research specimen... just think of the secrets we can unlock from you" He laughed and left the room.

XXX

They handcuffed me and brought me out of the room. They paused for a minute as they looked around and I was marched out of the secure wing.

I winced as the bright light of the overhead lights shined in my eyes as we passed through the corridors.

I was escorted by an armed regiment of six guards.

"So... anyone got any news on sports?" I joked.

They ignored me and shoved me into an elevator and got in with me.

Once the elevator came to a stand still we exited started heading towards what appeared to be a secure dock area.

Suddenly I heard a noise and the guards instantly froze and brought their guns up.

I heard a click followed by several clicks. I looked around but my vision came into focus as a small metal cylinder landed near us.

"Gas!" One of the soldiers yelled as it exploded releasing its contents. They started coughing as another canister was launched this one however was a flashbang.

The blast blinded everyone including me. I felt someone grab me and drag me backwards.

I cursed but I couldn't see anything and I stumbled as I was slammed against a wall. I than realized as I felt the hum that someone had me in an elevator.

Finally my vision cleared and I looked at my would be rescuer.

It was actually two people in suits. I could tell that they were women but they had helmets on and I couldn't see their faces.

"Um... thanks for that but now I'm a wanted fugitive... is that really a great idea?" I asked.

" Is that really the way you thank your rescuers?" One said and I instantly recognized the voice.

"Emily! What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed shock clearly written on my face.

She laughed and removed the helmet and I was met with her dazzling smile.

I turned to the other person "Shepard?" I asked but she shook her head.

As she removed the helmet I thought I had already had a shock but I was in for another as I stared in to the face of Eve.

"What Eve! How? Why? The last time I saw you was at Chora's Den!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Will I hacked your omni-tool and got her extra link information from it. I contacted her with a plan on getting you out of here." Emily said.

"Wait! But how did you know she would help?" I asked.

"She apparently was very grateful to you for what you did. She has opened a small shop on Illium thanks to you. So she was more than happy to help." Emily said.

"Why not Shepard?" I asked.

"Sorry Will But the council deployed Shepard to search for remaining Geth pockets." Emily said.

~The Collectors! I've got to find a way to warn Shepard~

"So you knew from my contact information that she might help?" I asked turning my attention back to her. I wasn't buying it though.

Emily suddenly turned serious "No Will! I knew from contacts in Chora's Den that she would help"

I was puzzled "Contacts? What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed "Will... Your not going to like this" She paused as I stared at her "But I'm no let me correct that WAS Cerberus!" She said.

I took a step back in shock "You.. This This whole time you manipulated me?" I asked feeling the anger boil in me.

Her face seemed to drop some before she stared into me eyes and spoke "At first yes Will... but than I grew to love you as a friend. And Like I said I was with Cerberus. But now I'm wanted by them with an order to terminate." She said.

"Why would they want to terminate you?" I asked skeptical.

"Because I disobeyed a direct order" She said hefting her AR as the elevator neared the top.

"And what order was that?" I asked.

"To kill you Will if they could not capture your sister" She said looking at me.

I was about to speak as the elevator stopped but I instead gasped as the doors opened and another person spoke.

"And that was an order that you should have obeyed Operative Turner!" Miranda said as several Cerberus guards flanked the elevator.

I stared at Miranda... It's her.. It's really Miranda.

I took a step forwards and I heard several clicks as several guards cocked their AR's.

"Miranda... It's me Will" I stated.

She smiled "Of course Will... I know who you are from your file." She said.

"You don't remember me?" I asked feeling the pain in my heart.

She frowned "We've never met before Mr. ******"

I sighed. ~Of course... Garrus said that she wouldn't... but I had hoped.~

"Now throw down your weapons and come with us" She said holding up her SMG.

Emily and Eve looked at me. I sighed and nodded. Emily growled in frustration and threw down her gun as did Eve.

"Now... we've got a ship to catch" Miranda said turning and walking away as the guards handcuffed us.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire they say.

XXX

"Now this looks familiar" I said sarcastically as I watched Emily pace back and forth in the cell.

"We should have fought them Will!" She exclaimed.

I stared at the floor and didn't answer.

"Will.. You acted like you knew Miranda... why?" Emily asked as she stopped and stared at me as if she suddenly realized something.

I sighed. I was tired of all the lies "It's a long story" I said looking up at her.

She sat down across from me and crossed her arms "We've got time" She said.

…...

Miranda stood on the bridge of the Colton. It was a small ship but it was good for running black ops missions without being detected.

She sighed and stepped over to the terminal.

"Sir.. I have them in custody. Were en route to the facility on Saltaris in the Artemis Tau cluster. We've just cleared the relay!" Miranda said as the image of the Illusive man smiled at her.

"Good work! I knew that I could count on your Miranda" TIM smiled at the operative.

"And what of Emily and the Asari sir?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment "Kill them! Their a liability" He said.

She was about to reply when the Ship shook violently.

"Miranda! What's happening?" TIM asked sitting up in his seat concerned.

"I'm not..." She said but she was cut off as the ship rocked hard again.

Miranda ran over to the pilot who was struggling as the ship "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"Some kind of unknown ship just appeared off starboard. And I mean It literally appeared. It wasn't there one second then it was." He exclaimed as he jerked the ship hard.

"It's hit our weapons and is currently going after our engines. What ever it is! It sure as hell is powerful!" He exclaimed.

She looked out the window and that's when she saw the ship. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was triangular in shape and black as night.

The ship rocked hard as it fired another blast. Suddenly the lights in the cockpit dimmed.

"Status!" Miranda yelled.

"They hit our engines mam! Were dead in the water" He said looking up at her.

She growled and started walking towards the elevator.

"Mam! The ship is maneuvering alongside us... I think they intend to board!" One of the attendants said coming up to her.

"Where are they boarding at?" She asked.

"The prison wing!" The attendant said.

She whirled on the security officer on the bridge "Get every available man down their immediately! Their going after the prisoners!" She exclaimed.

She turned and stepped into the elevator.

XXX

I just had finished explaining to Emily and Eve on everything that had happened to me. Both just stared at me with open expressions of shock.

"Your just shitting with us right?" Emily asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope!" I said.

She was about to respond when the ship was jerked hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily yelled.

"I have no clue!" I said.

The ship jerked several more times than stopped.

The lights in the cell flickered for a moment before they dimmed. We heard the sounds of boots running down the hallway in front of the cell.

"Flank up on the corner. Do not let them get through!" They heard one guard yell.

"Their cutting through sir! 20 seconds!" Another yelled.

We waited in silence as the seconds counted. Suddenly one of the guards yelled. "Contact! Open fire!"

We heard the AR's bark and also several guards scream. "Shit! What the fuck is that thing!" Another yelled.

The AR's continued to bark but now they were starting to recede as the guards started to fall back.

Than suddenly it was quite. We listened closely for any sound. Suddenly their was a loud gunshot and we all three jumped in unison as the door was kicked open.

Now I've seen quite a few things in my life but what we were looking at was truly bizarre.

It looked like a combination of the Engineering suit from dead space that Issac wore and the kull warrior suit from the stargate series. The figure was tall as well. The suit it wore was black as the night with orange glowing eyes that were attached to the helmet.

It held up its weapon and pointed it at us.

"You don't have to do that!" I exclaimed.

I typed something on the weapon and fired it at all three of us.

I jerked and grasped as I felt something hit my neck. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was some kind of dart.

As my vision began to darkened I stared up at the approaching creature.

XXX

Miranda cursed as she ran back onto the bridge. "What the hell is going on! The security wing has been sealed." She yelled at one of the attendants.

"I'm not sure mam but..." The attendant was cut off as the pilot yelled.

"Miranda! That ships just detached and is heading towards the relay!" The pilot exclaimed.

"Damnit! Did it they get the prisoners!" She yelled at an attendant.

There was silence before a nod confirmed her worst nightmare.

XXX

I groaned as I rolled over. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around.

I then realized that I wasn't in the cell anymore and in fact was on some kind of ship. I turned and noticed Emily and Eve still out cold next to me.

**"Your friends are fine Will."**

I turned searching for the voice of the person who spoke before my vision finally rested on the black suited individual.

I stared at the figure as it sat in a chair I'm guessing and watched me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure got up and walked towards me.

"**Now Will I thought you wouldn't have forgotten me that easily." **The figure said extending a hand.

I eyed its hand warily but accepted. It pulled me to my feet and I stood staring into the mask.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

The figure laughed and took a step back. It turned and walked back over to the chair before taking a seat.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

In response it reached up and tapped a few buttons on the side of its helmet.

As it pulled its helmet off I gasped in shock "NO FUCKING WAY!" I yelled causing Emily and Eve to stir awake.

"Now didn't I tell you we would meet again Will?" Tella said smiling at me as she sat the helmet beside her.

**Disclaimer: I dot own Dead Space or Stargate. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for all the support and hope you all enjoyed the story so far. The next chapter might be next week before I can work on it. I'm going to try to get through some writers block for Strange Times and post a chapter up for it. Take care everyone.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. They belong to Bioware and EA. **

I stood there staring in disbelief with my mouth hanging open. "How is this possible?" I asked staring at her.

"There are many things that are possible" She said flashing me a smile. She was beautiful just like I remembered.

I closed my mouth as I realized I had been gawking at her "I'm having a hard time believing this" I said finding a chair and sitting down. I glanced around and noticed that while similar to a ship you might find here and there this ship was very alien indeed.

"I see your friends are awake" She said nodding towards Emily and Eve who had gotten to their feet.

"Who are you?" Emily asked reaching for her weapon only then realizing that we didn't have any.

"Come now! Is that really how you treat your rescuer?" She asked flashing a smile.

Emily glared at her.

"My name is Tella and that's all you need to know. Who I am is something else that I will share in time though Will here already knows who I am don't you Will?" Tella asked getting to her feet.

She made her way over to me and leaned down looking me in the eye.

"You were there with your blue friend on my word as the Reapers that you call them descended onto it!" She said.

"I remember" I muttered.

I was vividly recalling the events in my mind. "But how are you here now? When that was millions of years ago?" I asked.

Both Even and Emily looked at Tella for an explanation.

She sighed and leaned back "It's a long and tiresome story..." She said grabbing a chair next to me and sitting down. Her tall frame looking down on me as she began.

"Thanks to Dev I who was reprogrammed by my father I was frozen as soon as the ship got into the atmosphere of my planet. It set a course for the rim gathering resources along the way being wary of any readings that the reapers were near. My father was brilliant when it came to machines... he was also a great leader" she paused as her head bowed in thought "He designed this ship and its stealth capabilities and he was working on a secret project that only a select few of our government knew about. Because they knew the reapers could tap lines easily the secret was passed by hand." She said looking up at me.

"Interesting... but still how did your ship not degrade over time?" I asked.

She smiled "Every so often Dev would take the ship forth and retrieve materials to repair the ship with. It has drones and several dozen bots that take up the repair work constantly maintaining the ship"

I nodded "Well for being old as you are you look good for your age"

She laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily visibly tense up.

"That's all fine and dandy but why are you helping us now?" Emily asked with a glare at Tella.

Tella smiled as she looked up at the former operative "Because! It's our destiny!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled and brought her hand off my shoulder and placed it on my face. "I will show you."

She got up and walked over to what looked like a safe on the wall. She pressed a few buttons and placed her hand and eye near a panel and the safe opened.

I gasped in shock as I saw the crystal laying inside.

"This one was given to me by my father the day he died and my new life began." She said taking out the crystal and walking towards me.

I slowly got to me feet and met her halfway.

"I see your familiar with this crystal" She says stopping a mere inches from me.

I nod and start to reach my hand out as Tella holds it out.

"Will are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asks. I glance at her and see a worried look in both her and Eve's eyes.

"I'll be fine" I said turning back to Tella.

I grasp the crystal and Tella closes her hand.

There's a flash of light and I felt Tella pull my body hard against her as a feel a pulsing sensation flow through us.

The light flowing around us started to get brighter and I heard Emily yell.

Suddenly I felt as if everything had slowed to a standstill. I blinked and stared at Tella as she leaned forward. It felt as if I was in another world... as she leaned in towards me I saw flashes of things. I saw flashes of my past, present, and a glimpse into the future. I saw a child... I gasped in shock as I stared at the child... It seemed so familiar. Suddenly my vision changed and I was on a ship barking orders to a crew as a huge space battle raged on outside. ~the fight against harbinger!~

Suddenly there was a flash and closed my eyes tight as the light blinded me.

I felt something warm and soft touch my lips. I realized it was someone kissing me. I opened my eyes and stared into Tellas. She leaned back and smiled.

"Um... thanks" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

She winked at me.

"Um... What just happened?" Emily asked.

I turned towards her before speaking "The crystal transferred knowledge into me just as the others had and it's also increased this power that feel in me. I'm getting stronger by the day now.

"Oh... ok! But was it really necessary that you kiss him!" Emily glared at Tella.

To her credit Tella didn't flinch "Nope! Just wanted to do that... It has been awhile after all since I kissed a man." She said winking at Emily who turned red in response.

I decided to stop this before it got any further. "Listen! I'm hungry and I'm sure we all are. How bout we get something to eat?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tella said turning towards a console "Dev! Have some bots set up the table for us! We've got company for a change" She said casting me a smile before heading off down a hallway.

"Wait!" Emily said throwing her hands up "How do we even know your food is compatible with our DNA?" She exclaimed.

Tella glanced at me and smiled "That's simple... I gathered the knowledge from Will's mind"

"Ok!" I said as we started to follow after her.

"Um... what else did you happen to gather from my head?" I asked.

She turned and smiled at me "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said as we stepped into an elevator.

"Yes I would" I said as the doors closed.

XXX

Elsewhere in the galaxy...

"We've got engines back online mam!" One of the tech's said handing her an OSD.

"Excellent!" Miranda said. She turned to the pilot in front of her "Is there a way to trace them?" She asked.

The pilot as well as a tech check through their consoles and shook their head in response.

"Damnit!" She cursed.

"Mam! The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you" A tech said coming over to her.

She growled in frustration but nodded and proceeded to a terminal. She took a deep breath knowing that she was about to get the talking down to of her life and activated the terminal.

"I was starting to worry about you my dear. I'm glad you survived the attack... do you have any idea as to what ship attacked you?" He asked as he took a swig of his alcohol.

"No sir. The design of the ship didn't match any used by any species that we've encountered so far." She said.

"Interesting..." He let it hang for a moment before he started speaking again "I know your probably expecting me to be extremely upset but I'm not" He said.

Miranda's eyebrows raised in surprise "Are you sure sure?" She asked.

Tim smiled "Very.. I'm not about to toss away one of my top operatives simply because they got out gunned" He paused and she felt the words sting "I'm reassigning you to head up a new project" He said.

"What project would that be?" She asked hesitantly.

He smiled "All in good time. Report to these coordinates... your stay there will be awhile."

She sighed "Yes Sir!"

"I'm sending you an information packet that is for your eyes only." He said.

Her omni-tool beeped as the file was transferred. "Thank you Sir.. I'll do my best" She said.

"You all ways do Miranda" Tim said cutting the line.

She opened up her omni-tool and glanced at the very first word that was displayed to her

"Project Lazarus!"

XXX

Surprisingly the food was extremely good and I made sure to compliment Tella about it as well.

We were sitting there talking when I realized something. "Tella! Do you have an omni-tool that we can use?" I asked.

She looked at me puzzled but shook her head not really sure what we were talking about.

I cursed... I would have to get a new omni-tool. "Is there any way I can send a message to someone?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded and got up and proceeded towards the far wall.

"This is a video transmitter.. It'll allow you to send video messages or just plain messages." She said tapping a few buttons.

"Can Cerberus pick up on this?" I asked.

"Not likely... Their technology isn't as advanced as mine." She said simply.

I nodded and walked up to the device. ~Now what was the address?~

I began typing in the address and hit send and waited a few moments when suddenly the image of a very familiar Quarian girl appeared.

"Will?"... She stated shock clearly evident in her voice. It also sounded like she had been crying.

"Tali are you ok?" I asked feeling a ping in my heart because I couldn't be there to talk to her in person.

"Your alive... they said you were dead!" She said her words chocking in her throat.

I smiled "I'm very much alive Tali... and I've got some new friends." I said gesturing behind me.

Tali looked around and than her gaze settled on Emily who was still digging through what looked like mash potatoes. "That bitch is Cerberus!" She said through clinched teeth.

Emily looked up with her mouth still stuffed and mumbled "What?"

"How do you know?" I asked curious.

She disappeared about a week and a half ago and short there after we received a tip that she was Cerberus. Shepard had her quarters searched and they discovered several unused bugs and a transmitter.

"Relax! The reason you received that tip was because she betrayed Cerberus to help me." I said holding up a hand.

Tali seethed for a moment but nodded.

"Speaking of Shepard how is he?" I asked waiting for good news or bad news.

He head slowly drifted downward and I knew the answer "What happened Tali?" I asked .

She was silent for a moment before looking up "Will... Shepard was killed." She said tears clearly evident as her voice became choked up.

"It's ok Tali.. take your time" I said quietly.

"I'm not sure if they ever gave you my message but I left to go back to the flotilla a week ago." She said adverting her gaze.

"I understand Tali... your people come first." I said feeling the pain worsen in my chest.

She gazed at me for a second before looking away. "Shepard died two days ago when the Normandy was attacked and destroyed by an unknown ship." She said.

I nodded sadly but I couldn't tell her that we would be brought back to life.

"There's something else Will" She said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her "As I said Will they said you were dead. They as in the Counsel and The Alliance."

I nodded "They probably don't want the knowledge of me being able to access the control terminal in the citadel getting around."

"That's not the only part of it Will!" She paused as I raised my eyebrows at her "Officially your declared dead but if your spotted in counsel space your to be studied without knowledge of the outside world finding out about you... Will that means they could do whatever they wanted and you couldn't do a thing about it." She said.

"What why?" I shouted.

She flinched and I quickly apologized for it.

"You should know the answer to that Will.. In a way it was actually a blessing for you to be taken by Cerberus. That way if they find you they won't have to worry about red tape so to speak" She said.

I nodded.

"Will! I'm so glad your alive... but I have to get back to my shift." She said.

I nodded and then as I thought about it "Tali.. so what happened when you arrived on the flotilla... I'm sure they welcomed you as a hero of the citadel" I said smiling.

Immediately her mood turned brighter as she began telling me about her new ship name and how she earned a lot of respect among her people for the battle with Saren.

We talked for awhile longer before she finally stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself Will" She said as her voice quivered.

I smiled "Of course... I'll see you again soon I hope" I said.

"I think that will more than likely happen Will... it's as if fate has decided that our lives should be intertwined." She said.

I nodded. "Indeed it does feel like that doesn't it."

"Goodbye Will! I'm free tomorrow for a few hours so I'll give you a call.. can you send me the new address that your using." She asked and I nodded.

She waved to me as the link was closed and I let out a huge sigh.

"Are you ok Will?" Tella asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and looked up at her "Tella... I've got a set of coordinates that I need to investigate. I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you who I'm looking for right" I asked and she nodded.

"Well take care of that in a little while right now I want to show you something." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me after her out the door.

…...

Emily eyed both of them as they left and rolled her eyes.

Eve had also watched them and turned back to Emily. She picked up a data pad and typed **"Are you sure it's wise to let her drag him off?"**

Emily read it "Of course why?"

Eve sighed and typed again **"Because you got awfully jealous when she was kissing him earlier"**

Emily growled in frustration "I was not jealous and why would that matter now?" She asked.

Eve chuckled as she typed **"So your just going to let her drag him off to do whatever she wants to him?" **

Emily glanced at it "What makes you say that?" She said narrowing her eyes.

Eve chuckled again before handing the data pad back to Emily **"Well during the whole conversation that he had going with that quarian she was staring at his ass the whole time and kept unconsciously straightening her hair"**

Emily jumped to her feet and tore off after them yelling "WILL!"

Eve chucked as she placed the data pad down and continued to eat.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the support. You guys and girls are the best! Till next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone**

She lay hidden in the tall grass on the top of the ridge. The ground was cold beneath her and she shivered as a gust of wind blew. She kept her head low as she surveyed the area below her. There was a Cerberus shuttle there that had unloaded about seven soldiers to search for her. She held her breath as she aimed her sniper at the first one and pulled the trigger.

She fired off two more before the first had even reached the first one. All three shots found their mark and three of the soldiers dropped dead as their heads exploded from the force of her sniper.

The other soldiers immediately raised their guns searching the hillside for the sniper. She smiled as she calmly reloaded and squeezed off three more dropping another three. The final soldier looked around in panic and made a run for the shuttle. She shook her head slightly as she fired another shot. The bullet tore threw his back shattering his spine. As he stumbled towards the shuttle she fired another shot as he fell blowing his head apart.

She sighed and turned over onto her back and stared up at the stars. She'd been running on this planet for over a week now. She wasn't worried about the shuttle they would send another and she would be ready... they always sent another..

She slowly got up and made her way back to her campsite all the while thinking of her brother and where he was in the universe.

XXX

"Will! Were coming up on the planet of the coordinates that you gave me" Tella said as she turned her chair to look at me.

I nodded as I slid into what I'm guessing would be the co-pilots seat. I stared out the view ports as the planet came into view.

It had taken 14 hours to get here since Tella had given the coordinates to the AI. Tella had given each of us quarters for which I was grateful. The downside I had to constantly ignore Tella's advances. I knew that in a way she was just joking but also serious at the same time. I also had to calm Emily down several times. She would flip out every time Tella put her hands on me.

~I swear I thought my problems with women back on Earth were complicated~

"Will?... you ok?" Tella asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah.. just got some things on the brain ya know" I said.

She nodded.

"So Will do you know what were going to find down there?" Emily asked as She and Eve joined us in the cockpit.

I shook my head "I'm not really sure to be honest. I'm hoping its my sister."

Both women nodded and Eve handed me a data pad.

"**Have hope that your sister is down there..."** I handed the data pad back to her and nodded. She smiled at me and gave a short nod.

"Alright! Ships on Auto-pilot were heading for the shuttle Dev! Make sure you activate the stealth system and hide behind one of the moons." Tella said getting up from her seat.

"As you wish your highness!" Dev's avatar appeared on a small holo terminal. Dev's avatar appeared as a floating greenish orb that followed us around everywhere on the ship. Thank god Tella informed it to not follow us to the restrooms otherwise that would cause quite a bit of conflict.

We headed to the cargo bay. Tella had Dev construct us new suits to replace our current ones since they were far superior to our originals.

As I placed the helmet on my head it locked into place. At first it was pitch black inside than I heard a robot feminine voice saying that it was syncing. Suddenly there was a flash and it was as if the helmet wasn't there. I had a perfect view all around me. This was awesome.

We piled into a shuttle of sorts. It looked similar to the main ship but was far simpler. We hooked our harnesses in and She called out that the bay doors were opening.

I gazed down at the planet. It was beautiful though I didn't really know much else about it.

As the shuttle landed we all got up and headed out the door. I glanced around at all four of us. We looked like monsters in the new suits of ours. I had to inwardly chuckle as the sight of us likely would cause panic to whomever we encountered.

We waled a few yards away from the shuttle before Tella turned and activated a device on her arm. The shuttle vanished.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh its still there. It's not a complete cloak though. If you look at it at an angle you can see it... otherwise its perfectly invisible. The main ship has this technology as well.

I nodded but than thought of something "Wait a sec... If your ship has it than do the reapers as well?"

She shook her head "My fathers ship was an experimental model. They blew the other two before the reapers engaged our forces in the system. They didn't want to run the chance of them getting this technology. My father however liked to have an ace up his sleeve."

I nodded and we made our way towards a small ridge.

As we got near the top we stopped and I brought up some kind of track that Tella had given me. It was about the Size of an old style compass.

It flashed an arrow to the east before disappearing. "Alright let's go!" I said.

XXX

It took about thirty minutes before we reached the area that the coordinates indicated. What we saw surprised us all... well except for maybe Tella.

It was a small Cerberus base. It appeared to be some kind of outpost. I motioned for everyone to get down.

"Cerberus! This changes things!" I said.

"Maybe Ms. Little ex Cerberus can help us out here?" Tella said glancing at Emily.

"As I said before I was not made aware of all Cerberus's activities. The Illusive Man hides his secrets well" Emily said anger clearly evident in her voice.

"We need to find out how many there are on the outside and inside!" I said.

"Hold on!" Tella said digging in a pack on her belt.

She pulled out a small round ball. "What's that?" I asked.

"The answer to your question!" She said tossing it up into the air. It hovered for a moment before zooming off towards the base. It moved at unbelievable speed.

Fives minutes later it returned and dropped into her hand. She held it for a second before looking up.

"There are 15 soldiers 5 on the outside guarding the perimeter and the other 10 are inside. There are also 12 scientists..." She said.

I nodded "Alright let's take out the five on the outside than make our way in."

As we moved down the slope Emily, Tella, and myself pulled out sniper rifles and lined up shots with three of the guards. With three small bangs the guards dropped dead. We quickly shifted to the other two and took them out before they could sound an alarm.

We quickly made our way up to the door and entered.

It was quiet and had the feeling of dread hanging over it.

Eve nodded towards a doorway off to the side and we proceeded towards it as Eve and Emily covered our rear.

Suddenly an alarm flared and guards started pouring into the hallway from the area we had just come from.

"Will! Eve and I will cover you get to that room and get what we came for!" Tella said pulling out an AR and planted herself in cover as Eve did the same with her SMG and they both began firing at the soldiers.

As Emily and I dashed towards the door I suddenly had a feeling of deja vu.

"Emily take up positions on the left." I said feeling the words echo in my head.

I hit the door panel and the door opened revealing a couple of Batarian slavers. The reached for their pistols and we opened fire on them.

We made our way quickly into the room. I stood stock still as I stared at a single crate in the center of the room.

Emily noticed a OSD laying on the ground and made her way over to it. She picked it up and began to read.

"Will! Cerberus apparently bought a this individual from these slavers several weeks ago. The slavers had agreed on providing extra security in exchange for a exclusive rights contract to bring in more slaves for Cerberus to experiments.. Apparently Cerberus wanted this person badly and they were willing to pay a great amount for it." She said looking up at me.

I walked over to the crate and activated the holo lock on it.

As it slid open Stacey's image kept floating into my head. I gasped as the crate opened all the way.

"It's... It's a child?" Emily asked more than stated.

I stared down at a little girl. She couldn't be more than seven years old. She had sandy blonde hair.

Suddenly she woke up and stared up at me. "Please don't hurt me" She said trying to shift towards an area away from me in the small crate.

"Relax! I won't hurt you" I said taking off my helmet.

She gasped as she saw that I was human and slowly got to her feet. She wobbled for a few moments before stumbling and I caught her.

She was weak. She looked like she was running a fever and had been malnourished. She had on a hospital gown.

I clinched my teeth in anger at Cerberus and the slavers. ~Those sons of a bitches will pay for this~

"Will! We need to get her back to the ship than we can figure out what to do!" Emily said picking up her rifle.

I nodded and replaced my helmet with one hand while still holding the little girl. She had apparently passed out and was holding onto my arm for dear life.

As we made our way back out through the door we had came out of Tella and Eve greeted us.

"Who's the kid?" Tella asked.

"Were not really sure.. only that they've been mistreating her and god knows what else they were doing to this poor child" Emily said.

"Well let's get the hell out of here. I've already signaled the shuttle to pick us up. Let's move" Tella said.

XXX

I sat in a chair off to the side of bed that held the little girl. I couldn't shake this feeling that was tugging at the back of my mind.

All three women walked into the room and came over.

"Will you need to get some sleep. She's stable and will recover in a day or so." Emily said looking at me with worry on her face.

I nodded and started to move when the little girl coughed and opened her eyes.

"Hello?" She asked looking around wildly for a moment before her eyes settled on me and she relaxed.

It was the first time I had really gotten a look at her eyes and they were blue.

I made my way over to her with Emily behind me. "My name is Emily.. what's yours?" Emily asked.

The little girl surveyed her up before answering. "My name is Faith" She said.

She noticed Tella and Eve and started to panic but I quickly assured her that they were friendly and wouldn't try to harm her.

~Damn! This little girls been treated so horribly by Aliens its unbelievable~

"My names Will" I said.

The little girls eyes widened for a moment before she shifted and relaxed again.

"Faith is a pretty name. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Emily asked. She was in her usually perky attitude now and I knew she probably could get more out of Faith than I could.

I started to turn to head out of the room when what was said next stopped me in my tracks.

"What's your mothers name?" Emily asked smiling.

"Stacey" She said.

Everyone froze.

Emily glanced at me confusion and shock evident in her features.

"What's your mothers last name?" I asked feeling my voice shake as I did.

"Her full name is Stacey ******" She said clasping her hands together.

I felt my knees give away and I dropped to floor breathing heavy.

"WILL!" Emily and Tella shouted at the same time making their way over to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" Faith asked tears forming in her eyes.

"No... NO you didn't" I said slowly getting back to my feet.

"Do you remember your father?" I asked.

"No... Mother said he died in some kind of battle before I was born." She said her head hanging down in sadness.

I decided to ask a question that was bugging me "Faith... you know who I am don't you?" I asked in a calm voice.

She looked at me a moment before nodding.

"I know who you are uncle. Mother kept faith that you would find us. She even named me after that." She said.

"Did she explain anything to you?" I asked.

"She explained some but not a lot. She said I would know more as I got older and understood better." She said calmly.

I started to ask another question when Tella interrupted me "You must be starving! Are you hungry?"

Faith stared at her a few moments before she nodded as he stomach growled loudly causing a chuckle to escape us all even Faith.

I helped her to feet and we started to make our way out of the room.

As we walked down the hallway I turned to Faith.

"So... did your mother happen to mention how long she's been here?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously for a moment.

"I'm really not sure what you mean. But mother informed me once that If we ever got separated I was to tell you the date that she remembered 2175." She said looking up at me.

I stopped for a second as I let the realization set in. ~My sisters been here for eight years?~

I shook my head and continued walking with Faith towards the mess area.

I had a lot of things to think about. I felt my head spinning from everything I had just learned.

"Uncle Will... are we going to go get mommy?" Faith asked tugging on my hand breaking my inner thoughts.

"Yes dear as soon as we found out where she is" I said smiling down at her.

She stared at me for a moment before speaking "But Uncle Will... I know where she is!"

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Lol thanks for all the support and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone :D**

I sat in a chair in the observation lounge staring out at the stars. Faith had told us what planet Stacey was on. Apparently she over heard some Cerberus personnel talking about the location and frustration that they had not been able to capture her.

I frowned in thought. This was to unreal.. I never thought my sister would have a kid but here she is. I'm not sure how she got sent to 8 years in to the past..

I cursed silently as I remembered the terrified look of Stacey as she was pulled into the vortex.

And now I was on my way towards the planet Cowron to try and rescue her. I heard the door opened and I turned to see Tella walking towards me.

"We should be there in about 10 hours don't you think you should get some rest?" She asked.

I sighed "How can I even sleep with everything that is going on?"

She smiled "I know its quite a lot to take in isn't it?"

I nodded "So where's Faith?"

"She's with Eve in the mess hall. The poor child just doesn't want to stop eating." She said her eyes downcast.

I clinched my fists in anger at what had been done to her. Those bastards will pay for this.

I noticed Tella looking at me "What?"

"I know your mad Will but things have a way of working out.. cause well make them pay for what they did to her" Tella said her face twisting in anger.

I nodded. "Thanks... thanks for everything without you I wouldn't even be here at this moment and time"

She smiled "Thank you Will... but I need to ask you something"

I glanced at her curiously "What?"

She seems very hesitant to say so I make her spit it out.

"When all of this is over and done with I will require you to make a sacrifice" She said.

"What? Please don't tell me I have to kill anyone?" I groaned.

She chuckled "No but I cannot say what it is for now but It doesn't involve killing anyone but in a way it involves life"

I rubbed the back of my head totally confused "Um... ok" I said.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Tella spoke again "She really is quite beautiful Will.. if your sister is half as beautiful as your niece than your lucky to have her in the family.. though just remember your going to have to be the over protective big uncle when she becomes a teenager!" She said chuckling. I laughed with her.

We lapsed into silence again before I broke it "Ya know I used to stare at the stars all the time when I was a child. It became like a ritual for me." I said leaning back in the chair.

"I know the feeling. You've seen the grassy hills for yourself when you saw my homeworld. I would lay in the tall grass on a cool summers night and watch the stars." She said.

I glanced at her as I saw an immense look of sadness grace her features. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke "I've tried not to think about it but I realize that I'm the last of my kind." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

I got up and quickly walked over to her kneeling down beside her.

I gripped her hand and she buried her head in my shoulder as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry for your people Tella... I cannot begin to imagine what you are going through." I said rubbing her back.

She gripped me harder as she cried and I held her as I stared off into the stars once more thinking about the trauma and pain that both Tella and Faith has had to endure to survive.

I felt my eye lids getting heavy and I yawned...

XXX

"Your pretty" Faith said to Eve while eating a bowl of some kind of fruit that Tella had shown them earlier.

Eve nodded and sat down with a bowl of her own as she watched the little girl.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked Eve.

Eve shook her head silently and a look of sadness crossed her face. She picked up a data pad and typed in a few things before handing it to Faith.

"**I am sorry but I do not have the ability to talk. Please forgive me for not speaking"** Faith glanced up at her after she finished.

"I'm sorry you cannot speak but I think your a very nice person and very pretty" She said smiling at the Asari.

Eve raised her eyebrows it was the first time anyone had seen the girl smile at all.

Eve quickly typed something on the data pad and handed it to Faith **"Do you like to play games?"**

"Sure! What kind do you want to play?" Faith asked smiling.

Eve typed something and handed it to her **"I'm not sure... I don't know any human games... well think of something"**

XXX

I awoke and for a moment I didn't know where I was. I quickly looked around and noticed that I was still in the observation room with the stars flowing past us like petals on a river. ~Wait... us?~

I looked down to see Tella curled up against me and I felt her breath on my neck and the beating of her heart against my chest.

I slowly shook her awake and she looked up at me and smiled. I felt extremely awkward as her eyes had an almost dreamy quality to them.

"Come on were most likely almost there" I said moving to get up but she stopped me "Wait... just.. lay with me a little longer please" She pleaded with me and I nodded.

It was silent for awhile with her curled up against me when she finally broke it "Thank you..." She whispered. I nodded and placed my chin on top of her head and closed my eyes again.

"What will you do when you find your sister?" She asked.

I thought about it for a few moments "Honestly... I'm going to take a few days off"

She looked up at me curiously "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I've been pretty much non stop running here and there since I got here. I'd like a few days to relax and than plan our next move. If were going to plan a war we need allies. I think our first stop should be the Quarians" I said looking at her.

"Why them?" she asked.

"Well... there really good with technology and were going to need ships and supplies to fight this coming war. Were going to need help if your going to go to Tollga!" I said.

She sat up in my arms "Your right. My ship is powerful and advanced but the world more than likely will be guarded from invasion. I'm pretty sure the Machines have had enough time to take measures to ensure its safety." She said with her brow furrowed in thought.

"The Quarians are just the beginning.. I know the council won't help us without pretty much a Reaper appearing and declaring itself their vanguard oh wait that did happen and they still didn't believe us!" I said causing her to chuckle at the last part.

"Your right.. From everything that I've seen in your mind shows me how stuck up the council and how their so intertwined with their petty squabbles that they can't see the big picture." She said.

I nodded and looked out the window. I felt Tella shifting and when I looked at her again She pushed me hard onto my back.

"Tella what ar..." I started to say but she cut me off by placing a hand over my mouth.

I lay there as she crawled on top of me and sat back on her knees. "Now... I do believe you owe me for rescuing you and that... um.. person" She said with a smirk..

"Um... Tella.. listen we can't" I tried to say again but she cut me off once more.

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair causing my body to shiver.

"You like that don't you." She said leaning closer to me.

"Tella.." I began but was cut off as she closed the distance and kissed me.

And fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you think about it Emily chose that moment to enter the room.

I heard a gasp and Tella broke the kiss and we both turned to stare at a very pissed off and angry Emily.

"You Bitch!" She yelled.

She made her way towards Tella but I quickly pushed Tella off and jumped to my feet and stepped in between them.

"Listen both of you! Stop this nonsense right now! I feel like a piece of meet in between to animals" I said holding out both hands to keep them away from each other.

Both glared at each other before Emily turned and walked out the door.

I sighed and headed after her. "Man I really need a drink!"

XXX

Tella, Emily, and I sat in the shuttle as it departed from the ship and we were currently heading to the planet below.

I could feel the tension in my body. I was on pins and needles in anticipation.

"ETA 3 minutes!" Tella called from the front.

"So Faith's really taking a liking to Eve huh?" Emily said.

"Yeah... Initially she was afraid of her but now their like best friends forever kinda thing.. its weird." I said.

"I'm picking up several shuttles on my radar that are on the ground!" Tella suddenly called from the front.

"What? How come we didn't detect them from orbit?" I asked walking up to the cockpit.

"This planet's atmosphere is messing with my sensors. I'm guessing its even worse for whoever is down there as well... it also probably explains why your sister would hide here since it masks her from approaching ships." She said glancing at me. I nodded and we cleared the clouds and moved towards a clearing in the distance that we saw.

As the shuttle landed we put our helmets on and stepped up to the airlock. We waited for the cycle to end and we stepped out onto the planet.

"This is certainly better than my first time on an alien planet!" I said.

"Why what was it like?" Tella asked.

"Full of Synthetic killing machines, molten lava, and a miserable experience..." I said looking around.

She laughed and shook her head.

We started for a small rise when I stopped.

I looked around wildly. I felt like someone was watching me.

"Will! Are you ok?" Emily asked walking over to me.

I reached for the buttons on my helmet when Tella approached. "Will what are you doing?" She asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath "Just trust me on this!" I said as I took the helmet off and looked around.

Nothing happened right away but then suddenly we heard a noise and turned to see someone standing at the top of the rise.

They started moving closer and I suddenly got a good look at them.

"Stacey?" I asked as I moved closer.

"Will?" I heard her mutter in shock.

Suddenly I found myself running as she did the same and we closed the distance gripping each other in a tight hug.

She started crying as I did the same.

Tella and Eve stood back and watched us as we cried in each others arms for what felt like centuries before we finally broke the embrace.

"I can't believe its you Will" She said rubbing a tear from her eye.

"Neither can I sis" I said smiling at her.

I glanced at my sister. Her hair was now raven black and her eyes shown with a fierce fire to them. I also noticed how filthy my sister was. It's as if she hadn't taken a bath in weeks.

"Your awfully dirty sis." I said.

"You try hiding in the mud and dirt for weeks and see how you come out!" She said.

I heard a cough and realized that Tella and Emily were watching us.

"Oh right.. Stacey this is Tella and Emily" I said gesturing to the two women who took their helmets off.

Stacey whistled "Wow! Their quite the lookers" She said throwing me a smirk.

"Thank you that is most kind" Tella said bowing slightly.

Emily just made an expression "Thanks"

"So how did you find me?" Stacey asked.

"Faith" I said.

The expression on her face immediately changed "Is she ok! Where is she!" She asked grabbing onto my suit.

I gripped her shoulder "She's ok Stacey... relax" I said.

Relief flooded her and she relaxed taking a deep breath.

"Come on Stacey let's get off this rock!" I said.

"That definitely sounds like a great idea." She said.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the support and till next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone for the continued support :D**

As soon as we exited the shuttle Stacey was tackled by a blur and she fell on her leg as Faith clung on to her for dear life.

Tella smiled at the sigh as did I "Come on Faith I know your excited to see your mommy but I think she should get cleaned up first." I said reaching for my niece.

"It's Ok Will... She and I have been through a lot... though I think you may be right about the bath part." She said lifting her arm and making a face causing us to laugh.

"I'm going to go grab a snack from the mess with Eve. Do you want anything mommy?" Faith asked getting to her feet.

"I'll grab something after I get a shower baby... now you go have fun and don't get into trouble ok?" Stacey said sitting up and caressing her daughters face causing Faith to giggle.

"Yes mommy. Eve said she would show me how to make a sweet type of Asari bread. Bye mommy!" Faith said turning and running off towards Eve who was waiting patiently near the elevator.

I held out my hand and pulled Stacey to her feet.

"Thanks Will" She said.

"Stacey... if you want to talk about it we can after your shower if you want." I said.

She regarded me a moment before nodding "Thanks Will... I'd appreciate that."

XXX

I was sitting at the table when Stacey walked in. She had on some clothes that she had borrowed from Tella which looked a tad to big for her.

She made her way over to me and sat down.

"When we get the chance we need to make a stop at Omega so I can get some new clothes" She said brushing a few loose strands out of her eyes.

She looked around and took in the ship. "Impressive I must say" She said.

"You should be saying that to Tella" I said glancing around noticing said person wasn't in the room at the moment.

I however noticed that Faith and Eve were busy making what appeared to be a giant mess and the AI Dev telling them that whatever they were making was wrong according to to it.

I smiled and looked back at my sister "So... do you want to start from the beginning?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"I remember getting pulled into that vortex... than blackness for awhile I'm guessing I blacked out. When I awoke I was in a small room. It was quiet for awhile before the door was thrown open and someone came in. I had turned to look at the person but I was met with a boot to the head and then I blacked out. When I came to I was bound both hands and feet. I remember the first person I saw was a man with the diamond symbol on his shirt" She paused looking at me "Cerberus!" I said. She nodded and continued "Somehow the vortex put me on one of their science vessels. They interrogated me for weeks even as I swore up and down that I didn't know how I got there or why. They didn't even believe the time travel part.." She said taking a sip of water from the glass beside her.

"Will... there was a time when I didn't see anyone for days. I was locked in a room with a thin opening for light to barely appear in. They feed me through a small hatch in the wall. It was horrible Will... I cried for days and it felt like It would never end.." Her gaze seemed to wonder off for a moment before turning back to me.

"3 months Will... 3 months went by and I had to endure their torture. They subjected me to horrendous tests... Sometimes I can still the effects of what they did to me." She paused as her body visibly shook.

"Are you ok Stacey?" I asked gripping her shoulder and she nodded.

"Will... I didn't get pregnant by choice..." She let the sentience hang as she gazed down at the floor.

I felt the rage boil in me and I jumped to my feet kicking the chair away "You mean to tell me those bastards.." She quickly got to her feet cutting me off and making me sit back down.

I glanced over at Eve and Faith who had watched us for a moment longer before going back to cooking. I glanced around the room and noticed Emily going over some data on her omni-tool. I didn't notice Tella entering and she was making her way over to us.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

I turned to Stacey "Hey sis if you want to talk about this later we can" I said.

She shook her head "No I need to get this out now."

I nodded. I glanced at Tella who looked bewildered but placed her hands in her lap and listened.

"They didn't force themselves on me exactly but they did some experiments with one of my eggs. Then 9 months later Faith was born. They kept a close watch on me the entire time." She said.

"Oh my god that's horrible!" Tella said bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"But why?... Why would that do something like this to you? What were they trying to accomplish?" I asked.

"They figured I was the perfect specimen to test for one of their experiments. I just showed up out the blue with no background, no family, nothing to trace." She paused. "And as for what they were trying to accomplish... I'll show you." She turned and looked at Faith "Faith! Honey can you come here for a moment?" Stacey asked her.

Faith came running over and I had to smile as I noticed the little girl was covered in what appeared to be something similar to flour.

"Faith baby I want ask if you can do something. Will you do it for mommy?" She asked as Faith jumped into her arms.

"Yes mommy" Faith said smiling up at Stacey.

"Good girl.. Now I want you to lift the table.. I want you to show uncle Will some of your special talent." Stacey said as she rubbed Faith's back.

"Ok mommy" Faith said closing her eyes.

A few moments went by with nothing happening when suddenly Faith began to glow and the table rose. But it wasn't just our table. The table that Emily was sitting at as did the other four tables in the mess. I heard a pan drop and turned to see Eve staring at us from the Kitchen with wide eyes. Emily was doing something similar.

I looked at Faith who had opened her eyes and was smiling at her work.

"Ok honey that's good you can put them down now." Stacey said.

Faith nodded and the tables dropped back to the floor with a loud bang.

"Can I go back to helping Eve?" Faith looked up my sister.

Stacey nodded and Faith jumped down and ran back over to the still bewildered Asari.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before I broke it.

"They were trying to create the most powerful biotic I believe..." I said.

Stacey nodded "That's not all Will... they did things to me as well. I'm not sure all what they did but my visions and stamina has been increased big time. It's how I was able to survive so long on the run."

"Why would someone do this though and to a child at that?" Tella asked.

"That's Cerberus for ya. Trying to better the future by experimenting on our own kind. According to them its to ensure the future dominance of humanity in the galaxy." I said shaking my head.

"Will.. now you can see why I cannot let Faith get captured again. That planet you rescued her on was just a temporary holding facility. They were going to transfer her to a high security location to do more tests. And as for me I figured they either wanted to do more tests or just kill me to get me out of the picture." Stacey said.

I sat there thinking for a few moments before I looked her in the eye "Stacey what we are capable of is unique and they want what we have. I'm guessing they believe that if they can harness the power that we have they can control the future." I said.

"What do you mean the power that we have?" Stacey asked.

"Stacey... do you remember anything like a green crystal when you first showed up here in this universe?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously "Yes.. when I first woke there was a crystal right next to my hand but as soon as I touched it. It vanished... what does it have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Everything!" I said getting to my feet.

"Tella... can you help me with my armor for a moment?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded and got up "I must say Will helping you strip is a good idea in its own right" She teased.

I rolled my eyes and began unhooking the top part of my armor. Soon we had the chest piece and arms pieces off.

"Do you see these markings on my chest, arms, and face?" I asked Stacey. She simply nodded.

"They're not simple tattoo's Stacey. Each time I've come in contact with a crystal the tattoo's have spread on my body." I said.

She looked at me curiously "Why?"

I looked at Tella hoping she could explain better. She got the notion and stood up.

"The crystal were part of a highly secretive experiment that my father and a few of our most brilliant scientists were working on near the end of the war. Their basic function was to endow the user with integration powers so that they could control, possess, and absorb the machines knowledge and power." She said.

Everyone stared in shock at her "Wait... you mean what happened to sovereign.. I absorbed its knowledge and power?" I asked shocked.

"It's knowledge yes.. it's power... ok thinking about it this way. If you eat some sugar you get a boost right?.." I nodded and she continued "Well when you absorb their power you get a temporary huge boost that lasts for a few days. After that it only marginally improves your power." Tella said.

We sat their quiet for awhile thinking about everything before Stacey broke the silence.

"So... what's the next step that we need to take?" She asked.

"Fighting the Reapers will be a great feat! But first well need allies. I've already told Tella that were going to take a few days for R&R than were going to head to the migrant fleet." I said.

"The Quarians? Why them?" Stacey asked.

I was about to answer before Emily decided to interrupt "It's because he's sweet on this Quarian girl that he's falling for" She said smiling as she sat down beside us.

Stacey's face immediately broke into a huge grin "Wow Brother dear.. You've become quite the ladies man" She said looking around at the three women.

"Since were heading to Omega I'm going to see if I can hack into Cerberus's data lines and planet false leads on us. It's not going to hold long but it should buy us enough time to get what we gotta get on Omega and get going before their contacts pick us up." Emily said.

"Why not the Citadel?" Stacey asked with a clear look of disgust on her face when the name Omega was mentioned.

"Because the council and the alliance have declared me dead but I'm to be captured if i'm spotted and used in experiments." I said.

"Why would they do that?" Stacey asked.

"Because after the battle of Sovereign and after I absorbed his knowledge I was able to access features of the Citadel that no one knew about. Including a giant holographic map with several dozen unknown relays leading to uncharted space. They want that knowledge that I have in here" I said pointing to my head.

Stacey nodded when it was a ligh bulb went off in her head and she turned to look at Emily with a strange expression on her face.

"So let me ask you a question... how do you know the codes to access Cerberus's data lines?" Stacey asked her eyes narrowing.

Emily sat up and stared at my sister "I used to be one of their top operatives."

Before I could even move Stacey had grabbed Emily and slammed her down on the table gripping her by the throat.

"You bastards... no matter where I go your there!" Stacey said through clenched teeth.

"Stacey let her go!" I said gripping my sisters arm.

"Will! These people tortured me. They ruined two years of my life before I was able to escape!" Stacey said and I realized that she was crying.

Emily was struggling to speak and breath at the same time.

Suddenly Stacey let Emily go and the former operative started to take deep breaths.

Stacey sat back down and stared off into space.

Emily sat up rubbing her throat before turning to Stacey "I know that your angry at Cerberus. Yes I was apart of them but I could follow through with the order that they gave me. Now my life Is on the line as well. I'm a fugitive from them just as much as you."

Stacey looked up at her "What order was that?" She asked.

"I was ordered to kill your brother.. but I had developed a friendship with him and I couldn't go through with it." Emily said.

Stacey nodded and got to her feet. She held out her hand "I apologize... please forgive me"

Emily stared at the hand for a moment before taking it and shaking Stacey's hand.

"Now that all this chaos is over with we need to plan for Omega... Tella I" I started to say as I turned to find Tella staring at me with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Erm.. Tella you ok?" I asked.

She nodded as she stared at me. She licked her lips and slowly got to her feet.

"Oh hell no not again!" I said as I turned to run.

As Stacey watched Will run out the door with Tella behind him she turned to Emily "What's that about?" She asked.

Emily rolled her eyes "Tella hasn't had a man in a long time and Will's the only one around."

Stacey shook her head and sat back down.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the support everyone :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. **

**Thanks everyone!**

I yawned as I leaned back in the bed as the stars passed by the window. We were on our way to omega to get some supplies... mostly new clothes for all five women... including Faith who was still wearing the garments that we found her in.

Stacey was getting along with everyone except Emily. I think its cause of Emily's former Cerberus employment that's bothering her. The two were acting like rivals it was aggravating to say the least.

I heard a knock on my door and I muttered for them to come in.

"Hey Bro... you ok?" Stacey asked walking in.

I nodded "Just thinking about things sis... So much as happened and it's hard to believe all of it."

She nodded and sat down on the bed beside me. "I just wanted to say thanks for rescuing me... I'm glad I didn't have to stay on that hell hole any longer than I had to" She said.

"I would have gone to hell to rescue you Stacey... you know that!" I said looking at her.

She smiled and nodded.

We were quiet for awhile before she spoke "What's bothering you bro?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how were going to do all this Stacey..." I turned to look at her "Since I've been here I've been searching for you and now that I found you I realize the gravity of the situation of what we have to accomplish" I say to her.

She nods "I understand bro... For years I was on the run.. my thoughts always settled on you and Faith." She said as her head hangs a little than she turns to me "If we get the chance I want to blow every Cerberus base to hell" She said as her face twisted in anger.

I nodded when suddenly something hit me. I turned to her "Stacey... you know you sound a lot like Jack.." I said.

A puzzled look graced her features "Who's Jack?" She asked.

"Jack is the most powerful biotic to have ever lived. You find her on purgatory during the Mass Effect 2 time line. I wonder if she's there now?" I say more to myself than her.

"Why does that matter?" She asks.

"Simple! Jack hates Cerberus! And she's extremely powerful. We can use her help against the reapers and in return I think she'd enjoy destroying Cerberus in return." I say looking at her.

She nodded "If she can be valuable asset that that's great and I'm pretty sure she would be glad to get out of prison but is it wise to bring a dangerous killer like her on board?" She asked.

I placed my hand on my chin and thought about it... "To be honest I don't think she would.. I mean our survival is just as much as her survival. I mean sure she can run but if the reapers over run the galaxy... what's the point ya know?" I asked looking at her.

She was quiet for a moment before she nodded.

"Stacey... there's something else I want to tell you that I haven't told anyone else." I said trying to work up the courage to tell her.

She looked at me curiously "What?"

I pulled out an OSD and handed it to her. She read over it for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's specifications for a ship and weapons... were did you get these?" She asked.

I nodded "Let me explain about what happened when we destroyed Sovereign" I said.

I spent the next twenty minutes explaining to her about what happened with Sovereign and she just stared bewildered at me. By the time I finished she was looking slightly agitated.

"So let me get this straight... you absorbed a Reapers knowledge and what not and now you want to build a ship based on said knowledge from the reaper? Your nuts bro" She said.

"Maybe... maybe not" I said chuckling a little.

Suddenly Tella came over the com.

"Everyone well be at Omega in 1 hour suit up people!" She said cutting the com.

"Are you coming with us bro?"

"Nah.. I don't think its a good idea to show my face around Omega since I'm already wanted by the alliance and Council not to mention the fact that Cerberus probably has a price on my head." I said leaning back against the wall.

"Suit yourself bro but it looks like you need some new threads as well!" She said indicating the deteriorating state of my shirt and pants.

"Duly noted!" I said picking up the OSD.

Stacey gave a heavy sigh and left the room.

I could feel ideas forming in my head as I began working on both the OSD and my omni-tool.

XXX

In the end the shore party was Emily, Stacey, and Tella. Eve wanted to stay on the ship and watch Faith.

As the airlock opened and Emily stepped out she immediately wrinkled her nose.

"I forgot how bad this place stinks!" She said.

"You've been here before?" Stacey asks turning to her.

"Once or twice on a mission... its a long story for another time" She said as they walked down the corridor.

"Very well let's proceed to the clothing area.. I too would like some new garments!" Tella said.

"You know I think it was a bad idea for Will to let three women go shopping alone... would could spend a fortune on clothes!" Stacey said.

All three women looked at each other and smiled before heading off.

XXX

They had spent about three hours shopping for clothes. They were going to buy some food supplies but after seeing what the vendors on Omega were selling they decided to wait until they could reach a colony word.

As they stepped back into the ship Eve and Faith came rushing up to them.

"What's wrong?" Stacey said dropping a huge arm load of clothes.

Eve gestured to Faith and she looked up at her mom. "Something's wrong with Uncle Will!" The little girl said.

Tella and Emily walked in behind Stacey "What's going on?" Both women said.

"Somethings wrong with Will! Let's go!" Stacey said rushing off.

They rushed down the hallway and hit the icon to open his door but nothing happened.

"Damnit! Dev override the locking protocols!" Tella said.

The door opened and they made their way into the room.

They didn't see him at first but then they spotted his arms sticking out from behind the bed. All three rushed over to him.

Stacey gasped as they pulled him up and noticed that he was unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" Stacey asked looking at Tella and Emily. She saw Faith's frightened eyes peaking around the doorway.

Tella felt his head and quickly pulled her hand back "He's burning up with feaver! We need to get him to the med-bay now! Dev have the med-bots standing by!" Tella said lifting him up and turning to head out the doorway.

Stacey followed them prayed that Will would be ok.

XXX

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a strange room with a window and a chair on a raised platform in the middle of the room.

I turned towards the rather large window and saw a huge battle going on. I walked up to the glass and saw as hundreds if not thousands of ships engaged in a battle that looked utter epic in regards to anything history might have seen.

"Impressive isn't it?" I whirled to see a lone figure sitting in the raised chair above the platform.

"Miranda? What the hell!" I said taking a step towards the platform but stopped when she started laughing.

"Your very silly you know that?" She chuckled as mischievousness flickered in her eyes.

"Your not Miranda... who the hell are you?" I said.

Suddenly she disappeared "I'm whoever you want me to be!" I whirled to see her standing behind me.

I quickly took a few steps back nearly stumbling over my own feet in the process.

She chuckled turning and made her way over to the window.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

I saw a smile form on her mouth "You do not have to be afraid of me Will... I've been with you since you first joined with the crystal." She said as she turned to look at me.

I was dumbfounded "What do you mean?"

"Tella may have told you some about the crystals but there was something she was hiding from you.. now please don't get mad at her she didn't do it out of wanting to cause harm or anything she did it because she couldn't be sure."

She said.

I just stared at her totally lost.

"The very first crystal that you encountered contained my essence in it..." She said.

I just stared.

"Let me explain.. Tella's father was working on a few top secret projects... One of them would have caused her father to be executed on sight by his people... that project was me." She said.

I simply nodded.

"Tella's people were masters of AI's... they did create the reapers after all.. but when the war broke out all AI's were deemed dangerous and destroyed on sight.. anyone caught working on an AI were to be terminated immediately for fear that the reapers would have a backdoor into their defenses." She said.

"I was a project of their work... I was one of the most secret projects that they were working on. A bio organic Super smart AI... I was one of the weapons that was being developed in a way to give an edge against the Reapers... but by the time I was made ready it was already to late." She said as he head hung towards the floor.

"Wait a minute... if you were in the first crystal why did I have to absorb all the other ones as well?" I asked skeptical.

She smiled "My essence was in the first crystal but other parts of my programing were in different crystals."

I somewhat nodded. "Ok... so why not appear to me than instead of now?"

"Like I said the other crystals contained different bits of my programing.. and it wasn't until the energy and knowledge from Sovereign was absorbed that I had the power to manifest myself in your thoughts." She said.

"So are you trying to take control of me or something?" I asked as fear suddenly crept into me.

"I'm not trying to take control of you.. I'm trying to help you!" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that is my purpose.. that is why I was created!" She said.

"I'm not really sure I like the idea of something in my body!" I said.

Her features took on a more mused expression "Oh come now... do you really think you are hiding anything that you don't want people to see?"

Suddenly she changed into the form of Tella and walked up to me.

"I know every man has urges its a natural thing but you fight hard to control it.. It's very curious that you do." She said turning away from me.

She suddenly stopped and looked up "I do not have much time.. take the knowledge that I give you!" She said quickly grabbing my head as I felt a flash of pain.

She stepped back and everything started to dim "Well see each other again soon... remember I'm always with you now... there is so much you don't understand yet... this is just the start!"

"Wait! How will I use all this? How can I build ships to combat the reapers?"

She slowly faded away and I found myself staring at a dark void.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and I heard a voice.

….

…...

…...

I bolted upright looking wildly around.

"Will calm down! Your ok!" Stacey said grabbing my arms.

I quickly calmed myself and turned to Tella "Are we near a com relay?"

She nodded "I need to make a call!" I said trying to get to my feet.

"Will what's going on?" Stacey asked.

"We've got a war to prepare for!" I said looking at her serious.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the support! This chapter gave me some trouble to write.. mostly due to trying to find time to write it and I went back several times and rewrote a few things. I just wanted to say thanks to all those that continue to enjoy this. Thanks :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. All OC's are mine. **

**Thanks everyone :D**

She growled in frustration as she paced back and forth. She was aggravated with Will at the moment. It's been three days since he announced he had a plan and had Tella set course to of all places the Geth border. And since then he's been locked in his room and simply said he was working on something.

She was also aggravated and worried as well because their food supply was dangerously low. Instead of stopping at a colony world on the border of the alliance like they had planned they instead came straight here.

She sighed and continued her pacing.

Emily turned to her "If you keep pacing Stacey you'll wear the floor out" The former operative said.

"How bout I wear your ass out by kicking it!" She said growling at the other.

"You want to run that by me again?" Emily said closing the distance between the two.

Before they came to blows Tella interrupted from her chair "Would you two knock it off! We've got a problem" She said turning back to her console.

Both women glared at each other a moment longer before turning and making their way over to Tella.

"What is it?" Emily asked still shooting daggers at Stacey.

Tella let out a huge sigh "Go ahead and tell them Dev!" She said.

"We have detected that a signal of some kind of sent through the ships communications network. The signal was sent deep into Geth space" Dev finished.

"Where did the signal originate?" Emily asked.

"The Signal came from Will ***** quarters!" Dev said.

"Why the hell would send a signal to the Geth?" Stacey asked puzzled.

"Why indeed..." Tella said thoughtfully "But that's not the real problem" She said turning to look at them.

"What is it than?" Emily asked.

"This!" Tella said flipping a switch and the shutter slid back from the windows of the cockpit and what they saw instantly put fear into them.

"Holy Shit! There about five Geth cruisers incoming!" Stacey said in alarm.

"Dev! Bring shields up and weapons... prepare to get us out of here.." She didn't get to finish as the ship shook hard and she was thrown from her seat.

"What happened?" She yelled getting to her feet.

"The FTL drive has been hit! We cannot jump at the moment. Repairs are currently underway." Dev said.

"Fine! Let's at least use what we got left to try and get as much distance as we can to give the bots time to repair." Tella said jumping back into the seat.

As they felt the ship come about it was struck again as it began moving away from the Geth ships.

"I swear when I see Will I'm going to kill him for getting us into this mess!" Tella cursed as she brought the weapons online.

She switched on one of the monitors as they were given a view of the rear of the ship. She hit a few keys and the rear batteries opened up on the Geth cruisers. They watched as the weapons of the ship gutted one of the Geth cruisers in seconds.

The ship shook again as the weapons of the remaining four impacted the shields.

"Shields down to 60% and holding your highness!" Dev said.

"Yada Yada Bring the ship around and fire forward batteries!" She yelled as the ship made a hard bank and the Geth cruisers came into view.

The ship let loose a barrage the hit one of the Geth's cruisers. It's shields flickered for a moment before the next round tore through it and impacted the ship behind it.

Suddenly more alarms blared "Oh what the hell is it now!" Tella cried.

"New Contact closing off our starboard bow!" Dev said.

Tella switched one of the displays and what they saw made everyone's eyebrows rise.

It was a huge Dreadnaught. It was near equal the size of the Destiny's Ascension.

"My ship maybe advanced but look at the firepower on that thing!" Tella said as she sent another blast towards the Geth ship that an earlier round had impacted.

"The Geth Dreadnaught is arming weapons!" Dev said.

"Tella get us the hell out of here!" Emily yelled.

I chose that moment to make my appearance.

"Not just yet! Well miss the fireworks!" I said.

"What the hell are you talking about? That Geth dreadnaught is about to turn us into scrap metal." Emily said frustrated.

I chuckled "You sure about that?" I said nodding towards the screen.

Everyone turned and to their surprise the dreadnaught launched its weapons at the two remaining Geth ships.

"What the hell? Why are they firing on their own ships?" Stacey asked.

Tella glanced up at me "Will? What the hell is going on?" She asked as she glanced back to see the two Geth ships blow up.

"I'll explain momentary for now send a message telling them that we wish to dock and come aboard." I said.

All three their eyes widened in surprise "Why the hell would we do that?" Emily asked.

I sighed "Just do it for now" I said.

After a moments hesitation Tella nodded and turned to the controls in front of her.

"Your highness are you sure this is a good idea?" Dev asked.

Tella sighed "Some days I really wish father hadn't hid your program. Than I wouldn't have my every decision questioned." She said irritably.

"Than you would not be here your highness If I had not" Dev said.

She opened her mouth to respond but shut it after she realized arguing with a machine was pointless.

XXX

~Tali would shoot me with her shotgun if she knew what I was planning~

I sighed and stepped through the airlock as it opened.

Nothing greeted the three of us as we walked a few steps into the room. Suddenly the lights dimmed and lights lit up on the floor indicating a path to follow. I turned and nodded to Tella and Emily who in return nodded and they followed me as we made our way down the corridor.

We passed through several doors before one door in particular opened and we were greeted by a massive round room. We were in an observation area as we looked down into it. Inside were thousands of Geth platforms.

Suddenly a robotic voice rang out over our coms.

"**We are the Geth... We answered your summons... why did you ask us to come here?" **

Tella and Emily both looked at me and nodded. ~Well.. here goes nothing~

"My name is Will *****" I started to speak but was cut off.

"**We know who you are former Serviceman *****. We know you worked with Commander Shepard to stop the old machines... Our question.. why did you ask us to come here?"**

I was quiet for a moment before I responded. "I'm building a fleet to fight the reapers! I have the knowledge to build it but I don't have enough resources to accomplish this." I paused as I chose my next words "I know you are the true Geth and not the Heretic Geth. I know you oppose the old machines. I know that you and the heretics have chosen a different path to take" I said.

"**How do you know this?"** The voice answered.

"There are many things I know. I know you want to live just as much as any organic sentient species! This is your chance to prove to the rest of the galaxy that your capable of that. Help us and you not only prove your worth to the rest of the galaxy but you show them that you have a place among us as well!" I said.

It was silent for awhile... so long that Emily walked up to me "Are you sure this is a good idea Will?" She asked.

I nodded.

She sighed and stepped back casting glances around.

Finally after what felt like forever they spoke again.

"**Cooperation is deemed beneficial to both parties.. We will aide you" **

In my head I jumped for joy. " Than it is an Alliance?" I asked.

"**Yes! We will send a platform that will act as a terminal for the Geth while you are away." **

"Excellent! We will return to our ship and await your platform. We will discuss plans for the ship designs. Might I ask when we could possibly start construction once we finalize the plans?" I asked hopeful.

"**We will need to determine how much resources we will need. Than we will know how long it will take to complete."**

"Very well! Thank you!" I said.

I started to turn when they spoke again.

"**Will ****** You are the first organic to seek out the true Geth... how did you know about us?" **

I was silent for a moment before I answered "Like I said before... there is much I know and I also know that if we don't work together to destroy the reapers than your race, my race, and every organic in this galaxy is doomed."

There was silence for a minute or two before they spoke again **"Very Well... the platform shall join you shortly"**

I nodded to Emily and Tella as we began our trek back to the ship.

"Will when we get back we need to have a talk after I'm done kicking your ass!" Tella said.

XXX

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you were sending a signal to the Geth?" Emily said slamming her hands down on the table.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal" I said calmly.

"Not that big of a deal we nearly got our ass handed to us by 5 Geth cruisers and you say its not a big deal?" Emily growled.

"Oh come on I knew the true Geth would come." I said.

She stared me in the eyes "You seem to always know things... why.. how? I want the truth!" Emily said.

I glanced at Tella who looked away... I glanced at Stacey who had a calm look on her face. I turned to see Eve and Faith staring at me.

"Very well... Eve, Emily you both should sit down." I turned to Faith "Has your mommy ever told you of our origins?" I asked the little girl.

She shook her head "Than you can listen in as well..."

I began explaining to the three women about Stacey's and my past.

Emily stared at me with a 'you got to be shitting me look' while Eve and Faith sat calmly not really showing any emotion at all.

Finally when I was done Emily jumped to her feet.

"I call bullshit!" She said.

"You may call it what you want but its the truth" I said staring up at her.

She stared me down for a few moments before Dev's voice interrupted.

"I am sorry to interrupt but there is a Geth platform at the airlock awaiting access to the ship." The AI chimed.

Emily growled "Well talk about this later!" She said turning and storming off towards her quarters.

I sighed and made my way towards the airlock.

Tella placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I turned towards her and she gave me a reassuring smile "She will understand in time." I simply nodded.

I made my way to the airlock and hit the access button. As the door opened my eyes widened in surprise as I stared at a familiar Geth.

"Legion!"

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your support and your excellent reviews. Sorry it took so long on this chapter as I've been playing dead space and RDR lately. Thanks everyone's**

**Story Advertising: Dead Effect by Raazz. It's a really good Dead Space Mass Effect crossover. **

**Thanks once again :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

"Legion?" I asked as I stared at the Geth before me.

"Legion, Christian Bible, Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as a perfect metaphor. We are Legion.. a terminal of the Geth." It stated.

I stared at it for a moment before extending my hand "Welcome aboard"

It stared down at my hand before extending its own and we shook. To say it was strange to be shaking hands with a Geth was an understatement.

"Alright Legion lets get you to what I dub the thinking room or so I think... to be honest I just started grabbing OSD's and what not so I could begin work on the design for the new ships." I paused for a moment before continuing "If you have anything to offer equipment wise we'd appreciate it." I said.

It's flaps shifted as it studied me. "Yes." It said as it turned and walked down the corridor.

I quickly followed. As I caught up to it I glanced at the N7 armor it was wearing.

~Shepard's armor... strange~

It seemed to notice me studding it "Is there something Will ***** requires?" It paused in its walking to turn and look at me.

"Just wondering why your wearing Shepard's old armor." I said.

It's flaps moved and than it turned and continued down the hallway. ~charming~

I sighed and followed.

XXX

We had been working on designs for the past four hours. Tella informed us that we were on our way to a small colony world called "Centauri".

I glanced up from the screen to look at Legion who was furiously typing away at the terminal going over schematics for the new design I suggested.

"I have a hologram ready for you to observe" Legion said.

I walked around the table as he brought up a holo of the ship.

I whistled impressed. It had combined my suggestions with the data that I had imputed that the AI in my head had given me.

The ship was a similar in design to the Normandy SR2 but was a lot bigger. It had two twin cannons mounted under each wing. There was a main cannon that could double the power of the Thanix cannon from the game. The ship housed a huge Mass Effect core that was almost double the size of the SR2's drive. I was concerned first about the size though. I didn't want to sacrifice speed for power but Legion put that fear to rest as he let me know that the ship actually had speed on par with the SR2. I was actually excited at the prospect of this ship.

It was time to put the next part of my plan into action. I called Emily and the rest into the room.

Tella glanced at the design and a huge smile spread across her face.

"This looks like it will be quite a ship" She said. I nodded.

"How long before we can expect it to be completed?" Stacey asked.

Legion's optics turned to look at Stacey "The first prototype will be ready within 6 months.. The Geth have already begun construction as the plans were sent after the final design was satisfactory to Will." The machine stated.

Emily turned to me "Is that the only reason you asked us to come here?"

I smiled "How does everyone feel about robbing Cerberus?"

All eyes widened at me.

"What do you mean rob Cerberus?" Stacey asked.

I smiled "All in good time.. for now lets stock up on supplies and than head for Purgatory... I have a feeling Jack will like the idea of hunting down Cerberus"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Tella spoke "It seems like you have a master plan in the works... care to share it?" She asked.

I glanced at her and smiled "That I do. First off... Emily I want you to work with Legion and go over the Cerberus locations that you know about. I want you two to come up with a way to hack their network. I want to know the locations of this" I said as I typed a few commands and a new hologram appeared.

Emily's eyes widened in shock "That's one of their holdings locations... why are we stealing Cerberus money?"

"Easy... financing this war will not be cheap.. and it will put a dent in Cerberus's future plans." I said.

She nods.

"Second were going to have to convince the Quarians and Geth to work together" I said turning to Legion.

"We acknowledge this and agree" It said.

"Good... in the mean time Legion I also want you to work with Dev in creating an AI for the new ship." I said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Trust me on this.. AI's for these ships will play an important role in the fight against the reapers." I said.

Emily frowned but nodded.

Eve simply nodded as well.

Stacey looked annoyed and Tella just smiled.

I nodded "So like I said once we are supplied we will head for purgatory and see if we can get Jack to help us. Now everyone get some sleep.. we've all earned it"

I was given a few looks before everyone nodded.

I headed to my quarters to try and get some rest. I was exhausted to say the least. I think Legion and the Geth will be a extremely valuable Asset to the cause and the next step is trying to broker a peace between the two races. That is easier said than done.

The door to my quarters opens and I make my way over to my bed. After kicking off my boots I stretch out on the bed.

As my eyes become heavy I take a heavy sigh and close my eyes.

XXX

I open my eyes and I'm on laying in the middle of a field of flowers. I sit up fast and look around.

It's a vast clearing with giant trees boarding on the edge of the field. They look similar to Earth trees but most likely their not.

"I take it you like this?" I turned my head at the voice and saw Miranda walking towards me dressed only in a bikini two piece.

I frowned "Why do you keep choosing Miranda as your Avatar?" I asked trying to advert my eyes.

"It is not I that chooses this avatar but you" She said sitting down. She looks down at herself before turning her head to me "Though why you chose these garments are strange to me as they do not offer any protection what so ever." She said tugging on one of the straps.

I burst out laughing at her child like innocence. "Why are you laughing?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

I managed to control my laughter before I answered "I'm sorry... it's easy to forget that your an AI in my head ya know. And to answer your question its called a bikini. Women in my time used to wear them when they went to the beach, to go swimming, and to pretty much show off their bodies to the male population."

She stared at me for a moment before turning her attention back to the bikini. "Curious.. your species is very strange to me." She said as she placed her hands in her lap.

"That's an understatement to say the least" I said chuckling slightly.

She turned her head to look at me again "Why exactly did you choose this garment?" She asks curiously.

I sigh "I'm sorry I guess my unconscious mind is telling me I have certain urges. It's not hard to believe with two women practically throwing themselves at me all the time pretty much." I chuckle at the last part.

She frowns for a moment before it turns into a smile.

"Interesting..." She says as she gets to her feet.

I look up at her as she holds out her hand "Come on. I want to show you something" She says looking down at me.

I took her hand and got to my feet.

We began walking towards the trees. I was curious as to what she wanted to show me.

…...

We had been walking for about an hour it felt like. For a dream this felt uncomfortably real. My bare feet were getting sore.

"How much longer?" I groaned as I side stepped a branch only to have another hit me in the back of the head.

Strangely nothing touched her.

"Were here" She said stopping.

I turned to her to see a building of some sort. It looked to be something like a bunker of sorts.

"What is this place?" I asked looking at her.

She smiled "I'll show you" She said walking towards the front of the building.

I followed after her.

She walked up to the front of the building. I couldn't see a door anywhere. She turned to me "Come here. I want you to see this."

I walked over to her as she placed her hands on the wall. She moved her hands around pressing a few small stones on the wall when suddenly they started to glow. The ground started to shake as a door appeared and slid open.

She made her way inside and I followed quickly after. It was pitch dark for a moment before she flipped some switch and the room was bathed in light.

My eyes widened as I looked around. It was a lab of some kind but what made me gasp in shock was what was in the middle of the room.

It was a large tank with water inside. As I moved closer I noticed their was a person inside.

As I came up to the tank I noticed Miranda off to the side watching me. I took my hand and wiped away some of the dust that was coating the tank with a thick coat.

I peered in the tank and gasped in shock. I stumbled back and turned towards Miranda.

"What.. what is going on?" I asked.

She smiled and walked over to the tank "My father.. when he created me he also created a vessel for me to be created. Everything was devised so that when I was downloaded into a host my body would be created separately to prevent the reapers from finding out in case they ever captured my host." She said walking around the tank.

"Why does it look human?" I asked.

She smiled "It takes the form of my host species"

I moved towards the tank and looked back at her "Why did your father want to hide this from the reapers?" I asked.

She walked over towards me. "Because I represent the pinnacle of evolution of their kind. As much as they try they cannot achieve what I can. They must rely on processing organics by the billions to continue their survival. While I" She gestures towards the tank "Can reproduce like any normal organic species. Thank about it.. if the reapers could do what my body can.. they would number not just in the thousands... but in the billions." She said her face hardening a little.

I was silent as I thought over everything she said. "Your right... fighting them would be next to impossible against those odds."

She nodded before turning back to the tank. "You have to wait to go to purgatory" She said turning to look at me "I need you to get to my body quickly and retrieve it" She said worriedly.

"Why must we rush to get it?" I asked.

"You know as well as I do that the Collectors are on the move and I do not want to take the chance that they will detect the power signature coming from this place." She said.

I nodded "Very well give me the co-ordinates and well head there as soon as were stocked."

She practically beamed at me as she threw her arms around me hugging me "Thank you... thank you so much" She said.

"I just have one question" I said as I pushed her slightly back to look her in the eyes.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Why did you choose for your body to look identical to Miranda?" I ask.

She smiles and suddenly I felt myself rushing away at an incredible speed.

…...

I gasp as I wake up and look around. I'm laying in my bed and I stare at the clock realizing that I had only been asleep for an hour.

I sigh as I get up. ~Thanks just keep getting more interesting~ I thought as I typed in the co-ordinates to my omni-tool.

**A/N: Thanks everyone and I'm sorry that it's taken awhile for me to update as I've been ill lately and It's kept me from writing. But i'm feeling better now so I'm back! Thanks everyone :D**

**I wanted also to give a few shout outs to a few people that are following my story. I normally never do this but if you guys and girls like it I'll start.**

**Blackholelord: Thanks for the great reviews and ideas.**

**Hewhoislost: Thanks for the continued support**

**digijim95: I hope you really enjoyed this chapter ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone!**

_Location: Unknown_

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair taking a swig of his drink. His brow furrowed as he read another report.

All his power and resources and he has not been able to find the ones that escaped his grasp. He wanted that knowledge that Will carried. The thought o f having all that knowledge that the council didn't have access to made him smile slightly as he thought about it.

He turned to another pad and read the reports on how the lazarus was coming. After reading over it some he smiled so more. _~Things are going well~_

He turned to another and frowned... It was a report on another colony missing.. he had an idea who was behind it but he wasn't ready yet.. he needed more time. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as he took a drag of his cigarette. Things were never simple.

XXX

I yawned as I stretched out in the co-pilots chair. "If you don't stop yawning I'm going to throw something at you." Tella teased from the pilots seat.

"I'm sorry I've just been having trouble sleeping lately." I said.

It had been four days since I gave the location to Tella of the AI's body so to speak. We had stocked up and luckily we didn't see not a peep of the alliance. We were currently on our way towards the location the AI provided. Currently we were a day away from the planet.

"You should be happy... it's not every day that a man has a woman constantly in his thoughts" She said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment.

"Uncle!" A little voice said.

I turned to see Faith running up to me. "What is it dear?" I asked.

She pulled out a piece of paper and I unfolded it. It was a drawing of all of us . I smiled down at her "It's very beautiful.. now why don't you get something to stick it to the wall in your room ok honey" I said.

She smiled and took off towards the mess hall where my sister and Emily where at. I sighed as I rubbed my head at the mention of those two again.

It seemed as of late that the two were constantly fighting. Stacey didn't like the fact that Emily was ex Cerberus and Emily was constantly trying to argue that point that she wasn't Cerberus anymore. I swear it was a constant headache. I've spending most of my time with Tella and Eve surprisingly. Legion had informed me that progress was on schedule with the new ship and other than that not much as happened.

"Do you ever think about having children?" Tella asked suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow at her "Why do you ask?"

Her face seemed to take on a lonesome look "I had thought about having children."

I saw her lip quiver and I sighed and walked over to her. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Things have a way of working out... don't worry" I said reassuring her.

She nodded and resumed going over some data on one of the terminals.

"I'm going to go grab a snack. You want anything?" I asked her.

"Yeah grab me a sandwich.. that is what you Human's call it right?" She asked giving me a playful smile.

I chuckled and walked off.

As I got near the mess hall I sighed as I heard Emily and Stacey arguing once again.

I stepped inside as a chair went flying across the room. "Stay away from me you bitch!" Stacey said growling with her face just inches away from Emily's.

I looked around and noticed that Faith wasn't in here at the moment thankfully. Eve sat munching on something at the counter with a slightly bemused expression at the two.

I sighed heavily "What is it now?" I asked.

Both women turned to me with looks that could kill "Your sister stole my shirt" Emily growled.

Stacey looked appalled "Why would I touch something that was on a Cerberus scum." She said growling at the other woman.

"Listen both of you! This is ridiculous. You both are grown women. Now listen up and listen good. Were all in this together so you both are going to have to learn to work together if not shut the hell up cause the rest of us don't want to hear it." I said with a fierce look on my face.

Both women looked at me for a moment before each turned and stormed off to parts unknown.

I sighed and walked over to Eve. I took a seat beside her.

It was quiet for a moment before I turned to Eve "So... why'd you take her shirt?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me first but than smiled.

She picked up a data pad and typed quickly before handing it to me. **"I was bored and nothing good was on the vids so I figured I'd invent my own excitement"**

I frowned and she chuckled. "Just try not to do it again ok? I don't want them destroying the ship over a damn t-shirt"

She nodded and went back to eating her food.

_~I swear... these women are going to be the death of me.~_

XXX

We arrived at the planet without any incidents. Dev having scanned the planet located some ruins that seemed to be emitting some strange power readings.

We landed a shuttle in a clearing and proceeded on foot to the ruins.

After about an hour of walking and everyone's complaining we arrived at the ruins.

I walked up to the wall as I saw in my head and mimicked the gestures with the stones that I had seen the AI do in my head.

The ground shook and a doorway appeared. We made our way inside and I once again saw the tank. But strangely it was empty.

"Do you think were to late?" Stacey asked pulling out her sniper looking around.

"No... this is something else" I said.

Something felt odd but I could place it. Suddenly I heard wet footsteps. I turned and my eyes widened.

"Don't be alarmed.. I was transmitted the moment you came into orbit of this place. Thank you Will" The AI now in a Miranda like body who was currently laying everything to bare walked up to me and smiled.

"um... your welcome" I said looking to the side and rubbing the back of my neck.

Stacey coughed and spoke "Um.. let's get you to the ship and get you some clothes shall we?" She said gesturing with her hand.

XXX

"So you downloaded yourself from my head once we were in orbit? How?" I asked.

The AI Miranda smiled "I am capable of many things as you shall see." She said as something in her eyes seemed to dance with excitement.

I nodded.

Stacey spoke up "What shall we call you?.. we can't very well call you Miranda now can we."

She nodded. She smiled a coy smile at me "I would like to be called 'Alicia'"

We all nodded "I like it" Emily said.

As we started to pull into the hangar bay Alicia's face suddenly changed to concern.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The collectors! They've found us" She said.

Tella immediately hit her wrist unit "Dev get us the hell out of here" She yelled.

Out in space the collector ship appeared but to their astonishment 'Breaking Dawn' was already running from them.

The collector opened fire and the Dawn dodged its attack.

As we entered the bridge Tella jumped into her seat and immediately unleashed the aft batteries.

I watched as the collector ship was bombarded with shots. I watched as one slug impacted the ship and tore a gaping hole in it.

It immediately started to turn to run but Tella wasn't going to let them get away.

She put in a pursuit after the ship. Suddenly the collector ship ejected something from its aft.

"What is that?" I asked.

Alicia walked up and stood neck to me. Suddenly she screamed "We have to get away." But we didn't get the chance as their was a blinding flash of light than a shock wave that sent us all crashing to the floor.

After a moment I opened my eyes with some difficulty and to my horror I saw the collector ship coming around and reading its weapon at us.

_~So this is it huh..~_

Suddenly Alicia jumped to her feet and grabbed my hand. She jammed her other hand on the controls of the ship. Her eyes closed and than I felt it. The power I had been given came to life as my body began glowing green. Her body became bathed in white light and she turned towards the collector ship. And to my surprise it suddenly lost power and started to turn end over end.

Suddenly Alicia collapsed into my arms.

"We have to get away quickly while we can" She said. I noticed blood coming from her nose and I quickly wiped it away. I picked her up and took her towards the med-bay as Tella having recovered climbed into the pilot seat and plotted a course for the relay.

_~Things seemed to be getting stranger and stranger~_

**A/N: I just wanted to say I appreciate everyone continuing to enjoy this story and I apologize for not updating for awhile but I've been dealing with an illness and I'm finally getting better to the point where I can write at a regular basis. This doesn't mean that I'll be able to update sooner but I will try. Thank you everyone :D**

**Also I couldn't remember if I named the ship so I decided to in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like it but its what kept popping into my head :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone!**

I glanced over at Alicia as I read the readout on the terminal. She had passed out after we had left the bridge.

"Her readings are stable... though their or some oddities that have to be taken in account for her unique genetic makeup." Tella said turning towards me.

I noticed a cut on her head. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded but stumbled a little as she moved towards the bed. "Tella come sit down." I said.

I led to the other bed in the room and made her sit down.

"I'm fine..." She grumbled.

I bandaged her head and she sighed "Thanks"

"No problem" I said smiling at her.

I started to move back towards Alicia but she grabbed my arm. I turned to her "What?"

She looked towards the floor "I know I should have gotten us away from that ship... I was careless and we nearly died." She said.

"It's ok... we survived... that's what matters" I said giving her a small smile. She nodded and slid off the table.

"I'm going to head back to the cockpit... you?" She asked.

I glanced at Alicia who was still sleeping "I think I'm going to head to my room to get some sleep. I feel really tired all of a sudden." I said yawning as I said the last part.

She nodded and I followed her out.

I passed by Faith who was busy painting on the wall of the hallway towards our quarters.

I smiled and hit the panel for my door.

I walked in and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water to wash my face and that's when it happen. Suddenly the water stopped.. I mean it literally stopped in mid flow and just hung there.

"You've really screwed things up you know that" A very angry voice said behind me. I spun and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Garrus?" I asked.

He looked seriously pissed.

"We need to talk Will and we need to talk NOW!" He said glaring at me.

I nodded and headed back into the room past him. He spun on me "Do you have any idea what you have done?" He asks.

I sighed as I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms "Actually no.. you've been rather vague in that department remember?" I said.

He stood there seething for a moment before visibly relaxing.

He made his way over to a chair and sat down. After a moment he looked up at me and spoke "There are some things that shouldn't have happened."

I raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Tella and Alicia.. they were not a part of the future that I originally came from." He said looking off to the side.

I suddenly became very interested "What do you mean?" I asked.

"As I explained before you would eventually fight the reapers side by side with Shepard in a quarian vessel. But now that's not the case... you allied yourself with the geth.. in the former time line Shepard did this two years from now." He said glancing at me.

I was stunned "Wait.. so you mean I've changed a lot?... what happened to your time line?" I asked.

He sighed "It's been altered... you still fight against the reapers but instead of one combined fleet like originally there are now two separate fleets... one commanded by Shepard... and the other by you"

Now that caught me by surprise "Commanded by me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Tell me more" I said.

He shook his head "No.. You've already changed the time line enough. I don't want to risk you changing it anymore." He said getting up.

I growled in frustration "Fine. But answer me one last question before you go"

He looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"What did you mean Tella and Alicia were not part of the original time line?" I asked.

He seemed to stew his thoughts for a moment before he answered "I'm really not sure how to answer that. It's strange come to thank of it now. It's like they just suddenly appeared in it."

"Wait.. I melded with Liara and saw Tella in my vision.. surely she was in the original yes?" I asked.

He shook his head "Yes.. you did see her in the vision but she never appeared in this time.. I'm guessing in the original she died on her world."

I was taken aback "Seriously... what could have changed?" I asked.

"I honestly have no clue but be careful from now on." He said holding his arm up.

I was about to ask something else when he simply vanished.

_~nice way to make an exit Garrus~_

I sighed and stretched out on my bed. As I closed my eyes I couldn't help but think about what Garrus had said.

XXX

I woke up and realized that I was scrunched up against the wall. I pushed away from the wall and that's when I heard a groan. I froze. I turned my head and my eyes widened in surprise _~Alicia? What the hell is she doing here?~_

I turned over facing her and that's when her eyes fluttered open.

I do a sharp intake of breath as that old familiar feeling returned as I stared into her eyes.

"Are you ok Will?" She asks her head turning slightly showing a curious look across her face.

I shake my head slightly "Yeah... just old memories."

I sit up in the bed and turn once again to face her "What are you doing in here? And come to think of it are you ok? You were knocked out the last time I saw you" I said.

She sat up and stretched yawning at the same time. That's when I noticed that she had no clothes on.

"What happened to the clothes we got for you?" I asked my eyes focused on the wall to the side.

She yawned as she spoke "There over in the chair and the tops are a little small... did the original Miranda really have this large of a bosom?" She asked looking down.

I groan inwardly and attempted to slide past her when the door opens and in walks Stacey.

"Hey bro I was jus..." She pauses as she see's us both.

"Stacey.. I can explain" I plead.

She shakes her head "It's cool bro.. but damn you work fast" She says throwing me a smirk.

"Stacey" I say once again and she laughs and turns to head out but than pauses.

"Oh yeah... Tella said we should be at purgatory within four hours so you might want to suit up" She says smiling as she heads out the door.

I sigh heavily as I turn back to Alicia but quickly avert my gaze again _~Damnit! If I weren't such a gentlemen I wouldn't be having this problem~_

"Let's get dressed and head up" I say as I grab my clothes.

XXX

"So that's your plan?" Emily asks looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I ask.

"You expect us to just walk into purgatory and expect them to just hand Jack over?" She asks.

I glanced around at everyone crowded around the table.

"Something like that... After all.. they'll believe were from Cerberus." I say smiling.

I get a lot of confused stares.

"Ok.. I got the idea from something Alicia said earlier about Miranda." I say but am quickly cut off as Emily speaks "When did she say this..." She asks giving Alicia a cold glance.

I sigh "That's not important. Now I've had legion hack their network thanks to some of the codes you provided Emily he found a back door into their system. Were going to make it look like were buying Jack for Cerberus." I say looking around with a smile on my face.

"Ok.. say legion hacked it and transferred the credits and all that still leaves out the fact that they'll know were not Cerberus just by looking at us." Tella says.

I smiled "I have that covered as well... Legion if you please" I said gesturing towards the Geth.

He hands me a box and I sit it on the table and open it. I hand Alicia a small case inside.

"What is it?" She asks.

I smile "It's your new Cerberus uniform." I smile even larger at their reactions.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support. Hope to have next chapter up soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

The airlock opened and we made our way down the corridor. After much debate it was decided that Emily would accompany us as well since she had knowledge of Cerberus to help perpetuate the ruse.

As we approached two guards they raised their weapons at us. "Halt!" one of the guards yelled.

"What up?" I said smirking.

The guard cocked his head looking at me. "What do you want?" He asked.

I nodded to Alicia who shot me a quick glance before taking a step forward.

"My name is Miranda Lawson and we've already made arrangements with your warden. So if you don't mind fetching him we don't have all day." She said with her eyes boring into the guard.

He stood his ground for a moment before nodding. "Very well... but this is a maximum security prison. You'll have to relinquish your weapons before we can allow you to continue." The guard said raising his weapon.

I raised my newly acquired and specially designed thanks to legion SMG. I pointed it at the guard "Sure... I'll relinquish one bullet... you want it in the head or leg.. take your pick" I smirked.

The other guards raised their weapons aiming at us as we did the same.

The door behind the guard opened and a bare faced Turian walked out.

"I'm am Warden Kuril. The funds are in processing but as my guard stated we do not allow weapons in this facility." He said staring at me.

I smirked "And like I told your guard I'll relinquish one bullet. It just depends on where you want it"

He narrowed his eyes at me as I did the same to him.

Finally after what seemed like forever he relented "Very well.. I'm sure our facility is more than enough capable of entertaining three armed guests." He said turning towards the door.

"Your not going to give us a tour?" I asked.

He paused and glanced over his shoulder at me "I'll have one of my guards do it. I'm a very busy man" He said walking through the door.

I watched him leave before turning to Alicia and Emily "Keep your guard up no matter what" I said turning to follow the guard in front of us.

…...

After following the guard for what seemed like forever I saw a fork in the corridor ahead.

To the right was the Maximum Security facility and to the left was the out processing. The guard started to turn to the left and that's when I made my move.

I grabbed the guard by the collar of his armor and Alicia quickly took his weapon away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Can it. I know your planning on betraying us. Now... were going to head down the other corridor." I said gesturing towards said corridor.

He glared at me before Emily hit him in the back with her AR and he stumbled but than started heading for the corridor.

As we made our way down the corridor I noticed the lack of guards and that worried me to a degree.

"Where are the other guards?" I asked the guard in front of us.

He didn't respond so I hit him in the back with the gun causing him to cry out in pain.

"I have no idea... their supposed to be on patrol right now." He growled.

I glanced at Alicia and Emily who nodded at me. Shit was about to go down for sure.

We rounded the corner and the door was in front of us.

"Now I want you to unlock the door for us if you'd be so kind." I said to the guard.

"I don't have the access code" He said.

I glanced at Alicia who nodded to me before heading over towards the key pad.

I turned the guard around to face me. "Well than it looks like you've outlived your usefulness." I said. I grabbed his head and slammed it into the door knocking him out.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just kill him?" Emily asked.

"Maybe... I'm pretty sure he probably deserves it but I don't kill unless I have to" I said stepping over the guard and heading over to Alicia.

She placed her palm on the key pad and a few beeps latter the door opened revealing a very scared tech standing in front of us.

"Your not supposed to be in here?" He said nervously.

I smiled "Tell you what. I'm in a very forgiving mood today so if you start running now you might get to a escape pod before I blow this place to hell" I said jerking my thumb towards the corridor we just came from.

The tech looked at me for a moment before running out of the room.

"You enjoyed that a little too much didn't you?" Emily asked. I just nodded.

We walked over to the console and I looked down into the room. I saw the three mechs standing guard over jacks pod. I turned to the two women.

"Emily when I give you the signal I want you to bring up Jack's pod ok?" I said to her.

She nodded and walked over to the console while Alicia followed me towards the door. Alicia unlocked it and we made our way down and into the cryo room.

The mechs immediately turned towards us but Alicia and I both quickly hacked them with our abilities.

She turned towards me "Your getting good at this." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said making my way over towards the small platform where Jack's pod was.

I signaled for Emily to raise the pod and I saw the crane arm move to remove it from storage.

I turned to Alicia "Let's get those Cerberus logo's off before she wakes up or this will be a short conversation" I said ripping the logo off my armor.

The crane arm lowered the pod and it slowly opened reveling Jack.

Her eyes opened and she immediately snapped the restraints on her arms and than broke the one on her neck. As she fell to the ground I took a few steps forwards.

She coughed a few times than stood up to face me "Who the fuck are you?" She growled as her Biotics started glowing around her.

I smiled "I'm the man that's going to help you hunt Cerberus"

With that last word her Biotic's died instantly.

"Cerberus... why.. what's in it for you?" She asked giving me a skeptical look.

"Because... Their after me as well but I've got a plan to take them down for good... and when the final parts of Cerberus fall The Illusive Man will come out of hiding." I said.

She seemed to think about it for a moment before walking over towards me.

"You fuck me over and I'll rip your spine out of your asshole.. very slowly I might add." She said holding out her hand.

I nodded and shook hers just as the station alarm sounded.

I saw Emily come jogging up to us. Thankfully she heard me tell Alicia to room the Cerberus logos.

"Their on to us. The guards are burning through the doors." She said gesturing back towards the command room.

I tapped my com "Tella can you read me?" I asked.

"Go ahead Will" She responded.

"Great.. How bout you give are guards something to distract them" I said.

There was a moment of silence when an explosion rocked the room we were in.

"What the hell was that?" I asked over my com.

"Your distraction. Now if you don't mind hurrying to the nearest airlock it won't matter in ten minutes as the ship that your standing on will explode." She said cutting the com.

I looked at Alicia and the others and we immediately set off for the nearest door.

I stopped at the massive door. Alicia placed her hand against the keypad and the door opened.

We exited the room followed by the three mech's.

The station was in utter chaos as Prisoners that had escaped and guards were clashing left and right each trying to kill the other and find a way off the station before it exploded.

We proceeded forward with very little stopping us. Those who dared soon found the error in their judgement as the three YMIR mech's opened fire on them.

We rounded a corner and saw an airlock. "Tella. Were at airlock 39." I said reading the number above the door.

"You people cost me everything!" A voice yelled behind us.

We spun to see Warden Kuril or what was left of him hobbling towards us.

His face was scared horrendously on the right side. His right arm hung lemp and his leg was torn pretty bad yet he was able to heft an AR at us.

"You.. All you had to do was go into that room and into that cell and all of this could have been avoided." He said glaring at me.

"Why did you want to capture me so bad?" I asked a little curious.

He laughed the evil maniacal laughter that all villains tend to do.

"You just don't get it do you. The Council and Cerberus both want you. And with the prophets that I could have made from that transaction I would've been able to retire peacefully... but no you had to go ruin it.." He said aiming his rifle at me.

"So now I'll end you" He said squeezing the trigger.

He never got a shot off as a blur of energy was seen colliding into him.

I blinked as I realized that Jack had used her Biotic charge.

She slammed him to the ground and the gun careened off the walkway we were standing on. She pressed her knee down hard on his neck.

"This is for all the shit you bitches did to me" She yelled twisting her knee and snapping his neck.

Everyone was silent for a moment until an explosion rocked the area.

"Come on Jack we've got to go" I said as the Dawn pulled up to the airlock.

Jack stared down at the body for a moment before nodding and joining us as we quickly entered the airlock.

As soon as the inner doors opened I ran to the cockpit.

"Punch it Tella" I yelled.

The Dawn disengaged from Purgatory as the station was soon tearing itself apart from explosions.

As the Dawn kicked in its FTL Purgatory exploded sending its remains to the far reaches of the system.

Finally with the coast clear Tella turned to me "You just love your grand exits don't you?" She asked teasing.

"Don't I always" I said smirking.

I turned back to the window of the cockpit. _  
_

"_Now things get interesting."_

**A/N: I want to think everyone who's been reading and supporting my stories. Thank you all. And sorry for the long delay but as I stated on my other story I decided to take a break since I had been dealing with an illness and that coupled with the fact that I had a massive writers block. Thank you everyone for everything. And you'll also be happy to know that I'm in the process of making a third story to finish the trilogy of Mass Effect Playa. It may be a one shot or a series... its up to you guys and girls. Thanks everyone.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any music, movies, or TV shows I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**System Unknown: Location Unknown...**

He looked at the OSD momentary before growling and throwing it across the room nearly hitting the assistant that brought it to him.

"Double the patrols at all other facilities." He yelled slamming his glass down on the arm of his chair.

"Yes Sir" The pretty brunette said as she collected the fragments of the OSD and quickly hurried off into the shadows.

He tapped a few buttons and a holographic display popped up in front of him showing several bases and systems that had Cerberus Operations currently going on. He tapped another with the data that was given by the assistant and several of those bases turned red indicating they had been destroyed.

_~Where are you you son of a bitch~ _He growled inwardly.

He tapped another and it showed Cerberus financial figures and growled once again at the number. Some how someone had managed to steal nearly 30 million credits. Oh and it didn't just stop there... according to the updated figures another 3 has went missing and so far they've been able to find out how its being stolen and where its going to... but he had a hunch.. he believed it was the same persons taking out his bases.

He growled has he shut the holographic display off and sat back in his chair. He sighed as he inhaled a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke out.

He picked up another OSD beside his chair and after reading it for a few minutes he smiled "Project Lazarus" was going along well. At least it was some good news as far as he was concerned.

His com beeped and he tapped a button on his chair opening up the com. The face of a man with dark hair and piercing eyes greeted him.

"Yes Lt. Stone?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Sir.. Another colony has went dark" The Lt. Said.

The Illusive Man growled... Shepard had better get better and fast.. Too many Human lives have already been lost.

**Location: Geth Controlled Space...**

I smiled as I walked through the corridor on Tier 3. The ship was coming along nicely. It was about 60% completed and should be ready in another month or so.

A couple of Geth platforms passed me carrying cables and heading for the elevator.

My com beeped and I quickly tapped a button on my suit and an image of Stacey appeared in the corner of my HUD.

"Would you quit drooling over you new toy and get back here so we can have a decent meal as a family" She growled and her image promptly vanished.

I sighed and turned heading back down the corridor. This would be the crew deck. I couldn't wait until the core was installed. I bet Tali would just love to see it.

That's when I felt a little sad.. Tali and I have barely gotten to talk recently. The flotilla has been sending her on more and more missions.

The last Vid message I got from her was five days ago. I wasn't worried. I believed she could handle herself.. after all she was pretty good with that shotgun of hers.

As I stepped out of the elevator onto the bridge I bumped into Legion. "Will. Commander This unit reports that progress is ahead of schedule and the first test flight will begin in four weeks time instead of seven weeks like originally .. is this satisfactory?" The machine asks wit its eye flaps turning this way and that.

I smiled before placing a hand on its shoulder "That's excellent news my friend." I said.

I smiled as I studied the CIC. It was massive the galaxy map was sunk into the floor with the hologram screen hovering several feet above with four separate walkways leading up to the map. The other terminals around the galaxy map had chair styles similar to what was on the Normady SR2. I smiled as I looked at the white and blue walls.

If you enter the ship for the first time you would immediately notice several data lines running throughout the walls. As part of this new alliance with the Geth we believed it to be most necessary. Since we didn't have a version of EDI the networked platforms of Geth were the next best thing.

Legion continued to walk beside me as I entered the airlock when it suddenly stopped. "This unit also wants to report that oxygen has been enabled to the crew deck if Will. Commander wants to stay" It said with its flaps moving.

I chuckled "I wish I could but I'd rather spend time with my sister and my niece right now." I hit the door panel and the airlock closed and the decom cycle started.

I walked down a corridor inside the Geth station heading towards the Dawn. We've currently been docked at this base which I had no clue as to the name of it. Legion tried explaining it but once he started with 000.00 I was like that's cool.

"About time" Stacey grumbled as I walked into the airlock of the Dawn. "You came to greet me.. I'm honored sis" I said with a smirk.

She shook her head and hit the button to start the cycle.

It finished and we made our way towards the mess hall. As I entered the mess Jack turns towards me. "About god damn time. Your sister has been driving us nuts." The convict said.

I nodded and made my way over towards the table with all the food on it. I began to pile food onto my plate when Eve walked up to me and held out a OSD. I looked at her curiously and took the OSD from her with my free hand . I read a little and my eyes widened with shock. "Are you sure about this?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded. "Thank you Eve.. I will speak to the others after Dinner" I said.

I turned and proceeded towards the table with my food. As I sat down and poured myself a glass of Asari vintage wine I heard Tella clear her throat. She held up her glass of wine and began to speak.

"I just wanted to say that our raid of our fifth Cerberus base was a success. We shut down that base that was experimenting on animals of various species. And we also raided their food stores" She paused as a round of cheers broke up from Stacey and Emily. Jack just snorted. It was then that I noticed Faith creeping into the mess hall. She looked like she just woke up. Everyone turned to her as she entered "Sorry.. I overslept" She said making her way towards the food. Tella nodded before speaking again. "So I would like to give a round of thanks to everyone.. Especially Jack who showed us all how well she can fight. Cheers!" She said holding her glass up high.

That's right.. We've been hitting Cerberus run bases for a few months now.. And thanks to the assistance of the true Geth its been all going according to the plan to take down Cerberus. Our next phase of the plan would begin in two weeks time. But for now.. It was time to celebrate.

"CHEERS!" We all said in unison before downing some of our wine.

As we began to eat Faith came over and sat down beside of me. I poured her some water and she thanked me as she tore into her food. This girl could eat I'm telling ya.

"I have to say I'm starting to feel like a pirate though" Emily said across from me.

"Your only a pirate if your pillaging everyone.. Were just riding the universe of an evil" Stacey said while stuffing her mouth.

"Ewww that's disgusting... don't talk with your mouth full" Emily said as bits of food flew out of Stacey's mouth at her.

This caused everyone to laugh even me. "Well said sis" I said taking a bite of my sweet roll.

"How's the Ship coming along?" Tella asked.

"Oh god don't get him started" Stacey said causing everyone to laugh and my face turn red.

"Yeah its like its his secret lover or something" Emily said causing even more laughter at my expense.

"Girls! Girls! You've got it all wrong..." I said trying to shush their laughter but failing.

"It's ok Will we get it. Your happy about your new toy... so go back to what you were going to say" Tella said as the girls quieted down.

I cleared my throat "As I was saying Legion said the construction is a head of schedule and should be finished within the next three weeks and the first test flight in four weeks"

Everyone nodded their approval before turning back to their food. I smiled at what I felt was quickly becoming my family in this world.

XXX

After dinner was over I asked everyone except for Eve and Faith to remain in the mess so I could discuss something.

"What is it? I'm want to catch some sleep already piss ant" Jack said folding her arms over her chest and leaning back against a table.

I held out the OSD that Eve had given me.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

I sighed deeply before I began "I just wanted to let you all know that over the last few weeks as per my request Eve as well as Legion and the Geth available to him at the time were working on a small side project for me." I paused as everyone was watching me.

"I wanted to find out everything that had been done to Faith regarding Cerberus experiments and future plans for her" I said.

Stacey stared at me in horror.

"What did you find out?" She said quickly making her way over to me and snatching the OSD out of my hand.

I turned towards Jack "They were going to use her for experiments like they did you Jack"

This brought the convict up to a standing position and with a very pissed off look grasping her features.

"I've had those fuckers fuck my life up I'll be damned if I'm going to let them do it to someone else." She growled as Biotic energy formed around her.

I sat there in silence for a moment before I began again. "That's not all.. What they did to you on Pragia Jack.. That base may have been shut down.. But I've recently found out that their planning on starting the experiment all over again."

This caused the Biotic's face to pale slightly but when her color returned she turned red in cold fury.

"Not again... I will not let those bastards start again" She said quickly as she came over to me.

"Where?"

"A small planet called Tol gigat... It's located in the horse head nebula in the Cross system." I said as she bore holes into me.

"When can we leave?" She asked. "Two weeks" I said.

"Why the fuck are we going to wait two weeks?" She asked.

"Because.. right now their patrols are most likely doubled and even with the firepower that the Dawn has we will have a time getting through their lines at the moment. Well wait a few weeks until they get slack than well hit them and wipe that base off the face of the universe." I said curling my hand into a fist.

She glared at me momentary before turning and walking back towards the table.

"Jack.. there's one other thing" I said as she paused mid step and looked at me over her shoulder "What?" She snarled.

"I've got the location of Pragia" This caused the Biotic to freeze up before cold fury once again replaced her features.

"I want to blow that place off the face of the planet." She growled.

I nodded "When can we go?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Well leave in two days.. be ready" I said. She started walking towards the door but stopped and looked over her shoulder at me "I've been ready for years.. Now I'm ready to finish it" She said walking out the door.

**A/N: Hello once again to everyone. I just wanted to say thanks and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My next project will involved the next chapter of the Mass Effect trilogy. So till next time thanks everyone!.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

As the shuttle touched down on the landing I looked at Jack who was gripping the edge of her seat tightly.

"You going to be alright Jack?" I asked eying the convict.

She glanced at me before turning back to her thoughts as the all now familiar bump signaling that we had landed. I got up passing Tella and opened the door to pouring rain.

"It's always raining.." Jack said looking at me... but if you look closer you could see that she wasn't really looking at me.. it's as if she was staring back at her childhood.

I gave an inward shiver before stepping out into the pelting storm and held out my hand as Tella and than Jack stepped out.

I leaned back into the shuttle and nodded to Eve which meant to wait for us and to alert.

As we made our way down the metal stairs and towards the entrance I glanced at Jack who I noticed was shaking slightly.

I stopped at the door and used my Omni-Tool to hack it. _~Thank you Tali for teaching me that~_

The door opened as I hefted my new custom Locust SMG. I swear Legion's like a manufacturing plant.

"Be sharp" I heard Tella say as she scanned the corners with her AR. I nodded and proceeded forward glancing at different shadows.

To tell you the truth I wasn't sure what we were going to find.. If I'm right were still awhile before the events of Mass Effect 2.. and during that time it seemed like Aresh and the bloodpack hadn't been here very long.

We passed through several corridors stopping once or twice to play a holo-log or two. I hacked another door and we stepped out into the area where in the game your attacked by varren.

We made our way through the area not encountering nothing. It was quiet... I didn't like it at all.

We eventually entered the area where in the game you get ambushed by the blood pack. As we moved into the room the door across from us opened and a man dressed in Cerberus armor walked out. His helmet was off and he was smiling.

Our weapons immediately trained on him but he kept smiling "Well... it looks like The Illusive Man was right... you would come back subject zero"

I glanced at Jack who had a look of pure hatred on her face. I turned back to the guy in front of us "Who are you?" I asked.

He glanced at me "It doesn't matter... what matters is that we were waiting for your little group to arrive."

I raised an eyebrow "How did you know we were coming?" I asked clinching my teeth.

He smiled "Well lets see... The boss knew that someone was hacking and stealing millions from him.. that alone would piss anyone off.. but NO! You had to go and steal his property from Purgatory."

"What the fuck do you mean not his property" Jack yelled aiming her pistol.

As she aimed her gun the windows that we had passed shattered and Cerberus soldiers poured into the room with their guns trained on us.

The Cerberus leader who I now was guessing walked up to us without showing any fear.

He turned to me "You see we knew that Subject Zero would eventually find out about this place one way or another. And judging by your hacking skills we had no doubt that you would somehow find out about this facility. And thus we laid a trap.. a very good one I might say so myself" He said rather smugly.

As he talked I felt a pressure on my hand as Tella gripped it hard before letting go.

"Awww... you two must be lovers... the boss will love this.. he has been searching for you for awhile Will.. your friend will make an interesting specimen to dissect." He said turning to one of the soldiers. As he began talking to the soldier I felt the something in my hand. I glanced down quickly and saw that it was a grenade that Tella had slipped me. I smiled.

"Hey Jackass!" I yelled.

The lead soldier turned back to me "What is it.." He asked annoyed.

"It's been nice visiting but we have to be going now." I said as I chucked the grenade before diving to the side as Tella and Jack did the same.

As I hit the ground hard behind a crate the resulting explosion from the grenade nearly blew my eardrums. I peaked over the crate to see that the blast killed at least four of the Cerberus soldiers. I looked around and saw Jack and Tella getting to their feet behind a crate.

A few soldiers near the back opened fire at Jack and Tella as more started to recover and get back up. I opened fire with my locust at one that was aiming for Jack. The bullet pierced his throat and lodged in the wall behind. He fell to the floor clutching his throat.

_~Ha HA that's why you should wear a helmet... speaking of which... I need a new one.~_

I heard a yelp as a soldier had managed to flank Jack and Tella while I was distracted. He grabbed Tella and tossed her over the crate and she hit the floor hard next to a Cerberus soldier. He reached down and grabbed her picking her up by the throat.

I aimed my locust but a blast struck next to my head causing me to duck into cover.

"My My what an interesting female.." The male soldier said as he shoved Tella against a crate while eying her body.

Tella turned her head and smiled "You see something you like?" She asked with a coy smile as she flared her hips.

He nodded before moving forward. Her smile quickly turned sinister as there was a kind of whooshing sound followed by her yelling "Honoo!"

Flame engulfed the man and he was sent sailing across the room and crashed into some of his fellow soldiers. I turned my head to stare at Tella and my eyes widened in surprise as flames danced over her head.

She glanced at me "What?.. I told you I can be hot sometimes" She said smirking.

"Honoo" She yelled again as she sent a blast into the crowd of soliders causing several to run in fear.

"Run you little bitches" Jack said as she picked up her pistol after disposing of the guy that had tackled Tella.

I fired my locust killing another soldier as Tella blasted another with her fire.. inferno... or whatever the hell it was that she was using. I swear the people around me keep amazing me every day.

Finally the last guard in the room was dead while a few managed to escape I turned to Jack who came out of cover as did Tella. I turned to Tella "Mind explaining that?" I said gesturing towards her still flaming hands.

She smiled "It's something similar to what you call Incinerate. It's just a lot deadlier."

"So why haven't you used it before?" Jack asked stepping up to the woman.

"Why don't you use your biotic's all the time? Simple. You burn through energy fast and need time to recuperate. I imagine I'll be exhausted before long if we have to keep doing this. I go through energy reserves fast when I do this. It's a move of last resort. That's why I prefer AR's to using my hands so to speak." She said.

Jack glanced at her before turning and heading towards the door that the Cerberus leader had came through.

"Wait. Are you seriously going to still look for your old room?" I asked.

Jack paused mid step before casting me a glance over her shoulder "I sure as hell am.. and if Cerberus gets in my fucking way I will kill them" She said walking through the door.

I glanced at Tella who sighed heavily before her hands turned back to normal and she followed after the convict.

…..

We thankfully didn't encounter anymore Cerberus personnel as we finally approached Jack's cell.

"You sure your ready for this?" I asked her one last time. She nodded and opened the door. We stepped in and stopped immediately when we noticed a small metallic box on the floor.

"This is new?" Jack said with an eyebrow raised.

I was about to comment when a hologram of The Illusive Man appeared.

"Well... It's so nice to finally see who was causing so much damage to my organization." He said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

I smiled "Well... Since you pretty much have an unlimited fund I thought that you wouldn't mind charity ya know."

"Charity is me having allowed you to live to this point.. but I've grown tired of this game. You three will either surrender or die.." He said.

"Really.. and throw away the valuable knowledge that I possess?" I asked.

He paused for a moment as he took another drag. "There are other ways of extracting that information... even from your corpse."

I noticed both Tella and Jack watching me. I looked back at the door than back to the hologram. "Sorry my friend. But were not only not going to surrender. Were going to make sure that every last Cerberus base, every facility, every penny!" I said emphasizing the last part "Will be taken from Cerberus.. and when it's all said and done... I'm coming for you" I said blasting the metal box to pieces with my locust.

"Well that was entertaining." Jack said.

Tella nodded. I turned to both of them "Hurry and plant the bomb. I've got a feeling were not going to be alone here soon."

…...

We made it back to the shuttle with no resistance. It was strange.. like they were ensuring that we take off.

As the shuttle docked with the Dawn we quickly headed for the bridge.

"I think your right Will.. somethings very off about this whole situation." Tella said as the elevator stopped.

She quickly jogged to the pilots seat and sat down before turning the seat to activate the holographic console.

"Dev scan the area for any ships.. and do a Derika scan.. I want to know if any of those bitches have cloaking technology." She barked.

The AI gave its reply before beginning its task. _~Wait!... Cerberus having cloaked ships? This can't be possible~_

Thankfully my intuition was right as an alarm began to sound.

"Status report Dev" Tella said as her fingers flowed over the console.

I glanced over my shoulder at Jack. I also noticed that Emily and Eve had joined as well.

"I've detected six Cerberus ships jumping into the system... Two Destroyers and four frigates... both are heavily armed and closing distance rapidly." Dev said.

"Fuck" Tella cursed as her fingers flew across the console at the spend that most humans couldn't match.

I saw the view screens angle change as she brought the ship around.

"Hold on were going to try and out run them." Tella said.

Another alarm blared "Warning! The two lead frigates and one of the Destroyers have opened fire." Dev said.

"Evasive maneuvers" Tella yelled as the ship began to dip and dodge the shots from the enemy ships.

"The remaining three ships have began targeting sequence." Dev said.

"Damnit" Tella cursed. She than turned to me "Get your ass on in the co-pilots seat and get ready to fire when I tell you to." She said.

I jumped into the chair and activated the holographic targeting display. I grabbed what looked like a helmet and placed it over my head. I was instantly seeing everything in front of the ship. I had about a 180 degree angle to view. It was than that I noticed that the Dawn had turned around was heading straight for the nearest two frigates.

"Tella.. what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Playing chicken" She responded as the ship turned sideways and flew in between the two frigates. "Drop the proximity mines" Tella said. I looked down at my HUD and noticed a symbol flashing. I hit it and heard a noise as said mines were deployed.

There was a moment or two where nothing happened than an enormous explosion happened as the mines attached to each of the frigates engines and exploded.

"Two down now we ju..." She didn't get to finish as an explosion sent her flying out of her seat. She hit her head hard against the side console.

I quickly jumped out of my chair as I noticed the gash on her head. I checked her pulse. She was breathing but unconscious. I turned to Emily "Get her to med-bay stat" I said jumping into the pilots seat.

Before I could do anything another explosion occurred and the display screen in front of me died.

"Dev what's going on" I said typing various buttons.

"I'm afraid they managed a lucky shot and hit the power regulator to the engines with that last blast.. were dead in the water." The AI said.

"God damnit!" I cursed slamming my hands against the console.

"Remaining enemy ships have stopped firing and are moving to intercept. Flanking patterns suggest they intend to board us." Dev said.

Stacey came running into the room "What the fuck is going on?" She asked.

I glanced towards her "Hell" I muttered.

She marched over to me "Don't you just give up. Were going to grab some weapons and hold this ship at all costs." She said shaking me.

"I'm not going back to Cerberus and I damn sure will not let them take my daughter again." She said her face contorted in rage.

I was about to reply when an alarm sounded "What now?" I asked Dev.

"Relay has activated... Seven ships have just jumped into the system." Dev said.

I raised an eyebrow "Can you identify the ships?" I asked.

"One moment... Sir.. the seven ships are Geth" Dev said. I could have sworn I heard joy in its voice.

"Geth?" Stacey and I both said at the same time.

"Sir. They are opening fire on the Cerberus vessels." Dev said.

And sure enough I watched out the window to the side of the cockpit as three of the remaining Cerberus vessels were hit by Geth fire and exploded into mini suns.

The remaining three Cerberus ships turned to retreat but were caught off guard as another three Geth ships that apparently must have been hiding in Pragia's shadow appeared and launched salvo after salvo at the Cerberus vessels. Two exploded leaving only the one remaining Destroyer. It came to a halt and began broadcasting a surrender signal.

"How did they know we needed help?" Stacey asked her hands still clutched to my shoulders.

"It is because they knew through me." A voice said.

We turned to see Legion standing there looking at us. "But why help us and risk your ships in the process?" I asked.

Legion turned as if it was preparing to leave than stopped and turned to us "If you die. Our alliance dies... the result would not benefit either party."

It turned and left leaving Stacey and I to stare at its back.

_~If the things even have a back~_

**A/N: I just wanted to say I so loved writing this chapter. I had some of the music that was on the new Tron movie soundtrack playing in my head while listening to this. I also had the Afterlife them from omega playing as well. Till next time.**

**Story Advertising... "Mass Effect 3: Dawn Of The Reapers" Its a sequel to one of my fav stories ever "Not A Game Anymore" So if you haven't read it you should.**

**PS: Thanks Demon Spartan for mentioning me in your last story :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. **

**Thanks everyone.**

I opened the shuttle door and stepped out into the hanger of the "Eclipse." After the ship had surrendered I asked Legion if he would accompany us along with a team of Geth.

I looked around as two more shuttles landed carrying about 20 Geth troopers.

"Will Commander. We are ready to serve" Legion said bringing his AR to bear.

I nodded before turning to the Geth that had gathered around us.

"Take prisoners but do not engage unless you are fired upon. If so try to wound but not kill is that understood?" I barked.

In unison all the Geth came to attention and nodded.

"Alright flank out" I said bringing my AR around.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stacey asked as she held her custom Locust to her side.

"I agree.. this is not in your norm that's for sure" Emily said.

I sighed "It doesn't matter. Were allies now and that's what counts. We have to let go of the past." I said as I headed off towards the cargo elevator.

We passed several crew members that were being escorted back to hanger bay.

They looked terrified at the Geth but they weren't putting up any resistance.

I stepped into the elevator with Legion, Emily, and Stacey by my side. "Let's go see who's in the captain's chair shall we?" I said as I hit the button for the command deck.

…...

The doors opened to a particular scene. In front of us were five Geth units trained on a woman who appeared to be guarding a man who appeared to be nursing a gunshot wound to the leg behind her.

She was pretty. Long brown hair with big brown eyes. But she had the look of a veteran soldier.

She had her AR trained on the Geth units.

I stepped up to the five units and pushed in between them. "If you put down your weapon and surrender you will not be harmed." I said.

Her eyes wiped to me as she kept her AR trained on the Geth. "Your the ones leading these things... You betray your kind" She said her face twisting into disgust.

To hers and everyone else surprise I started laughing. "You've got it all wrong. These aren't the Geth that Human's have fought in the past. These are the true Geth. And I've formed an alliance with them." I said smiling at the last part as her facial emotions showed shock at that statement.

"So... so that means you basically have the command of an entire Geth army at your disposal." She stated more or less as her gun slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor.

I nodded "Now why don't you join us?" I asked holding out my hand.

She looked at me as if I told her I was going to throw her out the airlock. Needless to say that Emily and Stacey were also eying me with surprise.

"Why are you wanting me to join you?" She asked.

I smiled "I can see that fierce warrior that hides behind that pretty face. Plus I can tell that your a person of honor."

At that last bit she relaxed and eyed me strangely "What would you know of honor?" She asked.

"I know quite a lot my dear. I ask that you trust me on this. Cerberus is not the path that you should follow. With them you'll only lead to Humanities downfall." I said.

She took a step back "Cerberus is trying to do right for Humanity." She retorted.

I shook my head "No my dear.. I think you should have a look at some of these files that I have. As well as data and visual logs. Some of these we've even intercepted coming directly from the big dog himself."

She kept eying me and I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Very well.. if you don't want to listen than well send you on the shuttles with everyone else that does not wish to join us."

I could feel Stacey and Emily's eyes on the back of my head. I could tell they were angry for not including them in this part of the plan.

She stared at me silently for a moment before nodding. I turned to two of the Geth. "Take her to view the logs and vids. Thank you" I said.

"Wait" She said as two of the Geth stepped forward. "What is your name?" She asked me.

"Will ******. What is yours?" I asked.

"Erica Taylor. Captain of this vessel." She said.

"It is an honor to meet you Eric." I said bowing slightly. She did the same before following the two Geth.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Emily and Stacey whirled on me. "What the fuck is going on Will" Both said in unison.

I chuckled before sitting down in the Captain's chair and putting my feet up on a nearby console.

"I figured you two would react this way." I said smiling.

"Your damn straight so you better start explaining now" Stacey said slamming her fist hard on a console causing sparks to fly.

"Very well. Were going to need to start gathering the support of more than just the Geth" I said.

"So you want Cerberus to join us?" Both said in horror.

I chuckled while shaking my head "No... former Cerberus personnel yes. And not just them. I'm sure there will be more Human's that are willing to join us. Especially the ones that want to get away from the Black list groups that the Alliance doesn't want the general population to know about. So from now on when we encounter a Cerberus base. Were doing so with a platoon of Geth soldiers supporting us. Were preparing for a massive war. Were going to need help" I said.

Both women stared at me a moment before reluctantly they agreed.

"Now let's get started shall we." I turned to the three remaining Geth soldiers. "I'm ordering a sweep of the entire ship. I want any hidden Cerberus devices and booby traps destroyed." I said.

They nodded and left to do as I asked.

"I'm going to see what I can get out of their data logs. It might tell us something useful." Emily said walking over to a console.

Stacey sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "You look tired bro." She said as she leaned back in the chair.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second before responding "I am sis. I've been so stressed out lately that I've had difficulty sleeping." I said as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"You need to relax." She said.

"And how do I do that? There's so much going on." I said.

"Simple bro... you need to get laid." She said.

I turned my head sharply towards her to see her chuckling. "Your stupid you know that." I said.

"What I'm right." She said.

I was about to respond when the door opened and Alicia walked in. "There you two are. I've been looking for you." She said.

I found my gaze drawn to her chest. I didn't realize that I had been staring until I heard a cough and turned to see Stacey chuckling at me. I turned back to Alicia's whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Um.. anyway." She said quickly changing the subject "All the crew have been accounted for. What shall we do now?" She asked.

"Be ready in twenty minutes. Were going to have a long talk with these soldiers." I said getting to my feet.

Suddenly I felt extremely dizzy. I started to fall backwards when I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me to them.

I grunted as I opened my eyes. As I blinked I stared at Alicia who was holding me tight with her face just inches from mine.

I'm not sure why I did what I did... but I'm guessing it was a flash of memory from my time with Miranda.

I leaned in and kissed Alicia. At that moment I believe the world stopped. I heard a gasp from behind me than Alicia quickly drew back letting go of me and I promptly hit the floor hard with a loud crack.

"My Arm." I cried in pain as I clutched it.

My left arm lay at a strange angle after having slammed against the post of the chair hard.

"Oh My God!" I'm so sorry Alicia cried as she quickly dropped to her knees to help me.

"It's ok... We need to get to medical." I gasped.

She nodded and helped me to my feet. I turned my head who was staring at me and Alicia. "Geez bro I didn't know you were going to try it now. Remind me next time were on Illium to tell you to rob a bank ok? I'm short on cash" She said smiling as she came over to help me.

…..

I sighed as my arm was placed in a temporary cast. "Now this will come off in a week." The doc said.

I was sitting in the med-bay of the 'Eclipse'. The doctor who was named 'Jessica Conner' didn't have any qualms about treating me. I was still amazed that the cast would come off in a week. Ah... the wonders of modern medicine.

"Thanks Doc" I said as I sat up.

"Take it easy for a couple of days" She said.

I nodded when a thought occurred to me "Doc.. are you happy here?" I asked.

She turned to me her blue eyes hidden by strands of her long black hair. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean serving with Cerberus... surely your not happy taking care of people that would turn their own kind into monsters." I said.

She sighed before sitting down next to me "I joined Cerberus because my son... was killed by Batarian slavers when they attacked Mindoir." She said as she stared at the metal floor.

"I'm sorry doc." I said feeling like an ass.

"No it's ok.. you didn't know.. after he died I felt so empty.. I drifted from place to place till eventually I was so burned out that I wound up on the streets. That's where a man found me and brought me to a Cerberus facility. He had been studying me and after doing some snooping into my background recruited me to join Cerberus. I jumped at the chance since it would mean a chance to have justice for my son." She said.

"Listen to me.. as much as I know you want Justice.. helping Cerberus is no better. They experiment on our own kind. They've ruined so many lives.. are you sure you want to continue to be a part of that?" I asked.

She turned to me "What am I supposed to do than?" She asked.

I smiled "I've got a proposal for you doc."

…...

I walked into the CIC with our new Doctor in tow. She agreed to help us after I talked her into it. She was kind of excited at the prospect.

I glanced to my left and saw Erica standing their watching me. "Have you made a decision?" I asked.

"I will join you... but I must ask.. what of my former crew?" She asked.

I smiled "They'll be dropped off at the nearest colony. But that is only to those who want to leave."

She looked puzzled "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm building an army to fight the coming Reapers.. I'm going to need help.. you know these people better than anyone.. do you think any of them will join us?" I asked.

She brought her hand to cup her chin in thought "There may be some... but we would need to talk to them one on one because if their in a large group they'll fear backlash from those who choose to leave." She said looking up at me.

I nodded "Very well. Well get some rest for a few hours than well begin the process of going through the records."

She nodded and turned but I stopped her.

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

She paused to look at me over her shoulder "One of those experiments that they did... was my brother." She said turning and heading through the door.

My omni-tool beeped and I fumbled before the doc helped me and activated the com on it.

"This is Will go ahead." I said.

"Will... we just received a message from Tali stating that she had some news to tell you.. and judging by her voice in the first part of the transmission it sounded bad." Stacey said.

I felt my hand drop from the omni-tool.. _~what's going on?~_

**A/N: So now.. an army is slowly being gathered... will these events change the timeline anymore than its already been altered. What dire news does Tali have to tell Will. I also wanted to say that in the next chapter there's a new twist that some people will probably hate me for.. but I'm sorry.. so to those that will stay faithful thank you. Two new people have joined our intrepid hero. What will their roles play? You'll have to wait and see.. till next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. **

**Thanks everyone.**

Mason Carson walked stepped into the circle. After a few moments the lights came up around him and he appeared in front of The Illusive Man.

"Report" TIM barked. Mason glanced around the room and noticed several terminals smashed. The Boss was pissed.

"Intelligence reports say that all but one ship was destroyed. And that the Captain of that ship Erica Taylor has joined his growing army." Mason paused as TIM's glowing orbs focused on him.

"Army?" TIM asked.

"Yes sir.. by the looks of it he's been amassing an ever growing army. And in the files I sent you sir the Geth have allied themselves with him." Mason said. TIM's eyes once again focused on him before turning back to an OSD.

TIM was quiet for a moment before to Mason's surprise the man started laughing. A sound that sent chills up Mason's spine.

"Sir?" He cautiously asked.

TIM turned to him "This works out perfectly.. Send the information that shows that he has allied himself with the Geth to the Council and Alliance. Than we shall see what he does. One way or the other the noose will close around him and soon he will have no where to go."

"But sir... aren't they already looking for him?" Mason asked.

TIM smiled "Yes.. but you see once they see this they will become obsessed with finding him now. For they will fear that he has truly lost his mind. Think about it for a second Mason. He has allied himself with the Geth and now he has a Cerberus ship under his command." TIM paused for a moment as if it seemed another light bulb went off in his head "I believe I've decided to publicly show my support for Mr. ******. So make sure in that report you release it details Cerberus's support of him." TIM said as he turned back to the glowing sun.

"Yes sir." Mason said turning but paused and turned back towards TIM "Sir... if I may ask why did you select me to track him down?" The former blue sun asked.

TIM glanced over his shoulder at the man "Because your the best. No one tops you in bounty hunting other than Massani." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"So why didn't you ask him?" Mason asked.

"Because... I will have need of him later." TIM said. And Mason knew the conversation was over as the lights disappeared. He sighed and headed towards the bridge.

############

I sat in my staring out the window of the Dawn.. My heart was shattered and I really felt like taking a nose dive into the nearest sun. My mind drifted back to the conversation I had with Tali.

"_Will... Is it true?" She asked. Her voice unusually colder than normal._

"_What do you mean?" I asked a little confused._

"_That you have allied yourself with the Geth." She said anger now evident in her voice._

"_How" I began but she cut me off "Some of our probes that monitor the veil showed your ship entering and leaving the veil followed by several Geth ships alongside." She said._

_I sighed "Yes.. It's true that I have allied myself with the Geth.. But hear me out" I said as her body language changed "These aren't the same Geth that we've fought before. These are different. They want the Reapers destruction just as much as us." I pleaded._

_Tali looked away for a moment before turning back to me. "I trusted you.. and you not only betray me but my people as well. The Geth took our world from us.. billions of lives have been lost because of them." She said angrily._

"_If you'd just listen to me." I pleaded again but she had had enough._

"_The worst part is I trusted you.. and you betrayed me by allying yourself with them.. I'm sorry Will.. I don't think your the man I fell in love with anymore." She said as she hit a switch disconnecting the image._

_I stood frozen in place for several moments as the realization of what she said hit me._

"_NO!" I yelled as I slammed my hand through the view screen. It wasn't a smart move as I wound up breaking my hand in the process when I hit the wall behind it. _

_I slid to the floor clutching my hand as tears streamed down my face. I stayed there for several minutes before Stacey arrived thanks to Dev's notification and quickly got me to the med-bay where they treated my now reinjured my arm._

Now I sat in my quarters staring at the stars or more interestingly the 'Eclipse' as it was busy undergoing some repairs and upgrades thanks to the help of the Geth ship.

I sighed Tella was finally recovering after suffering a quite nasty blow to the head during the battle. Doc said she would be back to a hundred percent in a few days.

The door opened and I glanced to see Emily standing there. "I just wanted to let you know that we've completed the interviews." She said.

"And?" I asked turning back to the window.

"Out of the 673 crew that was stationed on this ship 186 have defected to our side." She said as she read over an OSD.

"That's great... If only the rest hadn't been so stubborn. We could have used their help." I said. But in truth I was thrilled that at least some decided to join our cause. My mind was to preoccupied with Tali at the moment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder jarring me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Emily staring at me "Um.. yes?" I asked.

"You've been moping around here since that transmission with Tali.. what happened? Were your friends remember... you can talk to us." She said squeezing my shoulder.

"Its... Its nothing.." I said turning back towards the window.

"Listen.. I'm heading back to work.. are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked. I could feel the emotion in her voice.

I nodded and I felt her let go as she headed for the door. I sighed. Why do these kind of things always happen to me?

I sat in silence for awhile before I decided to get up. As I began to stand the tattoo on my arm began to glow. I stared down at the glowing light. Just as quickly though it disappeared. Strange... oh well. I headed for the door. The door opened to a blinding light and I stumbled backwards nearly tripping over my bed. I raised my hand trying to shield my eyes when I felt a hand grab my wrist. "What the?" I began but I was jerked hard and I fell into the light.

########

Stacey was stretched out in the co-pilots chair trying to catch a nap. Faith thankfully was sleeping at the moment and being a parent was no easy task. She was thankful that her brother could be involved in her daughters life. That way she knew she had a family.

Her thoughts now drifted to her brother and she cursed silently. Whatever that Quarian said to him caused him to drop into a depression. She was a little upset at this Tali and if she ever gets a chance to meet her she's going to give her a piece of her mind.

An alarm started flashing and she quickly sat up in her chair looking around.

"Dev what's going on?" She asked.

"Will has vanished from his quarters." Dev said.

Her expression said it all "What the hell do you mean he just vanished?" She asked.

#####

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Strange.. it doesn't look like a spaceship ceiling. I looked around and noticed windows and walls that looked like they'd come from a regular house.

Maybe I'd been dreaming this whole time. It did feel like a dream.. I yawned and rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes again.

"Dad?" I heard a voice say. My eyes snapped open and I quickly turned to look behind me. What I saw nearly made my eyes pop out of my head.

Standing in the doorway was a little girl.. probably about six years old. She had long black hair with green streaks running through it. It ran all the way to her waist. I noticed her skin had a kind of orange tinge to it. I stared her eyes and for a moment I recognized my eyes.

"Who.. who are you?" I asked. I was starting to freakout a little.

The girl giggled "Dad why are you being silly?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

She giggled again "Hurry up and get dressed so you can come to breakfast. Mom's waiting." She said turning and running off.

This cannot be real. I got up and slid on some pants and made my way through the house. I could smell food... Smells like bacon and eggs. I stepped into the kitchen and I saw the little girl sitting at the table. My eyes got even wider when I saw a now teenage Faith sitting in another chair. I looked around and saw Stacey sitting in the other chair.

"Good morning honey." A voice said behind me. I turned and was met with a kiss. I stared into the eyes of none other than Tella.

I stumbled back hitting the table causing several gasps. "Are you ok?" Tella asked me with concern on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" I gasped looking around at the puzzled faces staring at me.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"One moment I'm on the Dawn and the next I'm here." I said. Everyone looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Honey... We haven't been on the Dawn in nearly 5 years." Tella said.

"What do mean? And why do you keep calling me honey?" I asked. My mind was seriously starting to freakout.

She sighed "Because I'm your wife."

"_What?" _My mind screamed.

I grabbed my head "This isn't making any sense." I said as I slid into a chair.

Tella glanced at Stacey with worry etched onto her face. "Honey.. are you still having flashes from the war?" Tella asked as she kneeled down to look into my eyes.

My eyes snapped open "The wars over?" I asked.

She nodded. "I take it we won?" She was about to respond when a voice from the hallway stopped her.

"Don't answer that Tella." Alicia said stepping into the kitchen. She looked like the same Alicia that I remembered except for one difference. She was pregnant.

"Holy Shit! Your going to have a baby?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She smiled a sly smile "You should know." She said winking at me.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

She shook her head "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"What? Than can you explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I can tell you this much so sit back down." She said. I complied and placed my hands in my lap.

"I brought you here." She said.

"What? Why?" I gasped.

She smiled "Because I wanted to show you that you still have a future.. at least in this regard. Things may or may not work out with Tali in your timeline.. but look around you.. you have a family.. a daughter.. a son.." She paused as she rubbed her stomach. "You have a a lot to be thankful for. So don't lose hope. Stranger things have happened." She said smiling.

"But.. won't this change the timeline?" I asked.

She smiled "It already has been changed. In the original timeline you were supposed to get together with Tali. She was never supposed to leave your side. You were never supposed to get captured by the council when you defeated Sovereign."

"So everything has been changing.. but you said in this timeline.. what do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled and waved her arm like she was parting water and a holo appeared displaying several images.

"This is the timeline your in now.. The one you were currently in is here." She said highlighting an image.

"Wait.. so can you tell me how to defeat the Reapers?" I asked.

"You already know.. and even though things have changed drastically you still have to send Garrus through the portal.. otherwise all these timelines will shatter and none of this will ever occur." She said gesturing to her swollen stomach and the little girl sitting across from us who was eating some eggs.

Even though I still felt depressed about Tali she did have a point.. I needed to live.. Not just for myself but for them and the rest of the galaxy. My moping is putting billions of lives in danger. I turned back to Alicia.

"So how do I go home?" I asked.

She smiled "Just close your eyes."

I started to close my eyes "Wait!" A voice said. I opened my eyes to see the little girl clutching my leg.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You'll come back.. right daddy?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and I felt my body shake. I opened my eyes to see a very surprised looking Tella staring at me.

"If you wanted to take a shower with me.. you didn't have to sneak in." She said giving me a wink.

I sighed _"I'm really starting to thing showers are cursed for me."_

**A/N: So... the timeline has changed thanks to our hero defeating Sovereign and building an army. Will Tali ever forgive him? Will the timeline he saw ever come true? You'll have to wait and see :D**

**Story Advertising: The Harem Saga by Jerffery Harris. It's a Tenchi Muyo fic. Its really good and very well written.**

**Till next time everyone :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any music or movies I may reference belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine.**

**Thank you everyone.**

After the little shower fiasco I tried to stay far away from Tella as possible. She had assumed because I appeared in the shower with her that I was trying to initiate some kind of mating ritual for her species. I declined and high tailed it out of there. Ever since then she's been looking for me. Thankfully I found a good hiding spot in engineering.

I sat behind a few crates peeking out every now and than. I'd been hiding for nearly an hour. Finally I started to get up when I heard someone coming down the hallway. I quickly ducked back behind the crates.

"What are you trying to say?... that I was wrong?" Emily asked as her and to my surprise Jack walked past.

"No dumbass I was trying to..." Jack turned her head and I could see she was struggling with something she was trying to say. Finally she managed to choke it out "I was trying to say I'm sorry. Your not the Cerberus bitch I thought you were." Jack said through clenched teeth.

I couldn't help it and I laughed causing both women to spin and stare in my direction.

"Alright bring your ass out before I kill you." Jack said powering up.

I sighed and stood up. Jack let her power drop and Emily put her pistol back in its holster.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Just relaxing." I said.

"Behind a crate?" Emily asked.

I sighed "Yes... I just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Than why not use your room dumbass." Jack said turning and heading off.

Emily hung back and stared at me "You sure your ok?" She asked.

"Yes.." I said. She nodded and started to turn to head after Jack when the ship wide com came on.

"Attention Everyone get to the bridge immediately." Dev said.

Emily and I looked at each other before quickly heading towards the elevator.

We made it in and I hit the button as the doors started to close Jack quickly ducked in and leaned against the wall. "You fuckers ain't leaving me." She said.

…...

We made our way onto the bridge to see that everyone else had already made it. I saw Tella sitting in her usual space with her feet up on the table.

"What's the emergency?" I asked.

"Show them Dev" She said.

The hologram over the table appeared.

"This is Khalisah al-Jilani reporting. After extensive searches Alliance officials have yet to find the wanted criminal Will ******. But that has not stopped their resolve. Some say he was in collaboration with the now dead rogue spectre Saren. We have also just come across some disturbing information that Mr. ***** is building an army to combat the citadel. According to our sources we received within a data packet...he has Geth and Cerberus resources at his disposal. One wonders whether this man has gone mad or he is just a monster thirsting for power. This has been a special report brought to you by Khalisah al-Jilani." The hologram vanished.

I slammed my fist down on the table causing everyone to jump "God Damit! No matter what they find a way to fuck us over. I know who did this.. It was The Illusive Man." I said turning my gave to Tella. She nodded.

I turned to Legion "Legion. I want you to find out where she got her sources from. Hack the networks and see if you can trace the data packet she received back to its source." The Geth nodded and turned heading out of the room.

I growled in frustration. I could see Stacey giving me a worried look out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine before anyone asks. Let's carry on with the plan. The Illusive man wants a war... well give him a war." I said.

They nodded and I slid into the co-pilots seat by Tella.

"Dev give me a link to the Eclipse." I said. Shortly thereafter Erica's image appeared on the vid screen of the console.

"Good day to ya. What's up?" She asked.

"We've got to run an errand so I want you to stay here and continue with the repairs and upgrades. Well be back in three days time." I said. She furrowed her brow for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks... Dawn over and out." I said tapping a button.

"So... where we heading?" Tella asked.

I smiled. "Timmy has a secret base located on a moon called 'Elca' It's only a days travel from here. Most don't know about it and if they discovered it it would only seem like an old pirate way station. But I know It's true purpose."

"And what's that?" Tella asked.

"They discovered the location of a long forgotten weapon that was used against the Reapers. It apparently crippled two Reapers before it was destroyed... or so the Reapers believed." I said smiling.

Everyone's eyes in the room shot wide open.

"You... you discovered the Kalnosh?" Tella asked grabbing my hand. I could feel her whole body shaking.

"You know of it personally?" I asked.

"It was one of my peoples last great weapons. They built several and launched them in an all out attack against the Reapers. The weapons destroyed many but there was just to many and after awhile the weapons were silenced among the stars. We believed them all destroyed." She said.

"They nearly were.. and the Reapers believed them taken care of.. but I believe your father knew that so in a last ditch effort he had a few scattered across the galaxy as a contingency plan in case they failed so that a future generation might have the chance to destroy them." I said.

"Just how do you know all this?" Emily asked her face showing surprise.

I smiled and gestured towards Alicia who simply waved.

"Now Dev I want you to be ready. Time we exit the relay I want you jamming their communications. I want them taken by surprise. I'll be taking Legion, Eve, and Tella on this mission." I turned to Tella "I'm punching in the coordinates now." I said typing away at the console.

"Alright.. let's kick some ass." Tella said hitting a button.

The Dawn disengaged from its mooring lines and turned to head towards the relay.

As the ship jumped my thoughts lingered on the mission ahead. I hoped I was right about this.

…...

Carl Davis was a tired man.. The Illusive Man had been running his team ragged for months now. It's been nearly a year since they set up this outpost and started work on the project. The boss wanted answers and he wanted them now.

He yawned as he sat down in his chair in the main operations center. He sat his coffee on a table off to the side.

He turned to his Lieutenant "Charles... how are things tonight?" He asked as they stared at the screens that showed nothing but the blackness of space.

"The same as it always is... wait.. something just showed up on my screen." He said.

Carl slid his chair over to take a look. Suddenly an explosion shook the room.

"Bloody Hell.. What was that?" He asked.

Charles didn't get to answer as another explosion sent him flying out of his chair and into a wall.. The resulting blow killed him instantly. Carl got up to run but a blast caused him to fall. He quickly tried to catch himself but only wound up twisting his body. He hit the floor hard knocking the wind out of himself.

He started to move when he saw a shadow appear over him. He looked up and his face paled as a computer tower promptly crushed him.

…..

I hit the trigger to blow the airlock and we quick jumped inside and dove to the side as Cerberus soldiers opened fire on his.

"Eve hit em" I said. The Asari responded by throwing a Biotic attack knocking the soldiers back. We quickly advanced and ended their lives ast they tried to rise.

"Let's move quickly. Legion! Stay by my side. Let's move it people" I said heading off down a hallway.

We came to a corner and as I stepped out Eve grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back as AR impacted the spot where I had been standing.

"Thanks.. got any ideas?" I asked them. Tella tossed me a grenade and I smiled. I primed it and quickly chucked it around the corner.

Screams filled the corridor as the grenade went off. I peered around the corner with my Locust and saw that the four guards were dead. I gestured to the others to follow as I made my way forward.

After fighting through several more skirmishes like this we came to a crossroads of sorts. I turned to Legion "We can't keep this up.. This place is a maze.. Where is the data we need?" I asked.

After a moment he gestured to our left and we headed in that direction.

Soon we came to a door and I took up position on the left along with Tella. Eve took the right and Legion stood off to the side.

"Alright.. this looks to be the right room finally. Legion hack the door. Everyone else be ready. We might encounter some heavy resistance." I said.

They nodded and Legion stepped up to the door mechanism and quickly hacked it.

"Alright.. go." I said as the door opened. I immediately spotted three soldiers directly in front of us. I let a burst from my Locust fly as Eve sent a Slam towards a soldier and he was thrown violently into the air before slamming back to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Legion in a speed that a human couldn't match quickly fired a shot and kid the 3rd soldier instantly.

We dove into cover as other Cerberus soldiers began firing at us. I glanced over the small wall I was hiding behind only to quickly pull my head back as a rocket narrowly missed my head.

I glanced over at Legion who was constantly popping in and out of cover and firing precision hits at each of his targets.

"We need to take those damn heavies out." I yelled over the roar of the gunfire. For some reason my internal mic had stopped working.

Tella's hands suddenly lit up and she quickly threw a burst of flames at hiding spot where a few Cerberus soldiers were. She must have hit a grenade as an explosion knocked the soldiers off their feet. Legion swung his sniper around and quickly pulled the trigger three times ending their life.

I glanced over the cover again and saw that there were only two heavies and four soldiers left.

"Tella. Fire a burst at the heavies. Than tell Eve to hit the four soldiers with her biotics while Legion takes care of the heavies." I said. She nodded.

It all happened at once as Tella came up and yelled "Honoo" And twin bursts of flames erupted from her hands towards the heavies. I glanced over as Eve came up and launched a singularity towards the four soldiers. As the soldiers flew up in the air I came out of cover firing my locust at the heavies as they started to get back up. Four shots from Legions sniper told me all I needed to know about the soldiers.

After a moment it became eerily quiet. "So... having fun everyone?" I asked looking around.

Tella chuckled and put her AR away. "Let's get this data and get out shall we" She said making her way towards a console.

Legion began hacking and after a few moments he stopped and turned to me.

"Commander.. The files have been downloaded as you requested." Legion stated.

I nodded "Let's get out of here before their Calvary comes." I said putting my Locust away.

"Commander. There is also some other data concerning the station that is doing the experiments on humans. I believe it is the same facility on Tol Gagat." Tella said looking over an OSD. Damn I didn't even notice she had picked up something.

"Legion downloaded everything. I want to know what else these fuckers were up to." I said.

It nodded and began downloading again. After another minutes of waiting it stopped and turned to me.

"The process is complete." It said.

"Good now lets get the hell out of here." I said. We quickly placed several charges on our way out.

We quickly made our way back to the shuttle and exited the station. As soon as we were far enough away from the station I hit the detonator that I had been holding and the station lit up like a small nova.

…...

"What do you mean they stole all the data?" TIM roared at Mason.

Mason remained unmoving. He knew the boss was pissed but he wasn't about to show that he was afraid.

"They somehow discovered the stations location and stole the data from it." Mason said. He was pissed as well. He had been trying to track this Will for awhile now and every effort led to nowhere. Who the hell was this guy?.

"What of the station?" TIM asked.

"They blew it up." Mason said. TIM growled once again.

TIM clutched the desk in front of him so hard that his knuckles turned white. He glanced back at Mason "Send several ships to secure the weapon. I'll have a small fleet there within the week. If their going to attempt to steal the weapon they'll have a fight on their hands." He said.

Mason nodded but as he turned TIM stopped him "Was there anything else?" He asked.

Mason turned back to him "Yes.. they dropped a beacon that had a message addressed to you personally sir." He said.

TIM turned fully towards the man "Play it." He said as he took a deep swig of his drink.

"Hello TIM.. I imagine your quite pissed off right now.. but don't worry I'll have the weapon soon and than I'll be coming for you. You experiment on my family, you do countless horrors to other humans... even children TIM.. your a sick bastard.. and I'm going to end your life with my bare hands." TIM stared at the console.. This Will ***** didn't know who he was fucking with.

TIM turned to Mason "I'm authorizing you to take four tactical squads with you. Find out where this bastard is and bring him to me alive. I want to see the look of terror on his face before I kill him." TIM said turning his back on Mason.

Mason nodded and left the room. TIM stared for awhile at the sun before sighing and sitting back down in his chair.

**A/N: Wow another chapter in the books. Been awhile since I updated I know but life and things happen ya know.. till next time. :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its Characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. All OC's are mine however.**

**Thanks everyone.**

Mason sat in the chair of his personal quarters. His team had been searching for nearly three weeks and still no sign of Will. There was no mention of him trying to take the weapon. He was puzzled by this odd behavior.

He yawned and leaned back in his chair. He'd been up for nearly 26 hours pouring over data to try and locate him. The trick was getting him away from the Geth fleet.

He closed his eyes and yawned again. Just as sleep was about to claim him alarms started to blare.

His eyes shot open and he quickly hit his com "What the hells going on?" He asked.

"Sir, We've just received a distress call from Tal Gagat. Their under attack by a Geth fleet." The pilot said.

Mason growled "Issue an order to the other ships in the battle group. Were heading for Tal Gagat. Maximum speed." He said shutting off his com. He sighed and got up.

_~Somethings not right... if the Geth fleet is there where is he?~_He thought.

…..

TIM sat at in his chair as he watched the different Tech's work. It was eerily quiet and it disturbed him. He had been positive that Will and his allies would immediately go for the weapon but no reports have come in. It was strange. He was growing uneasy by the day. If you throw in the fact that he currently had a skeleton crew watching over this station as the majority of his fleet had been sent to secure the weapon and to set a trap at Tal Gagat. He was taking a huge risk living his personal station vulnerable to attack. He was confident however that his enemy had no knowledge of his location.

"Sir, Were getting an odd reading on our scanners." A young tech said turning to look at him.

TIM narrowed his eyes "Can you identify it?" He asked as he casually took a drag of his cigarette.

"Just a second sir, wait... somethings not" The tech didn't get to finish as an explosion rocked the station.

The tech was thrown from her seat and hit the floor hard. TIM jumped out of his chair and after checking to make sure she was still alive he hit his com. "All stations report" He yelled.

"Sir, We have reports coming from all over the station. There's damage to the hull everywhere." A man said on the line.

"That's damn obvious but who attacked us?" TIM growled.

"Some kin... shi.. new..." TIM couldn't understand the rest as the transmission became so distorted that it broke up completely.

Suddenly another explosion rocked the station. Several consoles exploded in a fury of sparks.

"Give me external cameras." He yelled tapping his com. A console lit up displaying a ship that he had never seen before. It was big but was as fast as the Normandy SR-2.

He heard yelling outside of the door. He turned and picked the young woman up and quickly placed her in an area near the back out of the way. He pulled out his pistol and turned over a table and got ready.

He heard several thuds against the door.

'CLANG'

He took a deep breath and steadied his hand. It had been along time since he felt fear like this. To think that someone would attack him in his home base non the less.

'CLANG'

The door burst open and several people piled in dressed in strange armor. TIM's eyes widened as he realized who the individuals were.

…..

"This is the end of the line TIM, I told you I was coming for you." I said smiling as my helmet retracted.

TIM stood up and walked from behind the table. He stopped a few feet from me. "How did you find me?" He asked calmly.

As if in response Legion walked into the room carrying his widow sniper rifle. TIM's eyes widened. "I see, So what do you plan to do with me now?" TIM asked.

I smiled "Legion, Show our guest what the cells look like on the ship." I said.

Legion nodded and walked past me. TIM dropped his pistol and held his arms forward.

"You know we could be allies." TIM said as Legion restrained him.

I smirked "No thanks, I've seen how you treat your allies." I said.

As Legion marched out of the room carrying TIM I turned to the various consoles before me.

"Tella, Eve. See what data you can uncover." I said walking past the consoles as the two women began to work.

Alicia was right behind me. In fact its been that way for nearly three weeks now. Alicia and I seemed to be growing closer. I turned to her and she bumped into me.

"Sorry Will." She said smiling.

I smiled "Not a problem, Help them check the consoles and see what data we can download."

My com buzzed "Will, Jack here. Listen I just spaced like twenty or so Cerberus personnel. We can meet you in the bridge in awhile." The ex-convict said.

I tapped my com "Thanks Jack, As soon as your finished cleaning up you three head back and keep a watch over TIM for me. I want Legion to help with deciphering some of the data the were downloading."

There was a word of acknowledgment than the com shut off. I heard a moan and turned to see a woman with flaming red hair laying in a corner. I made my way over to her and dropped to a knee. She had a rather nasty gash on her head. I pulled out a thing of medi-gel and smeared some on her head.

"I've got a wounded here." I said.

Alicia stood up from her console and came over. "Do you want us to space her like the rest?" She asked.

I shook my head "No, We only kill those who try to kill us." I said scooping the woman up in my arms.

"What are you going to do with her?" Tella asked glancing from her terminal.

"Take her to the med-bay." I said. I glanced at the glowing sun before heading through the door.

…..

I stared down at the woman as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your on board my flagship The Orion." I said. After thinking about the name I had decided to change the name to The Orion in memory of my grandfather. He used to read me scifi tales when I was a kid and I was hooked on them.

"Your the ones that attacked us." She said. I noticed her hands clinching.

"Yes, But we had good reason. You see Cerberus is not the saints you think they are." I said.

She glanced at me as if she was eying a dog. "You speak nothing but lies." She said clinching her teeth.

"He speaks the truth." Another voice said. She wiped her head towards the voice and saw a woman in a Cerberus uniform.. or it used to be a Cerberus uniform. All the emblems had been removed.

"And just who the hell are you?" She asked.

"My names Captain Erica Taylor, And what's your name?" Erica asked.

"Page, Page Carlson." She said.

I held out my hand "It's nice to meet you Page." I said. She glanced at my hand like it was going to bite her. I sighed and let my hand drop back to my side.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

I decided to be blunt "We need your help in deciphering the data on the station. You worked the longest with TIM according to your records. Will you help us?" I asked.

Her face scrunched in anger "I will never help you." She growled.

"Why?" Erica asked. This seemed to shock Page as her face looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked you why, Why won't you help us?" Erica said.

"Because of people like you are the reason my family is dead." She screamed.

Erica blinked in confused "I'm sorry, What happened?" She asked in a softer tone.

Page had tears running down her cheeks. "My father was all for pro alien relations, Hell he even decided to move my family to one of the outer colonies so that we could closer to alien culture. But than one night the colony was raided by Batarian slavers and my family, My whole family was murdered." She cried.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Her head whipped towards me "Why do you help these filthy aliens, They should be serving us." She said through clenched teeth.

To everyone's surprise I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She growled.

"You don't get it do you? Let me ask you a question, Did the TIMMY tell you about the Reapers?" I asked.

She stared at me "Yes, why?" She asked.

"Well than you know that Humanity can't do this alone. Without the other races in the galaxy uniting were doomed." I said.

"Than why haven't you allied yourself with the council?" She asked.

I sighed "In a way the council is more like Cerberus than they think. If I tried to gain their support right now they would simply throw me back in a cell and experiment on me."

"I see." She said looking away in thought. After a moment she turned her head to Erica "Why did you join him?" She asked.

Erica looked towards the floor "I originally served Cerberus out of loyalty because my brother was a soldier for them. Some time later I became a Captain. Than awhile ago I received word that he had died by the hands of a Human Spectre." She said looking at me.

I glanced at the floor before looking off to the side. I felt guilty about what happened but it had to be done.

Page looked from Erica to me and than it seemed to click "Wait, If he was on the team that killed your brother than why are you helping him?" She asked.

Erica turned to face Page "Simple, when he killed my brother he did me a favor." She paused as Page looked at her puzzled. "You see Cerberus had run out of test subjects for one of their projects so they used my brother. It turned him into a husk. Killing him was an act of mercy for which I am thankful for." She finished looking at me. I simply nodded.

Page stared at her. "Very well, I will give you access to the data. But after that I'll take my leave." She said getting to her feet.

"You say this now, but trust me once you see the horrors that Cerberus has done. You'll change your mind I'm sure." Erica said turning towards the door.

…..

I stood on the room as everyone worked on the various consoles digging for data so to speak. I turned to Legion as he approached me "What do you have for me?" I asked.

He handed me an OSD. "I have a listening of every Cerberus bases as well as a list of their current projects."

I glanced down at the OSD and after scrolling through a few files I stopped on one in particular.

**Journal Entry.. Date 2182. Subject Faith: **_ "It has come to my attention that the experiment with Faith is going according to plan. In fact it seems were receiving greater results than we had with the testing of Subject Zero. As per The Illusive Man's orders I'll be starting extensive genetic testing soon to see if its a possibility to harness her power and use it on other Biotics. This is Dr. Harold Tate signing off."_

I closed the OSD and looked back up at Legion "Good work, Now let's finish up and get out of here."

"What about the station?" Jack asked as she came in through the door.

"We blow it to hell." I said my face unmoving.

Jack smiled "Your not the pussy I thought you were." She said.

I smiled and nodded as she turned and went over to talk with Emily.

I had an idea occur to me suddenly. I turned to Legion "Legion, Send some of the Geth aboard and have all Cerberus weapons, ammo, anything basically that we can use loaded onto the ships. We just found a way to supply our army." I said smiling.

Legion nodded its head in acknowledgment before turning and heading out the door.

I sat down in TIM's chair and sighed. "Here, This might be useful to you." Page said handing me another OSD.

"Thanks." I said taking the pad from her. Instead of leaving she hung around.

"Is there something else?" I asked.

"I just want you to know that while I don't agree with you totally, I'm willing to work with you." She said.

I smiled "Very well, Welcome to the family" I said extending my hand. She glanced at it for a moment before she took my hand and shook it.

"Is there anything you need help with at the moment?" She asked standing beside me.

"Yes, I want you to find any information on Dr. Harold Tate." I said.

"Ok, What do you want with him?" She asked.

I smiled "I want to kill him personally."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but life is life ya know. Thanks everone.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

"This is Emily Wong of Citadel News reporting. The leader of Cerberus 'Jack Harper' as his name as now been positively identified was taken into custody yesterday. According to my sources he was found floating in an escape pod with a message from Will ****** the man who many believe are allied with the Geth. In this message was a statement that he is trying unite the galaxy against the coming threat of the Reapers not man..." Emily stopped as a C-SEC officer grabbed her arm "You can't do this, This is against the law." She screamed as another grabbed the camera cutting off the transmission.

"This is bullshit!" Jack yelled at the vid. Everyone sat staring at the blank holo in the middle of the table.

"Mommy, Is the reporter lady going to be ok?" Faith asked clutching Stacey's hand.

Stacey squatted next to Faith "Yes baby, They just didn't like what she was saying." Stacey said to the little girl.

"I say we take our fleet and blast them into submission." Jack growled. Every head whipped towards hers.

"That would be stupid." Erica said as she leaned back against a counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And just why the fuck would that be stupid?" Jack growled as biotic energy surrounded her.

I stepped in between them before this got any farther. "Enough, We need to keep our heads clear." I said.

"I agree" Emily said "We need to not let this deter us from our goal" The former Operative said.

I nodded "She's right, If were going to accomplish this we need to work together. Now, Alicia give me a full rundown of everything that we got from Timmy's private stash." I said smiling causing a few chuckles.

Alicia smiled as she picked up an OSD and began to list what we had stolen.

**42 Matlock Riffles**

**56 M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistols**

**38 M-22 Eviscerator Shotguns as well as 32 standard M-23 Katana's**

**18 M-92 Mantis rifles**

**42 M-9 Tempest and 3 of the rare M-12 Locust**

"We also have several tons of Armor that we acquired, I don't have a fulll listing of it yet but I should within the next four hours when the Geth are finished organizing everything in the hanger." She said as she sat the OSD down on the table.

"Thanks" I said smiling at her. She nodded and sat down beside me.

"So what's the next course of action?" Tella asked frowning at Alicia.

I looked around at everyone before leaning on the table. "I've decided that since we've formed an Alliance. I think we need a name for it. So, I hear by on this day formally announce the formation of the U.F.S." I paused looking around.

"What does U.F.S. Stand for?" Emily asked.

"United Federation Of Species." I said.

"Hold a sec, Do we have enough species to say that?" Stacey asked.

"Look around you, We have A Geth, We have an ancient alien" "Hey" Tella yelled. "I'm not that old." She said causing a few to laugh.

"And we have someone truly unique." I said quietly as I stared at Alicia who I could swear was blushing slightly.

A tap on my shoulder broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Eve holding out an OSD. I took it and began to read **"Am I not apart of this Alliance?" **She asked.

I chuckled "Of course, But I highly doubt you can speak for your entire species. Especially given the fact that the council wants my blood."

She frowned. I sighed "Listen, While it won't be truly official you'll be apart of the Alliance as well. You'll be the Asari ambassador." I said smiling.

She smiled and nodded. She grabbed the OSD, typed something in, and quickly handed it back to me.

I laughed as I read it **"Good, Now I won't have to kick your ass." ** I handed the OSD back to her.

"Now where were we" I said.

I turned to Legion "What information did you uncover on project Lazarus?" I asked.

Legions head flaps rose than lowered "Project Lazarus is complete. Shepard Commander has taken Command of the Normandy SR-2."

"Wait, So that means that She's already recruiting for the suicide mission right?" Stacey said.

I nodded "Exactly my thoughts Stacey, It feels too soon for this to happen. Somethings definitely not right here. But regardless we need to find her and get her to help us."

"Why?" Erica asked raising an eyebrow.

"If there's one person that can help us its Shepard." I said "She's a master on the battlefield."

Everyone nodded. We all turned when we heard the door opened and Dr. Conner walked in.

"I'm just grabbing some coffee, I've been studying some data on the Geth. Fascinating." She said as she grabbed a cup.

"Don't tell me your a scientist as well?" Emily asked.

Jessica chuckled "No my dear, I only study things in passing." She said as she sipped some coffee.

I glanced at Legion who had begun imputing Shepard's current location.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Dev, What's going on?" I asked as everyone jumped to their feet.

"I've just received a distress call. A planet called Horizon has come under attack." Dev said.

Stacey gasped and turned to me "This doesn't make any sense, It's not supposed to be hit yet."

I was about to respond when Erica stepped in front of me "What does she mean it's not supposed to be hit yet? And further more you seem to know an awful lot about everything." She said glaring at me.

I swallowed _'Fuck, I guess I have no choice now'_

"What I'm about to tell you stays in this room." I paused to see that everyone was nodding.

"My sister and I... well were not from this Dimension." I said.

I stared at everyone to gauge their reaction when Erica broke out laughing "Your seriously expecting us to believe that?" She asked.

"Yes, Where we come from your nothing more than a game." I paused to see several shocked faces.

"This is bullshit, Prove it" Jack growled.

I turned towards her "I know many things Jack, Including a certain main who sacrificed himself so you could live." The reaction was immediate as a look of first shock than pure rage crossed her features.

Jack launched herself over the table and collided with me knocking me back into the wall.

"How the fuck do you know that?" She roared as she launched a fist at my face. Before her fist connected however Alicia had grabbed her fist and with barely any effort she picked Jack up and slammed her through a table.

"You touch him and your dead bitch." Alicia said as green energy started to glow around her. Her eyes were a glowing white light.

Jack jumped to her feet biotic energy covering her. "You'll pay for that bitch." She yelled as she launched herself at Alicia.

Alicia ducked while bringing her fist up and she connected with Jacks jaw causing the convict to stagger. Alicia spun and connected a roundhouse kick to Jacks head causing the biotic to several feet through the air before smashing through a table.

Stacey had quickly ushered Faith out of the room. She turned to me "Are you just going to fucking stare or are you going to do something?" She yelled.

Jack had gotten back to her feet. She wiped some blood off her mouth and looked at it. "Not bad, but I'm no pushover." She said as she launched a shockwave at Alicia.

_'Fuck, This is going to end badly'_

To my surprise and Jacks Alicia stood her ground and held out her hand. The shockwave connected and vanished.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Jack asked.

Alicia smiled "I'm far more powerful than you." She said smiling.

"That fucking does it, Me and you one on one. No more tricks. Let's see how you fight for real." Jack said walking towards Alicia.

Alicia smiled "Your going to be sorry" She said moving to intercept Jack.

Jack threw a punch at Alicia who dodged it and connected a blow to Jacks midsection. Jack jerked backwards clutching at he stomach. She dashed forward again and swung at Alicia again. Alicia dodged but Jack had caught on and brought her knee up and connected it with Alicia's head.

Alicia staggered back at Jack jumped forward and at the same time Alicia had recovered and sprang forward. The two women collided and dropped to the ground. The two began rolling on the ground kicking and screaming at each other.

I decided the two had enough. "ENOUGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs cause both women to stop immediately and look at me.

"You two are acting like children, grow up. I turned to Tella. Set course for Horizon." I said getting to my feet and heading out the door.

Jessica sighed as she finished her coffee. "I can tell its not going to get boring around here." She said as she made her way over to check on Jack and Alicia.

…..

Page walked down the corridor of the Orion. She passed a few people as she headed to her quarters. _'Her quarters' _She thought.

She stopped in front of a door and touched the green panel opening the door and stepping in. She looked around and walked towards the window. She stared out at the stars before turning and sitting down on her bed.

To the side of the bed was a case that contained everything that she had owned when she was with Cerberus. She sighed _"Its hard to believe I won't be wearing those colors anymore."_

She dug through her bag and brought out an old 20th century style photo frame. It was a picture of her family. She placed it on the table beside her bed and sighed.

"_I'll do whatever it takes to avenge you"_

…_.._

I stood in the observation room staring out at the stars. The observation room was a room I specifically designed. It had an almost 360 degree view of the stars. It was like standing in a giant bubble.

The door opened and I turned to see Legion standing there. "Will Commander wished to speak with the Geth?" Legion asked.

I nodded "Yes, I never did get a chance to ask what kind of damage we sustained when a portion of our fleet attacked Tal Gagat as a distraction."

Legion's flaps and motors buzzed for a moment before his head once again focused on me "Minor damage at best Commander, All ships fully operational."

"Listen, I'll be needing some help on this one. While Tella and the Dawn are good. I want to make a show of force to the colonists so that a message can be brought back to the Alliance. I want them to know that were fighting side by side against the Collectors and Reapers." I said.

"We will assist Will Commander." Legion said.

I smiled "Excellent, Now let's go kick some Collector ass."

…...

Joker yawned as he leaned back in the chair and shifted trying to get comfortable. He glanced at his dash that displayed everything that was happening right now.

"Are we still having trouble with the interference on the coms?" He asked glancing at EDI's blue orb.

"Yes Mr. Moreau, You've asked me that question five times in the last five minutes. As soon as the channels clear I'll inform you immediately." She stated.

Joker sighed and after pressing a few buttons brought up one of his favorite sites on the extra net 'Two Asari's, One Human.' He leaned back and closed his eyes as the audio began to play.

Suddenly a warning went off. He quickly jerked up and looked towards EDI's orb. "Is the channel clear?" He asked.

"No, A ship is approaching the planet. Wait, I'm detecting Several ships." EDI said.

"Can you identify them?" Joker asked as he quickly started issuing General Quarters through out the ship.

"Negative on one, but the rest appear to be Geth." EDI said.

Jokers blood ran cold "The Geth? God please tell me their not here to back up the collectors." Joker prayed.

"There is a transmission coming in from the unidentified ship. It is hailing us." EDI said.

"Patch it through." Joker responded.

"It's been awhile old friend." I said.

The surprise on Jokers face was classic "Will? What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell are you with Geth?" He asked.

I started chuckling. "All in due time my friend, for now don't fire on my ship or the Geth fleet. Their here to assist us." I said.

He nodded slowly almost like he was in a trance.

"Where's Shepard?" I asked.

"She's down on the planet, last we heard she was making her way towards the AA towers." Joker said.

"Thanks, Well take care of that ship." I said.

"No offense, but if you fire on the ship from orbit you'll put the lives of the commander and the colonists in danger." Joker said.

I smiled "I don't plan on firing from orbit. Stay tuned and you'll see what my ship is capable of."

He nodded as he hit the switch shutting off communications.

…_.._

I hit the com on the console in front of me as the planet loomed larger in the cockpits windows.

"Alright listen up everyone, Were going in first to disable the Collector ship. We will than head back to orbit and deploy via shuttle craft to the surface. The Geth will also send landing craft to assist us against the collectors." I said.

Stacey turned to me from the co-pilots chair "Why not just blow the ship up?" She asked.

"It's too risky, They're probably colonists inside already. I also want to get inside that ship and find out whatever information I can." I said.

She nodded.

"Here we go" I said as the Orion burst past the Normandy at high speed.

"Um Will, don't you think we should be slowing down?" Stacey asked clinching the sides of her chair.

I laughed "Trust me" I said.

My hands quickly flew over the console almost as though they were being guided.

The ship hit the atmosphere and quickly started to heat up. I quickly leveled the ship off as it blasted through the planets atmosphere at incredible speeds.

After about five minutes the ship started to slow.

"You did it" Stacey said.

I smiled "Yes, Now arm the weapons. Were going to show them what our teeth are like."

Stacey nodded and activated the weapons systems.

On the underside of each wing a door opened and under each wing the newly designed cannons appeared. They were similar to the Thanix cannons but far more powerful thanks to the technology given to me by Alicia and Tella.

The clouds parted and the collector ship loomed in the distance.

"Will, It's powering up its engines. The fight with the Praetorian must be over." Stacey said.

"Their not getting away. Fire!" I yelled as the collector ship started to rise.

Both cannons fired and impacted the ships engines. The lights on the Collector ship flickered and than died as the ship started drifting back towards the planet.

"Target their weapons array, Half power." I said.

The cannons roared again and quickly impacted the ship again. The ship tilted and crashed away from the direction of the colony.

"Take us up Stacey" I said.

She nodded and with a burst the ship headed up through the clouds and into orbit.

I got up out of my seat and headed towards the elevator.

The door opened to the bridge with Alicia standing there. "Will, I'm coming to. I can be a great help" She said.

I shook my head.

"Why?" She asked angrily.

I grabbed her and brought her in close. So close that I could feel her breath on my face.

"The Collectors are already looking for you, I.. I don't want to thank about what would happen if you.. ya know." I said looking into her eyes.

I could feel the tears slid down my cheeks. I saw similar tears in her eyes.

"Ok, But next time if you say no I'll kick your ass. Got it?" She said.

I laughed and she quickly stepped to the side as Stacey and I stepped into the elevator.

As the doors closed Stacey turned to me with a smirk "Somebodies going to get laid.." She said almost singing it.

"Shut up" I said with my face flushed.

**A/N: Wow, Long chapter. Why is everything happening sooner than it should? Will the combined power of the U.F.S. Be able to take down the Collector ground forces? You'll find out next chapter. I also wanted to give a BIG thanks to Demon Spartan for giving me a shout out in the latest chapter of his story Semper Fi 2. His stories are some of the best. Thanks Demon.**

**PS. There's a surprise coming next chapter that probably no one has seen coming. If you can guess correctly I'll make sure to give you credit for guessing it right in the next chapter. Till than :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks Everyone.**

**Also I want to say thanks to everyone who has helped this story Reach 120 reviews. Thanks everyone :D**

**To Hewhoislost.. **Interesting idea.. but nope. You'll find out this chapter though :D And its a doosey.

**If you want to know what was my inspiration for the battle "Futile Escape" By James Horner. It's an absolute masterpiece. **

The shuttle shook slightly as we hit the atmosphere and continued our way down. I checked my custom Locusts to make sure they were loaded. I glanced to my side at Tella who was attaching a rather large combat knife to the back of her boot.

"Think you can handle something that big?" I asked as she finished strapping the knife in. She looked up at me and smirked "Why, You got something bigger?"

My face flushed and I quickly turned away as her laughter shook rang out through the shuttle.

Stacey finished loading her sniper rifle and after cocking it placed it on the magnetic clamp on her back. She turned to me "So what can we expect?" She asked.

Emily put down her AR as did Eve. Both turned to look at me.

"There's several different varieties. The three main ones we have to watch for the Scions, The Abominations which are glowing red ones that explode when shot, and finally Harbinger." I said. An uneasy silence hung in the air.

"How hard will he be to take down?" Stacey asked looking at Tella.

Tella looked surprised that Stacey asked her. "How would I know?" She asked.

Stacey sighed irritably "Because your people created the damn Reapers." She said a little snappy.

"I had no part in that, By the time I even saw a husk things had happened so fast and I soon got on my fathers ship and left my world." She said defensively.

"Calm down both of you." I said quickly intervening as the two women glared daggers at each other.

"I agree, you bitches talk to damn much." Jack said from her corner as she put her pistol away. Tella and Stacey shot a glare at her.

"Why didn't we just bring Alicia with us. If the collectors are looking for her, she might have some knowledge of them that we could use to our advantage." Emily said. Stacey turned towards her and nodded.

"No" I said quickly causing everyone to look at me.

"What do you mean no? She could be a great asset Will" Stacey said.

"No, I don't want to risk her life" I yelled. causing Stacey's eyes to widened in surprise at my outburst. She stared at me for what seemed like eternity as an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Finally her face changed into a smirk and I recognized the glittering look in her eyes.

"I get it, you don't want your girlfriend harmed." She said teasingly.

I turned beet read "Shut up, I just don't want her to fall into the collectors hands." I yelled.

She burst out laughing and was about to respond when Erica yelled from the front that we were about to hit the LZ.

Instantly everyone snapped into serious mode and I quickly donned my game face as I felt the familiar bump as the shuttle touched down. The door to the cabin opened revealing Erica in full Cerberus Assault armor. She cocked her shotgun "Let's kick some Collective Ass." She said. Emily groaned "That was a terrible pun."

I chuckled and opened the shuttle door. We had landed about a click from the fire zone. I glanced around and saw Legion coming up to me with a

platoon of Geth.

"Will Commander, Our forces are beginning their assault. Do you wish to join them?" He asked.

I smiled "Hell yeah, Were going to show those fuckers that they don't fuck with us." I said unstrapping my Locusts and walking past Legion.

…...

Shepard had no idea what the hell was going on. They had lost contact with Joker and had begun fighting the collectors. They managed somewhere in there to establish the AA guns and took out some giant bug thing. Than out of nowhere as the Collector ship takes off a ship she of a design she had never seen before comes roaring out of the atmosphere and firing weapons that she could only dream of at the collector ship and brought it crashing back to the planet.

She finally managed to get actual communications going and found out that the ship that took out the Collectors was commanded by Will and that he had a Geth army that was landing and was about to assault the Collector ship.

After conveying with Miranda and Kasumi, the two quickly made their way towards to where Joker had said was Will's LZ.

As they got near the area they came into a clearing and she immediately saw Will talking to a Geth. That wasn't what shocked her. There was a tall Alien woman that she had never seen before. There was a woman with a sniper rifle in her hand who had the look of a seasoned veteran. An Asari was also amongst them as well as two women one with the same strange black combat armor that the others wore while the remaining one had on Cerberus assault armor.

"Will" She yelled bringing him to a me to a stop. I turned and waved her over.

"Interesting group you have here" She said glancing at the nearly 200 Geth that was now advancing towards the Collector ship. Several Geth dropships roared overhead dropping Geth Armatures in the process. They quickly unfolded and slowly started making their way towards the Collector ship.

"True, Commander Shepard. I give you the newly founded U.F.S." I said gesturing to my companions.

Tella's helmet retracted and she extended a hand to Shepard. "I'm Tella, nice to meet the famous Commander Shepard." She said as she shook Shepards hand.

"You've been talking about me huh?" Shepard said glancing at me. "Only the good parts." I said feigning innocence.

I heard a cough and I realized I had forgot about the rest of Shepard's squad. I turned to See Miranda standing in front of me.

"I see The Illusive Man never did managed to catch you." She said with a smirk.

I sighed to quickly fight down my feelings. "Your boss is in the custody of the Alliance now." I said.

The smirk vanished "What?" She asked grabbing my arm. Tella pushed her back causing her to stumble slightly.

Miranda rounded on Tella "You better watch yourself." She said getting in Tella's face.

"Shut up both of you." Shepard said than turned back to me "The Illusive Man's in custody?" She asked.

I nodded "How?" Miranda asked as she rejoined Shepard.

I noticed Kasumi standing quietly to the side as she gazed at the fallen collector ship.

"We took care of him and his station." Stacey said stepping in front of me.

"And just who would you be? You look like trash to me." Miranda said tossing her hair to the side.

In a flash Stacey grabbed Miranda by the throat and slammed her to the ground. She pressed her knee on Miranda's throat and a pistol that she had pulled from her hip against the operatives head.

"You piece of shit. The things I had to endure thanks to your Cerberus assholes. The things they did to my daughter. Say something that will stop me from killing you." She yelled as she pressed the gun harder against Miranda's temple causing the operative to cry out in pain.

"Stacey!" I yelled causing her head to whip in my direction. I could see the anger and hatred on her face.

"If you kill her it won't help the cause." I said trying to talk some sense into my sister.

Stacey looked at me than back at Miranda who was watching my sister with a look of certainly that she was going to die.

Finally Stacey sighed and stepped back. As Shepard helped Miranda get to her feet Stacey turned to me. "I can't believe you slept with that bitch, much less had feeling for her." She said.

As she started to turn to walk off Miranda's voice stopped her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The operative said rubbing her throat with one hand.

Before Stacey could respond I stepped in "It doesn't matter now, we have to take out those collectors." I said turning and heading off towards the battlefield.

Stacey looked at everyone before running to catch up to me.

"What was that about? You didn't want to tell her that you two used to be close?" She asked.

I glanced at her as I kept walking "The past is the past. It's better left dead." I said picking up my pace.

Stacey didn't say anything but matched my pace. I glanced over my shoulder to see everyone following.

" There's the line, I can see collectors using makeshift barricades." Stacey said as we came up behind a building near the crashed collector ship.

I turned to my group "Alright people, were going to hit them and were going to hit them hard. I want my snipers taking out their snipers while our artillery hammers them into submission. Once we've broken their backs well move in for the finishing blow." I said.

My group nodded and Shepard simply stared at me. "What?" I asked.

She smiled "You've come along way serviceman" She said stepping past me with Miranda and Kasumi in tow.

I smiled and came out of cover heading for some makeshift barricades the Geth had set up. I dropped into cover along with Stacey.

I hit my com "Legion, Have the Armatures open fire." I said.

There was a buzz from my com of acknowledgment and the Armatures let their cannons rip into the collectors.

I glanced over the cover to see Collectors being decimated by the Armatures. I heard a crack of a sniper rifle and saw a collector fall to the ground with a hole in its head. I turned towards Stacey who was throwing me a smirk before reloading her sniper and firing at another collector.

Within minutes the man force of the collectors had been destroyed and the Geth forces started to move forward as the Armatures went silent.

"Alright" I said standing up "For the fallen!" I yelled jumping over cover with my Locusts in each hand.

Stacey followed suit and fired to quick bursts from her sniper taking out two collectors.

I looked forward and saw that a small collector force probably about 80 or so had managed to survive and were pouring out of the ship to meet us.

'Fuck' I inwardly cursed. I had hoped to do more damage to them. To my surprise the collectors charged us.

I glanced to my side to see Tella running with her huge combat knife in her hand and her AR in the other.

This was crazy, it was like some huge medieval battle where two armies were clashing head to head.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as our two armies collided and bodies on both sides started to hit the ground.

I fired my locusts point blank at a collector dropping it before quickly spinning to fire at another who had came up on my rear.

Tella yelled as she cut the throat of a collector who dropped to the ground clutching its throat as she quickly jammed her knife into the side of anothers head before quickly jerking it out and slashing another in the throat. She kicked it back knocking it into a few of its few collectors while firing her AR into the group at the same time.

Stacey's sniper made a click as it ran empty. She switched quickly to her pistol as a shadow loomed over her. She quickly dodged as a collector opened fire on her previous spot. She fired at the collector causing it to stagger back. She ran and jumped. She hit the collector square in the chest with a flying kick. She quickly brought the pistol to the collectors head and pulled the trigger.

I glanced around as I suddenly could only see Geth around me. I saw a collector encased in a blue glow flying by. That had to be either Miranda or Eve.

Suddenly the ground shook causing everyone even the Geth to pause. I took a quick count and noticed that the Collector force had diminished to only a handful. They were currently retreating towards the ship.

The ground shook again and there was suddenly an ear splitting roar causing me to grip my helmet in pain.

The sound of metal wrenching could be heard and I looked around quickly trying to find the source.

Suddenly a portion of the Collector ship burst open and my jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

In front of us was what looked to be five Praetorians all combined into one super version.

"Fuck me." I said as I quickly looked for the others. The Armatures opened fire on it and it turned with a blast from its eyes vaporized the Armatures.

"Fall Back." I yelled as the geth swarmed out away from the Super Praetorian. They began to fire as they flanked out in a spiral pattern. I glanced at Stacey who was running for cover.

I glanced to my side to see Tella yelling something and pointing behind me. I turned and my face paled as the beast was right on me.

It brought it's leg down just as I dodged and started to run. I felt the static in the air sizzle and I ducked behind a destroyed Armature just as it fired its blast.

The rock around the Armature was vaporized and the Armature quickly started to melt from the intense heat. I was just about to say my peace with god when the beast stopped and I peaked out of cover to see it staring off in another direction.

I looked to where it was staring my heart leaped in terror. There was Alicia helping a wounded Kasumi get away from the battlefield. With a roar the beast dashed towards her.

I'm not sure what happened in the instant. I saw the look of horror on Alicia as she saw the beast come for her. Kasumi fired her SMG while clutching her injured leg.

I felt pure rage and that's when something in me snapped.

The beast stopped in its tracks and turned to look at me as my body glowed with an intensity that made everyone around me shield their eyes.

It roared and fired its beams at me. I brought up my hands and somehow I blocked the beams. It was then that I realized I was absorbing the things blast and my energy was growing fast.

It stopped once it realized that its blasts were doing nothing to me and decided to just stomp me instead.

I brought a leg up and slammed it down. I dodged and than latched onto its leg.

"This is what happens to those who hurt those close to me." I said as I channeled all me energy and poured it into the creature.

It realized what I was doing and panicked. It violently started shaking its leg trying to throw me off but I held on tight. Suddenly it threw its head back and let out a ear splitting scream and it burst into a thousand pieces which resembled great blue orbs of energy. They suddenly started to swirl as if they were in a funnel.

Stacey gasped in horror as the energy swirled fast before it turned into a ball than the ball shot into Will knocking him onto his back.

Alicia ran to me and dropped to her feet. "Will, Please be ok. You can't die on me." She cried as tears started to drop from her face.

I groaned and opened my eyes "Didn't I tell you to stay on the ship?" I asked chuckling than quickly coughing.

She laughed and wiped away some of the tears. "Yes, I'm sorry I was worried about you." She said.

I smiled "And why were you worried about me?"

Her face flushed "Well, without you who would lead the army" She stuttered.

"Is that the only reason you were worried about me." I asked smirking.

She sighed "You know what, Fuck it." She grabbed my head and kissed me hard on the lips in front of everyone. I heard a few gasps and a few whistles.

She let go and I took a deep breath "Damn, That was something." She said smiling.

I smiled and nodded. I groaned as I sat up.

"What happened Will, That looked like something similar to what happen with Sovereign." Shepard said as she joined us.

I nodded "I realized something about this power I possess. It seems to allow me to absorb the energy of Reaper technology."

This caused Shepard to give me a very worried glance. "So in a sense, you have Reaper technology inside of you?" She asked.

I nodded "Have no fear though Shepard, It's not like what has happened to those things." I said gesturing towards dead Collectors.

She stared at me for awhile before nodding and getting to her feet. She offered her hand out to me "While I'm not truly sure what's going on with you, I trust you Will." She said. I grabbed her hand and got to my feet.

"The Geth have cleared out the rest of the collectors. You ready to go into the ship?" Stacey asked coming over.

I started to speak when Shepard interrupted me "You were very good with that Sniper. I never did catch your name earlier." Shepard said holding out her hand.

Stacey smiled "I'm Stacey, Will's sister." She said shaking the hand of a very shocked Commander.

Shepard turned to me "You have a lot to tell us about what has happened since you escaped."

I nodded than turned to Legion who had came over to join us "Have the Geth search the ship for any survivors. Take care of them than begin searching their data banks for anything useful." I said.

Legions head flaps twisted and it nodded its head before turning and heading off.

I let out a very audible sigh. Alicia turned back to me "Are you sure your ok?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm just really hungry." I said getting to my feet.

"We have some food at the man hall of the colony. I'm sure it will be more than enough for you and your friends. You are the saviors of our colony after all." An elderly man said coming up to me.

I stared at the man "I'm sorry, but who are you?." He started to respond when a female voice spoke in his place.

"His name is Thomas Carrigan. He's the Governor of this colony." A brown haired woman in a pink and white combat suit said.

"Ashley?" I asked. She nodded and quickly pulled me into a hug.

I didn't notice it but a look of jealousy flashed over Alicia's face. Ashley pulled back and smiled at me "I've heard you've become quite the pirate, or so the Alliance says."

I smirked "Have they given me a fancy nickname yet?" I asked. She shook her head no "Than, I'm not truly a pirate than am I?" I asked chuckling.

She let out a chuckle and I heard a cough. I turned to Alicia throwing daggers at me. At that moment Shepard seemed to notice her. She turned to look over at Miranda who was adjusting something with her pistol before turning back to look at Alicia.

"How?" She began but I held up my hand.

"It's a long story Shep. One saved for later, right now I'm starving." I said turning back to the old man.

"Lead the way kind sir." I said.

…...

Several hours and meals later I leaned back in my chair and let out a deep sigh. I was full and now I felt sleepy.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Miranda and Alicia staring at each other. Over the last hour or so Miranda had been bugging Alicia for answers as to why she looked just like her. Alicia however just ignored the operative and concentrated on eating while at the same time making sure Ashley stayed a good distance from me. Every now and than I would catch Alicia throwing a death glare in Ashley's direction.

I shifted to see Shepard talking with Stacey. The two women talked excitedly about something and gesturing to Faith at the same time. Since the battle was over the collector threat dealt with we brought Faith down to enjoy the food.

Since we had arrived at the main hall I noticed that there were a great many people here and all were clapping and applauding us for saving their colony.

I yawned and I realized just how tired I was. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard the buzz of a com and I opened my eyes to see Thomas at the front of the main hall tapping on what looked like an old fashioned microphone.

"May I have your attention please. Since we established this colony we've tried to forge a life of our own on our own without the help of the Alliance. They promised us safety even though we were a far out colony on the very edge of their space. My fellow people. They lied." He paused as whispers and voices started to ring out.

"They said that this man, Will ***** was a pirate and a killer. Yet he risked his life and his companions lives to come here and save us. Yes, He has Geth as allies but after talking to his companions I can honestly say that these Geth are different." He said.

I lifted up my drink and started to take a sip.

"Is therefore that after a vote of 20-3 by the council. As of this moment Horizon is seceding from the Alliance." He said. I spat my drink out causing Stacey to yell at me for spitting it all over her.

"Do what?" I said. He turned his gaze on me as did everyone in the hall.

"It has been decided. As of this moment we are now a apart of the U.F.S." He let it hang.

I stared in shock. "What?"

**A/N: Wow, I bet no one saw that coming huh?. I bet you all are wondering why things are a bit different. As I said somethings will start to change. Some small Some big. How will the Alliance take to having one of their territories break off from them. And Is Will truly ok? Stay tuned.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any music or TV shows belong to their rightful onwers.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**I just wanted to say Thank you to BlackHoleLord for his ideas and suggestions. Thanks**

**Also The following I actually got my inspiration from one of my all time favorite shows... what is it? Well you'll have to find out in the chapter... or in truth after the end.. see if you can guess before you get to the end...**

**I'd also want to say that the song that was seriously stuck in my head is a song from a show called Robotech. The song was played during the battle for Earth it's called "We Will Win by M. Bradley" If you can find the original version check it out. :D**

"_This is Emily Reporting... As many of you might be surprised I was recently rescued from a Alliance prison ship. Yes Dear viewers, I was detained for speaking the truth that they so desperately don't want you to know. The Reapers are real people... and their coming. But enough about that for now, I want to let you all know what's going on that the Alliance is trying to hush. Well folks they failed, it is now public knowledge that Horizon has seceded from the Alliance. This action has caused great political turmoil within the Alliance. The Alliance accused Will ***** of poisoning the colonists minds even though several colonists even Commander Shepard voiced her support for Will *****. I have also just learned the the Alliance has declared a state of Marshall Law. As of this moment they're sending warships to secure various outer colonies. This has caused a great turmoil for the council as well. As it finds itself in a predicament. It naturally would aid its ally the Alliance, but the result could cause an angry backlash against aliens..._

_Wait... I've just received word that Feros, after learning that the Alliance has declared Marshall Law and is sending ships to secure the colonies has just Seceded from the Alliance as well. I'm also being told that several other colonies are considering this as well. Folks if this comes to pass than the Alliance will find itself in a real trouble. As it is common knowledge that they rely on the outer colonies for mass productions of food and other various metals and so forth. With the knowledge that Horizon is part U.F.S. And Feros possibly allying themselves with them as well. It is clear that a huge power shift is underway in the galaxy. This is Emily Wong signing off."_

Emily sighed as she stepped back from the camera. The camera's lights flicked off indicating it was off. She turned to Shepard "So, How did I do?" She asked.

Shepard smiled "You did great."

"Thanks." She turned to me "I just wanted to say thanks to you as well." She said shaking my hand.

"Not a problem." I said.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be sitting in a prison cell on Titan right now." She said as she brushed a stray hair out of her face. I nodded.

"Have you any idea as to when the Alliance fleet will arrive to secure this planet?" I asked.

"According to my sources deep in the Alliance, the assault is scheduled for tomorrow morning around 9am. Good luck, I'm going to grab some food and hit the hay." She said stepping past me.

As I watched her go Shepard came up to me. "Think we can win?" She asked brushing her hair out of her face.

I smiled "I sure don't plan to lose miserably."

She chuckled "I thought you'd say that, I'm heading back to the Normandy. The told the crew that those who wanted to leave could. I know several of them have family within the Alliance." She said as her eyes seemed to drift off for a moment.

"And what did they decide?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head and turned to me smiling "They all decided to stay."

I nodded as a smile formed on my face.

"Well, I'm off Will. I have to make send a quick message to an old friend. Hopefully, he'll want to join the fight. Now you listen here, you might want to relax and enjoy yourself tonight... trust me. You don't want to thank about the what if's later on." She said. And with that she turned and headed off towards the shuttle.

I sighed and made my way towards the Orion's shuttle. In the doorway was Tella giving me a faint smile.

As I stepped in she turned to me "I have something for everyone when we get back to the ship." She said.

I nodded.

As the shuttle flew into orbit I smiled at the small fleet that was gathered. The Dawn, The Orion, And The Eclipse. Not to mention the nearly two dozen Geth ships. That Dotted the sky of Horizon.

The shuttle docked with the Orion and landed.

…..

The surprise as it turns out was a very, very old bottle of some kind of wine that Tella had found. She wanted to toast our coming battle.

"You know usually you toast after you've won." Emily said as she downed a glass. Her eyes opened wide after after a few moments she swayed a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She simply nodded and drank some more.

"Here, I want you to have some." Tella said pouring me a glass.

I took the glass as I cast a curious glance at Tella who was giving me a mischievous smile. I inhaled some of the fumes and just the fumes alone nearly knocked me out. I quickly downed the first glass and I felt it hit my throat hard. Before I knew it though I had drank close to five glasses and was promptly plastered.

I don't remember much after that... though I was for sure someone was helping me to my room.

I was pretty sure at that point I was dreaming as I saw Tella leaning down and kissing me passionately. In my intoxicated state I didn't hesitate at all and pulled her down on top of me. The next few flashes I saw resembled something out of a dream... Finally I opened my eyes one last time to see Tella panting heavily and laying with her back pressed up against me.. strange dream... for sure.

Little did I know what would happen in the future with my actions right now...

….

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it as a blinding headache made itself known.

I grabbed my head and cried out as I slowly sat up.

"Hangover huh? Want some water?" A voice said beside me. I nodded and a glass of water was thrust into my hand. I downed it quickly and handed it back muttering my thanks before laying back down. I closed my eyes.

I shot up like a bullet and whirled around to see Tella sitting in the bed beside me with only the sheet covering her.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she dropped the sheet and gave me an un hindered view of her bosom. My face turned red as a tomato.

"I'm.. fine.. um.. what.. exactly happened last night?" I hesitantly asked.

She chuckled "Let's just say that I'm feeling pretty good at the moment as should you." She winked.

It slowly sunk in as to what had transpired between us. "I'm sorry Tella, I was not myself. I apologize." I said.

To my surprise she laughed "What are you apologizing for? I enjoyed it and trust me from your yells and what not, you enjoyed it as well." She said smiling.

I nodded as I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

She got out of the bed and started to get dressed "While I'd love to stay and go for round two. I have to get to the Dawn and get her ready for the coming battle. Which... is in about four hours. Good luck Will." She said.

She quickly jumped onto my bed and threw her arms around me pulling me into a tight embrace. She kissed me hard and sat back on her knees. There were tears in her eyes.

"Will.. I just want you to know that if something happens.. I'm glad that I met you." She said kissing me once more and quickly jumping off the bed and leaving the room.

On her way she passed Alicia who was on her way to see Will. "Hey Tella, You ok?" She asked the tall woman. Tella simply nodded as she swiftly walked past.

Alicia hit the button and the door opened at probably the worst moment for Will as he was just pulling on his underwear which gave Alicia a grand view of everything.

It seemed as if several things occurred than in slow motion. Her face turned bright red and she quickly hit the button for the door as I tried to turn only to fall over flat on his face.

"Will, are you decent?" She asked after a moment as she leaned against the wall next to the door.

I managed to slide some shorts on after untangling myself and get to my feet.

"Yeah." I said.

The door opened and she slowly made her way into the room and sat down on the bed. "I just wanted to check on you. Ya know, see if your ready for this." She said.

I chuckled as I sat down next to her. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, you?" I asked her.

"Same, listen Will. I.. I just wanted you to know that, if anything happens..well." She turned to away as tears started to form in her eyes.

I grabbed her face and turned it to face me. "Don't cry Alicia, I'll be fine as well as everyone else." I said pulling her into a kiss.

As we were sharing our kiss my com beeped scaring the hell out of both of us. We both chuckled and I quickly pressed it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will, We've got a serious problem." Stacey said. I frowned "What is it?" I asked.

"The reporter Emily Wong, yes I think that was her name. Will, she's just learned from one of her contacts that the Alliance is going all out. Their determined not to show weakness. Will, their sending over sixty ships to secure Horizon." Stacey said as her voice drifted off.

'Fuck' I inwardly screamed. "Thanks Sis, tell the fleet to prepare. Were not out of this yet. I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve." I said cutting off the com.

"Will, if what she's saying is true." Alicia let her statement hang.

"I know, were out numbered." I replied.

I pulled her close once more kissing her before pulling back to stare into her eyes. "It doesn't matter, we will win." I said. She stared into my eyes and smiled. "I believe you." She said.

I stood up. "Come, we've got a fight to prepare for." I said.

She nodded taking my hand.

…...

I stared at the readouts on the console next to me as I sat in the Captains chair of the Orion. I looked around at my friends. Stacey and Alicia were manning a station as well as a few volunteers from the planet. The majority of my crew was Geth though. Eve was on the surface with Faith in a bunker just in case they got past us. Emily to my surprise was volunteered to stay with Tella to help out on the Dawn. Erica was ready on The Eclipse as well. I stared at the Geth ships and sighed as my eyes drifted towards the floor.

Suddenly the com beeped and Legion came over the com. "Will Commander, The relay has just been activated." The synthetic stated.

I magnified the view screen in front of us and sure enough the relay had activated and the Alliance fleet was pouring into the system.

"Commander, Were receiving a message from one of the lead ships." One of the volunteers who was manning the com station said.

"Patch it through." I stated. He nodded and the screen in front of me showed an aging man.

"This is Admiral Kerry of the Alliance Dreadnought 'Charleston', We are here to place you under arrest and to secure the planet. If you resist we will open fire." He said.

To his surprise I smiled "Really, you seem to thing that you can bully these colonies into obeying you. You don't realize it Admiral but this is the exact reason that colonies like Horizon have defected from the Alliance."

His faced contorted and anger clearly showed on his face "I'll give you one last chance to surrender, Our fleet vastly outnumbers yours. Think about it before you do something stupid." He said through gritted teeth.

I raised an eyebrow "Normally I'd say your right, but.. I've got a surprise for you Admiral." I said chuckling.

All around my fleet ships, 15 of the exact same design as the Orion started decloaking and the look of horror on the Admirals face said it all.

The image on the screen disappeared. I quickly turned to Stacey "Full power to barriers, Weapons at the max. This is going to get hot and heavy." I said.

I stared at the large fleet of ships. He had 12 Dreadnoughts, 28 Frigates, and the rest of the ships were some small class that I didn't really know anything about unfortunately.

The Admirals ship opened fire and the rest did the same. The Orion dodged the blast.

"Fire!" I yelled caused both cannons opened up on one of the dreadnoughts. The blast from the Orion's cannons hit the front of the dreadnought causing a mighty explosion. As the flash dissipated the front half of the ship had been destroyed and it ship started to spin out of control.

"Keep up your fire." I said as the Orion flew past the wreckage and fired at a frigate that we had lined up on. The frigate was gutted from the Orion's cannons. The Orion veered off heading for our next target.

On the surface people watched as great colors of explosions could be seen in the sky.

"Eve, do you think mommy and uncle Will will be alright?" Faith asked as the Asari held the young girl in her arms.

Eve turned towards the girl and smiled. She nodded and Faith hugged her tighter as she said a silent prayer for her mommy and uncle.

Tella cursed as the Dawn flew past a wreckage as it was pursued by squad of fighters. She quickly swung about as the Dawn caught fighters by surprise. She opened up on them quickly destroying them. She sighed slightly before quickly finding another target.

Erica knowing that her ship didn't have the kind of firepower that the others had simply held back and took out the stragglers that made it through the line.

"Captain, it looks like the battle is going in our favor." One of her Lt.'s said.

She frowned "This is too easy." she murmured.

It had become clear by now to the Alliance fleet who the real threat was as their attention shifted from the Geth ships to Orion class ships. They quickly rethought their strategy and started firing on the ships three to a ship. This quickly proved devastating as the combined power of three warships broke through the barriers and caused one of the Orion class ships to explode.

I silently cursed as I saw three of my ships go up in flames. "Fire" I yelled again as The Orion tore through a frigate.

The battle seemed to drag on forever but slowly we were winning as more and more Alliance ships were destroyed.

"Lock on to the Admirals ship, open a com link." I barked as The Orion banked hard to avoid colliding with a destroyed frigate.

"Channel open." Stacey said.

"This is Commander Will ******, surrender before all your forces are destroyed. This doesn't have to end in complete destruction." I said.

After a moment the Admiral responded audio only. "Do you really think you can win this easy." He said.

I suddenly got a bad feeling which thanks to my luck was confirmed as an icon started flashing on the console next to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sir, The Relays just been activated. Thirty more warships have just jumped in... Sir!... Their Turian warships." The young officer said.

"Were being hailed" The same officer said.

"Patch it through." I said.

The face of a grizzled Turian appeared on our screen with a scar on his face.

"This Garikik of the Dreadnought Al'tason. You are ordered to here by surrender to the combined power of the Turian Hierarchy and Alliance. If you do not comply we will be forced to destroy you." He said switching off the com.

I sighed as Stacey stood up. In front of us were dozens of burning wrecks from the battle. Fires roared across the hulls of several vessels. Bodies could be seen floating by.

"What should I do Stacey, This battle has already cost so many lives." I said as I put my head in my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to stare at Stacey. "Brother, Lives will be lost in any war. But you can't give up, if you do than everything we've fought for will be worth nothing." She said.

I nodded she was right. "How many alliance warships are left?" I asked.

"According to reports from the fleet, I'd say about 24." She said as she sat back down at her station.

"How many ships do we still have?" I asked. My mind momentarily on Tella.

"We have about 13 Geth ships, 9 of the Orion Class ships, and The Dawn and The Eclipse are still in the fight as well." She said glancing back at me.

I nodded. I was in a way thankful that the Geth could man The Orion class ships. It's really given us a good edge in this battle... but now, will it be enough I wonder.

"Patch me through to the fleet." I said standing up. I walked down to the small blue colored circle as a beam of light scanned me.

"Hologram activated." Stacey said.

On every ship in the fleet the holographic image of me appeared.

"This is Commander Will *****, my friends we have fought hard and long. We are close to victory. I know the Turian warships pose a problem but we cannot give up hope. We will not surrender to them, if we fall now than everything we've worked long and hard for will go down with us. So I ask you brothers and sisters on this day, join with me and well will crush them." I said.

All across the fleet cheers of support rang out.

Suddenly the console started flashing again.

"Sir, Relay's activated again." The young officer said.

'Fuck'

"What is it this time." I said as my brow furrowed.

"Sir, I'm picking up 9 Heavy cruisers... Sir, their Krogan. But that's not all. The Normandy is with them." The officer said his eyes widening.

Suddenly a message was broadcast to all ships. "This is Chieftain Wrex of the of the Clan Urdnot . We've come to assist our new allies the U.F.S. If you do not withdraw we will destroy you. And believe me were itching for you to fire the first shot." Wrex's grizzled face growled.

I felt my heart leap with joy. "Hell Yeah!" I roared as I jumped up and down momentarily but stopped as I noticed Stacey and Alicia giving me looks.

"Sir, Their firing." The young officer said.

My blood ran cold as I quickly jumped back into my seat as two warheads impacted the Orion's barriers. Several consoles exploded as The Orion quickly maneuvered away from the Dreadnought.

Another blast caught our rear and I was thrown out of my seat as I hit the floor hard with a sickening crunch.

I cried out in pain as I felt my leg break on impact.

All around me the world seemed to slow to a crawl. I stared at the view screen that showed the fleet plus the Krogan warships engaging the Alliance and Turians. I saw the Dreadnought that was pursuing us lining up for a kill shot. I glanced to my side and my heart stopped. Stacey was laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Stacey..." I said quietly

"Stacey!" I said louder.

"STACEY!" I yelled as I dragged myself over to her body. I grabbed her neck and felt for a pulse.

I sighed as I felt a pulse. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a bleeding Alicia who had a nasty gash on her head.

I turned my attention to the view screen.

No More... No more will my friends and family get hurt because of this bullshit.

I dragged myself over to the console and with great effort pulled myself up. I gritted my teeth in pain as I tried not put pressure on my broken leg.

I placed my hands on the console and closed my eyes.

Alicia's eyes widened as she saw my tattoo's begin to glow brightly.

"Will, if you do this you could possibly die." She said worriedly.

I opened my eyes "I know."

I yelled as I reached deep within me to my very core for the power. What I got flew up my soul with such force that I was nearly knocked back from it.

Garikik watched with amusement as the crippled ship with the fugitive Will tried to run. Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Lt. What is that green light approaching us." He said.

"I have no idea sir, but its giving off a massive energy signature." The Lt. Said.

Suddenly Garikik's eyes widened. "Hard to port now!" He yelled. Unfortunately they didn't get the chance as the energy impacted with their ship and engulfed it in a gigantic fireball.

The Energy quickly raced to another ship doing the same. The different commanders panicked as they say 9 ships destroyed in a matter of seconds. Several headed for the relay and quickly jumped as the others were quickly hit by the glowing energy sphere.

After several minutes the battle was over as the green energy suddenly dissipated.

I stepped back with a sigh. "Will, are you ok?" Alicia asked.

I turned to her and gave her a half smile "I'm never bett..." I didn't get to finish as a blinding pain overcame me and I quickly fell to my knees.

Alicia was overcome with horror as Will's body began to glow green again. "Will listen to me, you have to calm down." She said.

I threw my head back as I cried out in pain. Suddenly my vision began to swim and darkness took me.

**A/N: So what happened to our hero Will? Find out in the next exciting chapter.**

**As for the scene and show I mentioned if you haven't guessed it. Well It's Babylon 5. **

**For those who are reading Dawn Of The Dimensional Empire.. I have a special character that is about to join the Empire.. I'll give you two hints.**

**She's a character from a videogame.**

**She's known to mess with your head **

**Good luck. If you can figure out who I'll give you credit for guessing it in the next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**A/N: This chapter will be from the POV of those around Will for the first half and you'll understand why once you read it.**

**Thanks Everyone.**

Shepard ran down the halls as fast as she could. Tella had sent a message in a panicked voice that something had happened to Will. She ran to the med-bay and hit the panel. As the panel opened her breath caught in her throat. Will was laying on one of the beds and was twitching like he was having a seizure.

Tella and Alicia were both trying to hold him down as the doctor was quickly trying to give him a sedative.

"Shepard! Give us a hand please." Tella gasped as Will jerked his arm hard nearly sending her crashing into a cart nearby.

Shepard grabbed his legs without further instruction while Doctor Conner quickly injected something into Will. After a few moments his body seemed to calm down.

Suddenly his body convulsed hard and he let out a blood curtling scream cause all four women to cover their ears.

Tella turned back to Will who fell back against the bed and as green energy began to glow all across his body. The light began to intensify causing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light dissipated they were staring at some kind of green transparent like shield that was covering his body.

"What the fuck is that?" Everyone turned to see Stacey standing in the doorway.

She walked in and towards the bed "Where's Will?" She asked again.

"He's inside there." Tella said.

Stacey's eyes widened "What?" She said as she ran up to the bed and stared down at her brother.

Shepard turned to Alicia "What happened? It looks like some sort of transparent cocoon covering him."

"I'm not quite sure." She said. Suddenly she was grabbed and slammed against the wall by Tella causing everyone to gasp.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know what's wrong with him" Tella cried angrily as tears

Alicia stared into Tella's eyes "I know how you feel, please I care about him as well. Put me down and I'll try to explain."

After a moment Tella relaxed and let Alicia go. "Are you alright?" Shepard asked her as she cast a glance at Tella who was leaning against the wall while staring at the floor.

"I'm fine Commander, Now let me explain. Will tried something that was far beyond his skill at this time. That energy that you saw destroying all those ships was cast by him." She paused as Shepard held up her hand.

"I've already figured that out. I want to know what's wrong with him." She said.

She nodded "If what I believe happened is true, than his body over exerted itself.. and as a result his body went into a sort of lock down mode."

"So, what happens now?" Shepard asked as she cast a glance at shell.

"We can only wait and see." Alicia said.

"This is bullshit" Tella stated before she left the room in a hurry.

Shepard watched her go before turning back to Alicia "I'm going to send Mordin over, he's one of the best when it comes to stuff like this. I'm sure he might be able to help you figure out how to help him." She gestured towards Will's prone form.

Alicia nodded and wiped a few stray tears away.

"After I drop Mordin off I've got to make a run to Illium, I still have a mission to complete. Once I'm done there I'll return to check on Will." Shepard said as she made her way towards the door.

She paused at the door and glanced back at Alicia "He'll be fine... trust me." And with that she left the room heading for the hanger bay.

Alicia pulled up a chair and sat down. As she stared at Will she rested her head on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

…...

_I opened my eyes and I was standing on a plateau in the middle of nowhere. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness._

_Where was everyone? Am I dead? I wondered._

_I began to walk and what felt like hours I never went anywhere. That's when I saw a light shine in the distance._

_I began to run towards it and it started getting bigger. As I drew near I stopped and realized I was staring at an image of a Reaper.. but it was different somehow.. It looked new I guess._

_Than the image started to play like a movie and I realized as I saw several of Tella's people working on it.. I was watching the creation of the Reapers._

_The images continued to scroll like a movie as I saw the Reapers turn on their masters and set about conquering them. _

_Time passed and I saw several galactic civilizations rise and fall to the Reapers. I saw the creation of the Citadel. _

_All those lives gone.. because of a mistake made by one species.._

_It made me think about home.. about how Humanity was constantly trying to find a way to kill itself._

_I realized then that if I ever got the chance I wouldn't go back.. Even with all the danger here in this universe.. I was happy here. And just maybe.. I can fall in love again._

_Suddenly the air around me started to feel heavy and I fell to my knees as I tried to gasp for air._

_I looked up and what I saw made my blood run cold. It was a holographic representation of Harbinger. Its eyes flashed at me and I gasped as I struggled to breath._

"**So, The Reclaimer has come at last." **_The great machine said._

_I looked up "What?" I managed to choke out._

…..

Back in the real world Tella ran towards the med-bay as alarms went off like crazy.

She burst through the door to see Alicia and Mordin trying to get into the shield that was covering him.

"What the hell is going on?" Tella yelled as she ran over to them.

"Unknown, heart rate erratic, convulsions... possible going into cardiac arrest.. We need to get to him now." Mordin stated as he began to try everything to get through the shield.

The door opened and everyone looked up to see Miranda and Kasumi walk into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alicia snapped.

Miranda's eyes widened as she watched the scene before her. She quickly snapped out of it and turned to Alicia.. she regarded the her twin so to speak with a distasteful look. "I'm merely here to give a message. We've been trying to contact you and thought something was wrong." She stated.

"What the fuck do you think your looking at. He's dying and were trying to help him." Alicia yelled.

She turned and started smashing her hands against the shield. "God Damnit Will, Wake up Damn you WAKE UP!" She began to yell.

"Stop, you'll break your hands." Tella said as she noticed Alicias hands start to drip blood on the shield. She must have busted them open from the impact.

Suddenly Will stopped moving. Tella turned to Mordin as Alicia stopped and stared down at him.

"What's happened?" Tella asked the Salarian.

Mordin ran his omni-tool over the shield than a grim look came over his face."I'm sorry... he's dead." He said shutting off his omni-tool.

The shield disappeared and they all stared down at Will. That's went Alicia lost it. She started to pound on his chest while screaming his name. Tella quickly grabbed her. Alicia turned and buried her head in Tella's neck as she began to cry.

Miranda watched the scene unfold and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. She gasped as she grabbed her head. Suddenly images started to flood into her mind.. She saw herself and Will shopping... but it wasn't anywhere she could recall. She watched herself and Will make love.. What the fuck was happening to her.

Mordin pulled a sheet up to cover Will when he suddenly stopped. "That's not possible." He stated as he quickly activated his omni-tool.

Alicia stopped crying and both she and Tella turned towards the Salarian. "What?" They asked.

Than they got their answer as his body began to glow again and gasped as he sucked in a huge breath.

Kasumi stared at the whole scene before muttering a simple phrase "This is some freaky shit"

…..

"_You won't win" I stated as I started to get to my feet._

"**Impossible. Your weak mind cannot handle the presence of an almighty being such as myself." **_He stated. _

"_Nothing's impossible. Now get the fuck out of my head!" I yelled as I unleashed an energy blast that struck him head on._

_Harbinger roared in pain than everything went black._

…_..._

I opened my eyes to see Alicia staring down at me "Will?" She asked hesitantly.

I blinked my eyes and sat up with everyone staring at me.

I looked down at my hands as two circular marks seemed to have been scorched into my palms. Alicia saw this and she made a frown.

"What happened?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and a smile formed on my face "I have reached my full abilities." I replied as I slipped off the bed. I took a few steps to making sure that I had my balance.

"How is the fleet? Is Horizon ok?" I asked.

"The majority of the fleet is intact, however we did lose a few ships if you remember. As for Horizon it was untouched." Tella said.

I nodded. I closed my hand as a surge of green electricity flowed across my body. This cause quite a few looks and I simply shrugged it off as part of my fully awakened power.

"Let's make sure we rescued any survivors and send them back to the Alliance. What of the Krogan Republic?" I asked. I wanted to thank Wrex personally for the support and offer my hand in friendship as well.

"He says he wants to speak with you as soon as possible. But, you should be resting. You literally were just dead." Tella said. She was clearly irritated.

I chuckled "True, but I there's too much at stake to rest right now." I headed towards the door.

"I'm going to meet with Wrex. Anyone wanna join me?" I asked as I stepped past Miranda. Suddenly she grabbed my arm and I came to a stand still.

My expression turned cold as I turned towards her "Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing..." She mumbled and let go of my arm. Alicia cast her a glance that pretty much said 'Bitch touch him again and you'll lose that hand'. As she followed me out.

Tella stepped up to Miranda "What was the message and who's it from?"

"Shepard said that she needed Will's help with something regarding the shadow broker." Miranda said as she raised her omni-tool and transferred a copy of it to Tella. "I'm heading back down to the surface." She said turning. Kasumi glanced at the two women than shimmered out of sight.

…...

One of my officers told me Wrex as well as Legion and a number of other people were waiting in the briefing room.

I walked into the large circular briefing room of The Orion. Gathered around the table were my few supporters including a new face I didn't know. A young woman with red hair and piercing green eyes.

I saw Wrex standing at the table with two of his clan brothers.

I stepped up to the table. "I believe introductions are in order." I said nodding to the new face.

"My name is Lana Robinson, I'm the new colony governor for Feros. As you know with the declaration of Marshall Law our colony was outraged at the act. We protested and as a result we received intel that the Alliance was sending warships to secure the colony. I've come on behalf of my people to ask for your help... and to state our intention to become a member of the U.S.F." She stated.

I nodded "I understand. As soon as we are ready to proceed we'll send ships to protect Feros. I doubt they will have many left to attack with after sending the majority of their fleet to attack us."

I glanced around the room "This brings me to something else" I said as I turned towards Wrex "I want to thank our brothers The Krogan Republic for coming to our aid." I said.

To my surprise Wrex chuckled "Hell we did fight but what you did destroyed a hell of a lot more ships than the fleet combined."

I nodded "While it is true that I was capable of doing that.. it comes at a price. I said as I held up my hands showing the circular burn marks. "These will be with me forever until the day I die. I was lucky this time.. but next time I might not be. I'd rather use it as a weapon of last resort."

Everyone nodded.

"I understand, I also wanted to let you know that the Krogan stand with you in the coming fight." Wrex said.

"Your wanting to join us?" I asked.

He nodded "Were officially declaring our Alliance with the U.S.F. We've already sent out word to several Krogan tribes, many of which has joined Clan Urdnot in support. Our species lusts for battles and it's clear that being around you is bound to quench that thirst." He said as he roared with laughter.

I shook my head chuckling. "Very well Wrex. Now, I think it's time that we showed the Council and Alliance just why they should rethink their plans on attacking us." As I finished the table slowly dropped into the floor and a large holoscreen appeared.

"Legion, Contact the Citadel please." I said as everyone came to stand beside me.

….

On the Citadel the four councilors were just finishing with a meeting when a hologram kinda like the one that Saren used appeared before them. It was an Image of Will *****

"Hello Councilors, I trust your all in good health today?" I asked playing coy.

"Cut the crap, your in direct violation of Citadel policy." The Turian councilor snarled.

"Councilor Tevos, I would ask that for both our sakes you shut him the hell up." I said as I shot a glare at the Turian councilor.

Anderson stepped forward "What is it you want?"

"I am here to say this. If you try to attack us it will only hurt both sides. We as one need to prepare for the coming war against the Reapers." I said.

"Ah Yes! The so called Reapers." The turian said making the little air quotes.

Oh no the fuck he didn't "Ok, I seriously suggest you shut the hell up councilor. I don't know how the hell you got elected to office. Because it sure as hell wasn't for brains that's for damn sure."

The Turian's face boiled with anger. "Why you..." "Enough" Tevos the Asari councilor said cutting him off. She turned back to me "What are your demands?" She asked.

"I'm not making demands, I'm simply stating that if we don't work together. Were all screwed. I've also sending this message to officially announce the creation of the U.S.F. To the rest of the galaxy." As I finished everyone in the room stepped into the image and I saw a few shocked expressions.

"So, it is true your working with the Geth?" Anderson stated. A look of anxiety on his face.

I shook my head "I work with the true Geth, the ones that attacked the Citadel and Eden Prime were a rogue faction."

Anderson nodded seemingly ok with the answer.

"The Krogan are also apart of this alliance. And councilors... you remember what happened during the Krogan rebellions when you neutered my people. Attack us and we will gladly do the same to you." Wrex stated as he smiled causing the Salarian councilor to swallow a rather large gulp of air.

"If you think threatening us..." "Councilor please" Tevos said once again interrupting the Turian.

He sighed angrily and turned his back to the meeting.

"As I said, We need to work together to fight the coming evil. In that sense I propose this. You leave us alone.. well leave you alone. But at the same time we each work towards one goal. The salvation of this galaxy. If we don't, were all dead." I said looking at each of the councilors.

Tevos looked down as she gripped her chin in thought. Anderson looked preoccupied and The Salarian councilor seemed to be mulling it over as well.

Finally Tevos looked up "How can we be sure that you can be trusted. If you remember, you carry an awfully lot of Reaper knowledge in your head." The Turian councilor was about to interrupt her when she mentioned Reapers but a glare from her shut him up.

"While it is true I have a lot of Reaper knowledge in my head. I don't plan to use it against the council. I'm fighting to save lives not take them away." I said a little angrily.

The Turian scoffed but said nothing. I turned back to Tevos "Listen, like I said. You leave us alone and well leave you alone. We need to not fight each other. Maybe in the future we can even be allies. You never know." I said hoping that would help them see reasoning.

Tevos seemed to take this in thought before she looked up "Peace is something that the Asari can strive for... in that sense we will honor our part of the bargain if you honor yours." She said.

"WHAT? You can't be serious." The Turian councilor roared.

Tevos cast an angry glare at him "I'm very serious. Look at the little escapade that the Turian Hierarchy and Alliance. Hundreds dead because you both think going in guns blazing solves everything. Even though you say Humans annoy you. You sure as hell act a lot like them." She stated.

The Turian councilors face flushed with anger and he promptly stormed out.

Tevos turned to the Salarian councilor "Your thoughts?" She asked.

"Peace is a prospect that the Salarian Government can agree with." He said as he stared at the screen.

Tevos turned to Anderson who seemed to be looking rather distance.

"Councilor?" Tevos asked.

Anderson looked at her than at the screen "While you know I can't speak directly for the Alliance... I will try to work out a peace treaty... though given what happened. You know that will be hard." He said.

I nodded "I know this won't be easy, but the sooner we stop fighting each other and start fighting the real enemy the less people are harmed."

They nodded. "What are your plans now?" Tevos asked curiously.

I smiled "I've got a few things to deal with right now, but I plan on going through the Omega 4 relay."

This caused the council to gasp and even a few of my crewmembers to give me odd looks.

"No ship has ever come back from the Omega 4 relay. How will you do this?" She asked.

I smiled "I've got knowledge and I know where the one thing is that can get us there."

She nodded than something struck her and she spoke out about it "Why. May I ask, are you telling us this?" She asked.

I smiled "Because, I know what waits on the other side. You want to know that the Reapers are real? Come with me and I'll show you their real."

The looks on the councilors faces said it all.

I told them that I would be in contact on when I would go through the relay. They understood and I shut off the hologram with a sigh. Tella stepped up to me as I dismissed everyone.

"Yes?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Miranda said Shepard needed your help with someone called The Shadow Broker." She said.

I sighed and nodded as I headed out of the room. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Ok another chapter down. Wow, this was some writing. I wanna give thanks to all my readers who enjoy my stories.. I've been heavy into reading as well as video games since I was five years old. I started wanting to write my own stories when I was 11.. hell I even wrote a few fan fics on the old pad and paper lol. But to share my deep imagination with you all is awesome. And for you all to share yours with me is even better. Till next time :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. All OC's are mine.**

**Thanks everyone.**

I sat in my Captain's chair I guess you could say as The Orion headed towards Hagalaz, which is the location of the Shadow Broker base. The Normandy flew along side her with grace that only Joker could match. I was slightly aggravated. It had taken nearly two weeks to get the Orion back to working order. There was a problem in one of the engines and Legion wanted it taken care of. I had suggested that we just take the Normandy but everyone advised against it as there was a probability that the Broker had ships in orbit waiting for us.

The com beeped and Tella who had decided to tag along on this endeavor sat up and answered the com. "This is the Orion go ahead."

The image on the main screen displayed Shepard and Liara. "Will, according to reports were going to have to take a shuttle down to the base. It's at the rear of one of the storms that constantly ravages the planet. We believe it's how the broker has stayed hidden for so long, meaning that unless your in orbit you really have no way of knowing that its there."

I nodded "Very well, well take a shuttle. I'm taking a few with me as well as a squad of Geth with me."

Shepard nodded and the vid screen winked out. I turned to Alicia who was sitting in a chair reading something on an OSD "What's our estimated arrival time?" I asked.

She glanced up at me from the OSD and I had to fight back a momentary blush as a sly smile crossed her face "About 16 hrs. I recommend you get some sleep." She said giving me a wink. With that she got up and left. I waited a few minutes before I got up and followed her.

Tella sighed as she placed her hands behind her head. One of the newly recruited officers from Horizon was glancing at the door funny.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

The young woman snapped her attention back to the console "Sorry mam, It's just... that's the first time I've seen our Captain act like that." She said.

To her surprise Tella chuckled "I know, its nice huh?"

The young woman merely nodded before going back to her terminal as Tella's thoughts lingered on Will.

…..

I sighed as the shuttle violently rocked the the left nearly tossing Tella on top of me.

"I think I'm going to barf." She said as she covered her mouth with her hand. She quickly got up and ran to the small cargo area and the door quickly closed behind her.

The shuttles on my ship were different to an extent compared to the ones that the Normandy used. My shuttle had a 50 cal. Cannon attached under the nose and had a small cargo bay that was used for extra ordinance.

Tella returned sometime later and sat down next to me as I finished loading my Locust. I glanced around at the six Geth including Legion was busy loading their various weapons. To the left of me sat Stacey, she was busy loading a fresh clip into her sniper. Next to her was Eve who cocked her Matlock AR and attached it to the clamp on her back.

We felt the shuttle touch down and I stood up as my suits hood slid closed. I stepped up to the door and glanced back making sure everyone's suit was secure. I pressed the button and we stepped out onto the brokers base.

Immediately gunfire was directed towards us and we quickly dove into cover as everyone managed to get off and the shuttle quickly took off heading back to the Orion.

"Legion, Stacey. See if you can take them out with your snipers." I said. Both gave a signal of conformation. I heard two quick shots followed by silence as the last guard fell over dead.

I looked up as the saw the shuttle descending again with more backup. I came out of cover with my Locust in one hand.

I heard some chirps signaling mech's. "Everyone, cover now." I said as my squad ducked into cover.

I peered out of cover as five mech's came around the corner and began firing. I saw four SB soldiers behind them laying down covering fire.

I glanced down at my hand as my arm began to glow. I raised my hand and fired a blast of energy towards the mech's it hit them and they started spazzing out like they were having a seizure or something.

"What did you do?" Stacey asked as she stared at my glowing arm. I smiled "Just something new that's been awakened in me sis."

I glanced up as the mech's stopped jerked and their red eye turned green. They turned and started firing on the SB soldiers.

"Interesting." Stacey said as she advanced behind the mech's. Everyone soon joined her.

….

Some time later we came to the entrance of the Brokers base. "Now this lock will take some time to hack." Liara said stepping forward but I put a hand out to stop her.

"Nonsense, I don't want to spend all day fighting off waves of soldiers." I said stepping up to the lock. I held up my hand and it flashed. A few seconds later the lock turned green and I turned to smile at a very bewildered group.

"Your full of surprises." Shepard said as she headed past me and into the base.

I chuckled and followed her in.

…..

Eventually after killing what felt like a never ending supply of soldiers we came across a small room with a Drell strapped to a chair.

"Feron!" Liara cried as she placed her hands against the glass.

"Hold on, well get you out." Shepard said as she looked around for a console.

As she reached for the panel Feron yelled for her to stop. "If you access that, it will kill me instantly. The Broker has this chair rigged that if anyone other than him disconnects it.. I'll be killed instantly."

Shepard frowned and stared down at the panel. I stepped forward causing everyone to stare at me. "I've got an idea" I said as I held my hand up to the panel. I felt the energy gather in me and cross into the Brokers system.. suddenly we heard the clicking of restraints and I opened my eyes to see Feron sitting up rubbing his wrists.

The door unlocked and slid open. Liara stepped through and brought him into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again Feron" Liara said as she stepped back. "I feel the same." He said as he slid off the table.

"What can you tell us about the Shadow Broker?" Shepard asked.

As Feron started explaining about the Broker I stepped past him and into the hallway. I was tired of talking and wanted to get this over and done with. I started down the hallway when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see that it was Stacey. Beside her was Tella. She nodded to me and I turned and headed towards the large double doors.

I hit the button for the doors and as they opened I got my first glance of the Broker... and he was big... wait.. something was different.

I looked around the room and sure enough it looked just like the game.. but. The Broker was supposed to be sitting at his desk.. And why were their two.. wait.. no fucking way.

I gasped causing Stacy and Tella to glance at me. The other figure turned and stared at me.

It's eyes were glowing and there was an orange aura surrounding it. Suddenly it let out a chuckle and I instantly knew who or what it was.

"Harbinger!" I yelled through clenched teeth. It was only an extension of creature but it still was to an extent the same thing. It resembled a human but was grossly mutated.

"**The knowledge you have in your head is valuable Human.. or should I say former Human?" ** He said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked. She took a step towards Harbinger but I grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

He glanced at Tella and his smile got even larger. **"Ah, I see there was one that survived after all... a pity.. we had fun destroying our masters."** He let out a chuckle. Tella glare daggers as energy gathered in her hands.

This whole time the Broker was standing there staring at us. He glanced at Harbinger who nodded and he turned his attention back to us.

"Your coming here makes this a lot easier." He said as he activated a shield and pulled out an AR.

I smiled causing him to raise an eye ridge at me. "I wouldn't be smiling if I was you." He said.

My omni-tool activated and with a swishing noise my Omni Blade activated. He stared at it in confusion.

"I see you like my new toy, I'll have to thank professor Solus latter." I said as I fired my Locust with the other.

Harbinger threw a blast at Tella who dodged it and fired back while bringing her AR to bear on the beast.

"Stacey! Help Tella, I've got this bastard." I yelled as I rolled from cover and fired my Locust at the broker. I glanced at my display that showed his shield was weakening.

Stacey fired at Harbinger as she slid into cover next to Tella. The mutated human form of Harbinger fired another blast and both women quickly felt the small metal container start to melt.

I dashed forward as the Brokers shield collapsed. He roared and swung his weapon down towards me. I dodged and jabbed my omni blade into his underarm causing the broker to roar in pain.

I jumped back as his other fist crashed down in the spot where I had been. As he started to look around I took my chance and with a roar I dash forward and jammed the blade into his eyes. He screamed once before the blade burst out the back of his skull.

As the broker fell I turned and to my horror Harbinger had Tella in his arms. Stacey was on the ground nearby unconscious in a pool of blood.

"You son of a bitch! It's me you want." I yelled as I turned towards him. I heard a noise and turned to see Shepard and the rest burst into the room with weapons drawn.

Harbinger turned towards them **"I see your friends have arrived... no matter... I had my doubts that this fool couldn't capture you.. and I was right."** He said glancing at the body of the broker.

I noticed he had a pistol jammed into the back of Tella. Suddenly she jerked hard and kicked him. He staggered back as she quickly moved to dodge. There was a shot and her eyes widened.

"Will..." She said taking a few steps forward before falling to the ground gripping her shoulder.

I looked from Tella to my sister.. and when I looked back up at Harbinger who was turning. I lost it...

I dashed forward and he tried to dodge. I missed with my blade arm but grabbed his head in the other and slammed it into the window. Which now that I think about it was a mistake as the window exploded and we were dragged out by the pressure loss.

I quickly grabbed onto the window seal and tried not to cry out in pain as the glass cut my hands to shreds. I glanced back at my feet where Harbinger was holding on by one hand.

"**You've won for now... I'll be seeing you soon."** He said before letting go and disappearing into the clouds.

I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Shepard and Garrus pulling me back in side.

As they pulled me in Eve hit the shutter control closing the window. I started gasping for air. I looked to see Mordin tending to Stacey. I quickly ran over to my sister.

"Is she ok doc?" I asked. The bleeding had stopped but she was still out of it.

"Yes, however will be a week before she's combat ready again." He stated as they deployed a stretcher to lift her.

I quickly applied medi-gel to my hands before wrapping them in a piece of cloth.

I glanced over at Tella who Shepard was examining. Tella winced as Shepard applied the medi-gel to her shoulder... though I could tell it was already healing as she moved her hand away from the injury. Mordin came over and started running a scan with his omni-tool.

"You ok?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now go be with your sister." She said as she managed a smile. I nodded and started to get up when Mordin gasped. "This, is strange." He said clearly puzzled.

"What?" Both Tella and I asked in unison.

He glanced at Tella "It appears your with child."

My mouth fell open.. how... when? Wait.. than that means.. I'm the father...

I glanced at Tella whose eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in shock.

A moment later I heard Shepard cough "So... thought of any names?" She asked teasing.

…..

Some time later Tella and I were walking back to the ship alone. I glanced at Tella. For some strange reason she asked Mordin and Shepard to keep the pregnancy a secret for now.

I decided now was the best time to ask her about it. "Tella, why don't you want anyone to know?" I asked.

She stopped and turned to me. Her eyes cast towards the floor. "Because, I know Alicia's in love with you.. I don't want to ruin that."

I understood... but the vision I had.. it was slowly coming true. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"You... you won't hate me now will you?" She asked a little hesitantly.

I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I could never be mad at you. But I'm not going to hide the fact that your carrying my child." I said into her shoulder. I felt her whole body tense.

"Listen, hiding this now will only make the pain worse later. Now, for now well tell Alicia.. than my sister and finally everyone else." I said.

She looked like a frightened deer caught in the headlights of a truck "But, they'll thank I'm some harlot for getting in the way of Alicia and you." She

said.

"Listen, We can work this out. But, I have a question." I asked.

She stared at me "What?"

"How long does it usually take for your race to have children?" I asked. If it was along human lines it would be nine months. But Tella was not human.

"I've been thinking about that as well. My species gestation cycle is ten months... but somethings different.. I had Mordin check over the length of the pregnancy and he said according to his data I was nearly seven weeks.. something strange is going on.. I'm afraid Will." She said.

I realized I had never seen Tella this vulnerable and it was a little scary. It's as if she was a child again who was lost.

"Nothing bad will happen.. now come on. We have to get that shoulder checked out by the doc. I'm sure Dev and she might can explain more to us." I said grabbing her hand and heading towards the airlock.

She nodded and started walking..

No one really saw it at the time but a small smile formed on Tella's face.. and she quietly mouthed the words.. "I'm going to be a mother..."

**A/N: Ok, this was a little tough to write. I'll let you know now that where this story as a lot of twists that's just how I write. Some things might not make sense now but they do in the end... my question for you is.. will the timetraveling Garrus make another appearance? What will happen when Tella and Will inform Alicia that she's pregnant. And what plans does Harbinger have in store for Will. I'll give you a few hints.. big surprises will be found at Tal Gagat... and the Miranda/Alicia showdown is fast approaching... my question is who will win? I'm actually posting a small pole for your opinions. I'll be gone on vacation for a few days so I probably won't be writing until Thursday. Till than.**

**Ps... what is going on with Tella and Will's baby you ask?... you'll have to wait and see.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those Belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone...**

Alicia made her way through the ship heading for the observation room. As she entered the door shut behind her.

"What did you need Will?" She asked curious. She noticed Tella sitting to the side. Tella was staring at the ground while rocking back and forth. Tella was wearing some kind of blanket wrapped around her.

"Did something happen to Tella?" Alicia asked. She was worried about her friend. She had never seen Tella this upset before.

She stared at Will who was looking just as nervous as Tella. "Damnit, what's going on?" She asked again.

Finally I sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going to beat around the bush... Tella's pregnant with my child." I said.

Alicia froze. Her heart pounded in her chest. "What? How? When?" She asked. She was hurt... but she stared at Will and she oddly didn't feel a sense of betrayal.. why? She had no clue. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How long ago did this happen?" She asked taking a seat near Tella. She glanced at Tella who looked up at her and Alicia was taken aback slightly as Tella looked like she had been crying for hours.

"It was that night before the battle. If you recall I bumped into you on my way back to the bridge." Tella said. To Alicia she barely spoke above a whisper.

Alicia nodded as she was momentarily lost in thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tella gripping her shoulder tightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me that night... I didn't mean to come between you and Will" She cried.

Alicia closed her eyes and searched her feelings.. She opened her eyes and placed her hands on Tella's shoulder.

"Its hard.. but I can deal with this.. But I have a question to ask you Will?" She said turning to look at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you raise this child?" She asked as she got to her feet. I nodded "Of course, I'll do the right thing." I said.

She nodded as she stared at the ground. She looked back up at me "If... If you want to be with Tella now.. I understand." She said as she started to turn. I quickly grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned to stare at me and I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Alicia, I love you. Make no mistake. I will do the right thing and love this child.. But I also want to be with you as well." She seemed to be torn as to what she should do.

"Listen to me... can you still do the meld. You know like you did in my dreams before we found your body?" I asked suddenly as an idea came to me.

She stared at me for a moment before nodding her head slowly. "Good, I want you to do it now. There's a memory of a vision I had.. trust me you'll understand when you see it." I said.

She reached her hand out and touched my head. Her eyes closed as did mine. An instantly later the vision that I had played through my head. When it was all over I opened my eyes to stare into her shocked face.

"Were... were going to have a son?" She asks.

I nodded. I grabbed her and pulled her close. "Listen to me, I can't change what happened... but if you let me I can make us a future together.. all three of us." I said as I glanced at Tella. She stopped rocking and looked up at me.

"Yes Tella, I want you in my family as well. Your carrying my daughter after all." I said with a small smile.

I pulled Alicia into a kiss and held it for several long moments before it off panting. "You owe me." She narrowed her eyes while smirking.

I relaxed as I realized the atmosphere had lightened considerably. "Fine Fine I'll take you somewhere nice.. or do you want a nice wedding?" I asked.

She shook her head "Wedding yes, but I'll think of something else later."

I nodded. I turned to Tella "There is just one more thing by the way. Tella... show her" I said.

Tella looked really nervous but slowly got to her feet and let the blanket drop in the process.

"What the.. how can she only be two weeks pregnant? It looks like she's at least three and a half weeks pregnant." Alicia stated as she saw the noticeable bulge on Tella.

"We know, we've got Mordin and Dev working on it. I know it's hard but we have to be here for Tella right now. Were her friends" I paused as I looked at the two women "I haven't told anyone else yet, but at the rate she's growing everyone will know soon."

Alicia nodded than seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we should start planning the baby shower now huh?" She said to Tella smiling. Tella returned her smile and nodded.

"Good, now let's go tell your sister." Alicia said taking my hand. I turned to Tella offering my other and she took it.

"Ya know, I think I've got to be the luckiest person alive." I paused as both women looked at me "I've got two of the most beautiful women ever here with me. One's carrying my child and will always have a place in my heart. And the other will be my future." I said as I kissed each of their hands.

Both women blushed. "Now come, let's get this over with." I said as I pulled them towards the door.

…..

Tella and I were sitting in Mordin's lab as we awaited the doctors test results. My thoughts drifted back to our telling Stacey. At first she just stared at us before mouthing that her brother was going to be a father.. She than went nuts an proceeded to tackle each of us in return. The last sight I saw before Tella and I left was Alicia and her making plans for a baby shower.

"The test results are finished. I must say the results surprised me." Mordin said in his usual rapid fire speech.

"And that would be?" I asked. I felt Tella grab my hand and squeeze.

"Results of baby's blood type suggests the the baby is as I suspected a combination of each of your genes." He stated.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"There seems to be a process going on in your system Will. I ran the blood work on you as well. The results show that genetic structure is more similar to Tella's than originally."

I raised my hand as he began again "Wait, so your telling me I'm not Human anymore? But I still look Human." I stated the obvious.

He nodded "While this is true, the fact remains that your DNA has been altered greatly. While I do not know what affects it will have in the foreseeable future. I do not think anything will be life threatening."

I felt Tella squeeze my hand tighter than she spoke up "Is this why the baby is growing so rapidly?" She asked as she ran a hand over her stomach.

"In part yes, the fast pace at which your DNA has been changing passed to the baby. And somehow in all of that it has increased her gestation cycle. So according to my estimates. You'll give birth in as little as six months." Mordin said.

Tella started to tear up before throwing her arms around me and crying tears of joy.

I could do nothing but hold her firmly as she sobbed.

…

After three days we arrived back at Horizon. I decided to get a few days rest before joining up with the Geth fleet to find out what I could from the Tal Gagat base. Now that it was coming up next Stacey was a little nervous to say the least. But in turn she wanted to find out what the sick bastards were doing to children.

Shepard said that since we were still going to go through the Omega 4 relay she wanted to finish recruiting her team. So with a few words and a promise that she would meet us in a weeks time we said our goodbyes. I put my arm around Tella and Alicia as Shepard's shuttle took to the sky.

Tella turned to me "So, what now?" She asked.

"We find out what those bastards were doing with those children." I said.

"That sounds like fun, can I join?" A voice said behind us. We turned to see Ashley walking up to us.

"Ashley?" I asked. She chuckled "Call me Ash ok, were old friends remember." She said.

I nodded "I take it you want in on the fight?" I asked.

She nodded "Yep, so where do I sign up and also, do I get one of those cool suits as well?"

We all broke out into laughter and it felt good to laugh. Soon Alicia and Ashley walked off together chatting about girl stuff as Tella stood with me while holding my hand.

We stood there as the sun began to set on the horizon and the view was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Tella said as she gave my hand a little squeeze. I nodded. "Not as beautiful as you though" I said smiling as her face flushed.

We stood there staring at the setting sun quietly for awhile before Tella broke the silence. "I just wanted to say thank you Will." She said as she stared down at the ground.

I raised an eyebrow "For what?"

She turned to me an smiled a little half smile that I realized would quickly become her trademark.

"After finding out that I was the last of my kind... I thought I would die never knowing true happiness.. now I've got something to look forward to." She said as she rubbed her stomach. Tears flowed down her eyes and I reached a hand up to wipe them away.

"You mean we have something to look forward to." I said kissing her hand first than her. She smiled and we turned back to watch the sun set in the distance.

…..

**Location: Titan Maximum Security Prison, Location Sol System..**

TIM sighed as he leaned back in his bunk and took a puff of his cigarette. He cursed the name of Will as he thought about how easily that bastard had caught him.

He growled in sheer frustration. He wanted revenge but he just had to figure out how to get it.

He heard footsteps and turned to see non other than Mason standing outside of his cell.

"Mason, how the hell did you get in here?" TIM asked clearly surprised.

"Everything's going to be alright boss, I managed to connect with a few people that would greatly appreciate your help." He said as a guard unlocked the door.

Behind Mason a hooded figure entered followed by a man that he recognized as an Alliance admiral.

"The names Admiral Thomas, Will was supposed to be transferred to our science division for experiments but he managed to escape." He said as he extended his hand to TIM.

TIM stared at the hand before taking it and shaking it.

"I think that we can learn a lot from each other, With your resources we can proceed about ensuing that our dominance in this galaxy goes untested." Thomas said.

TIM nodded than he turned to the hooded figure "And just who might you be?" He asked.

There was a chuckle than the figure removed his hood and TIM's eyes widened in shock.

"The names Klarik, I'm the Turian councilor on the citadel. I judge from your reaction that your surprised to see me." He said chuckling some.

TIM nodded "Why the hell is this filth in front of me." He said as he shot a glare at Thomas.

To his surprise Klarik smiled "You might be surprised at how similar our two species are. I speak for a part of my government that wants to go back to the old ways. A way were we were once a powerful military race. Now thanks to the councils ridiculous policies and demands our fleets has been deminished to just a forth of what it once was. If we had had our full strength when that ship attacked the citadel it would have saved thousands of Turian lives. To this part a rogue faction of my government began forming two years ago after the attack. We wanted to build more ships to protect our species but the council wouldn't allow it. So as of 9 am Citadel standard time the Turian Hierarchy is in full civil war. The attacks will soon begin, We have special teams as we speak storming the Palace to secure the president of our government. Once we have him in place we will transfer that power to my new government." He said smiling down at TIM.

"And just how do I come into play?" He asked.

Klarik smiled "We both want the same thing. We want to ensure our species ascends to its rightful place in the galaxy. I believe you Humans have an old saying. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" He stated smiling.

"Your proposing an alliance?" TIM asked surprised.

Klarik nodded and held out his hand "So, what is your answer."

TIM held up his hand but than stopped. "If I agree to this, I want you to do something for me in return." TIM said.

"And just what would that be?" Klarik asked.

TIM smiled "I want you to help me kill Will ******." TIM said smiling.

Klarik smiled "Than we both share another goal. We have an alliance." Klarik said shaking TIM's hand.

**A/N: So, another chapter done and civil war has broken out on the Turian homeworld. What will the council have to say about this? What plans does TIM have for Will? And in the next chapter... the Miranda vs. Alicia confrontation. Till next time. :D**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any music I reference I do not own.**

**I however own my OC's. Thanks everyone.**

**A/N: A few surprises to be had in this chapter. Including one involving a certain security chief.**

**I'd like say my inspiration for this chapter is a song called "Help, I'm Alive" By Metric. It's an awesome song check it out.**

**Word of warning. A few parts coming up will be a bit graphic.. in what way? Well i'm not telling ;) **

For the first time in forever Miranda was depressed. She along with Kasumi had opted to sit out the next few missions with Shepard and instead both decided to stay on Horizon until Shepard returned.

She made her way towards the bath house with a towel in her hand. With so much going on she just wanted a nice relaxing hot bath. She could have just used the bath back at one of the rooms they were staying in. But this was an all natural hot spring and she was sooo looking forward to it.

She opened the door and was greeted by the dimly lit interior of the place. She glanced around and noticed that no one was around. She turned and shut the door before heading towards the waters edge.

She stripped down and slowly slid into the inviting water. As she sat down she laid her head back and let a slight moan escape her lips. This felt good and amazing at the same time.

Her mind began to drift back to Will.. or more importantly.. the Will that she remembered from before.

Without thinking her hand rose and her fingers gently settled onto her lips as she recounted a kiss that she and Will had shared.. Her fingers traced her lips before her hand slid back into the water.

Her mind was in turmoil.. she just wasn't sure what she should do.. She sighed and closed her eyes as she slid in the water more. She was so totally relaxed that she started to fall asleep.. suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Before she could answer however the door opened and Will stepped into the room. She froze and slid down in the water further.

….

I was walking down the small walkway looking for Alicia. She had said something about needing a bath and wanting to know if I wanted to have some fun. She told me meet her at the bath house in twenty so... like any normal guy I immediately made a v line for bathhouse.

I opened the door and her sitting in the water with her back to me. "I see you already jumped in.. shame on you Alicia." I said as I closed the door.

I started to strip and in no time I quietly slid into the spring. To my surprise Alicia still had her back to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked confused. Why was she ignoring me I wondered.

I moved forward towards her and she quickly moved away. We repeated this process several times before I sighed and stopped.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted me to hold you in my arms." I asked. I vaguely recalled something along those lines... though to be honest I really wasn't paying attention to the conversation that we had had a mere thirty minutes ago.

"Yes.. I do." She said suddenly. She moved back towards me and stopped... She than pressed back against me and laid her head on my shoulder.

…..

Miranda was torn. She immediately wanted to jump out and leave but something inside of her made her stop. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Will and before she realized it her feelings for him were growing beyond her control. When he said that last part she lost it and drifted back to him. She laid back into his chest and laid her head on his shoulders. She smiled as he smiled down at her.

God she had forgotten this.. how? Why? Had she forgotten this. She closed her eyes and that's when she felt his lips on hers. She opened her eyes a fraction and gazed in his eyes as she kissed her. Instinct took over as she grasped his hair and pulled him hard against her. All her motions flowed from her and she pushed him back against the side of the spring with force as she held on for dear life. She continued to crush her lips against she heard a noise and looked up. Any heat her body was generating was instantly shut off as she was staring into a very murderous face of Alicia.

…..

I glanced at Alicia and frowned. She was terrified of something I looked up and was staring at Miranda?

"Um... Alicia? What's going on?" I asked the woman in front of me. But to my surprise she had jumped out of the spring and was quickly getting dressed.

"I'm Alicia.. that bitch is Miranda." Alicia said as she walked towards the woman.

"What?" I gasped. Oh Shit.. this was bad.

Miranda had just finished pulling on her shoes when Alicia stopped in front of her.

"Listen, I can.." She didn't get a chance to finish as Alicia punched her square in the jaw and sent Miranda crashing to the floor.

Miranda glanced up at Alicia who was smiling. Miranda growled and kicked Alicia's leg sending her crashing to the floor.

Miranda moved to get up but Alicia had quickly regained her feet and pounced on Miranda sending them both crashing through the flimsy wall and into the small street.

I pulled on my shorts and ran out side as the two women were rolling on the ground pulling and punching each other.

Alicia kicked Miranda hard in the stomach and rolled backwards and quickly came to her feet. Miranda did the same and gathered a biotic blast in her hands.

"Wait, are you two.." I didn't get to finish as Miranda launched the blast at Alicia who dodged it. Miranda started to gather another blast but Alicia with surprising speed dashed towards Miranda and in blow uppercutted her sending Miranda rocking off her feet and slamming against the wall of a nearby building.

Miranda was momentarily dazed and Alicia quickly brought her fist around for the knockout blow when Miranda suddenly ducked and Alicia's fist plowed into the wall making a huge dent.

Alicia cried out in pain as she quickly gripped her hand. Miranda seeing her opportunity kicked Alicia hard in the gut before quickly giving her a round house kick to the head. With a crack Alicia hit the ground. Miranda moved to pounce on her but Alicia rolled and spun around as she kicked Miranda's feet out from under her.

I was so fixated on watching the two women brawl I didn't see Tella come up beside me. "What's going on?" She asked. My mouth didn't move. I really didn't know what to say.

"Someone separate them before they kill each other." Ashley said as she and Kasumi dashed past us.

Miranda groaned as she stood up. Her nose was broken, her eye had a deep gasp and she was pretty sure she had a few cracked ribs. She glanced over at Alicia who was in a similar shape. Alicia had a large gash on her head along with blood trickling from her mouth.

Both women suddenly felt hands on them as they were being dragged away from each other.

"Bitch! If you ever touch my man again I will kill you. No one will stop me." Alicia yelled as Ashley struggled to control the woman as Alicia suddenly broke down and started crying.

I quickly ran over to her as she buried her head into my chest. I watched as Kasumi walked Miranda around the corner and both women disappeared.

Alicia looked up into my eyes. "Why? Why did you kiss her?" She asked as she sobbed into my shirt.

I pulled her close and she struggled "I'm sorry, I honestly thought it was you. You know I would not do that to you." I said kissing her lips lightly.

After a moment she pulled me into a hug and held it. My mind spun as it seems at I yet another puzzle to figure out in my ever growing complicated situation that I once called life.

"Come on, let's get you to the doc to get patched up." I said as I slid my arm around her waist.

She nodded and we left the area and headed towards the clinic.

…..

Tella was walking back down the walkway that Will had used earlier when she heard someone talking. She made her way to a corner and noticed that a door to a small warehouse was jarred slightly. Her curiosity overcame her and she walked to the door and peered in.

Inside Ashley was looking at her omni-tool and speaking to a dark skinned man who had a uniform on. She strained to listen better.

"_What information do you have for me Chief Williams?" _Anderson asked. He sat at his desk and stared at the Vid screen before him.

"Not much has changed sir, while I do want to fight with them I must admit I still want to do my part for the alliance." She said. She was a little unnerved when Anderson had asked her to try to get on better terms with Will and his crew. She knew something was up but she didn't know why. She decided to hammer the nail now rather than wait.

"Sir, what is really going on? All this sneaking around and sending you daily reports. What gives?" She asked.

Anderson let out a long sigh before he spoke _"I don't know if you realized it but the council has been torn. According to reports there is open civil war on the Turian homeworld. The news will soon make its way into the mainstream media. We've been trying to black it out as much as possible to keep the normal population from finding it out but it is only a matter of time before the story breaks." _

She frowned "But how does that involve me?" She asked.

He frowned _"We need someone to keep us up to date on the goings on of the U.F.S.. I won't lie to you Williams. Things are getting ugly back home. I know your an Alliance marine at heart but your still human. Things are happening behind the scenes that is causing everyone to worry." _He said.

She nodded "Right then Sir, I need to be going before I'm noticed."

As she reached for the controls he stopped her _"There is one more urgent matter. This has got the council in an uproar." _He paused as she waited for his explanation.

"_Councilor Tevos has gone missing.. She was last reported boarding the Destiny's ascension and the ship soon jumped and was followed by several Asari warships." _He said grimmly.

"What could all this mean?" She asked shocked.

"_A potential nightmare. Keep me posted Williams... good luck." _And with that he signed off.

Ashley sighed as she shut off her omni-tool. She heard a noise and turned towards the door only to see no one there. Huh, weird. She turned and headed out the other door and towards the shuttle.

….

I was sitting on the bed with Alicia who had fallen asleep while the good doctor patched her up. Surprisingly though her injuries were healing fast.

Suddenly my Omni-Tool blinked. I sighed and pressed the button and a display popped up displaying Erica.

"What's up?" I asked.

"A rather large ship has just jumped into the system followed by several smaller ones." She said. A look of concern on her face. "Hold on.. their hailing." She said as she glanced away. She turned back to the screen. "Their asking for you." She said.

"Patch them through." I said as I made the display on my omni larger. To my surprise the face of Councilor Tevos appeared.

"Councilor.. this is a surprise." I said.

She nodded "I have urgent matters that I need to speak to you about... may I have permission to land."

I nodded. "Excellent, I will speak to you soon." She said shutting off the connection. Erica's face popped back up "What do you think she wants Will?" The ex Cerberus pilot asked.

"I wish I knew. I want you to keep an eye on their ships just in case." I said shutting off the communication.

I turned to the doc "I've gotta meet someone. Let her sleep for now." I said. The doctor nodded and I kissed Alicia on the forehead before heading out of the room.

….

I was standing near the small landing pad along with Tella, Ashley who Tella kept giving strange looks to and a few others including Stacey and Eve.

The shuttle landed and two Asari commando's were the first to step out followed by Tevos.

The councilor made her way down the steps with her bodyguards flanking her. She came to a stop in front of me.

I bowed my head slightly and she did the same. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked.

Her face contorted into worry "Let us speak inside where its private." She said moving past me and towards one of the small buildings in the area.

Stacey gave me a look and I just shrugged.

Sometime later we were all gathered in the room and the two commandos had set up a table in the middle and Tevos was busy setting up a holographic display on it.

Finally she stepped back and activated the display. She turned to look at everyone in the room as her bodyguards took up positions at the door.

"What I'm about to show you is highly classified by the Asari government." She said. She leaned forward and typed a few buttons on the display and to everyone's surprise they image was of a reaper.. no wait.. I recognized the huge that surrounded it.

"That's the reaper that Cerberus found." I said glancing at Tevos. She nodded.

"What does this have to do with us?" Stacey asked.

The image shifted to show Several warships.. Turian and a few gasped as they recognized the Alliance and Cerberus logos.

"Wait, why is Cerberus working with the Turians and Alliance?" Tella asked.

"Were not sure at this point. But what were concerned about is them getting a hold of the technology that is in that Reaper." Tevos said.

I turned to her "So, you've finally accepted the fact that we were telling the truth about them?" I asked. She nodded.

"Very well, what do you propose?" I asked.

She looked hesitant before raised her arm and waved her omni-tool over the display.

The image of an Asari appeared and she looked Regal in appearance. I could easily tell she was in her Matriarch years.

"Are you the one called Will *****, head of the U.F.S.?" She asked. I nodded.

She bowed her head slightly "I am the Empress Alayla, I on behalf of my people. Would like to form an Alliance with the U.F.S." She said. This was a blow of surprise to everyone.

I stared at the image of the Empress. I had no clue what to say.

….

Alicia yawned as she opened her eyes and realized she was in the medical bay of the clinic on Horizon. She sat up and looked around. She didn't see the doctor anywhere.

"She went to attend a briefing." A voice said beside her. She turned to stare directly into Miranda's face.

"Why are you here?" Alicia growled.

Miranda sighed "We need to talk." She said.

**A/N: Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated lol. So, everything in the galaxy seems to be falling apart. What's going on with the Citadel, what's going on with the Asari government. What in the world is going on? Lol Find out next time... thanks everyone :D**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong To Bioware And EA. All OC's are mine however.**

**On a side note this chapter has a brief light lemon moment. So letting you know before hand.**

"What exactly is there to talk about?" Alicia growled at Miranda. She felt her arms glow with energy.

Miranda took a step back but simply stared at her. "I just want to talk."

Alicia stared at the ground than she looked back up at the operative "What do you want to talk about?" She asked. The light around her disappeared. She would do this Will's way.

Miranda closed her eyes for a second as she took a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared right into Alicia's "I remember everything now, I remember the times I spent with Will.. the.. the love making.. everything. I remember seeing his face as I stepped into the Portal."

Alicia stared at her in surprise and shock "Why are you telling me this?" She asked

Miranda sighed "I don't really know, I haven't told anyone else. I thought for awhile I was losing my mind. But I know I'm not the only one." She said suddenly as she brought her omni-tool up.

She typed a few commands and an image of Kasumi in her quarters appeared. Kasumi was laying on her couch reading a book when suddenly she gripped her head in pain. After a moment her hand fell to her side and she looked around. Minutes went by as the thief stared at her hands as if she was trying to figure something out. Than just as suddenly she picked the book up and went back to reading.

"That's odd, she didn't seem like it bothered her. If she did remember, why didn't she react to it more?" Alicia asked as she looked up from the screen to Miranda's face.

"Beat's me really, my theory is that she more than likely thought it was some strange dream. That maybe she had just fallen asleep or something." Miranda said.

"Or maybe, I was just buying my time until someone else had a similar experience." The thief said as she decloaked at the foot of the bed.

Both women jumped slightly at the thief's sudden appearance.

"I remember as well Miranda, but, I'm curious. Do you think Liara remembers?" Kasumi asked with her finger slightly on her lip.

"I'm not sure.. but, we can always ask. Right now I have no secure means of contacting her. But as soon as the Normandy returns I'll do just that." The operative said.

All three women nodded. Miranda than turned back to Alicia. "I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not going to tell him that I remember."

This stunned Alicia. "Why not?" She asked a little in disbelief.

Miranda's eyes drifted towards the floor for a moment before she looked back up. "I want him to be happy, I know he can have a future with you. I know he can have a future with Tella. And yes I know she's pregnant with his child. Oh please don't look so shocked.. I'm an operative after all." Miranda said smirking at the look of disbelief on Alicia's face.

Miranda's smirk changed suddenly to an angry stare. "But hurt him, and I don't care what kind of power you possess. I don't care if your part Protehan. He I don't care if you sprouted wings.. If you hurt him.. I'll kill you no problem."

Alicia wasn't sure why but she simply nodded as she truly believed the operatives words.

"Where's Will?" Miranda asked looking at Kasumi.

The thief glanced at the operative "He's meeting with Councilor Tevos. Apparently the Asari government have decided for the time being to Ally themselves with us."

Both Miranda and Alicia's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, next thing you know the Rachni will join us as well."

"Well... the queen did promise Shepard to help in the fight with the Reapers.. remember the Asari on Illium." Kasumi said.

Miranda nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you... but I'm tired of sitting on this bed. What say we grab something to eat?" Alicia said hopping off the bed.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at the woman "Are you sure? We did just try to kill each other you know."

Alicia smirked "What's wrong? Think I'll poison your food?"

Miranda scoffed "Whatever, I'm heading to the mess. Kasumi, what about you?"

Kasumi smiled "I'll just do what I normally do."

"What's that?" Alicia asked.

"Creep around and scare people." The thief said disappearing.

Alicia cracked her knuckles and walked over to Miranda. "So, Ice Queen. Let's grab something to eat." Alicia said as she moved past the operative.

Miranda sighed "Please don't call me that?"

"What would you have me call you? Big Breasts?.. wait.. how bout Hard eyes? or..." Alicia began but Miranda held up her hand.

Miranda tried ignore the different nicknames as she and Alicia headed towards the mess.

She glanced towards the tent that Will was in and mouthed the words _"Take care Will"_

….

((Will's POV))

"Erica, how many Geth ships do we have in this system?" I asked the hologram in front of me. To my right stood Tevos and to my left stood Stacey.

Erica paused for a moment as she got a few numbers from one of her Lt.'s. "We have 8 geth ships in the system. Do you think Legion could send more?" She asked.

I glanced at said geth. "Well?" I asked.

"No.. we are already holding down two fronts. We still have control of Tal Gagat. We also need to reinforce this system as well against another attack." Legion stated.

I nodded "Fine, well take three Geth warships, The Orion, five of the Asari warships, two Krogan warships, and six of the Orion class ships. That should be enough to take on the ships we saw."

"And if there are more?" Tevos asked.

"Than we get the hell out of their fast. I won't risk the lives of my crew if the battle can't be won."

Everyone nodded. "Alright Erica, I want you to stay with the rest of the fleet. We may need you should something happen that I didn't predict." I said.

She nodded and the hologram vanished. I leaned on the table and sighed as I placed my head in my hands.

I leaned back up and realized that everyone is looking at me "Well, what the hell are you waiting for. Get your ass's into gear." I snapped.

Everyone quickly went in various directions except for those few around me. "Will, I think you should get some sleep before we depart. Your obviously stressed out." Stacey said.

I sighed as I realized she was right. I rubbed my eyes "Your right sis, it will take us two days to reach the Reaper. I'll sleep during that time. For now though, lets move it."

I turned and headed out of the tent and into the bright sunlight. "Will, I was wondering if I could join you on your ship during this mission?" I glanced around to see that it was Tevos who was speaking to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You made need someone who can coordinate with the Asari warships for you. I can be that person." She said smiling.

"Fine" I said not wanting to argue the point.

…..

**26 hrs later...**

_I was dreaming. I dreamed that I lived on a world that was peaceful. In this world I saw myself living in a nice house. In that house I lived with my wife Alicia. Our son ran about as if he had no care in the world. Another little girl joined my side. She resembled her mother Tella who quickly latched onto my other arm. Alicia gripped the other as my dream shifted and I was standing in a den with a fireplace. The room looked old. Victorian style in fact. There was a chair in front of the fireplace. Someone was sitting in it. I gripped the back of the chair and spun it around._

"**Hello Will."** _I stumbled back as I stared in horror at the sight before me. It __was a version of me but it was part husk of sorts. It's eyes glowed brightly.. I __looked around as my family who was standing in the room screamed and they began to melt away. _

"_NO!" I yelled as I tried to run to them. The laughter from the monstrosity in the room caused me to cover my ears._

"**You will only know death Will ******" **_Harbingers voice crackled with laughter._

…

((Will's POV))

"NO!" I shot up quickly gasping for breath. I felt a hand on my chest as I realized I was in my bed.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked. She sat up in the bed and pulled the covers up around her chest.

My body was covered in a cold sweat. I tried to control my breathing so I could speak.

"It was Harbinger again." I said as I gripped my head as it throbbed.

Alicia placed her hand on my cheek and turned to her as she pulled me to her. We kissed and she than rested her head on my shoulder.

"As much as everything that has happened. I'm thankful that I have you in my life." I said as I tilted her head back. I kissed her as my hand drifted downwards to cup her breast. She moaned in my ear in response as I squeezed lightly. Her hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly my com went off and a groan was heard from Alicia. I sighed "This is Will go ahead."

"Will, you need to get up here immediately. Your not going to believe this." Erica said quickly.

Alicia and I looked at each other before quickly scrambling to get dressed.

Sometime later we exited the elevator onto the bridge and I stopped in my tracks. My chair was smashed and in its place was some kind of pod.

"What the hell?" I asked as I stepped closer.

I noticed half the bridge crew seemed to be huddled behind consoles with pistols drawn. I looked down at the floor and saw a trail of blue blood that led to the door that led to the communications room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That thing appeared than something jumped out of it and ran towards the com room." Erica said.

"Toss me a pistol." I said to one of the techs. I caught it and turned. I headed towards the door with Alicia behind me. "Wait, I'm coming to." Erica said as she stepped up beside me with her pistol drawn.

I hit the green holo on the door and it slid open. My eyes widened in shock. "Garrus!" I gasped. He was stretched out on the floor. His armor was badly damaged and he was losing a lot of blood fast.

"Someone get me some medi-gel." I yelled.

Garrus grabbed the collar of my shirt with his talons. "Don't, its too late for that Will. Here... take this." Garrus said weakly. He lifted up his arm as his omni-tool glowed into existence. Garrus typed a few commands and my omni-tool glowed.

"What's this?" I asked. It appeared to be a location of some kind.

"Will, don't go to the dead Reaper. All you'll find is piles of destroyed ships. Cerberus betrayed the Turians with them. TIM took an artifact out of that ship. You have to get to the weapon before they do. We sacrificed everything so I could come back this one last time." Garrus started coughing up blood. I felt helpless.

Garrus gripped my shoulder harder. "Don't let the future that I've seen happen, with the changes that happen it allowed TIM to seize control of the weapon with his new allies. Than he was able to get through the Omega 4 relay. Once in control of the base he was able to help the Reapers enter system in a matter of days rather than a two years." Garrus gasped as pain raced through him.

"Stop him Will, You died in order to send me back. Don't let it happen again." Garrus said as his hand dropped away from me. Garrus reached to his arm that held the stabilizer device. The device was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

"Wait, why is TIM working with the Reapers?" I asked. "I thought he wanted to stop them."

Garrus smiled weakly up at me. "The artifact that he acquired in the derelict reaper has allowed the Reapers to indoctrinate himself as well as his crew. Stop him Will, for the future... for your family." With the last part he broke the collar on the stabilizer. He smiled one last time before he closed his eyes for good.

Behind me I could hear Alicia crying. Erica stood there staring in shock.

I stood up and felt Alicia bury her head into my chest as her sobs continued. I turned to Erica "Tell the fleet that we've got a change of plans." I said.

She nodded and left the room. I stepped away from Alicia as I kneeled down next to Garrus body. "May the spirits guide you my friend to that destiny that awaits you out there among the stars." I said as I lowered my head.

TIM would pay dearly for this. And so would the Reapers.. You hear that Harbinger. I'm coming for you!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but life happens ya know. Thanks everyone.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. All OC's are mine however.**

**Thanks!**

I stared at the casket as it floated towards the sun. Twenty minutes earlier we had sent Garrus's body into the sun. I watched the casket for a few more minutes as it drifted closer to the sun.

"James, bring the ship about. Tell the fleet that were going after TIM, feed them the coordinates." I said to one of my Lt.'s. I turned and sat down in my chair and let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Alicia asked squeezing my hand.

I stared down at my lap. "I really don't know, Garrus was the whole reason that I'm here along with Stacey. There was so much that I still needed to ask him."

Alicia nodded "I understand, But you need to look ahead for now. He died to give us time, we should be thankful for that much."

I nodded "Your right, he wouldn't want me to sit here and cry about it."

I sat up in my chair and stared out the cockpit as the lines of FTL flowed past the ship. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I've been doing this for awhile now, but how long will it last. Eventually my luck will run out.

"How long till we reach our destination?" I asked James. "About 11 hours sir." He replied.

I nodded and got up from my seat. "I'm going to the observation room... care to join me?" I asked Alicia.

She nodded and got up as I turned to head out of the room.

…

I lay stretched out on the bench as I stared at the swirl of colors above us. Alicia lay beside me in my arms. Her finger was busy running across my chest and she seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. Her finger stopped momentarily as she thought about it.

"If you could go back, would you?" She asked hesitantly. Her eyes met mine and she looked away.

"No, I wouldn't. I have a family here now." I said as I kissed her. I felt her body tense slightly than relax into me.

The door opened and I broke the kiss to see who had entered.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Stacey said as she sat down on a bench across from us. Luckily we were dressed so it wasn't a concern.

"It's ok Stacey, what's up?" I asked. "I was just wondering how you were holding up? I know Garrus probably mattered more to you than me." She said.

She rubbed her palms on her pants and turned to stare outside. I sighed "I honestly really don't know what to think. In a way he guided somewhat on the journey that I've been going through. Now, he's gone. I'm not sure what to do once we take care of TIM and secure the weapon. I have no clue as to where the time device is, or what planet it is located on. I just wish he would have just told me."

She nodded "We all would like for things to be easier. But there not, we have to make due with what we have. And besides, knowing Garrus, he probably left a clue for you to follow."

I nodded. That did sound like Garrus. "Your right sis."

She smiled "Aren't big sisters always right?" "Your my younger sister" I retorted.

She shook her head "Not anymore remember."

I nodded. "Touche, so what else brings you here?" I asked. I was starting to feel a little better now.

Stacey turned to stare out through the window again "I've been talking to a few of the crew. I know we have a good many ships, but were going to need more. I was thinking, it might be good to gather some more allies. Specifically, the Quarians."

I felt Alicia go tense in my arms. I squeezed her hand reassuring her. She was the only one for me now. I had to think about this, seeing Tali again. I really don't know about it.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked Stacey after a moment.

"I've been talking with Legion, we've been trying to come up with ways to build the army faster. When I suggested the Quarians it kind of surprised the machine." Stacey chuckled.

"Surprised?" I asked. "Yeah, Listen, I know your going to be mad at me for what I suggested.. but it might work" Stacey paused as I gave her a puzzled look. "I know you played the games brother, I remembered the second one... so.. I suggested an alliance with the Quarians and the Geth."

My eyes widened "Do you really think that is possible now?" I asked.

"It's possible brother, Legion and I agreed that a mutual alliance between the two races would be possible." Stacey said.

I frowned "You do know that they've been at war for 300 years right? That their fighting over their homeworld."

She nodded "We discussed that also. So Legion began to gather consensus with the other Geth units. After about two hours of just standing there Legion and the other Geth made a decision. They will give the Quarian's Rannoch back in exchange for the alliance, and the promise that they will not try interfere with the Geth's evolution."

I nodded "I originally had a similar plan, but I never got around to it. So much has happened you know."

Stacey nodded "Well, I'm going to leave you two be for now. We should be jumping in about five hours now." She said.

"Stacey... thanks." I said standing. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

I stepped back and stared at her "I think mom and dad would be proud of us, don't you?"

Stacey smiled and nodded "You know it bro." And with that she turned and headed out of the room. I made sat back down next to Alicia. "Want to grab a power nap?" I asked.

Alicia smiled as she pulled me down next to her. As my eyes started to drift close I smiled at the swirl of colors above us.

….

I was sitting on the bridge in my new chair as we prepared for jump. I pressed a button on my com "Attention: We will be jumping in five minutes. Were not quite sure what size of force our enemy has. But know this, we have to stop them at all costs. If we play our cards right, we can prolong the fight with the Reapers, which in turn buys us time to prepare. Alright everyone. JUMP!" I yelled.

The Orion exited the relay at the head of the fleet. What we saw nearly blew my mind.

"How is that possible?" Stacey asked coming to stand next to me. One by one everyone in the room stood up as we stared at the massive structure. It appeared to be a massive gate of some kind. I guess if you really thought about it. It looked similar to the jump gate from Babylon 5.

"How the hell did they build this without anyone noticing?" Tella asked.

"Zoom in on the structure James." I said. The image on screen zoomed in and it was clear the the gate was only partially completed.

"It looks like they only started building this recently." I said. "Why? What's its purpose?" Stacey asked.

"I think its clear. They can't get access to the citadel so their using an alternative means." Tella said.

"We have to stop them." I said. I turned to the com as a channel was opened up to the rest of the fleet. "Attention: We must do whatever it takes to destroy that gate. I'm want the fleet to split into two primary groups. My group will take on the enemy ships while the other focus's on the gate and its guards. Be careful everyone. This is a critical moment people." I said as I sighed off.

I felt a hand squeeze mine and without looking I knew it was Alicia.

In front of us the Cerberus ships and Alliance ships close on us. "Fire!" I yell. The blasts from The Orion tear through one ship and impact another.

"Group two break off and take out the guards." I barked. The 'Eclipse' broke away with several of the Asari warships along with a few Krogan's as well.

"Keep her steady, shove it right down their throats." I bark as The Orion banks sharply to avoid a destroyed frigate. As we clear the debris I see one of the Asari ships go up in flames. It's soon replaced by two more ships that are opening up on turrets that seemed to be attached to the gate.

"Open a channel to the Eclipse" I bark. The lines static at first than clears "This is Erica, what do you need Commander?" The former Cerberus pilot asks.

"Do you need support?" I ask as The Orion fires its cannons again which guts another ship.

"Negative, the last turret should fall soon." Erica says. And sure enough I see the last turret give way as the ships began firing on the gate.

Suddenly The Orion is rocked hard. "What the hell hit us?" I ask as I try to get back into my chair.

The screen changes to show a ship I had never seen before. Wait... My eyes widened suddenly.

"Attention to all Ships, we have a number one priority. The ship that just fired on us is using the advanced weapon left from Tella's people. But that's not all, it's using Reaper tech. We have to destroy it now." I bark.

The Orion swings hard as her cannons launch a volley at the ship. The blasts strikes it mid ships and barely puts a dent in its shields.

"Fuck! Hard to port. I want that bastard gone." I yell as the The Orion swings around. I see other ships opening fire on the ship.

Something occurs to me suddenly. I turn to Tella "I thought you said that your peoples weapon was powerful?"

"It is, they must not have it fully incorporated yet." Tella said frowning slightly.

Suddenly a blast was launched from the underbelly of the large ship. It struck one of the Krogan warships and obliterated it with one shot.

"Holy Shit! Looks like they figured it out. Bring us around again." I said. The Orion swung again and fired onto the large Dreadnaught. The shields flickered brightly for a moment.

"Alicia?" I asked. "The shields are down" She said.

I opened up the com again "This is our chance people. Target the engines and weapons. I want to know where the hell this ship came from." I said.

"Locking on to the engines." Alicia said. Our cannons barked and scored a direct hit on their engines.

"Sir, Their weapon systems are down." James said.

"Excellent, prepare a boarding party." I said getting up. "Will, are you sure you should be going?" Tella asked grabbing my hand.

I smiled "Have no fear, I'll be fine." I turned and headed out through the door.

…..

As my shuttle landed it was joined by two others. I raised an eyebrow as one hatch opened on one of them and to my surprise Wrex stepped out.

I glanced at the other shuttle as Tevos stepped out of it followed by seven Asari commandos.

"Let's move, I don't want to stay more than I have to." I said. Among my party were Legion and Stacey.

We made our way towards the first doors and quickly formed up on either side of it.

Legion hacked the door and we entered. "Stay alert, be ready for anything." I said as I swept back and forth with my Locust.

A blast hit the wall next to me and I quickly dove into cover as gunfire started raining all around.

My group along with the others fired back. Tevos dropped into cover beside me. "Do you take all your friends on these kind of getaways?" She asked smiling as she reloaded her AR. She popped out of cover quickly firing two shots, both headshots.

The gunfire continued for another twenty minutes or so. Two of Tevos's commandos were wounded and wound up be transported back to the shuttle. Eventually we came to a door just outside the bridge.

"Alright, be ready" I said to Stacey and Tevos. I hacked the door and hit the lock. The door opened to an empty bridge.

"This is odd, where the hell is the bridge crew?" Tevos asked. She walked up to a console and began going through different data.

I walked up to the Captains chair and interfaced my omni-tool with the ships computer. "This is odd, they were told to evacuate after the engines were destroyed." I said glancing at Stacey who gave me a puzzled look.

"Something doesn't feel right here. Tevos, tell Wrex to have everyone fall back to the shuttles." I said.

She nodded and left the room. Stacey walked over to me "What's going on bro?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, see if you can find anything else." I said as I continued to scroll through the ships logs.

Several minutes went by and my com crackled to life "Will, This is Tevos, were loading everyone back onto the shuttles. Legion said that the ships power levels are fluctuating. I think Stacey and yourself should head back now."

I turned to Stacey who nodded. I logged my omni-tool off and started for the door when it suddenly closed.

"What the hell?" I asked running up to the door. I brought my omni-tool up and tried to hack it but to no avail.

"Why won't this stupid thing open" Stacey cried as she tried to physically force the doors apart to no avail.

Suddenly the main screen crackled to life and to my surprise TIM was smiling at us.

"I see you fell into my trap nicely." TIM said smiling.

"What was the point of all this? You create this gigantic ship just to lure me here?" I growled.

He smiled "You've been a thorn in my side for quite some time. If I let you continue to be, you'll prevent my masters plans. I can't allow that, so this is a farewell Will." The screen went blank and suddenly a VI started broadcasting a self destruct timer.

"_Warning! Warning! This ship will self destruct in five minutes.. please make your way to the nearest escape pods"_

"Fuck" I cried as I tried hacking the door again. I looked around quickly and that's when I saw a hatch that led to an escape pod. Stacey hit the button and the hatch slid away to show an escape pod.. but there was a problem, there was only enough room for one person.

"Fuck, what are we going to do now?" Stacey asked. I grabbed her and pushed her into the pod. I hit the switch as she started to turn.

My com crackled to life "What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled. I could see tears flowing down her face. "Stacey, tell Alicia.. that I love her. Tell Tella, that I wish I could have seen our child grow up. And Stacey.. do me a favor, take care of that niece of mine." I hit the switch as she pounded on the glass. The pod shot away towards The Orion.

I turned around. Now what, I really didn't want to die. Suddenly an idea occurred to me.

"I hope this works." I said making my way towards the front of the bridge.

…

Alicia and Tella were standing on the bridge watching as the shuttles left the crippled ship.

The com came to life suddenly "Tella, Alicia, we have to find a way to get Will off that ship. That asshole shoved me into this pod, we've got to find a way to..." Stacey's voice was cut off as the ship exploded.

Alicia's breath caught in her throat. "No... NO... NOOOOO!" She yelled running forward. James and Tella quickly grabbed her as she struggled to get free. "Will!" She yelled crying. Alicia glanced up at Tella through blurred eye s to see that Tella was crying as well. She launched herself into Tella's arms and buried her head into Tella's shoulder.

"He's gone.. He's gone" She whimpered. Tella sighed and closed her eyes as she held the woman.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger.. but what can ya do ya know? Thanks everyone. Till next time.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters. They belong to Bioware and EA. All OC's are mine however.**

**A/N: As many of you know I'm known for throwing in twists every now and than.. this chapter is no exception. Prepare to have your mind totally confused... :D**

I sat in Will's chair as The Orion continued to scan through the wreckage of the destroyed ship.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Stacey staring at me with tear stained eyes. "Tella, you have to let it go... he's gone." Stacey said as she glanced from me to the view screen.

"I can't.. I know it's been hours since it happened but.." I let it hang as I fought down the sadness. I turned my attention back to Stacey "Where's Alicia?" I asked.

"She passed out from crying, Eve's watching over her right now." Stacey said.

I nodded. "I just can't believe that he's gone."

Stacey nodded "He's not, I have a feeling he's alive Tella.. I know it."

I didn't want to argue with her so I got to my feet as I headed for the elevator. "I'm going to get some rest, the baby's moving like crazy." I groaned as I rubbed my stomach. This was going to be an active child.

Stacey watched the woman go and sat down in the chair she had be occupying. "Where are you brother" She wondered as she stared at the screen.

…...

I opened my eyes and looked around. What the hell... I was back laying in bed. _"Ok this is really weird..." _I pushed the covers back and that's when I got another shock. I was shorter than before. I jumped off the bed and ran to my mirror and sure enough I was younger. If I had to guess I'd say around 14. I also realized that my parents were still alive. I ran towards the door and started to snatch it open when I heard something.. something that froze me in place.

My parents were having a discussion with someone and the voice sounded familiar. I quietly turned the doorknob and peered through the crack and I gasped at the sight. There in my living room was Garrus talking to my parents.

"_Ok, seriously what the fuck!" _I wanted to say something but stayed quiet as they continued their discussion.

"Why have you come back?" My mom asked._ "Wait come back? What the hell does that mean."_

Garrus sighed "I simply wanted to check on the children, Their mothers been worried sick about them."

"_Wait.. Mother check on them? Does that mean that Stacey and I are adopted?"_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"If she was so worried, why did she have you bring them to us? Why didn't she care for them herself?" My dad asked.

Now I was seriously getting confused.

Garrus sighed again "She wanted them to stay with her.. but it's become to dangerous in our universe. No where is safe now from the Reapers. And if they find her children they will use it against her. These two are the key to saving our universe."

"All we keep hearing is She! Who is she?" My dad asked.

Garrus sighed "Her name is Shepard.. that's all I can tell you."

I stumbled back from the door in shock as Garrus head snapped towards me. _"No fucking way.. Shepard was my mom? This was impossible." _

A large clawed hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of my room. My parents were staring at me in shock.

"Did you hear everything?" My dad asked dropping to a knee in front of me.

"I'm adopted? This doesn't make any sense." I turned to look up at Garrus who had a curious expression on his face. I was suddenly angry and pushed him back some "Why didn't you tell me? Why? You could have told me after so many times that you showed up in my life" I growled.

"What are you.." He stopped as recognition flared in his eyes.. "I see.. I'm sorry Will.. But I couldn't risk it."

I growled as I felt a few tears slip down my face "I want to know everything... Why did you keep this from me? Why don't I remember this?" I yelled.

He sighed and made his way over to a chair before sitting down. He gestured to a chair across from him and I took the hint. I sat down and stared at him in anger.

"I had to keep this from you.. otherwise it could cause so many problems. I'm sure you've noticed how Harbinger has taken a liking to you of sorts." He paused as my dad raised his hand.

"Um, I'm confused. How does he know about the Reapers?" My dad said in a way that it was no big deal.

Garrus smiled "He may not look like it now, but the son your looking at is a future version of your son. He's already experienced so much.. I take it your with Alicia now am I correct?" He asked.

I nodded but my mother quickly raised her hand "Who's Alicia?"

I smiled "My wife."

My mothers eyes widened in shock.. "Is there anything else you need to tell us? Is she pregnant?" My mother asked.

"Not yet, though Tella is due in 6 or so months." I said without thinking. I quickly shut my mouth as my moms eyes if possible got larger.

"Who? No wait never mind, you and I need to have a serious talk young man." She said sternly.

Garrus and my dad seemed to chuckle at that. Garrus turned his attention back to me "Shepard, had you in a year or so further in your timeline." I raised my hand to interrupt him "Who's my father?" I asked.

"That I'm afraid I do not even know." He said rather frankly.

I sighed, but than I thought of something "Wait, you said my timeline what do you mean?" I asked puzzled by something.

Garrus glanced at my parents than back at me. "Will, the universe that I sent you to wasn't your original. The universe you came from had already been attacked by the Reapers" He paused at the look of shock on my face before continuing "In a last ditch effort your mother came across the machine to allowed me to transport you two here. She stayed behind to fight otherwise she would have came with you. But you know you how Shepard is. The one in your universe is similar." He said smirking.

"So.. So my mother is dead?" I asked. I was so confused by everything. To my surprise he scoffed.

"Shepard die.. well she did die once at the hands of the Collectors but I'm sure you know how that turned out. But no, she survived and sent me back to check up on you two. Harbinger wants you two so he can bring Shepard out of hiding.. As you've noticed in your current time.. She's a rather large thorn in Harbingers side." He said.

I shook my head "Wait, something doesn't add up right. I thought it was my future self that sent you back?" I asked.

He nodded and brought up his omni-tool "Is this vid familiar?" He asked. The vid in question was the same one Tali and I had watched when I first came to the Mass Effect universe. I nodded, suddenly the image changed to show another human.

"I basically changed the image to make it look like an older version of you. That way you would be more inclined to believe it." He said.

"Ok... but what about the tattoo's and everything? How could you know?" I asked.

He actually smirked "Do you really think I would have just guessed at what you would look like? I went to your future to see for myself. And as for the strange power.. I honestly had no idea, but I think your mother might have."

I started to ask a question but he raised his hand "Don't even think about it. It's to risky to know anymore about your future."

I growled "But you died.. this doesn't make any sense. How could you be here now? How can I be here now?"

His eyes widened "So, that must be some time from now.. huh.. I never thought I would die."

I sighed "You showed up on my ship bleeding and dying. You said I had to stop TIM. Than you died... I even had a funeral and everything."

He actually chuckled "Well, at least you gave me a funeral."

I shook my head "I can't believe you think this is funny." I gasped.

His face turned serious "I don't.. but I'd rather greet death with a smile than die in sadness. And as for this moment. If you remember I uploaded something into your omni-tool." I nodded as he paused before proceeding "Did you happen to notice your omni-tool flare blue for a moment?" He asked.

I nodded "Come to think of it there was a brief flash, why?" I asked.

"Look at your arm Will" Garrus said firmly. I did as he asked and was shocked to see the arm band that he had taken off of his arm before he died.

"How?" I asked but he simply said "The program"

"This has a one time use, I needed more time to explain some things. I hope you can forgive me for dying before I got to explain this" He said gesturing to my two parents.

I sighed but than another thing forced its way into my head "Wait, how come I don't remember any of this?" I asked. I glanced at my parents who were equally confused.

Garrus looked at me "It's because I erased your memory, I'm sorry but I'd then and I'll have to do it again.. only this time will be different. The wipe only affects your 14 year old self. In other words It won't affect the person you are now. The wipe was to ensure that you wouldn't remember this moment until it was time.. I hope you can understand this." He said. I just nodded not really understanding though.

"I have another question.. Does Shep.. I mean mom miss us?" I asked.

To my surprise Garrus smiled "Why don't you ask her yourself." He said gesturing to the kitchen.

I quickly walked past him to see a familiar figure sitting at the table drinking coffee. She appeared to be examining the cup curiously.

"Mom?" I asked. I felt my body flow through different emotions as I felt tears come through my eyes.

When she turned to look at me my breath caught in my throat. Looking at me were a familiar set of green eyes with dark hair. I recognized Stacey in there as well as myself.

"Mom" I said again as I took a few steps forward. Before I moved again however I was enveloped in a huge by her. I froze.. My head was spinning.

She pulled back slightly while casting me a worried glance "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm ok... this just.. well it seems unreal" I stated. She nodded "I understand honey, I know its difficult right now.. but it will make sense in the end." She said giving me another hug.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when another voice joined us "Will, what the hell is going on?" Stacey asked running over to me and grabbing my waist. She looked around at everyone with wide eyes.

"It's a long story sis." I said. She looked at me in confusion until Garrus knelt down to explain it all to her.

…..

**Meanwhile...**

Alicia had returned to join Tella and Stacey on the bridge. Suddenly Stacey gripped her head and cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tella asked alarm as she quickly made her way over to the woman. Both She and Alicia reached her just as Stacey collapsed.

"We need a medic quick" Alicia yelled.

…..

I was holding Stacey in my arms when she suddenly collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. I lifted her head up as she struggled to breath.

"Damn, I thought we had more time. You've got to go back now." Garrus said. He quickly began typing something on his omni-tool before turning to look at me. "Here, take this. This is a data chip that will give you the location of the base that holds the machine that will help you destroy the Reapers. Make sure you acquire the weapon that Cerberus is guarding first. The Reaper base will be heavily guarded. Goodbye Will.." He said standing back. He flashed something in front of us causing me to become blind for a second or two.

He typed a few commands on his omni-tool and a portal opened up. This one was similar to the one that brought me to the ME universe but this one was glowing white.

Mom picked up Stacey. "Shepard... what are you doing?" Garrus asked concerned. Mom turned to look him in the eye "I had to give up my babies once.. I'm not going to do it again." She said turning towards the portal.

"Shepard don't, that isn't your universe.." Garrus said. He was quickly making his way towards her. Shepard glanced at me and winked before running to the portal. With a flash she disappeared. I glanced in horror as the portal was closing fast. Before I knew it I was grabbed by the collar and thrown towards the portal. I glanced behind me to see Garrus giving me a nod as a bright white light overtook me.

…..

Alicia was concerned.. The doc had arrived and was trying to get Stacey to wake up when the alarms started to sound throughout the ship.

"What's going on?" She asked the helmsman.

"The scanners have picked up something." The man stated.

Alicia stood up quickly and zeroed the screen on the signal. There was a green ball of energy headed towards the ship. The smile that had formed her face quickly disappeared as she turned back to Stacey to help her up. As the green light hit the ship Stacey opened her eyes and struggled to sit up just as the ball of energy entered the bridge.

Alicia watched as the light faded and She found Will standing there staring at her. She ran to him and threw her arms around him without hesitation.

"Oh god Will... I thought I had lost you." She cried.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll never leave you." I said kissing her forehead.

Stacey suddenly sat up and struggled to her feet. "Will, was it true... what we saw?" She asked. Her face looked like a cross between confused and scared.

I opened my mouth to answer when the elevator opened and Mom staggered out before collapsing onto her butt on the floor.

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at her. She looked around "What?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"Um, why is Shepard here?" Tella asked.

I smirked "Tella, meet my mom. Commander Jane Shepard"

The look on Tella's face was priceless.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. As I've been struggling with a bit of writers block. Hence why IDCS hasn't been updated yet. Thanks everyone..**

**On a side note I'm now looking for a beta.. if anyone wants to help let me know.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Any of its Characters. Those belong to Bioware And EA.**

**Thanks Everyone.**

**A/N: I'm back after a little absence. Real life and car problems have been on my mind.**

The Normandy exited the relay near Horizon and was making its way towards the planet. Shepard sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

She turned to Joker "Did Will say why we needed to get back?" She asked. They were due to return in two days, but at the insistence of a concerned Tella. Shepard had immediately boarded the Normandy and headed back. She probably would have been more aggravated if her mission didn't succeed to a point. She had acquired Samara and Thane thankfully.

"Commander, Will's asking you to take a shuttle to the planet." Joker said. Shepard rolled her eyes and nodded. She turned and headed towards the elevator.

….

Shepard walked into the main building on Horizon. It had been set up as a main hall of sorts. When she walked through the door the first thing she saw was a woman sitting in the middle of the room with Will and a few others surrounding her. She moved closer and she raised an eyebrow at the woman. She looked like herself but she looked more along the age of her mother.

It was at this moment that Will seemed to notice her. "I'm glad you could make it back commander. I want to introduce you to someone. Commander Shepard. This is my mother Admiral Jane Shepard." Will Said.

Whatever she had been thinking about the woman that wasn't it. Her mind seemed to freeze as she tried to comprehend what she was just told.

"Your... your mother?" She asked casting a glance at Will.

"I know its hard to believe.. but its true" Jane Shepard said. She watched as Jane seemed to be studying her.

"But, how?" She asks looking at Will. He to seemed to be deep in thought. He looked at her momentarily before turning to Jane. "Mom, I'm still not sure how you came here. I mean you ran into the portal.. but, I still don't see how you got transported here." He said.

She nodded her head. It was obvious she was thinking the same thing. "I'm not sure either. I just know that, the only thing on my mind was making sure my babies were happy." She said casting a smile up at Will. At that moment Stacey chose to walk into the room.

"Brother, we have a bit of a problem" Stacey said bringing up her omni-tool. The vid screen on the wall came on to show Ashley standing outside of the building banging on the door. She was yelling curses at the top of her lungs.

"Why is she locked out?" Will asked. "Because, we've uncovered evidence that she's been sending information back to the Alliance." Stacey said with a glare at the screen.

Both Shepard's eyes widened. "Why? It doesn't make any sense" Both said in unison.

Will groaned "Ok, seriously you both can't do that at the same time. It's just creepy." He said.

"Well, Ashley was always a loyal follower of the Alliance. Perhaps.. we shouldn't have taken her on so lightly." Stacey said.

Everyone seemed to nod at this. On the screen Ashley had given up and stomped off.

Suddenly Will smiled and Jane gave him a curious look "I think I have an idea as how this can potentially work out for us."

Jane smiled. Her boy was clever that was for sure.

…..

Ashley was pissed off. Not only would that not let her into the briefing room, but her clearance had been revoked on several secure buildings. She was fuming as she made her way towards the bunks. Suddenly her com went off. "What is it!" She barked.

"Ash, we need you to come to the main hall quickly, we've uncovered some new information." Tella said.

Ashley raised an eyebrow but acknowledged. She turned around and headed back towards the main hall.

….

"Do you think she fell for it?" Will asked Tella. In response Tella smiled and nodded.

"Good, now for phase two" He said.

….

Ashley half stormed into the main hall to see Will and several other people at a table whispering about something. They quickly stopped as she approached them.

"You rang" She said sarcastically. Will simply smiled "Yes, I wanted you to be here when we discussed the plans for obtaining the weapon."

She immediately gave him a particular look. "Why?" She asked "It's not like I really know anything about it." She said. He was silent for a moment before nodding. "I any case, I would appreciate your input" He said.

She frowned for a moment before nodding. They had turned their backs to her as they began going over plans on the holo table. She quickly pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool while they weren't looking to download the data file that they were reviewing. After it finished she quickly coughed and excused herself. Will watched her leave before turning back to the group "The tracking device was implanted into her omni-tool. The next time she uses it, it will give us a notice and we shall watch the show." Will said smiling.

Shepard nodded before she looked Will firmly in the eye "So tell me, why is Jane telling everyone that Stacey and yourself are her children?" She asked smiling.

Will sighed "It's a long story"

She shrugged "We've got some time"

…..

As soon as Ashley left the main hall she ducked behind a building and brought up her omni-tool. She keyed in a few encryptions, than she brought up the display as Anderson's face appeared.

"Do you have anything new to report Williams?" He asked.

She was about to reply when the screen went fuzzy suddenly and another voice joined them. "She doesn't really Anderson, but I'm glad you wanted a spy among my ranks." Shepard said.

Ashley spun around quickly and found herself staring down three AR's. She looked up to see Shepard looking pissed at her.

"Commander I.." She began but Shepard cut her off "I don't want to hear it Williams." She turned to the other two beside her "Take her to the holding cell. Maybe.. just maybe she'll think about what she has done." Shepard said. She glared daggers at Williams before the two guards dragged her off. Shepard sighed and brought up her omni-tool "Well Anderson, it's nice to know that your still trying to get the political role down." She said than quickly shut off the connection.

…

((Will's POV))

I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. Things were getting more bizarre by the hour it seemed. I yawned and placed my hands behind my head. I was just thinking about my mom when the person in question walked into the room.

"Hey kid, how you holding up?" She asked with a smile. She took a seat in a chair across from me.

"I'm good, so what brings you to my quarters?" I asked.

She smiled "I just ran into Tella, she looks like she's going to pop."

I nodded. Tella indeed seemed to be getting bigger by the day. I looked over at my mom "So... what do you think of my baby's momma and my soon to be wife?" I asked.

She smiled "Their beautiful... make sure you treat them right ok?" She said giving me an amused look.

I sighed and nodded "Now, since your here. What are you planning to do?" I asked.

She smiled "I was hoping to join your crew. I do have some experience after all." She said.

I couldn't help but smile "Very well mother, just remember that I'm the captain ok?" I said teasingly.

She nodded and Alicia entered the room and quickly took a seat next to me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before closing my eyes. I sighed as Alicia and mom began discussing baby pictures and what not.

….

((Will's POV))

I walked into the main hall and towards the holo table with everyone standing around it.

"Report" I said to Tella. She nodded and brought up a display that outlined the schematics of the station that held the weapon.

"According to the data that we were able to get from the Cerberus ships. The station is heavily guarded. There are approximately Twelve rails guns stationed across the exterior of the station. The station itself houses nearly 1200 staff including guards." Tella said.

"What about ships?" I asked.

"Were not exactly sure, to be honest this is kind of last minute Will." Tella said looking up at me from the OSD.

I nodded "Very well, here's the plan"

Over the next two hours I went over the various details of the plan on the Holomap. I outlined several key positions that we needed to take quickly and without to many casualties.

Finally I stepped back and sighed. "Alright people, we live at dawn. Get some sleep" I said.

As everyone cleared out Tella hung back. I noticed Alicia stop out of the corner of my eye and after a reassuring nod she turned and left. I turned back to Tella.

"What's up?" I asked.

She smiled "I.. I just wanted you to know that I'm staying on Horizon for this mission." She said looking toward her feet.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"I've decided that I don't want to put myself or my child in jeopardy." She looked up to stare into my eyes "I love you Will, I would do anything to help you.. but, I don't want to risk anything happening to our child." She said as tears began to stream down her cheek.

I stepped towards her and pulled her close. I wiped away the tears with my finger as I leaned in close to her. "I will never think bad of you for thinking of our child first.. Ok?" I asked.

She smiled and leaned up and kissed me. "Thanks." She said as she pulled back.

I nodded "Wanna get some breakfast? I'm sure Alicia will join us." I asked.

She nodded and after taking her hand, we exited the room.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay.. but I've been having some personnel problems.. mainly with forking out money to fix my car as well as some severe writers block. **

**I recently put up another story. It's a Harry Potter story and if your interested check it out. It's a very dark AU that.. well.. you'll just have to read.. :D **

**Thanks everyone!**


	55. Chapter 55: Doomsday Part 1

**Chapter 55**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. They belong to Bioware and EA. All OC's are mine however.**

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long delay. I've been having some writers block and other aspects.**

**Doomsday Part 1..**

Deep underground a large double sided door opened. A man with glowing blue eyes stepped in. As he looked around a smile grew on his face.

"_**It's beautiful isn't it human, one of the great accomplishments of our race."**_ The voice inside his head said.

He glanced around and shooed his bodyguards away and walked forward into the room as the doors closed.

"How do I activate the power?" He asked the voice. As if in recognition of his voice the power came on. In the center of the room there was a rather large machine. He looked around before making his way towards it.

"What is this machine master?" He asked the voice.

There was a chuckle and the voice spoke _**"It is something that will of great use to you in the coming battle. When you are ready, step inside."**_

"As you wish master." TIM said smiling.

"_**Excellent, the time of our arrival grows closer. We will destroy these pathetic races. And we will start with the Humans. They will be the first to fall and the first to serve us."**_ Harbinger said in TIM's mind.

TIM smiled once again "Yes my master."

…...

Alicia made her way through the corridors of the ship passing several people. All had serious looks on their faces. She couldn't blame them though, with the battle coming soon. There was a chance that these next few hours would be their last.

She stopped in front of a door and knocked. The door opened and she was standing in front of Will's mother.

"Alicia? Is everything ok?" Jane asked as she pulled the bathrobe tight around her.

"Yes, I was just hoping I could talk to you." She said.

Jane smiled and stepped back to allow her entrance.

"Thank you" Alicia said as she passed the one and stepped into the room. Jane shut the door and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Jane grabbed a mug of coffee off a side table and took a sip before sitting it down. "Now, what can I do for you?" The older woman asked with a pleasant smile.

Alicia sighed "I'm worried about Will, these battles becoming more and more personnel for him."

Jane nodded and patted the bed next to her. Alicia nodded and sat down beside her.

"Would you like to explain?" Jane asked.

With a sigh Alicia began to explain to Jane about Will's dreams with Harbinger.

….

**1 hour until arrival...**

"Alright people, we jump in one hour. I want weapons hot immediately as soon as we jump in. Stay Sharp, we have a battle to win." I said to cheers all around.

I sat down in my chair and was promptly given an OSD. I looked up and was surprised to see Miranda standing over me.

"I've listed a few targets that we should immediately take out. I would recommend that we have the Asari and Geth ships concentrate on the majority of The Illusive Man's fleet. That way we can take care of Cerberus's Dreadnaught." She said stepping back with her hands clasped behind her back.

I nodded as I gazed over the OSD. I felt something enter my other hand and saw another OSD. "What's on this one?" I asked looking up.

Miranda's face creased a little. "It's something I'd like you to take a look at latter... if you would." She gave him a small smile and left.

I frowned slightly as I was puzzled a little but shrugged it off as Erica stepped up next to my chair. I looked up at the Captain. "I'm surprised your on my Ship Erica." I said smiling a little. She was proud of her ship and she knew it.

Erica sighed as if agreeing "Yes, The Eclipse is still undergoing repairs. One of our engines malfunctioned and would not be able to be fixed in time for the fleets departure." She said frowning slightly.

I smiled and held out my hand "I'm glad to have you aboard." I said smiling. I suddenly got an idea "So Captain, since your ship is indisposed.. would you care to be my first officer for the time being?" I said as I let a smile play on my lips.

Erica smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much." She said. I directed her to her station and turned back to the screen in front of me.

A chime sounded indicating the elevator had came to a stop. The door opened and Tevos stepped onto the bridge. She cast her gaze around before her eyes and mine locked and she smiled.

"I'm surprised to see you on my ship Councilor." I said as I tried to hide the bemused smile.

"I'm sure you are. The Ascension is following us I assure you. However, I thought it best that I stay on this ship to help coordinate with my ships with yours." She said smiling.

I nodded "Welcome aboard councilor." I said shaking her hand. I gestured to a vacant chair and she took it. She turned and looked at me "How long till we exit?" She asked.

I turned to one of my crew "How long till we hit the jump?." "About thirty minutes Sir." The young man answered.

I turned back to Tevos and was about to speak when the elevator opened and Alicia and mom stepped out. Alicia's eyes locked onto mine and my heart skipped a beat as she beamed a dazzling smile at me. I looked to my mom who was smirking at Alicia before walking over to me.

"I must say you've done a good job son." She said casting a glance at Alicia with a smirk.

My face flushed red with embarrassment. I could only nod at her statement, which caused her to chuckle. "I'm going to see if they need help with tactical over here ok?" She said as she made her way over to said station.

I turned back to Alicia and was engulfed in a tight but firm hug. "What's this for?" I asked her. Her hair flowed across me and on instinct I inhaled and smelled a surprising vanilla scent. I buried my face into her neck and felt a small shutter flow through her body.

"Are you ok?" I asked her concerned slightly. She leaned back and looked me in the eyes. I could tell that she had been crying "Yes, I'm just worried about you." She said wiping away tears.

I smiled and grasped her hands in mine. "I'll be fine, so will you." I said pulling her into my lap. "Now.. give me some sugar baby." I said playfully as I kissed her quickly. She laughed and stood up and turned to face me. "You know, next time I'm picking the movie that we watch. I mean of all the movies to watch before a huge battle you have us watch 'Army Of Darkness'" She said shaking her head.

I chuckled "What can I say, I like the classics" This caused her to shake her head even more and mutter 'men'.

"Sir, Jumping in five minutes." Erica said. My face instantly turned into serious mode. I glanced at Alicia and nodded, she took an empty seat not far from me.

"Open a Com to the entire fleet." I said. There was a moment than an serviceman nodded to me and I began to speak.

"As many of you know were heading after The Illusive Man and Cerberus. We've fought them once before and one. But, this will be a different battle. To my surprise as well as yours I'm sure. He now has the backing of the Reapers. While I suspect this was done because we destroyed their former pets 'The Collectors'. I want you to know that I don't care if he can shoot pixie dust out of his arse. We will destroy not just Timmy.. But well destroy the Reapers as well when they come. For now, we focus on their newest minion Timmy and his band of thugs. You all have your list of targets. Stay safe and fight the good fight. Remember that if we die... we die with honor." I finished. I could hear cheers all across the network from various ships in the fleet as my voice was heard.

Alicia leaned in close to me "Nice speech." She said smiling. I nodded "Been watching to much TV." I said smiling. She nodded in agreement.

I turned back to the front of the ship. "Alright.. let's kick it." I said.

…...

The 'Orion' jumped into the system and was soon followed by the rest of the fleet. But to my surprise.. it was quiet.

"Status report" I barked as the engines hummed back to normal. The screen panned to not show anything. _'Strange... no one to greet us?'_ I suddenly felt a strange feeling of dread.

"No ships in vicinity.. I'm reading electronic signatures coming from the fourth planet." An Lt. Said.

"Give me more details on that planet." I said as I leaned forward in my chair. The screen flashed showing the planet.

"It's surrounded by three moons that hug a tight orbit. There is also a ring of asteroids that seem to be on a far out orbit." The same Lt. Said again.

"Somethings not right." Jane said as she walked over to where I stood. "I know mom.. somethings definitely off here." I said.

"Set course for the planet.. Have the rest of the ships hang back a ways" I saw the frown on Erica's face and addressed it "If this is a trap I don't want the entire fleet caught in it." I said. She nodded even though she didn't like the idea of us going in alone.

The 'Orion' Flew gracefully through space heading towards the planet. "What can you tell me about those readings?" I asked the young Lt. His name I now knew to be Roderick.

"It's strange Sir, It's hard to describe it. The scanners are picking up very strange energy signatures coming from some structure on the planet." Roderick said.

The 'Orion' settled into orbit above the planet and waited... and waited.. and nothing happened.

"Are we still getting those strange readings?" I asked. Roderick nodded.

"Very well.. well take a shuttle down to the surface. Have Shepard meet us there if she wants." I said getting up out of my seat. Alicia moved to follow me but I held up a hand which caused her to frown. "I know you want to come to.. but I need you here to coordinate with the fleet." I said kissing her on the lips and turning for the elevator.

…..

The shuttle touched down not far from the location of the energy reading. I stepped out of the shuttle followed by Erica, Tevos, Miranda, and mom. I looked to the sky as Shepard's shuttle came into view.

Shepard stepped out followed by Thane, Samara, Garrus, and Kasumi. Miranda glanced at me for a moment and I felt a strange since of wonder which quickly disappeared. She turned back to look at Shepard as the five made their way over to us.

"Are we sure we should be on this planet?" Shepard asked as she clasped her hand in mine.

"Normally I'd agree. But there's something here that needs our attention." I said gesturing to the glowing structure in the distance. Shepard glanced from the structure than to me and nodded.

We set about heading towards the structure. Eventually we came within a hundred yards of the glowing structure.

"I wonder how you get in?" Tevos asked as she eyed the building.

"That's easy. You just have to ask." A voice said from behind us. We all spun with weapons in our hands to stare in surprise at the lone figure of TIM standing about twenty yards away.

"You've got a lot of guts coming to face us by yourself." Shepard growled. I nodded in agreement.

TIM smiled.

…...

High up in orbit the 'Orion' was busy monitoring the ground team. "Mam, I have some new readings." Roderick said.

Alicia turned to face the man and nodded for him to go on. "Several dozen of the asteroids have begun to move closer to each other. Their course suggests them moving into a ring pattern. I've also detected seismic activity on the three moons surrounding the planet." Roderick said.

Alicia quickly hit the com button "Attention to all ships. Back away immediately. It's a Trap" She yelled. Suddenly the ship vibrated and they looked at the screen as the asteroids suddenly flashed and in there places was round metallic objects. The round spheres locked into position creating a gigantic circle.

The 'Orion' immediately came about to head away from the ring. The alarms started blaring "What is it Lt." Alicia barked.

Roderick's face paled "Contacts mam. There coming from the far side of the planet."

"Damnit! How did we not detect them?" Alicia growled. The ships were flanking out taking offensive positions.

"It must have been the interference from the power signature on the planet. That's the only thing that I can thank of that masked their power readings." Roderick said.

"Open a channel to Will." Alicia said. She quickly sat down in the Captain's chair and began to punch buttons in. The display scrolled rapidly as different tactics flashed by. Roderick raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored it. Her mind was far more advanced than his and the blur of images passing by was nothing to her.

"We can't establish a link. There's to much interference." Roderick said.

"Damit!" She opened up the com to the fleet again. "Attention all ships. We need to delay them until we can retrieve our ground team. And what ever you do stay away from the giant ring." She said.

As the ships of both sides moved towards each other. She said a silent prayer for Will and everyone else on the planet.

…..

TIM looked up and smiled "It seems your friends are enjoying our little surprise."

"Our?" Shepard asked slightly confused.

"**Yes.. Our"** TIM's voice changed suddenly. His eyes started to glow yelled and wisps of yellow energy began to glow around him. Suddenly a bright flash caused everyone to shield their eyes.

I quickly looked for TIM but he was gone.

"You know what I do to traitors.. I kill them." I spun quickly only for my eyes to widen in horror as he was standing behind Miranda. She started to turn when to shots were heard. Miranda's eyes went wide. TIM smiled behind her and vanished. Miranda looked at me and took a few steps forward before collapsing. She had two gunshot wounds to the back.

"Quickly, get some medi-gel." Shepard said. I brought my pack around and quickly administered the gel.

"We've got to get her back to the shuttle." Jane said coming over. She was busy looking around for TIM.

"**Your not going anywhere."** TIM's voice suddenly echoed in the wind. We looked around wildly but saw no sign of him. Suddenly the doors of the large structure started opening.

My eyes widened in shock. It was some kind of giant mech. **"I see you like my new toy. Here's a first hand demonstration of its power."** TIM's voice rang out.

On each arm of the mech giant cannons unfolded. I growled and turned to Shepard. "Get her out of here. MOM!" I said turning to my mother. Jane looked at me as she kept her finger on her AR "Help them to the shuttle. I'll hold him off." I said standing up and bringing my locusts to bear.

"Like hell you will." Erica said coming up beside me. Her AR pointing at the giant mech.

I turned to Shepard "Get her to the shuttle. Mom, Erica.. you both can help me hold him off long enough to buy her some time."

They nodded and cocked their rifles. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I attached the locust on my right hand back to my hip. Erica gave me a puzzled look and I quickly activated my Omni blade.

"I'm sorry bout this." I quickly shot a blast of green energy into Mom and Erica causing both women to collapse. Shepard's eyes widened at me. I turned to her. Tevos was looking from Shepard to me with clear confusion.

"Get them to the shuttle... For what's its worth.. It's been nice knowing you Shepard." I turned back towards the mech and reattached the other locust. I actived another omni blade.

"Will... don't... please..." Miranda choked as she fought to stay alive.

I smiled at her "Don't worry... I don't plan on dying today. Now get them into the shuttle." I said turning back to the mech.

"Alight asshole.. let's dance." I said.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy lol. But I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. Sorry for the long delay between updates. Schools been out for awhile and I've been traveling. But it'll start back soon so delays should come less. This also marks the beginning of the end of Unexpected destinations. I've planned out an ending and it won't be far off. Thanks everyone. **

**Story Advertising: The Bonds Of Blood by Darth Marrs. It's a Harry Potter story. It's well written and is a very interesting read. **


	56. Chapter 56: Doomsday Part 2

**Chapter 56**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. All OC's are mine however.**

**Thanks.**

…**.. Doomsday Part 2...**

"Damnit, Give me a targeting solution now!" Alicia barked as the 'Orion' dashed past a Cerberus frigate only to get hit by a blast from another.

"Were trying Mam but their using some kind of shielding technology that's messing with our sensors." Roderick said.

Suddenly they were hit by another blast causing a panel to explode killing one of the crewmen.

"That's it. Turn about and head straight for the nearest ship. Ramming Speed!" Alicia barked.

Roderick eyes widened in horror at the look on Alicia's face but he nodded and set course.

"I want you to veer off at the last second. Do you understand me?" Alicia barked. Roderick nodded.

"How many ships following us?" She asked as the ship shook from an impact.

"Three Frigates Mam. There closing." Roderick said.

The bridge went silent as the 'Orion' barreled towards one of the Cerberus dreadnaughts.

"Brace for impact." Alicia yelled as the 'Orion' dodged the dreadnaughts main guns. "Break away" Alicia yelled at the last moment. The front of the dreadnaught practically filled the view screen.

Two of the Cerberus frigates that were in hot pursuit tried to reverse at the same time and collided with the dreadnaught. Everyone on the 'Orion' were jolted from a shockwave as the two Frigates and the Dreadnaught exploded in a ball of fire.

"That's some nice flying crewman." Alicia said to Roderick. "Thanks mam." He replied.

"What's the status of the third frigate?" She asked. Roderick glanced at his scanner for a moment before looking back up at her. "Their dead in the water." He said.

She sighed and slumped into the Captains chair. "Set course to towards the next set of enemy ships. We've got a war to fight." She said. Roderick nodded and set course.

Suddenly a wave of energy washed over the ship causing the everyone to look around puzzled.

"What was that Lt.?" She asked.

Roderick looked up from his screen. His eyes wide with fear. "Mam, three large mechanical structures have just appeared on each of the three moons surface."

"What are they?" She asked slightly confused. Being a by product of her civilization she was not surprised that the Reapers would continue to create new technology. This in fact might be the one dividing factor that they had over the current civilizations. Their knowledge and experience dated back thousands of years.

"Will..." Alicia muttered.

….

Shepard glanced over her shoulder at Will as he dashed towards the giant mech. Her eyes widened as with inhuman speed the mech's hand crashed down where Will was. She looked around to see that he had dodged and now was airborne. He hit the ground and rocked off his feet towards the mech again.

The two powerful beings seemed to dance a dance of death that neither was willing to give an inch. A sound of coughing drew her attention back to the her people as Miranda's hand tightened around hers.

"Shepard...Shep.. you've... you've got to..." Miranda struggled to say.

"Shhh.. Don't speak, you have to save your energy." Shepard said as she tried to calm the woman.

Miranda's eyes turned away towards her left arm. She pressed her two middle fingers onto her palm and a small data chip sprang from her uniform. She looked back up at Shepard.

"Shepard... giv... this... to Will... Please..." Miranda begged.

Shepard nodded. Miranda smiled and closed her eyes. Shepard alarmed checked her pulse. She was still alive... but barely.

She looked to her squad and nodded. As one they lifted Miranda and the other two women before quickly making their way towards the shuttle.

The ground shook and shuddered from the battle going on behind them. It was as if to titans from ancient times had come to battle this day.

Shepard glanced over her shoulder as the mech's hand crash down and Will's right omni blade sunk into the metal. Their was an inhuman cry before the mech jerked free causing Will to jump back and start his attack again.

Shepard turned her head back forward as they neared the shuttle. That's when she noticed something.

"Were going to have to take the 'Orion's' shuttle. We don't have enough room." She said to Thane who nodded and they quickly made their way over to the other shuttle. They began to load up the crew and Shepard turned back to look at Will one last time before stepping inside. She made her way to the cockpit and quickly closed the door. She looked at the control panel for a few moments as she tried to figure out where the ignition button was but eventually found it.

"Are we really going to leave him?" Garrus asked as he glanced at the window towards the battle.

Shepard pursed her lips and nodded without looking at him. Garrus sighed and leaned back in his seat.

As the shuttle began to rise the proximity warning suddenly went off. Shepard looked out the window as the giant mech had momentarily forgotten Will and fired a blast at the shuttle.

Just before it impacted it was intercepted by Will. The blast hit him and caused a small explosion that rocked the shuttle backwards. Shepard and Garrus quickly got the shuttle under control. Shepard quickly looked back through the cockpits window to see the smoke clearing and Will standing there with green energy coursing across his body.

Will glanced back at us before turning his attention back to the mech. With a scream he launched himself at the mech once again.

Shepard shook her head and turned back to the controls. The shuttle turned and with a burst shot into the atmosphere.

She glanced back once at the dwindling sight of the battle and said a silent prayer for Will.

….

I dodged his attack as he lunged at me again. With a grunt I jammed my omni blade into his arm once again. The scream this time told me I hit something vital. Sure enough my thoughts were confirmed when I jerked the blade back and black liquid started spraying everywhere.

I kept my blades up as I circled the mech. The mech had dropped to a knee. I dashed forward but that's when I realized I had made a mistake as the mech spun quickly and hit me square in the chest.

I screamed in pain as I was catapulted away from the mech at breakneck speed. I slammed into a bolder nearly snapping my neck in the process. I fell to the ground as I grabbed my shoulder in pain. It was dislocated. I sighed and looked up at the mech, it was starting to get back up. I turned and gritted my teeth as I slammed my shoulder against the bolder to pop it back in place.

The mech was back up and moving towards me. I winced as the pain in my shoulder flared in pain. I decided right then and there that I needed to try something different. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I opened my eyes and felt the energy pulsating through me. The mech stopped.

"No matter what you try, I will defeat you." TIM's voice rang out from the mech.

To his surprise I smiled. I looked up at the mech with the green fire dancing in my eyes. "No TIM, you will be the one who is defeated." I growled. With a sudden jerk. A bolder the side of a SUV slammed into the side of the mech sending it rocketing into the small cliff side.

TIM looked in anger as he saw that I was mentally controlling the rock.

I raised my right hand wincing at the pain from my shoulder. I quickly gripped it with my other hand and jerked it down causing the bolder to smash into the mech. I repeated the process several times until the mech was nothing but a scrap heap.

I sighed as I let the bolder go and I stared at a pile of junk.

_'It's over... it's over' _I mentally sighed. I started to get back up when a sudden explosion threw me onto my back. I looked at the pile of junk and in its place was "TIM?" I stared shocked.

He was glowing and smiling at me. "Foolish human.. you no not what you play with.." He said taking a few steps towards me. "I've said to you many times human. You will know death by the hands of me." He smiled evilly. Suddenly his hands sprouted into claws and his body started mutating grossly. His neck sprang out to resemble a snake. Finally his transformation stopped and it smiled at me.

"Harbinger shall be your destruction." He said before launching himself at me.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I dodged.

…...

Shepard landed the shuttle in the 'Orion' to deposit the crew before heading to the Normandy. They docked quickly as the ship hung in space momentarily to let them dock safely before shooting off again in pursuit of another enemy.

Shepard made her way to the CIC as Samara and Garrus took Miranda to the med-bay. Shepard ran quickly to the cockpit just as Joker fired another burst of the Thanix cannons blowing through a Cerberus ship in the process.

"Report" Shepard barked as she surveyed the damage with her eyes.

"Most the Cerberus fleet has been destroyed. We've sustained minor casualties." Joker paused for a moment as he fired the guns again before resuming "We've also detected three enormous structures on each of the three moons. Several dozen asteroids have broken from their orbit and formed a

ring pattern. There seems to be a massive power buildup coming from the structure on the main planet below." Joker finished.

Shepard frowned. "Bring up the display. I want a full layout of what's going on down there." She said. She silently prayed for Will.

Suddenly a gigantic pulse of energy rocketed from the planets surface and hit the first moon that was in its path. The beam of energy than proceeded to hit each of the other two moons before hitting the ring of asteroids. They glowed brightly as the darkness in the middle seemed to churn like a whirlpool.

Shepard and the rest of the crew stood dumbfounded "What the fuck is that?" Joker said echoing the rest of the crews thoughts.

….

I flew back and slammed against another rock. This time I coughed up some blood and tried to stand before Harbinger or his TIM form as I was now calling picked me up by my throat and tossed me to the side. I had tried dodging him but he moved at lightening speed.

A burst of energy shot from the structure in the distance and headed up into the atmosphere. Harbinger turned to look at the energy wave and smiled. "Do you see the beginning of the end for your species Human. It's too bad that you won't live to see it." He said moving towards me. His claws extended further almost like blades.

He stopped in front of me and raised his right arm. The blades seemed to shin in the light of the sun. He brought his arm down quickly only to have it stopped by me. His eyes widened in surprise as I gripped his arm with one hand. The green fire racing across my body burned his and he cried out in pain as he tried to jerk his arm away.

"Time to pay the piper Bitch!" I yelled. I pulled my hand up which I had taken my knife out and jammed it into the center of his skull. He screamed and tried jerking away once again. I growled as I poured wave after wave of energy through the knife directly into his skull. Light suddenly burst out through his eyes, mouth, and ears. With a final scream he stopped and dropped to his knees. The glowing around him stopped and his body turned black. He tilted forward and as his body hit the ground it exploded into ash and was swept away with the breeze.

I sat there kneeling for a moment before looking up at the structure. It was time to finish this.

….

Alicia watched in horror as out of the swirl an all two familiar appendage appeared. The Reapers were here.

**A/N: Another cliffy I know. But I had fun writing this chapter. Thanks everyone for all the support.**

**Story Advertising: Rocking The Boat by DerLaCroix. It's a Harry Potter fic with a bit of dumbledore bashing. But its well written. **

**My inspiration for this fic believe it or not was Limp Bizkit's Gold Cobra :D **

**I do not own them btw.**


	57. Chapter 57: Doomsday Part 3

**Chapter 57**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Doomsday Part 3**

"Dear God!" Alicia Exclaimed. The first Reaper was slowly coming out of the vortex. The giant black form of the Reaper made her shudder as the crew stared out at it.

Turning she looked to Roderick. "Have the fleet fire on those structures. We have to collapse the vortex." She yelled.

Alicia jumped into her seat as the 'Orion' quickly came about and headed towards the nearest moon as the fleet soon fell in formation. The com beeped and she quickly opened up the display.

"Commander Shepard, as you can see we've got guests." Alicia said as her fingers dashed across the command station on her chair. Erica had quickly taken over the station where the crewmen had been killed. She managed to get it operational with the help of a few tech's.

"I've located the precise locations of each of the power sources. Its my advice that we should split the fleet to take out the three power generators. That way if one wave fails there will still be another to take its place." Erica said as she looked up momentarily before dropping her head back to her screen.

Alicia nodded as did Shepard on screen did. "I will have the Normandy try and distract the Reaper that has just came out of the vortex." She said. In the background Alicia heard Joker cussing up a storm about how idiotic that was.

The screen vanished and Alicia turned to the bridge. "Let's do this." She muttered as she keyed several buttons.

…..

I entered the structure and it was massive. The corridors were curved at impossible angles. If I had been exploring I would have loved it. But, I was here to finish this. I didn't have much time as I was pretty sure the Reapers were appearing by now. Eventually after wandering in a direction or two for several minutes I came upon a door.

I tried opening by the door lock but it wouldn't budge. I was just getting ready to try forcing it open when magically it seemed.. the door opened on its on. I proceeded into the room and came to a standstill. Inside the room were two massive columns. Each had electrical red energy coursing up and down them. In the center was a massive machine and thankfully there was a control station. I made my way over to it and was just about to touch the panel when a voice brought me up short.

"Are you sure that is the right thing to do?" I quickly spun to see a figure standing in the shadows.

I sighed "TIM.. didn't I just kill you?" I said groaning slightly. His response was a chuckle.

"You killed the original yes, but I've made many more." and with that more copies started to step out of the shadows. As I became more and more surrounded I started to seriously think I was screwed for sure.

…...

Alicia's day was going badly. She cursed as another console exploded. "God dammit what is shooting at us?" She yelled.

The 'Orion' had taken up position over the second moon and was about to fire when it started getting hit with fire from the surface.

"It appears to be an automated defense system." Erica said as the ship shook from another volley.

"Than blast it and the power source off the face of the planet." Alicia said. Erica glanced at her and nodded before firing all weapons.

The ship shook for several more minutes than suddenly became still. Alicia glanced around at her crew and pressed the com "Status Report" She said.

"Shields down to fourteen percent. Engines are still good." Emily said from engineering.

Alicia leaned back slightly and sighed. "Very well, take us to the third planet to reenforce our forces there." She said as she closed her eyes briefly. Her thoughts drifting to Will and she silently prayed he was still alive.

…...

My eyes shifted to each of the forms of TIM as they moved closer to me. I had to think quickly, otherwise I wouldn't make it out of here alive. Suddenly an idea occurred to me.

"You do realize its hopeless don't you." One of the TIM clones said as they moved closer.

A soft clank was heard as I dropped the small cylinder and it rolled into the middle of the group.

"So long Fuckers!" I said as the flash bang went off.

I had glanced away as the flash bang went off and turned to see all of the TIM clones staggering and holding their faces. I attached a few grenades to the power console and quickly dashed past the TIM clones. I heard some curing behind me and I pulled out the detonator. I pressed the button, the resulting explosion behind me told me all I needed to know as I ran as fast as I could down the corridor to avoid the explosion. Just as I crested the exit the blast hit me in the back causing me to get flung through the air. I hit the ground hard and rolled until I came to a stand still.

I looked back as the giant fireball erupted from where the ruin was. I got to my feet and after spotting the Normandy's shuttle headed towards it.

I made my way inside and quickly shut the door. I sat down in the chair and immediately activated the com. There was silence as I powered up the engine of the shuttle.

"Can anyone here me..." Silence echoed... "I repeat.. can anyone here me?" I asked again.

Silence for a moment that Alicia's image popped up in front of me. "Will, you have to get off the planet now!" She said.

She sounded terrified. "Alicia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Harbinger came through the portal. It's heading right for you. Will, you have to get off that planet now." She pleaded. Suddenly alarms started to blare in the background behind her. She spun as there was a flash and the transmission was cut short.

"ALICIA!" I yelled. I slammed my fist on the control panel of the shuttle. In response it rocked upward through atmosphere of the planet. The first thing I noticed was the fragments of various ships.

The com on my shuttle suddenly crackled to life. To my surprise Shepard's face appeared. "Will, can you hear me?" She said.

"Shepard, I'm glad that your ok. But tell me, have you heard anything from the 'Orion'?" I asked.

Shepard frowned and shook her head. "No, the last transmission from them stated that they were heading for the next power source to reenforce the fleet in that area."

Suddenly Shepard's image flickered and died. "What the..." I stopped in mid sentence when a shadow passed over the front of the cockpit. I looked up through the cockpit and my eyes widened in horror. The familiar tendril's of a

Reaper were closing around my shuttle.

This really wasn't the way I wanted to die.. I turned and checked to make sure that I still had power. I jammed on the throttle to the shuttle and it rocketed forward towards the closing maw of the Reaper.

I closed my eyes and whispered "Goodbye Alicia, Tella, Stacey, and Mom."

The collision alarm blared in my ear as it counted down the proximity of the Reaper. Suddenly the alarm stopped and I opened my eyes.

I was inside the Reaper. Somehow the Reaper had managed to snag my shuttle with some kind of tractor beam. I watched as the shuttle slowly stopped and was lowered to the ground.

I stayed inside for a few minutes as I waited to see what would happen. After a time I opened the door and stepped out.

…...

"We just lost contact with him Shepard, It looks like his ship was pulled inside of the Reaper." Joker said.

"Dammit!" Shepard cursed.

The console started beeping loudly. "Mam, we've got a signal coming in." Joker said as he pressed a few buttons.

"Who is it?" Shepard asked.

Joker was silent for a moment before his face broadened into a wide smile. "It's the 'Orion'. Everyone's alive." He said beaming.

The screen flickered in front of them and Alicia's face appeared.

"I'm glad to see that your alright." Shepard said giving the woman a small smile in the process.

Alicia nodded in response as her face was graced with a smile.

"I think you Shepard for your concern. But, however we need to see if Will is still on the planet." Alicia said concerned.

Shepard sighed "We just watched as his shuttle was captured by a Reaper. We've not had any word since."

Alicia's eyes widened "Shepard, that's no ordinary Reaper."

…...

I walked for several minutes before I came across a doorway. I checked around to see if anyone was watching me than I stepped through. In front of me was a large glowing orb that I recognized.

"Power Core" I whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice said behind me.

I whipped around to stare at... at... me?

"You seem shocked." The other me replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The other me chuckled "Come now, don't you recognize yourself."

"Can it, I know this is some kind of trick." I said as I activated my Omni-Blade.

The other me stopped his laughing and faced me. "Very well, you are a fool to think you can stop me."

"Harbinger!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled "Yes, now I brought you here to make an example of you. I shall start with your head."

I watched as his arm was suddenly adorned with an Omni-Blade matching mine.

"Very well." I said as I got into a fighting stance. He smiled and than suddenly lunged at me.

**A/N: Thank you everyone whose stuck with this story. Thank you all...**


	58. Chapter 58: Doomsday Part 4

**Chapter 58**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. If I did I'd be making an Mass Effect MMORPG :D. But I do not as Bioware and EA own it. Thank you.**

…**...Dooms Day Part 4...**

I lunged at the same time as my doppelganger and our blades clashed. I grunted as we were held fast face to face. It was weird seeing so much hatred on a face identical to mine.

"What's wrong... thoughts somewhere else?" Harbinger asked.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I jumped back. I landed on one foot and quickly lunged at him again. This time putting some of my energy behind the blade.

To my surprise Harbinger dodged and I felt a fist connect to the back of my skull. I grunted and crashed against the ground hard.

I rolled just as Harbingers Omni-Blade slammed into the metal floor next to my head. I brought my leg up and kicked him hard in the head causing him to stumble backward grabbing the side of his head.

I quickly got to my feet and spun as a roundhouse kick connected to the other side of his head. His body spun as Omni-Blade vanished as he crashed onto the floor. I quickly brought my foot around and kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to gasp in pain. I brought my Omni-Blade up and paused momentarily as he looked up at me. Blood oozed from the sides of his mouth. I brought the Blade down into his skull killing him instantly.

A load roar suddenly echoed all around me as I grabbed my ears in pain.

…...

To Alicia and everyone else on the 'Orion' what was going on inside Harbinger was a mystery. Outside however was another ordeal. Harbinger had suddenly stopped moving. Only two Reapers had managed to get through the portal so far. The two Reapers originally went after the ships attacking the power sources. Now however, they have fallen back and taken up defenses positions around Harbinger. Alicia watched as another ship was lost and she slammed her hand on the panel in frustration.

"Damn!" She cursed. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and glanced at Erica who looked stressed to say the least. The veteran pilot had bags under her eyes from this long ordeal. Everyone was on edge as the battle had been raging for hours now.

"We need to find a way to destroy those two Reapers." She paused and looked directly at Erica "Have the rest of the fleet destroyed the remaining power sources?" She asked.

Nodding Erica responded to her "Yes, And it seems to have worked as the vortex has started shrinking." She paused to look at something than resumed talking "I'm guessing that Harbinger is of some significance to the other Reapers. Maybe.. just maybe it's the key to their destruction." Erica said looking up at Alicia.

Alicia nodded when the door to the bridge opened and Will's mom. The elderly Shepard you could call her. Even though she might kick your ass for calling her that to her face walked onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" Jane asked as she cocked her AR. Alicia gazed at her for a moment before explaining the situation.

Jane sighed and shook her head. "We have to get Will out of there." Jane said.

"I know, but we can't even get close to Harbinger with those two Reapers guarding him. We've got to come up with a solution." Alicia said.

Suddenly an alarm blared. Alicia whipped her head around the nav officer. "Report!" She barked as she quickly sat back down.

"Mam, we've just had several ships jump in from the relay." The soldier said.

"Are they friend or foe?" Alicia asked. She said a silent prayer because they didn't need anymore enemies trying to kill them.

At that moment a voice came over the com "This is Councilman Anderson of the Systems Alliance ship Aggripa. We come to offer I assistance in the fight."

"Clear that up" Alicia said to another crewman. Suddenly Anderson's image appeared.

"I'm glad you showed up Anderson. I know things have been rather ruff lately between us but as you can see. We've got bigger problems." Alicia said.

Anderson nodded "Agreed, what information can you give me of the battle so far." He asked.

Alicia nodded and quickly explained to them everything. Including the fact that Will was trapped inside of Harbinger. Anderson placed his hand to his chin as he brewed in thought. Than he looked up and nodded.

"We will need to coordinate our attacks against the two Reapers. Than we will take on Harbinger. Alicia, I can't stress to you that this might not work. As we've seen from a previous battles with the Reapers are ships can only take and dish out so much. We all just may die here today." He said, his tone firm.

Alicia stared at the image of the man "I've already prepared myself to die Councilor. Have you?" She asked.

He was quite for a moment than nodded "Signal us when your ready." And with that his image disappeared.

Alicia felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to stare into the eyes of Jane.

"Will is strong, he will make it." Jane said. She gripped Alicia's shoulder firmer and pulled the woman into a hug. Alicia let out a breath of air that she didn't know she had been holding.

The door opened and Stacey stepped onto the bridge. She was decked head to toe in Tella's style armor.

"Anyone up for some ask kicking?" Stacey asked as the helmet slid back to show her face.

"Only if I get the first foot in." Jane said reading her AR.

"I know you two just want to go in guns blazing but that's just plain stupid. Add in the fact that there are currently two Reapers guarding Harbinger, that complicates it." Alicia said.

The two women frowned and nodded. "We will think of something." Stacey said.

"I may have an idea.." Erica said. Suddenly all attention was shifted to her.

…...

**Meanwhile...**

Tella sat on the chair on the porch. The house she was staying in overlooked the valley providing a very beautiful view.

"Mind if I join you?" Emily said. Tella turned to look at the former Cerberus Operative and nodded. Emily stepped out onto the porch and took a seat next to her.

"Where's Faith?" Tella asked.

"She's watching some cartoons on the vid screen. The poor child has never seen any thanks to what they did to her." Emily cursed. She was still appalled at the things they had done to that little girl.

"What about Eve?" Tella asked as some strange bird like creature flew by.

"She's cooking some dinner. Some Asari cuisine apparently." Emily said.

They both sat quietly for awhile before either spoke again.

"Do you think Will is ok?" Emily asked as she kept her face forward.

Tella was quiet for a moment. "I pray that he is." She said looking down as she rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach.

…...

I held my ears until the god forsaken noise had stopped. I quickly looked around and found a hallway leading off in a direction that seemed to me the right way.

I walked for several minutes until I came into a rectangular room. Suddenly the lights flickered out.

"What the..." I cursed as I quickly activated my omni-tool to give me some light.

"Do you really think that you could kill me that easily?" A voice spoke in the darkness.

Red eyes appeared all around me. I quickly activated my omni-blade on my other arm as I held the other up to peer farther into the darkness.

I suddenly felt pain and looked down to see a knife jutting through my arm. I yelled in pain as it was yanked out. I spun only to have a boot to the back of my knees cause me to fall to the ground.

I gasped for air and looked up to see several TIM clones clustered around me.

"Well... well..." The TIM clones said.

I spit in the closest ones face and reactivated my omni-blade. In one swift motion I decapitated one and impaled another. As I spun to get another I was hit in the head from behind. I collapsed hard to the ground with a grunt. I looked up as shadows seemed to sway around me.

"Finish it!" I sputtered as blackness threatened to consume me.

The TIM clones chuckled.. "All in good time. For now though, you have a different purpose."

The butt of his gun was the last thing I saw before stars exploded before my eyes.

…...

"Legion, do you copy?" Alicia said. Between all of them they had came up with a plan. A crazy one, but a plan non the less.

"Alicia Commander, what do you require of this unit?" Legion's image asked on the screen.

Those asteroids that are in planets outer orbit. I want you to find a way to push them towards the Reapers.

"May I inquire the purpose for this?" Legion asked. His head flaps if he were human would have shown confusion.

"I want to basically fling them at the Reapers." Alicia said. She glanced at Jane and Stacey who were standing near her. Both women nodded and she turned back to the screen.

Legion tilted its head to the side "If you intend to destroy the Reapers by impacting the asteroids with them that will not work. The Reapers will simply move."

Alicia smiled "Maybe, but they won't. Their guarding Harbinger who hasn't moved for awhile. Besides I want the Geth to attach six of the Mark 2 warheads that Anderson has on board his flag ship."

Legion's flaps fluttered "We acknowledge this. We will proceed as planned." It stated.

"I hope this works." Erica stated from her chair.

"Me too." Alicia muttered under her breath.

…...

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. My head felt like someone had been hitting me upside it with a sledgehammer. Suddenly previous events entered my mind and I looked around quickly. I was strapped down to something.

"Glad to see that your awake." Harbinger said as he and several TIM clones made their way towards me. For some odd reason he chose to take my form once again.

I had to get free. I didn't want to use any more power than necessary but I had no choice. I started to gather the power when suddenly it felt like I was being drained.

A laugh caught my attention as I turned to look at Harbinger once again.

"You can try, but it will do you no good." Harbinger said smiling. "You see, I've created this device to drain you of that power that you so hold dear." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

Harbinger turned to me. "You see that power you have, The Masters thought it was insignificant to ones such as us. They denied us that power. Now however, we will have it once and for all."

"When I get free I'll kill you personally." I spat. Harbinger simply laughed.

"I don't thank you'll be around for much longer. You see, when that machine drains you for your power. Your dead, end of story. So this is good bye." Harbinger said turning around.

"Come back here you some of a bitch!" I yelled as I struggled with the restraints.

I watched in furry as the door closed and the table I was strapped to began to tilt backwards. Above me I paled as a large mechanical arm slowly descended towards me.

...**A/N: Wow I got this chapter out fast. I wanna say thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter. If you hadn't it probably would have been longer before I got this chapter out. So thanks to you all :D**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**A/N: Normally I do my Author's notes at the end but I decided to do it at the beginning this time. While i've been pushing to get chapters out faster its not a staple. It was in the past but with so much going on right now in my life. School, work, parenthood. It takes awhile for me to get the chapter together. I'd like to appreciate everyone that has enjoyed this story. Now on to to the story.**

…**...DoomsDay Part 5...**

Alicia paced nervously as Legion and the other Geth quickly rigged the asteroids with the explosives. The Geth anchored several of their ships to the asteroids and were currently ferrying them towards the location of the Reapers.

Now that the plan was about to go into action she addressed the crew. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Were about to attempt a plan that's a little unconventional to say the least. The Geth will practically sling the asteroids at the two Reapers. If were lucky, the warheads attached to those asteroids do their jobs. Now, our job is to provide a distraction to the Reapers. As such well be teaming up with what's left Anderson's fleet, as well as the remaining Asari forces." She paused as she looked around at the exhausted crew "I know its been rough. But we can do this, we must do this." She said firmly.

As one everyone went off to their separate stations. "Nice speech." Jane said as she stepped up behind Alicia.

"A Shepard enjoying a good speech? What has the world come to." She said teasingly. They both laughed at the small bit of humor.

Stacey walked onto the bridge and joined the two women. "Strike teams ready. As soon as we break through Harbingers shields well launch the shuttle to rescue Will." Stacey said.

Alicia and Jane nodded. "Well, I guess that's my que to get ready." Jane said. She turned to Alicia and pulled the woman into a tight hug. "Whatever happens, take care of my son. He needs you more than you think." She whispered into Alicia ear.

Alicia leaned back and stared at the woman. She gave the elderly Shepard a hard look before nodding.

Stacey glanced at Jane and the two turned and headed for the elevator.

"Bring Will back please..." Alicia said.

Stacey turned as the doors closed "Of course, he's not getting out of a wedding that easily." She said smirking.

Alicia chuckled and turned back to her seat. She let out a deep sigh as she sat down. The various screens showed the Geth preparing to move the asteroids.

A tech came over and handed her an OSD. She quickly read it and nodded to the tech. "Let's do this people." She said.

…...

I watched in horror as the mechanical arm descended towards me. This cannot be happening. I struggled valiantly against the restraints but they wouldn't budge. The table was somehow sapping my strength. Suddenly I heard a click as a metal needle extended from the arm.

_This is fucking unbelievable. I've got to get loose._

Right as the needle was about to pierce my chest the restraint on the right side gave way. I jerked my hand loose and quickly grabbed the mechanical arm. I jerked it hard causing it to snap from the pull it was attached to. I leaned over and used the sharpened needle to pry the lock and release my other hand. I quickly started working on the straps to my feet when the door opened and Harbinger appeared.

"Your going nowhere!" He declared as he started towards me. Suddenly an explosion rocked everything. I was sent flying off the table and landed on top of Harbinger. The force of our collision knocking the wind out of me. I heard a choked grunt and looked down to see blood pooling around my hand. I still held a piece of metal from the restraints and it was now lodged in Harbingers chest.

"You've killed this vessel... but there are more." He gasped once and his eyes rolled back as his head tilted to the side.

I stood up and tried to wipe the blood off my hands but no matter how hard I tried they were still some on them. I turned and looked through the door that Harbinger had passed through. This was going to be interesting.

…...

"First asteroid warhead detonated, The Reaper on the right's shields are down." Alicia said over fleet coms.

"Should we attack now?" "No, we wait until the second warheads gone off. If were lucky, we might possibly destroy the first Reaper." She said to a young Captain of another ship.

They had were coordinating their ships with perfect timing thanks to the Geth platforms on each ship.

Roderick's face suddenly paled "Mam, the second Reaper is preparing to fire."

Alicia growled "All ships, Evasive maneuvers!" She bellowed over the com.

All ships began to spread apart as the second Reaper opened fire. The blast took out a Geth ship and one of the 'Orion's'.

"All ships prepare to draw their fire. Roderick tell me some good news." Alicia sighed.

"Second asteroid's about to be ready... NOW!" He yelled looking up at the screen. The large asteroid was literally flung at the second Reaper. The Reaper, realizing that it was in danger started to turn its cannons towards the asteroids but it was too late as the asteroid slammed into the Reaper and detonated. The blast wave ripped through the other Reaper as its barriers were already destroyed. The surviving Reaper started to list out of control as it slowly started to spin.

"All ships, fire at will." Alicia barked. The ships let loose a barrage of weapons at the ship. It absorbed some of the blasts than suddenly it exploded into a large fireball that would surely have been seen from the edge of the solar system.

The blast from the dying Reaper collided with Harbinger. The blast seemed to hit something major inside Harbinger as the Reaper started to tilt slightly.

"All ships prepare to move in." Alicia paused as she touched her ear for the personnel coms. "Stacey, Shepard and you have a go. I repeat you have a go." She dropped her hand from her ear and peered at the destroyed Reapers.

She watched as the shuttle departed and headed towards Harbinger. Her gut was telling her that something wasn't quite right.

…...

I passed through several corridors. Eventually I came into a room that I instantly knew that this was what I was looking for. But it couldn't be... how is that possible.

The machine that stood before me I recognized instantly. I had seen it in a vision. I had seen it in my dreams. It was the dimensional machine that Garrus used to transport Stacey and I here. I'm not quite sure how I know that... but I do.

"Well, it took you long enough." I spun to stare at a TIM clone. He wasn't even looking at me but sitting in a chair while picking at his nails.

"You've had the machine the whole time? Why haven't you used it against us?" I asked. Something was seriously wrong here.

TIM sighed or I guess I should say Harbinger sighed. "You really don't get it do you.

Apparently I didn't as he just like all super villain's decided to tell me his master plan.

"Your friend Garrus was quite forth coming with his knowledge of the device. As well as it's location." Harbinger said smiling. His eyes glowing with fire.

"But why would he do that?" I asked but I was pretty sure he was tortured for it. But, why let him live? I wondered.

I'm going to save some time here. "Long story short, I used him to find the location of the machine. I used him to bring you to me. For you see, I've discovered a flaw in the machine. Only one such as yourself who possess Prothean DNA mixed with a Human's can gain the initial access to it.. If not well, it has a rather nasty virus that destroys the core of any mechanical device."

I stared at him for a second. Than a plan suddenly came to me. "If I do this, will you spare my people?" I asked.

Harbinger smiled "You know I won't do that, but what choice do you have?"

I nodded and brought my omni-tool up. I quickly broadcast a message to the 'Orion' I just prayed that they would receive it in time.

I walked over to the machine as several more TIM clones appeared in the room. I walked up to the machine and it suddenly powered on. A small platform appeared on the machine and I reached out to touch it when suddenly I was blinded by a flash of white light.

…...

Stacey paced anxiously as the shuttle headed towards Harbinger. She was nervous and worried about her brother and it was showing as she was making tracks in the floor of the shuttle.

"Calm down Stacey, he will be fine." Jane said. She was trying her best to reassure her daughter but it wasn't working.

"I can't. I'm worried about Will." Stacey said. She pulled out her sniper and began checking it again to try and calm herself.

"Mam, there's some kind of message coming in." The pilot yelled back to them.

"Where's it coming from?" Jane asked. "It's coming from inside Harbinger." The pilot said. Jane looked to her daughter than turned back to the pilot. "Send it to our omni-tools." Jane said.

The pilot nodded and a few seconds latter their omni-tool's blinked as a message was broadcast on it.

"It's from Will, he want's us to take the 'Orion' and get away. He says he has a plan." Stacey said.

"Should we listen?" Tevos asked. She had been sitting quietly in a corner since the shuttle left. Her personnel team of commando's accompanied them.

Jane shook her head "No, we keep with the plan. If he thinks he's going to go all hero on us well he's got another thing coming."

Stacey smiled at her mother and nodded. The Shepard's weren't known to leave anyone behind. Especially Jane's son.

The shuttle continued towards Harbinger untouched as it passed through the weakened barrier and entered what appeared to be a hanger.

The shuttle slowly touched down and Jane turned to Stacey whose helmet was sliding into place on her face.

Jane hefted her AR. "Let's go." She said.

…...

I winced as I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was blinding light.

"Calm down child, you will not be harmed." A voice said from somewhere. I tried to blink and look around but the light was too bright.

"Who are you?" I gasped.

"I am an artificial construct created for the purpose to help those chosen to use this machine." The voice said.

"I don't understand. I'm confused." I gasped as pain surged in my eyeballs.

"What don't you understand?" The AI asked. It seemed puzzled.

"How did Harbinger locate and collect the machine if the Reapers were stuck in darkspace?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence before the machine spoke. "You do not realize this. But, the machine has always been located inside Harbinger." The AI said.

My world spun and I became even more confused "What, but if that's true surely Harbinger would have found a way to use it by now? And how did the alternate Garrus and my Mother locate the machine if it was inside Harbinger?" I asked.

The AI was silent for a moment as if it seemed to puzzle the questions over. "That was an alternate timeline. Something may have changed. It is a possibility that the machine was always located planetside." The AI said.

I sighed as this was starting to make my head hurt. "Whatever, I'm tired of trying to figure this out. I want you to activate the Virus code and infect the systems that are hooked up to this machine."

"Why?" The AI asked. "Surely you would rather activate the Dimensional drive?" The AI seemed confused by my request.

"No, I want the virus activated. I'm not worried about the Dimensional drive. I want to destroy the fucking thing that's trying to destroy the galaxy." I yelled.

The AI was silent for a moment before speaking again "I will comply. But, I must warn you however, that once the virus is unleashed into the system. The Dimensional drive will cease to function. Should you ever wish to return to your time... it will be lost forever."

I was silent for a moment as I thought back over everything that's happened. A small part of me wanted to say 'no, don't' but I knew that this is where I belonged.

"Do It!" I said.

…...

"Mam, we've got more incoming from the other side of the planet." Rodderick said.

"Friendlies?" Erica asked.

"No, more Cerberus ships. At least twenty." Rodderick said.

Alicia sighed. Even with their plans that they had been putting into action the battle with Cerberus had continued. For some strange reason it seemed that Cerberus practically had a fleet of ships hidden and waiting to back up the existing ones.

Alicia was about to order the ships to attack when an alarm start blaring in the bridge.

"What is it?" Alicia asked sitting up quickly.

"We've got contacts jumping in from the relay. It's at least ten ships." Erica said.

"Friendlies?" Alicia asked.

Suddenly an image popped of an individual popped up on the vid screen. A person who none thought they would ever see again.

"This is Tali'Zorah of the Quarian Migrant fleet. We've come offering our assistance."

Alicia simply stared at the screen not sure what to say.

**A/N: Wow, thanks guys for all the encouragement over these last few chapters. With my schedule and everything I had gotten little time to work on this. But I promised I would finish the story and there are only two or maybe three left. So thanks everyone :D**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its Characters. They belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**DoomsDay Part 6 The End?**

Alicia tried to hide her emotions as the image of Tali stared at her awaiting a reply. She closed her eyes for a second and took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. This was the woman that had broken Will's heart and it disturbed her greatly.

Finally pushing the issue aside of the moment she opened her eyes and her gaze sharpened at the woman's image. "Thank you Tali'Zorah, your offer of assistance is accepted. Though I might ask, how did you know the situation that is currently happening? I mean I didn't think with the way Will and you parted... that you would even think of joining our cause?" Alicia questioned.

Tali didn't speak for a moment. It seemed she was looking Alicia over rather critically. "What happened between Will and I is personnel. I don't think it concerns you." Tali's said. Her voice had gone cold.

Alicia growled "Watch it, that's my fiancee your talking about." Tali's body language indicated she was surprised and than Alicia saw something that surprised her. Tali's head drooped a little as her shoulders sagged. Regret, Tali regretted what she had done.

Finally Tali looked back up "That can be discussed later, for now we have more pressing issues." Tali said changing the subject.

"I agree" Alicia said. "We need to coordinate an attack on Harbinger. We currently have a team inbound to pick Will up. He was captured by Harbinger" Alicia finished. She watched as Tali's head seemed to glance at her for a moment before turning back to something off screen.

"Very well, We will begin our combat runs. Well coordinate with you." Tali said. The screen vanished and Alicia sat back and sighed.

…...

There was a flash and I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the very spot I had been standing before.

"Well?" Harbinger asked from one of his TIM clone bodies. I blinked and looked around.

"I did what you asked." I said.

TIM smiled "Very good, now that that's accomplished. I think its time for you to die."

One by one all the clones pulled out AR's and Pistol's and aimed them at me.

"Thank you for your gracious contribution to the end of your race." Harbinger said smiling. Suddenly the machine behind me buzzed loudly than a loud noise was heard. The machine set off a invisible wave of energy that rippled through the room and into the rest of the ship.

I watched as the TIM clones dropped to the floor on their knees screaming in agony.

I glanced back at the machine one last time than moved towards the door. As I was moving past one of the clones it grabbed my leg. I looked down to see the TIM clone's eyes flashing from red to blue. "What... what have you done to me?" He struggled to say.

I smiled "Just getting a little revenge for all the species you've destroyed in your disgusting campaign. Goodbye Harbinger. Your death marks the beginning of a new ago of organics."

Harbinger chuckled "True I may perish, but what about the others still in dark space?" He smriked.

I responded with a smirk "That problem will take care of itself in a moments time.

Sure enough on que another wave of energy ripped through the ship. This time however, it infiltrated Harbinger's communications and shot a signal out from the ship. The signal blazed past the fleet and headed towards the vortex. The vortex was about the size of a basketball and would close in a moments time. This was all the signal needed as it tore through the hole and hit the first Reaper it encountered. It than began to bounce from Reaper to Reaper. The virus that infected these ships was designed to take away their friend or foe recognition systems and have them target each other. As the vortex closed no one would see the epic battle of the entire Reaper fleet turning on themselves.

Harbinger stared up at me and sighed. "You've won, but at what cost?" He said.

I frowned "What do you mean?"

He smiled and quickly tapped his wrist. There was a beep than some kind of announcement started blaring throughout the ship. I turned back to Harbinger. "What was that?" I glared. I grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He coughed up some weird kind of blood and started to laugh. "It's my going away present. Goodbye." He said before his eyes went dark. I stood back and dropped his body.

I turned and ran through the door. I moved quickly as the blaring was getting louder. I ran for what felt like hours only to realize I was hopelessly lost. I stopped at an intersection and looked around.

Suddenly a voice called to me. "Will!"

…...

Alicia watched as the Quarian ships came along side the fleet and began to Hammer at the remaining Cerberus ships. Alicia glances up at the screens that show the images of the Quarian Commander as well as the commanders of the rest of the combined fleet.

"Keep Hammering!" She yells as the 'Orion' rocks from an impact. "Alicia, It's Harbinger." Erica yells. Alicia turns to see the great Reaper twisting and turning as its having some kind of seizure.

"What do you think is going on?" Erica asks. Alicia shakes her head "I haven't a clue, but we've got more important things to worry about at the moment." She says. The 'Orion' dodges one barrage while simultaneously firing off its cannons and gutting another Cerberus ship.

…...

"Stacey?" I ask. Before I know it I'm enveloped in a fierce hug by her. She pulls back and smiles.

"Thank god your ok bro, now let's get the hell out of her." She says. I can only nod as I follow her. We pass through an archway and come across my mother. "Come on kids let's go." She says ushering us quickly forward.

We run through various corridors as the sounds of explosions are heard all around us. Finally we burst through an opening and spot the shuttle.

"There it is!" Stacey yells. We run towards the shuttle went suddenly the floor heaves violently and were thrown backwards onto the floor. I scramble to my feet quickly only to see a giant tentacle sticking up through the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Stacey yells.

The floor heaves again as another tentacle bursts through the floor. The two tentacles begin to open up the holes farther.

"We've got to get to the shuttle." Jane says. I look at my mom and nod. We began to make our way around when there's a god awful screech. I turn to see a mini version of Harbinger pulling itself up from the floor.

I stop as my mother and sister run a little farther before turning to me. "Go on, I'll keep it distracted." I yell to them.

Stacey looks at me like I've grown a second head "What are you insane? Get moving." She yells.

I shake my head "No, get in the shuttle. Leave the ship, I'll be along shortly" I say. Stacey's watches me for a moment before nodding in understanding. She grabs moms arm and leads the woman back to the shuttle. Mom turns to me giving me an odd look as the two quickly board the shuttle.

Harbinger starts to turn towards the shuttle. I grab my locusts and fire off a few shots towards him. The distraction works as it turns towards me.

Harbinger raises a tentacle and I see a familiar red light gather. Harbinger fires and I just barely dodge as the blast destroys the wall behind me. I glance out of the corner of my eye to see the shuttle blast away out of the hanger. I turn my attention back to Harbinger.

"**You will die here."**

I smile "Maybe, but you'll be coming with me."

Harbinger roars and fires another blast and I dodge again. I nearly collide with a wall that I had jumped towards. More explosions suddenly rock the ship and I know I don't have much time. I turn back to Harbinger.

"Well it's been fun, but I've got to run." I say. I quickly feel for the familiar energy that I've grown accustomed to over the past few months and see the energy form around me.

Harbinger's form starts moving towards me and I concentrate as I zip past it as one of its tentacles crashes down were I had been.

…...

"Is that all of them?" Alicia asks. The remaining Cerberus ships had put up a good fight but in the end they lost to the combined power of the different races.

"Alicia, the shuttles headed for the hanger." Erica says. Alicia nods "Is Will on board?" She asks.

Erica stares at the screen for a moment before shaking her head. Alicia suddenly feels sadness but before she can think further there's a brilliant flash of light.

"Shields now!" She yells. Suddenly the ship is rocked by a powerful shockwave. Several consoles explode as personnel are thrown out of their chairs.

"Is everyone ok?" Alicia calls out. A few grunts of 'yes' and Alicia slowly gets to her feet.

"Damage report." She says. Erica pulls a crewman that was killed in the blast off of his station and begins working on the terminal. A moment later she looks up at Alicia Shields are down and hull integrity is at twenty four percent.

The door to the elevator suddenly opens and Jane and Stacey stumble into the room before dropping to their knees out of breath.

Alicia and Erica quickly ran over to the two women or in Erica's case limped.

"Are you two ok?" Alicia asked. She noticed a nasty gash on Stacey arm. Stacey looked up and nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where's Will?" Alicia asked. Stacey stared at her for a moment. A moment was all it took as Alicia could see the pain in the woman's eyes.

Tears started to fall from Alicia's eyes as the weight of what happened came upon her. Stacey turned to her Jane and buried her face in her mothers neck as she started to cry.

"What the..." Erica started to say but stopped. Alicia started to turn around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and could see that the hand was glowing. She looked up to see a smiling Will.

"You didn't think I'd die that easy did you?" Will smirked. Before he can speak again he's wrapped up in a tight hug by Alicia. She stands back and promptly punches him in the eye.

"Ow, what the hell Alicia?" He cries. Alicia puts her hands on her hips. "That's for making me worry you big idiot." She than wraps her arms around him again and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

As the kiss breaks both blush as chuckles and catcalls are heard around the bridge.

"Alright, alright you've had your fun." Will says stepping back and looking at Jane.

"Contact the fleet. Have all Captains meet me in the hanger in thirty minutes." He says. Erica nods before heading to the coms station.

…...

The elevator opens and Will with his arm around Alicia steps into the hanger. He's flanked by Jane, Stacey, and Erica. The various Captains each have guards assigned to them. He wasn't surprised. He had an idea. He just hoped they would listen.

Will smiles at each of the Captains including Wrex who was surprisingly quiet during the fight. Though he knew the reason as several Krogan vessels had boarded various Cerberus ships and had been to preoccupied with slaughtering the crew to answer the fleets previous hails. Wrex nodded his head slowly. A clear sign of respect and Will did like wise.

Will goes to turn to the Tevos who smiled and nodded her head. Will smiled and nodded in return. In the end the Asari had proven to be valuable allies.

Will next turned to Anderson whose face was unmoving. Will nodded his respect and Anderson did likewise.

Will started to turn when he felt his muscles lock up. In front of him was Tali along with Shala'Raan. They were accompanied by a marine guard.

He nods and starts to turn away when he hears Tali's voice. "Will, wait." He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment before turning to look at Tali.

"I know that things are over between us. But... I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Tali says. Her visor is glued to the floor.

Will stares at her for a moment before he nods and steps back to look at the entire group.

"I want to think you all for coming here. It was a great effort by all our species. But there we are missing one group." As if on que Legion steps in the room followed by two Geth.

Will catches Tali and the other Quarian's visibly flinching as Legion walks up to Will and grips his hand in a handshake.

Legion steps over to the side of Wrex and the other Krogans.

"Now, I have a proposal for you all. While it is clear the Council worked for many years it needs to be updated." He pauses to look at each of them in turn. "I want us to form a new galactic council. It will have a representative from each of the races in the galaxy. It's a lot but I believe we can do it."

Each of the Captain's looks at each other before slowly they start nodding.

"What about the Geth?" One of the Quarian's says. I smile and turn to Legion "Well?" I ask.

Legion flaps flash before it speaks. "The Geth will join this alliance." The machine states.

As everyone starts to move off and converse with various Captains I feel Alicia's arm wrap around me. I turn to stare into her eyes "You did it." She says smiling at me. I nod my head. So I did.

…...

Epilogue...

Over the next few weeks several major things happened. The research base that had been conducting experiments on children like Faith was destroyed along with the horrible doctor who had master mined the experiments.

Ashley was forgiven for her act as she was only following orders. She was reassigned to be Anderson's permanent bodyguard.

Once news of the Reapers destruction and the on coming creation of a new Galactic council was in the works thousands of individuals from across the galaxy cheered at the prospect.

Erica became Will's Commander of his personnel fleet. She was glad for the job and was excited at the prospect.

Eve decided to appoint herself as my personal bodyguard. I didn't object much. As Emily soon did the same.

Stacey, Faith, and Jane moved into a home that is right next door to mine. Jane was determined that she would spend her remaining years watching over her children and grandchildren. Stacey became head of security of the colony and was well liked by the men and women of the colony. Faith slowly came out of her shell more and was soon found running around with the other children as their laughter filled the air. Eve and on an occasion Tevos worked on her abilities to help her control them.

So now its been over a month since the Reaper attack...

"Will... Will wake up." A voice calls out to me.

"Will get up now!" Alicia says shoving me hard. I cough as I sit up and look around groggily. "What?" I ask.

"Emily's in the living room and wants to speak with you." Alicia says.

With a sigh I slip out from under the covers and stand up. I notice Alicia crawl back in on one side and on the other Tella's soft snores almost make me laugh. Alicia snuggles up next to Tella and she slowly falls back to sleep.

After throwing on a robe I quietly make my way into the living room.

Emily quickly pulls me into a hug and pats me on the back.

"What was that for?" I ask slightly amused. She smiles "Just thanking you again for everything." She says.

"So, what brings you here?" I ask.

She smiles and gestures towards the balcony. I look and on the balcony is Miranda in a hover chair which is this centuries version of the wheelchair staring out over the valley.

I turn back to Emily who steps back out of the room quietly. I stare at the door she had just went through before turning back to the balcony. I slowly make my way outside. I come to a stop next to Miranda who has yet to turn and look at me.

"So, how are you." I ask trying to break the silence. She suddenly starts laughing.

I frown "I'm afraid I don't get the joke."

She wipes a few tears from her eyes and looks up at me "Sorry, It's just the situation was funny at the moment." She says. I nod even though I wasn't quite sure of the joke.

"So, how long till you walk again?" I asked.

"About another couple of weeks of physical therapy and I'll be back on my feet." She says.

Silence hangs for a moment longer before I feel her hand slip into mine. I glance at her curious and she simply stares out over the valley. Things are quiet again before she speaks.

"I talked to Alicia." She says slowly.

I glance down at her and can see she's waiting on me to continue. I simply nod.

"She knows that part of your heart still belongs to me. I tried to tell her that I would go away, far away so that you would never hear anything about me again. I know in time I would slowly fade out of your mind." She paused as I felt my body stiffen. "But she doesn't want that." She says.

I stare at her curiously when I feel a hand grip each of my shoulders. To my surprise Alicia and Tella appear beside me.

"We discussed it Will. Some say three's a crown. Were gonna find out if four is to much." Tella smriks.

I glance at Alicia who simply nods and I feel my arm jerk as Miranda pulls me towards her and kisses me hard. The kiss breaks and I stumble back.

"Ok, if this is a prank I am so gonna get you three." Said women laugh as Alicia grips the back of Miranda's chair.

"Nope, its all true. But before you say anything else I'm kind hungry." She says. In response Tella's and Miranda stomach growls.

"Well, I guess we should go eat huh." I say.

"Yeah, after all I'm eating for two." Tella says as she rubs her swollen stomach.

"Well at least only one of you is eating for two." I say as we head inside.

"Well..." Alicia begins.

All three women laugh as I promptly pass out.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for everyone's dedication to this story. Sorry it took so long for me to get out and complete. But real life does that to you. In next part below It's best if you listen to the Ending Credits song from Mass Effect 2 to really feel how I feel.**

**Special Thanks to...**

**digijim95- Thanks for your continued support. You were an inspiration.**

**Blackholelord- what can I say but thanks for everything.**

**Hewhoislost- thanks, I truly mean that for your an awesome person.**

**Leige Lord- thank you as well. **

**Umbra8191- thank you for supporting my story to the very end :D**

**douchiesnacks- thanks for being hooked on my story ;)**

**DN7- thanks for the reviews :D**

**As for the rest I can only say thank you and thank you all for your support. A few changes will occur for my other stories. Namely they'll be taking a backseat to another new one I'm working on. Mainly because I've taken time to develop this new one instead of diving right in as I did the other two. So I thank you all. Till next time...**


End file.
